Naruto Namikaze: La luz de los olvidados
by joakiiin-14
Summary: Lo sigo escribiendo
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Namikaze: La luz de los olvidados **

**Resumen: Olvidado a favor de mis hermanos, hecho a un lado porque ellos tienen el alma del kyuubi, me fue arrebatado lo que era mio por derecho pero a pesar de eso me convertí en uno de los hombres mas fuertes en existir, yo naruto namikaze el nieto de madara uchiha. Universo similar a ryu no arashi pero con grandes diferencias, Naruto dios, sharingan, Eterno Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan, Magia de luz, Dragonsalyer, Kami no kosen (Creacion mia), Mokuton y otras creaciones mias.**

**Cuando escribí Naruto Uchiha: La tormenta viviente, después de mucho pensármelo había decidido continuarlo junto con ryu no arashi pero cuando lo leí otra vez no me sentí satisfecho, lo leí una y otra vez pero al final no me convenció, decidí reescribirlo en algo mas interesante, no se preocupen no dejare ryu no arashi.**

**Aclaraciones**

**1._ Kushina es la madre de naruto al igual que minato su padre, no usare a hitomi en esta reescritura.**

**2._ Uchihas y Senju elites será lo mismo que en mi otro fic, si no lo han leído solo tienen que leer el prologo para entender las aclaraciones de este, su relación con el rikudou sigue siendo la misma.**

**2._ Kushina es hija de madara y kiyomi al igual que en mi otro fic, madara la envía a uzushiogakure no sato cuando hitomi muere durante el parto, lo demás ya lo saben, muchos pensaran que lo de kushina hija de madara ya esta muy usado y para ser sinceros estoy muy de acuerdo con ustedes pero fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para que la historia tenga sentido, kushina ni los hermanos de naruto tendrán oportunidad de despertar el elite sharingan ya que madara uso un sello especial para que kushina perdiera su línea de sangre, con el fin de que konoha no sepa de la herencia de kushina, naruto lo despertara por medios que explicare en flashbacks.**

**3._ Madara terminara sellado en el, como, eso lo explicare en flashbacks.**

**4._ La magia y el chakra son lo mismo, rikudou es el padre de estas artes y naruto podrá usar ambos.**

**5._ Al igual que en ryu no arashi Minato es Senju e hijo de tsunade y dan, con la diferencia de que este ultimo se apellida namikaze.**

**6._ Al igual que mi otro fic el mundo de naruto será otros tres continentes además del continente elemental, uno de ellos es earth-land los otros dos están formados por países civiles.**

**7._ Los hermanos de naruto tienen las mitades buena y mala del kyuubi en su cuerpo, naruto tiene todo su chakra, sus hermanos son considerados héroes por el pueblo por mantener el zorro bajo control.**

**8._ Naruto es ignorado por sus padres, pero estos no lo castigan por las acciones de sus hermanos solamente no les interesa y sus hermanos son la prioridad, después de rendirse naruto usara la negligencia de sus padres para su beneficio.**

**9._ Sigue siendo la fusión de indra y ashura.**

**10._ E poder de los bijuu funciona igual que en ryu no arashi.**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Prologo**

Nuestra historia empieza en la aldea de **Konohagakure no sato**, una de las 5 grandes naciones shinobi y actualmente la aldea mas fuerte, actualmente en la casa del hokage podemos ver a cuatro figuras en el patio trasero.

El primero es un hombre de aproximadamente 1.80 de altura, pelo rubio en punta con dos mechones de pelo enmarcando su rostro, piel clara y ojos azules. Su atuendo consiste en un uniforme jounin de konoha con un haori blanco con llamas rojas. Este hombre es Senju Minato, el yondaime hokage de konoha, el jefe del clan senju y un ninja de clase SS en el libro bingo.

La segunda persona es una mujer de pelo rojo largo, piel clara, ojos morados y mide alrededor de 1.65 de altura. Su atuendo consiste en un uniforme jounin de manga corta. Esta mujer es Senju Uzumaki Kushina, la esposa del yondaime y la ultima sobreviviente reconocida del poderoso clan uzumaki.

La tercera persona es una niña de aproximadamente 7 años, la niña es una versión chibi de su madre, con aalgunas diferencias como el pelo rubio, lleva puesta una playera morada con el símbolo uzumaki en la espalda y con el senju en el brazo, pantalones negros y sandalias azules. Esta pequeña es Kasumi Senju Uzumaki, la hija menor de minato y kushina, la heroína del pueblo y el contenedor de la mitad malvada del kyuubi.

La ultima figura es la de un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 7 años, pelo rojo atado en una cola de caballo alta, ojos morados y piel clara. Lleva una playera blanca con el símbolo senju en su espalda y el uzumaki en la parte de enfrente, pantalones cortos negros y sandalias. Este niño es Menma Senju Uzumaki, el hijo medio de minato y kushina, el héroe del pueblo y el contenedor de la parte buena del kyuubi.

Ambos niños se encontraban actualmente entrenando con sus padres para estar listos para la academia dentro de un año, sus padres decidieron hace 2 años que era el momento de iniciar su entrenamiento para que cuando llegue el momento aprovechar el poder del kyuubi.

"Oka-chan viste como lo hice" grito la pequeña niña.

"Jejejejeje ya lo veo kasumi-chan seguro que un dia serás una gran kunoichi" dijo kushina sonriendo.

"Viste como lo hice otou-san" grito el pequeño menma con impaciencia.

"Claro campeón sigue asi y algún dia serás tan bueno como tu padre" dijo minato con una sonrisa.

"En poco tiempo serán capaces de usar el estilo senju basico, porque no vamos a celebrar a ichiraku" dijo kushina mientras estrellitas adornaban los ojos de los niños.

"RAMEN" gritaron los niños con una sonrisa y baba saliendo de sus bocas.

"Jejejeje vamos" dijo minato mientras salían de casa.

Nunca notaron la pequeña figura que los veía desde el interior de la casa. Es un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 7 años, pelo rubio en punta como el de minato pero mas salvaje, ojos azules y piel palida. Su atuendo consiste en una botas negras hasta los tobillos, pantalones negros, sudadera de capucha roja con algunas marcas negras y un medallón con seis magatamas rojas. Este pequeño es Naruto Namikaze antes senju uzumaki, el hijo mayor de minato y kushina y el contenedor del chakra del kyuubi.

"_Perdedores_" pensó naruto antes de salir de su habitación en dirección a la biblioteca de la casa.

"**Estoy de acuerdo**" dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Naruto llego a la puerta de la biblioteca, concentro un poco de chakra en el sello de la puerta, tomo la perilla y abrió la puerta, la biblioteca del clan senju es por mucho la mas completa de la aldea solo igualada por la del clan uchiha, no es de sorprender después de todo tres de los 4 hokages han pertenecido al clan senju.

"**Usa tus clones para copiar todos los jutsu y vayamos a la isla**" dijo la voz en su cabeza.

"Hai madara-jiji, **Kage bunshin no jutsu**" dijo naruto mientras alrededor de 40 clones copiar el contenido de los pergaminos y libros, el original saco un pergamino gigante mientras los clones tenían pequeños pergaminos en sus manos.

Cada clon tomo un libro, tomaron un frasco con tinta.

"**Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Copia de escritura**" gritaron los clones de naruto, la tinta empezó a vaciarse de sus contenedores, los pergaminos empezaron a copiar el contenido de los libros, obteniendo el conocimiento de los libros mas rápido de lo normal. Los clones repitieron el procedimiento hasta tener todos los conocimientos de la biblioteca en los pequeños pergaminos, el original comenzó a dibujar una serie de sellos en el pergamino gigante y coloco los pergaminos pequeños en el gigante. "**Fuin**" grito naruto sellando los pergaminos en el pergamino gigante.

"Todo listo jiji" dijo naruto mientras activaba su sharingan y desaparecía en un remolino negro.

Muchos de ustedes se preguntaran, que demonios acaba de pasar, bien creo que tendremos que regresar al principio.

La vida de naruto nunca ha sido fácil, todo empezó el dia 10 de octubre, cuando naruto, menma y kasumi nacieron, era el dia mas feliz de minato y kushina, ambos serian padres, pero como todo en la vida nada puede ser perfecto, kushina siendo la jinchuriki del kyuubi tenia que dar a luz en una zona alejada de la aldea, ya que el sello se debilitaba cuando el jinchuriki mujer estaba embarazada, naturalmente minato tomo todas las precauciones posibles, el lugar donde dio a luz fue un lugar alejado de la aldea, el lugar tenia una potente barrera y estaba custodiado por un escuadrón anbu de elite, sin embargo a pesar de los esfuerzos todas las medida se fueron al diablo cuando un hombre enmascarado con un ojo sharingan entro.

El hombre mato a los anbu y a la partera, Biwako, la esposa de sarutobi, secuestro a su hija menor kasumi para alejar a minato de kushina y tomar el control del kyuubi con su sharingan. Lamentablemente el enmascarado contaba con **jikukan ninjutsu **mas avanzado que el del hokage, logro llegar a konoha rápidamente y convoco al kyuubi en medio de esta misma, el kyuubi causo una destrucción y muerte terribles, el solo hecho de recordarlo traia muchos recuerdos terribles a los aldeanos.

Cuando todos pensaron que seria el fin apareció el yondaime hokage que después de su batalla con el enmascarado había tomado una decisión, la única forma de salvar a konoha era sellar al kyuubi en uno de sus hijos con el **S****hiki Fujin **a costa de su vida, usando su técnica hiraishin no jutsu se llevo al kyuubi lejos de la aldea.

Llevo al kyuubi donde se encontraban su esposa y sus bebes, rápidamente le comento su plan a kushina, naturalmente ella estallo en protestas, no podían culparla ninguna madre le gustaría la idea de encerrar a la bestia que acababa de causar tanto dolor y sufrimiento en la aldea dentro de sus hijos, pero en el fondo savia que era la única solución, rápidamente levantaron una barrera con las cadenas de chakra de kushina.

Minato rápidamente hizo los sellos de mano para invocar al shinigami, cuando este se presento rápidamente le pidió que sellara al kyuubi en su hijo mayor, naruto el cual a pesar de ser un bebe tenia unas reservas de poder colosales, el shinigami no hizo exactamente lo indicado, tomo a kyuubi y lo dividió en dos partes, la mitad buena y la mitad mala, la encerro en sus hijos menma y kasumi, no solo eso sino que sorprendentemente el shinigami no tomo su pago, solo le advirtió que tuviera cuidado con sus acciones, estaba tan cansado que nunca noto la sonrisa con la observaba a su primogénito ni menos que sello el chakra del bijuu en naruto y que dejo un collar de 6 magatamas.

Minutos después llego un escuadrón anbu comandado por sarutobi el cual estaba en pánico porque ya tenia una idea de lo que iba a hacer minato, se sintió muy aliviado al notar que minato y kushina seguían vivos, sentía curiosidad por el medallón que tenia el pequeño naruto pero lo desestimo rápidamente por llevar al hokage y su familia al hospital.

Los dos días que estuvo inconsciente el yondaime sarutobi tomo el mando de konoha, no pudo evitar que los civiles obtuvieran mas poder pero fue capaz de evitar que los ancianos hicieran algo estúpido.

Cuando el yondaime despertó revelo el estatus de jinchuriki de menma y kasumi al pueblo, al principio estaban algo inseguros y algunos estaban apunto de pedir la sangre de los niños pero minato fue capaz de hacerlos ver las cosas a su manera, los civiles ahora veían a los niños como los héroes de konoha.

Pero como dije antes no todo es felicidad, la felicidad de menma y kasumi seria el inicio de la soledad del pequeño naruto.

Poco después de el ataque del kyuubi jiraiya llego a konoha, no pudo llegar antes ya que minato le había pedido que retrasara lo mas posible que la información del estado de debilidad de la aldea llegara a otros pueblos.

Jiraiya le conto sobre una profecía del Gran Sapo Sabio sobre la paz del mundo shinobi, aunque poco después se arrepintió, minato inocentemente pensaba que kasumi y menma eran los niños de esa profecía ya que cada uno tenia el poder del kyuubi, ahí fue donde la vida de soledad de naruto comenzó.

Minato y Kushina enfocaron toda su atención en los pequeños menma y kasumi, naruto creció en su mayoría siendo cuidado y educado por niñeras las cuales incluso en ocasiones enfocaban mas su atención en sus hermanos que en el. Sus padres pasaban todo su tiempo cuidando y educando a sus hermanos, incluso su abuela tsunade les daba la preferencia.

Pero naruto desde muy pequeño naruto fue mucho mas inteligente que un niño normal, esto lo llevo a que a la tierna edad de 4 años fuera autosuficiente para cuidar de si mismo en su mayoría, durante mucho tiempo naruto no quería nada mas que ganar la atención de sus padres, trataba de pedirles que lo involucraran en las actividades familiares pero siempre era rechazado. Sus hermanos tenían todo, los viajes diplomáticos, vacaciones, familiares, fiesta de cumpleaños, amigos y navidad.

Los aldeanos prácticamente besaban el suelo que pisaban, los herederos de los clanes eran sus amigos por petición de sus padres, los pocos niños que querían hablarle solo era para acercarse a sus hermanos, para los aldeanos el solo era el otro hijo del hokage, el hermano de los héroes de konoha, el mocoso que vive con ellos.

Su relación con sus hermanos tampoco era la mejor, si bien nunca tenia problemas con ellos tampoco les hablaba, le eran indiferentes en su intento de hablar con ellos.

Entre las pocas personas que se preocupaban por el estaban el sandaime hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi y Jiraiya del sannin. Para naruto sarutobi era como su abuelo y jiraiya a pesar de no poder ir casi a la aldea por su red de espionaje se llevaba muy bien con el niño.

Aun podía recordar el dia que su vida cambio para siempre.

**FLASHBACK**

**Cumpleaños numero 4**

Hoy era el dia del cumpleaños de _los héroes de konoha _los jefes de clan junto a sus familias estaban en en la fiesta. La fiesta estaba llena en su mayoría de ninjas junto con sus hijos, algunos civiles y personas de alto rango.

Naruto estaba sentado en una silla en una esquina, los otros niños no quisieron jugar con el por ir con sus hermanos, a pesar de ser su cumpleaños también el pastel solo decía kasumi y menma, no entendía porque era ignorado también era su hijo por el amor de kami.

"Disfrutando la fiesta gaki" dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Naruto volteo donde la voz.

"Ero-sennin" grito naruto.

"¿Algún dia dejaras de llamarme asi?" pregunto jiraiya con desesperación.

"Cuando dejes de espiar mujeres y dejes de escribir esos libros porno que jiji lee todo el tiempo tal vez lo considere" dijo naruto.

"Jamas" dijo jiraiya rotundamente. "Lo siento gaki sarutobi-sensei no pudo venir ya que se tuvo que quedar a cuidar a konohamaru pero te envía un regalo" dijo jiraiya sonriendo mientras le entregaba un paquete a naruto.

"Increible que es" pregunto naruto mientras desenvolvía el paquete revelando una bufanda azul.

"Esta hecha con sellos que la hacen inmune al fuego" dijo jiraiya antes de sacar algo de entre sus ropas. "Esto es de mi parte" dijo jiraiya mientras le entregaba un libro a naruto. "Se que te ha gustado mucho leer desde que aprendiste espero que te guste mocoso es mi primera obra" dijo jiraiya sonriendo.

"Gracias ero-sennin" dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa.

Estuvieron hablando durante un par de horas antes de que minato se paro en el centro del patio.

"Atención a todos tengo un anuncio que hacer" dijo minato mientras todos ponían atención, jiraiya inconscientemente miro a naruto, tenia un terrible presentimiento.

"Después de mucho platicarlo con kushina hemos decidido nombrar a mis hijos Menma y Kasumi los herederos de los clanes Senju y Uzumaki" declaro minato con una enorme sonrisa que si fuera consiente de lo que sus pendejadas causarían seria cinismo.

Todos alabaron la noticia, jiraiya estaba en shock, el siempre supo que los padres de naruto le daban la preferencia a menma y a kasumi sobre naruto pero nunca pensó que llegarían tan lejos como para despojar a su primogénito de los que por derecho le pertenecía, lo peor de todo es que no había nada que pudiera hacer, después de todo minato era el hokage y líder de un clan fundador, nadie podía oponerse, miro a su lado para ver la reacción de naruto y vio que no estaba, probablemente estaba tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, se vio muy tentado a buscar a naruto pero decidió no hacerlo, necesitaba estar solo.

"_Minato me has decepcionado, espero que tus actos no traigan consecuencias terribles, no lo has notado pero el potencial de naruto supera no solo al de sus hermanos, supera al tuyo con creces, ojala no lo obligues a ir por el camino oscuro" pensó jiraiya antes de ir a casa de su sensei_.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto estaba corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, no le importaba que fuera de noche, no le importaba que estaba saliendo de la aldea sin darse cuenta, corrió durante mucho tiempo sin importarle nada.

Sus propios padres le habían quitado lo que por derecho era suyo, lo único que podía decir que era suyo le había sido arrebatado, su pecho dolía, toda su vida había deseado la aprobación de sus padres, pensaba que convirtiéndose en el jefe del clan seria finalmente aceptado, que tonto había sido, estaba tan concentrado en su dolor que no noto que se había alejado de la aldea.

Choco con una roca muy grande.

"Ouch me dolió" murmuro naruto sobando su cabeza.

"Grrrrrrrrr" gruño algún animal en las cercanías.

"Que fue eso" murmuro naruto con miedo.

"Grrrr" la roca frente a el empezó a moverse revelando que no era una roca, era un oso, uno muy grande.

El oso rugió visiblemente molesto por ser interrumpido de su siesta, el oso trato de golpear a naruto con su garra, naruto apenas y pudo esquivar el ataque pero el oso no se rendía y volvió a atacar durante varios minutos, el oso rugió provocando una corriente de aire suficientemente fuerte para enviar a naruto a chocar con un árbol.

"_Este es el fin ehhh_" pensó naruto mientras veía como el oso se preparaba para matarlo, su vida paso frente a sus ojos, los rechazos de sus padres, su soledad, la indiferencia de sus hermanos, que le habían arrebatado todo.

"**Vas a dejar que todo termine así**" dijo una voz en su cabeza.

"¿_Quien eres tu?_" pensó naruto ante la voz en su cabeza.

"**Te ha sido arrebatado todo, pocas personas en el mundo se preocupan por ti**" dijo la voz en su cabeza.

"_Dime algo que no sepa_" dijo naruto con sarcasmo.

"**Si mueres ahora solo les darás la razón a los que te han ignorado y subestimado, realmente estas dispuesto a que se salgan con la suya**" pregunto la voz en su cabeza.

"_Y tu que sabes como ha sido mi vida, incluso si tienes razón como demonios voy a salir de esta_" grito naruto en su mente.

"**Ahora no lo sabes pero tienes un poder que no ha sido visto en mucho tiempo en el mundo, libera ese poder, aférrate a la vida y vive para cumplir tus objetivos y sueño**" grito la voz en su cabeza con convicción.

"_El tiene razón, aun tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, aun debo demostrarle al mundo que no soy un fracasado, que no soy solo el hijo del hokage_" pensó naruto con convicción sin notar que una luz de oro envolvió su cuerpo, que sus ojos se convirtieron en un sharingan con un tomoe y que los arboles a su alrededor empezaban a moverse. "NO DEJARE QUE EL MUNDO IGNORE MI EXISTENCIA" grito naruto mientras un enorme chakra y poder mágico salía de su cuerpo enviando a volar al oso, el oso estaba apunto de atacar pero fue golpeado por varias ramas dejándolo inconsciente.

"Jejeje parece ser que gane" dijo débilmente antes de caer inconsciente. Poco sabia que su vida ya no seria la misma.

**Paisaje Mental**

Naruto estaba confundido, hace unos minutos estaba en el bosque apunto de ser asesinado pero ahora estaba en lo que parecía ser una montaña muy alta, en la sima estaba un castillo negro, pero lo que le helo la sangre fue la persona que estaba sentada frente al castillo.

Era un hombre alto de pelo negro en punta hasta la cintura con un fleco cubriéndole el ojo, piel palida, ojos sharingan con tres tomoe. El atuendo del hombre consistía en dos botas de combate shinobi, un sencillo traje entre negro y morado de batalla con el símbolo uchiha en la espalda y una armadura samurái. Este hombre es Madara Uchiha, el antiguo líder del clan uchiha, el primer criminal de konoha, el poseedor del Eterno Mangekyo Sharingan y uno de los 2 únicos ninja en ser considerado una amenaza de nivel SSS.

Hizo lo que cualquier niño por muy maduro que sea aria.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh un fantasma" grito naruto mientras le aventaba rocas del piso al supuesto fantasma.

Madara tenia una vena palpitante en su frente, esperaba que su primera reunión fuera rara pero no esperaba esto, por lo menos se esta defendiendo y no huía de el como normalmente lo haría un niño.

"Naruto no soy un fantasma, bueno al menos no al 100% cálmate para que podamos hablar" dijo madara tranquilamente. Naruto funcio el ceño ante la voz del hombre, era la misma que tenia la voz que hablo en su cabeza.

"Tu eres la voz de mi cabeza" dijo naruto señalando acusadoramente a madara.

"Exacto pero antes que nada debemos aclarar algunos puntos naruto" dijo madara mientras naruto se calmaba. "Sabes quien soy verdad" dijo madara viendo a naruto.

"Así es, eres madara uchiha, el antiguo líder del clan uchiha, el uchiha mas poderoso en nacer en el clan, el poseedor del Eterno Mangekyo Sharingan y uno de los fundadores de konoha, supuestamente traicionaste a konoha por hambre de poder, supuestamente moriste en el valle del fin" dijo naruto entrecerrando los ojos en madara.

"¿Lo dudas?" pregunto madara.

"El hecho de que estas aquí significa que no estas muerto, estoy muy seguro de que no eres una alucinación, desde que tengo memoria puedo sentir las emociones de las personas y puedo sentir que no eres mala persona, eso me hace difícil de creer que hayas traicionado a konoha sin un motivo oculto" dijo naruto.

"Jajajajaja no pareces un niño de 4 años exactamente naruto no traicione a konoha por voluntad propia, tampoco morí en el valle del fin, pero primero vamos a tener que aclarar unas cosas" dijo madara.

"Te escucho" dijo naruto.

"Te lo explicare, después de la fundación de las aldeas ninja poco después de que hashirama se convirtiera en hokage los daimyos exigieron que cada aldea tuviera un consejo formado por shinobi y civiles, ¿La razón? Muy simple, tenían miedo de que si los ninja se organizaban podrían aprovechar que tenían una fuerza militar a la de ellos mismos y tomar los países, con un consejo el kage de la aldea pierde una cantidad considerable de su poder sobre el pueblo y de esa manera reduce el riesgo de una revuelta" explico madara mientras los ojos de naruto se abrían como platos.

"Naturalmente los kages se opusieron a esta idea pero no podían hacer nada, la mayoría de los kages de otras naciones intimidaron a sus concejales para demostrarles quien manda y evitar problemas de corrupción imponiendo una dictadura pero desgraciadamente hashirama no lo hizo" dijo madara con pesar.

"El era demasiado ingenuo, el creía que un consejo facilitaría las cosas dentro del pueblo pero desafortunadamente la mayoría de los miembros del consejo eran corruptos, de no ser por mi muchos de sus planes habrían tenido éxito, esto desato un gran odio de los concejales hacia mi, yo era la única amenaza para que obtuvieran el control sobre konoha asi que decidieron hacer algo al respecto" dijo madara mientras naruto solo se limitaba a asentir.

"No te diré los detalles de cómo fue que me acusaron de traición solo te diré que durante mucho tiempo vague por el camino del odio y la venganza, controle al kyuubi y lo use para nuestra batalla final en el valle del fin, la victoria estuvo apunto de ser mia pero llegaron mito y tobirama, mito sello al kyuubi dentro de si misma convirtiéndose en la primera jinchuriki" dijo madara, naruto quedo muy interesado en este punto, eso quería decir que por así decirlo el kyuubi era una reliquia familiar.

"Con el kyuubi fuera de la jugada sabia que no tenia oportunidad ya que con hashirama y tobirama juntos mi derrota era segura, fingí mi muerte y obtuve un poco de la fuerza de hashirama en el proceso" dijo madara.

"Dime naruto que tanto sabes sobre el clan senju y el clan uchiha" pregunto madara.

"Ambos clanes fueron los clanes fundadores de konoha, han peleado a muerte desde tiempos ancestrales, el clan senju fue conocido como el clan de las mil habilidades por su dominio de casi todas las ramas shinobi, su gran fuerza física y fuerza de vida, son el clan hermano del clan uzumaki, el shodaime hokage fue el miembro mas famoso del clan por su habilidad única del mokuton" dijo naruto mientras madara estaba impresionado por los conocimientos de naruto a tan corta edad. "El clan uchiha también fue un poderoso clan conocido como el clan de la guerra, fueron conocidos por su potente chakra y su línea sanguínea el sharingan, también fueron famosos por su dominio del fuego y tu fuiste el uchiha mas poderoso del clan" termino de explicar naruto.

"Exactamente pero tu información aun es incompleta vamos a empezar desde el principio, desde el rikudou sennin" dijo madara mientras los ojos de naruto se abrían.

"Como sabes en este mundo existen dos tipos de energía, la magia que es la fusión de la energía espiritual de los seres vivos con la energía natural o eternano, esta energía entra constantemente en el cuerpo de los magos dándoles la habilidad de usar la magia" dijo madara mientras naruto lo miraba con atención, había leído un poco sobre la magia pero la información que tenia sobre ello era casi escasa.

"El chakra es la combinación de la energía espiritual con la energía física en las células del cuerpo, fluye por las vías del chakra de los seres humanos" dijo madara. "Normalmente los humanos solo pueden usar una energía pero el rikudou sennin, el padre de los shinobi y los magos podía usar ambas" dijo madara.

"Todo empezó hace mas de mil años cuando el hombre no conocía el concepto de magia o de chakra, las guerras se libraban usando solo las armas y la fuerza, pero todo esto cambio cuando una princesa de nombre Kaguya Otsutsuki hizo algo que cambio el mundo para siempre, existía un árbol conocido como **El dios del árbol**, este árbol fue venerado y protegía a los humanos, cada cierto tiempo este árbol daba un fruto que por ley divina no podía ser tocado, pero una guerra que tiño los mares de rojo azoto al mundo, la princesa kaguya en un intento por detener la guerra comió el fruto obteniendo poderes mas allá de lo divino, gobernó el mundo trayendo la paz a este, con su inmenso poder los humanos la llamaban la **Diosa Conejo** y algunos la llamaban **Demonio**, le dio a los humanos el poder de la magia y el chakra, pero sin embargo el dios del árbol se enfureció cuando fue tomado de el su fruto y estaba dispuesto a recuperarlo, causo mucha destrucción y muerte, se convirtió en una bestia de 10 colas, el Juubi" dijo madara sombríamente.

"Increíble" murmuro naruto.

"La bestia era un ser divino en si mismo, nadie tenia oportunidad contra el excepto una persona, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, el hijo de kaguya, el primer humano nacido con el poder de la magia y el chakra, el hombre que en el futuro recibiría el nombre de Rikudou Sennin, hagoromo enfrento a la bestia, se dice que fue una batalla de proporciones titánicas pero al final hagoromo venció a la bestia sellándolo en su propio cuerpo convirtiéndose en el primer jinchuriki" dijo madara ante la mirada incrédula de naruto.

"Con el poder del juubi rikudou sennin se convirtió en un verdadero dios cuyo poder era tal que supera con creces al mío" dijo madara mientras naruto palidecía al pensar en algo como eso.

"Rikudou uso ese poder para descubrir los secretos del chakra y la magia, predico sus enseñanzas en un intento de traer la paz al mundo pero lamentablemente ni siquiera el era inmortal, antes de poder ver su sueño hecho realidad su edad se convirtió en un impedimento, durante su vida tuvo dos hijos a los cuales decidió encomendar su sueño" dijo madara antes de suspirar.

"El hijo mayor fue el primer uchiha, este heredo los ojos de su padre, el creía que el poder era necesario para crear la paz" dijo madara. "Su hijo menor fue el primer senju y a diferencia de su hermano el heredo la energía física del sabio, el creía que el amor era la clave para la paz" termino madara.

"Poco antes de su muerte dividió al juubi en 9 partes creando a los 9 bijuus que hoy conocemos" dijo madara ante la incredulidad de naruto. "Fueron creados a base de su chakra y su cuerpo fue encerrado en lo que hoy se conoce como la luna" dijo madara.

Naruto tuvo que tomar unos minutos para asimilar todo lo que estaba aprendiendo, tenia curiosidad por saber porque madara le estaba diciendo esto pero decidió esperar a que terminara.

"Rikudou decidió nombrar al hermano menor como su heredero pero al mayor no le agrado esto, ambos se declararon la guerra la cual duro hasta la alianza entre yo y hashirama, pero lo que incluso hoy casi nadie sabe es que hay dos ramas dentro de ambos clanes, la principal y los plebeyos" dijo madara. "La rama principal de ambos clanes son los verdaderos descendientes del rikudou, los otros son por decirlo plebeyos" termino de explicar madara.

"¿Por qué me estas diciendo todo esto?" pregunto naruto.

"Naruto tu eres un senju de elite por parte de Minato, eres un descendiente de rikudou" dijo madara mientras los ojos de naruto se abrían como platos, el un descendiente de el hombre mas poderoso en existir.

"Hay mas" dijo madara viendo que naruto estaba por decir algo. "Naruto yo soy tu abuelo" dijo madara mientras los ojos de naruto se abrían a proporciones cómicas y su boca se abría hasta el piso.

"NANII" grito naruto con incredulidad, esto si era una sorpresa, el era nieto del legendario madara uchiha, el hombre que en su momento fue temido por la mera mención de su nombre, le costaba creerlo. "¿Como?" fue lo único que pudo preguntar naruto.

"Tendré que explicarte todo desde el comienzo, después de mi batalla con hashirama en el valle del fin logre tomar un poco de sus células, me las trasplante en una herida mortal, después de haber hecho eso fui capaz de obtener poderes mas allá de mi propia imaginación, en ese momento era el ultimo uchiha de elite y hashirama era uno de los pocos senju elite que había así que al unir ambos poderes fui capaz de obtener mas fuerza, después de eso viaje por todo el mundo recolectando conocimiento y tratando de encontrar mi destino, eso lo encontré años mas tarde cuando conocí a una kunoichi de uzushiogakure no sato, la tierra de los uzumaki, su nombre era Kiyomi Uzumaki, a pesar de saber quien era me acepto tal y como soy, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos hasta que nos casamos y tuvimos una hija, Kushina Uzumaki, tu madre" dijo madara mientras naruto quedaba impresionado pero trataba de no demostrarlo.

"¿Cómo es eso posible hasta donde se mi madre no tiene sharingan ni mis hermanos?" dijo naruto.

"A eso vamos, cuando nació kushina mi esposa enfermo, lamentablemente murió poco después, yo sabia que si kushina se quedaba conmigo tarde o temprano el mundo se enteraría que ella es mi hija y muchos pueblos tratarían de capturarla para obtener mi poder, asi que use un sello prohibido que me enseño kiyomi para destruir su línea de sangre, la lleve al clan uzumaki para que cuidaran de ella, años después mito la selecciono para ser la segunda jinchuriki del kyuubi, fue enviada a konoha y lo demás ya lo sabes" dijo madara antes de mirar seriamente a naruto. "Por supuesto el sello no es tan perfecto como yo creia" dijo madara.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto naruto con voz tensa, estaba haciendo lo posible por mantener la compostura se acababa de enterar de cosas que en situaciones normales nunca sabría.

"Mírate al espejo del castillo" dijo madara mientras naruto se miraba en el reflejo de la ventana.

Nada lo preparo para lo que vería, sus ojos que antes eran azules ahora eran dos ojos sharingan con un tomoe, era verdad, todo lo que le dijo madara era verdad, el era su nieto.

"JiJi" fue lo único que pudo tartamudear.

"Asi es naruto" dijo madara sonriendo por primera vez en la conversación.

Naruto se abalanzo sobre madara y le dio un abrazo, no estaba solo, tenia familia, bueno una familia que si le prestaba atención.

Después de unos minutos termino el momento conmovedor naruto decidió hacer la pregunta que tenia en su cabeza desde que llego.

"Donde estamos" pregunto naruto.

"En tu mente" dijo madara.

"NANII" grito naruto por segunda vez en el día.

"Asi es, cuando tu nacieron tu y tus hermanos me infiltre en la aldea para conocer a mis nietos, pero tu eras muy diferente a los demás niños, tu chakra era colosal a diferencia de los niños normales, incluso tenias mas chakra que tus hermanos, decidi hacer unas pruebas y comprobé que el sello había fallado contigo, tu línea uchiha era activa a diferencia de la de tus hermanos, yo supe que cuando crecieras estarías en grave peligro ya que ese tipo de poder no es algo que puedas ocultar para siempre, aunque no lo parezca incluso hoy en día konoha esta llena de hambrientos de poder que querrían convertirte en su arma" dijo madara pensando en danzou. "Debido a esto decidí usar el poco tiempo que me quedaba de vida para evitar que eso pase, me selle en tu interior como un alma usando el **Shiki Fujin**" dijo madara sombríamente. "Debo decir que estoy decepcionado por la forma en que has sido tratado por tus padre, no puedo reprochar nada ya que yo deje a tu madre sola cuando era un bebe pero la protegí desde las sombras pero dejar a un hijo de lado a favor de otro es inaceptable" dijo madara con el ceño fruncido.

"Jiji que fue esa luz que salió de mi cuerpo cuando enfrente a ese oso, también note que los arboles se movieron" pregunto naruto no queriendo hablar de sus padres.

"Activaste tu poder mágico y tu chakra" dijo madara.

"NANII como puedo tener los 2" grito naruto en shock.

"Cuando juntas sangres uchiha y senju elite da la capacidad de usar dos energías, de hecho yo obtuve esa capacidad cuando me trasplante las células de hashirama" dijo madara simplemente. "Muy bien naruto es hora de que despiertes a partir de mañana comenzaremos tu entrenamiento" dijo madara lo ultimo con una sonrisa que mostraba una gran sed de sangre.

"_Estoy jodido_" fue lo ultimo que pensó naruto antes de desaparecer de su paisaje mental.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Su pensamiento se hizo realidad durante los próximos meses que entreno con madara, sádico era poco para describirlo, después de enseñarle los fundamentos de la magia y el chakra, le enseño el **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **probablemente uno de los jutsu mas útiles en existir, con su capacidad de transmitir la experiencia adquirida al original naruto fue capaz de llevar su entrenamiento a un nuevo nivel.

El primer grupo de clones se encargaba de la lectura, la biblioteca de madara que estaba en su dimensión de bolsillo era el sueño de todos los hambrientos de conocimiento, durante el primer año usando los clones y su sharingan naruto aprendió muchas cosas entre las cuales destacan:

**La historia del continente elemental (Grandes naciones shinobi).**

**La historia del continente elemental (Guerra de clanes etc etc etc).**

**Historia de earth-land (Gremios, gobierno, geografía, criaturas, magia, forma de vida)**

**Supervivencia.**

**Cocina**

**Magia (Magia elemental, magia de luz, magia oscura, objetos mágicos etc etc etc).**

**Artes shinobi (Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Armas).**

**Geografia (Continente elemental, Earth-Land, los otros dos continente).**

**Rikudou Sennin.**

**Matematicas.**

**Estrategia.**

**La historia de un shinobi absolutamente audaz (El libro que le dio jiraiya, lo leyó el personalmente).**

Todos eso y otras cosas mas aprendió naruto gracias a sus clones, la mayoría de los niños encuentran aburrido leer pero para naruto era interesante ya que agrega mas conocimiento a su arsenal. El libro que le dio jiraiya en su opinión fue el mas entretenido junto a de el rikudou sennin, incluso madara estaba interesado en la historia mientras la leía desde la mente de naruto.

El segundo grupo de clones practicaba el uso de las armas, kunai, shuriken, senbon, hilos, espadas y otros. Sorprendentemente naruto tenia una gran puntería natural, su precisión era increíble para alguien tan pequeño.

El tercer grupo de clones se encargaba de practicar las posturas del estilo uchiha Interceptor, madara le había hablado del **Hiken, **el verdadero interceptor, tenia mucha curiosidad por ese estilo pero por el momento solo podía aprender las posturas.

El cuarto grupo se encargaba de su control de chakra, para sorpresa de madara naruto tenia un excelente control de chakra a pesar de las enormes cantidades que posee, en un año había obtenido un control de chakra de por lo menos nivel chunnin.

El quinto grupo se encargaba del genjutsu, al igual que lo demás naruto era un verdadero prodigio en genjutsu.

El ultimo grupo se encargaba del fuinjutsu, naruto era todo un uzumaki cuando se trataba de ese tema, al principio solo se enfocaron en mejorar su caligrafía hacer sellos de almacenamiento y etiquetas explosivas pero en un año su habilidad había mejorado enormemente.

El naruto original entrenaba bajo la supervisión de madara en lo físico, como dije antes sádico era poco para describir al hombre, a pesar de ser un niño de 4 años madara o hacia pasar por entrenamientos que un niño no debería de pasar, de no ser por su determinación y deseo de ser mas fuerte naruto habría sido enterrado varios metros bajo tierra hace mucho.

El motivo de este entrenamiento era muy simple, con el tiempo madara había descubierto que los ejercicios que normalmente haría un niño de la edad de naruto no podían ser aplicados en el, naruto tenia un factor de curación muy poderoso, el lo adjudicaba al chakra del kyuubi que con el tiempo se habia fusionado con el de naruto haciéndolo el suyo propio, ese era unos de los motivos de sus reservas de poder colosales de magia y chakra, aparentemente naruto había obtenido el poder curativo del zorro fortificándolo con sus poderes propios naruto regeneraba sus músculos cada vez que se desgarraban aumentando su resistencia y su durabilidad, después de descubrir esto madara llevo el entrenamiento físico a un nuevo nivel ya que no tenia sentido usar ejercicios físicos básicos si no tenían efecto alguno.

Hablando de la magia madara tuvo un escalofrió al recordar como empezó a enseñarle magia a naruto, descubrió que naruto tenia una poderosa afinidad a las magias 5 elementales, pero no solo eso también tenia una enorme afinidad al elemento luz, una de las magias mas poderosas, de su biblioteca le mostro las magias que tenia, eligió unas muy interesantes.

El energy-make, una magia capaz de dar forma al poder mágico en forma pura, permitiendo al usuario crear disparos de energía, espadas, escudos, animales y otras cosas.

Vulcano era una de las magias que estaba aprendiendo, una magia elemental muy poderosa.

Runas y sello mágico eran las versiones del fuinjutsu mágicas, al igual que en el fuinjutsu era un monstruo.

Reequipo igual era uno de sus intereses, guardar armas en una dimensión mágica y ser capaz de sacarlas en cualquier momento era sin duda algo muy útil.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante la magia de luz, tal como predijo madara naruto tenia una potente afinidad con este elemento.

Durante el primer año de entrenamiento la relación ente naruto y madara se convirtió en una verdadera relación abuelo-nieto, naruto se entretenía escuchando las historias de las batallas de madara y esto le dio aun mas motivación para seguir adelante.

Es una lastima que la relación con sus padres no era igual, de hecho naruto empezaba a tener dudas, durante los primeros días de entrenamiento naruto tenia la esperanza de que si era mas poderoso que kasumi y menma sus padres lo amarían, pero durante su entrenamiento empezó a madurar.

Muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, jiraiya y sarutobi lo aceptaban a pesar de que no sabían lo fuerte que se estaba volviendo, el había decidido no comentarles nada ya que aunque confiaba en ellos sabia que primero eran ninjas de konoha y su deber era informar a sus padres, el no quería ponerlos en una situación difícil, madara no odiaba a kushina a pesar de no haber heredado su talento, esto lo llevo a entender que un padre debía querer a sus hijos no importa si es débil o poderoso, sus padres y su abuela lo dejaban de lado porque para ellos el no era suficientemente bueno, sus hermanos eran indiferentes porque a sus ojos no era tan bueno como ellos, esto lo llevo a pensar muchas cosas, vale la pena ganar la aprobación de las personas que solo lo querrían por su poder, valía la pena esforzarse tanto por esas personas que lo dejaron solo toda su vida.

No lo sabia si que decidió comprobarlo.

Cuando cumplieron 5 años sus padres empezaron a entrenar a menma y a kasumi, el pidió varias veces que si podía ser entrenado también, el no lo necesitaba ya que sus habilidades en ese momento eran alto nivel gennin rozando al chunin pero el lo veía como una forma de pasar tiempo con ellos, sus padres lo rechazaron todas las veces diciendo que sus hermanos necesitaban el entrenamiento mas que el y que dejara de ser un estorbo.

Después de varios intentos decidió que no valía la pena, ellos no lo necesitaban entonces el tampoco necesitaba su entrenamiento, el seria fuerte por el mismo y solo por los que eran importantes para el.

Poco después de su encuentro con madara tuvo que enfrentar a una de las pocas cosas que realmente maldecía su existencia, la escuela, a pesar de que la academia ninja no iniciaba hasta los 8 años el yondaime había creado una escuela especial para que los niños convivieran antes de la academia independiente a las escuelas civiles, fue uno de esos raros momentos en que su padre fingió ser responsable y lo inscribió con sus hermanos a esta escuela, a la creencia popular aunque sus padres lo descuidaban casi todo el tiempo y cuando lo notan solo lo saludan como si no fuera importante naruto recibe desde hace tiempo una cantidad algo grande de dinero de sus padres para sus gastos, el había llegado a la conclusión de que en sus escasos ataques de culpa trataban de comprarlo con dinero para justificar su negligencia, si fuera otro tipo de niño el se habría aprovechado de la situación y los habría explotado pero el no era así, solo usaba el dinero para sus gastos básicos y lo demás lo guardaba en sus ahorros.

Pensó que aprendería algo útil en su estancia en la escuela pero se decepciono al saber que solo era para perder el tiempo, no se sorprendió después de todo esa escuela estaba bajo el mando de los civiles, casi todos los fondos que les da el hokage se lo dividen entre ellos y las sobras son para la escuela, de no ser por su gusto por la lectura el probablemente seria un ignorante.

Pero durante en su primer día hizo un descubrimiento que beneficio su entrenamiento de la mejor manera, los verdaderos limites de la negligencia de sus padres.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto estaba sentado en la parte trasera del salón, los otros niños estaban en sus distintos grupos de amigos, vio como sus hermanos eran rodeados por un gran grupo de niños y niñas.

"_Jiji matame, este lugar es muy aburrido_" pensó naruto con lagrimas estilo anime.

"**Eso depende de cómo se desarrolle el día, si aprendes algo útil aquí seguirás viniendo de lo contrario enviaras un clon**" dijo madara con firmeza.

"_Pobre de mi clon T_T_" pensó naruto.

Su clase estaba en su mayoría compuesta por civiles pero también estaban los miembros de los clanes poderosos de konoha.

Sasuke Uchiha heredero del clan uchiha, un niño muy arrogante en la opinión de naruto, piensa que por ser un uchiha todos deben besar el suelo que pisa.

Sayuri Uchiha, hermana de sasuke, parece una persona muy seria, es amiga de su hermana.

Menma Senju Uzumaki, su hermano, heredero del clan senju, es algo arrogante por ser el hijo del hokage, particularmente le ha dejado de importar lo que haga.

Kasumi Senju Uzumaki, su hermana, heredera del clan uzumaki, al igual que su hermano se ha vuelto un poco arrogante por ser la hija del hokage.

Shikamaru Nara, heredero del clan nara, muy perezoso pero no se le puede culpar ya técnicamente todos los miembros de su clan son asi.

Chouji Akimichi, heredero del clan akimichi, siempre esta comiendo una bolsa de frituras.

Ino Yamanaka, heredera del clan yamanaka, es una de las fangirl de sasuke y constantemente discute con mejor amiga/rival sakura haruno, también es amiga de su hermana.

Shino Aburame, heredero del clan abúrame, es muy callado pero muy inteligente.

Hinata Hyuga, heredera del clan hyuga, bueno ella es rara, se maldecía por salvarla de unos niños abusivos hace unos meses ya que ahora siempre lo espía y mas de una ocasión a tenido que usar el henge para escapar.

Kiba Inuzuka, heredero del clan inuzuka, no ha tratado mucho con el pero por lo que sabe es un chico casi tan arrogante como sasuke.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando kiba se paro frente a el.

"Oye perdedor quítate de mi silla" dijo kiba con arrogancia creyendo que demostrando su superioridad el primer día seria popular.

"¿Perdón?" pregunto naruto con una ceja levantada, sabia lo que quería el chico pero no le daría la satisfacción.

"Me escuchaste imbécil quítate de mi silla si no quieres lamentarlo" grito kiba con aire de suficiencia.

Ahora todo el salón los veía fijamente, todos esperaban que ambos pelearan, los hermanos de naruto veían la situación esperando probablemente que su tonto hermano seria golpeado.

Que equivocados estaban.

"Vete al diablo" dijo naruto queriendo volver a sus asuntos pero kiba no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Kiba empujo a naruto fuera de su silla y se sentó.

"Hahahahahahahaha para que aprendas a respetar a tus amos hahahahahaha" rio kiba con malicia.

Naruto no es del tipo que pierde el control sobre sus emociones, sabia perfectamente que si no ponía un alto serian los peores años de su vida asi que decidió solucionarlo a su manera. Tomo a kiba del cuello lo aventó al suelo y se abalanzo sobre el.

"A quien llamaste perdedor" pregunto fríamente mientras golpeaba kiba en el rostro.

"Ahhh maldito" grito kiba tratando de quitarse a naruto de encima pero este mantenía firme su agarre.

"PELEA"

"PELEA"

"PELEA"

Eran los gritos de los otros niños mientras naruto golpeaba en el rostro a kiba.

"Vuelve a tocarme y te arrepentirás" dijo naruto fríamente mientras volvía a golpear a kiba esta vez en la nariz.

"Ahhhhh" grito kiba.

Los gritos de los alumnos alertaron a la maestra, entro rápidamente y quito a naruto de encima de kiba.

"Que demonios les pasa niños" grito la maestra con enojo.

"El me pego" grito kiba mientras sostenía su nariz con dolor que estaba sangrando.

"El empezó" dijo naruto muy tranquilo.

"No me importa quien haya empezado debería darles vergüenza, el primer día y ya están peleando, ambos denme sus nombres les enviare una nota a sus padres" grito la maestra.

"Kiba Inuzuka" dijo kiba mientras detenía el sangrado con un papel.

"Naruto Namikaze" dijo naruto simplemente.

La maestra se tenso visiblemente, no solo el heredero inuzuka había sido golpeado sino que el golpeador era ni mas ni menos que el otro hijo del hokage al que se le cambio el apellido para dar el titulo de herederos de clan a sus hermanos.

"Tu preséntate a la dirección mientras yo llevo a kiba a la enfermería" dijo simplemente la maestra.

**Mas tarde ese día**

Naturalmente ambos niños recibieron una nota de castigo que tenían que llevar firmada por sus padres, kiba por iniciar el pleito y naruto por golpearlo.

Había decidido ir al campo de entrenamiento un rato después de la escuela, no quería ir a casa todavía e escuchar el posible sermón que le darían sus padres. Llego minutos antes de la cena, su padre estaba leyendo un periódico, kushina estaba picando unos condimentos en la mesa mientras la comida estaba lista, sus hermanos hacían la tarea tranquilamente. Tsunade vivía fuera del compuesto senju con shizune ya que le traía demasiados recuerdos.

"Otou-san, Oka-san" dijo naruto mientras sus hermanos se tensaban, sabían el regaño que vendría.

"¿Qué sucede naruto?" pregunto kushina desinteresadamente sin quitar la vista de sus asuntos, no podía ser nada importante ¿verdad?. Minato solo leía su periódico.

"Mandaron esto de la academia" dijo naruto dándole una hoja a minato. Kasumi y Menma se preguntaban si debían escapar de la escena pero no podían dejar de mirar.

Minato quito la vista de su periódico posando su vista en la hoja, pero solamente la hojeo.

"Nahh" murmuro con desinterés mientras sacaba una pluma de su chaleco antibalas y firmo la hoja. "Sea lo que sea solo no lo vuelvas a hacer" murmuro distraídamente mientras le daba la hoja a naruto.

"Eso es todo" pregunto naruto con incredulidad.

"Si eso es todo ve a hacer tu tarea" dijo minato mientras regresaba la vista a su periódico.

"Gracias" dijo naruto simplemente mientras se iba a su cuarto. "_Interesante_" pensó naruto.

"**No puedo creerlo**" dijo madara. "**Bueno este descubrimiento sin duda será beneficioso para el entrenamiento**" dijo madara desde la mente de naruto.

"_Ya lo creo jiji, ya lo creo_" pensó naruto sonriendo.

"Bueno como les fue a ustedes kasumi-chan, Menma-kun" pregunto kushina sonriendo pero frunció el ceño al ver los ojos de sus hijos abiertos hasta proporciones cómicas

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Después de ese suceso y otro par de incidentes comprobó lo que el ya suponía, la negligencia de sus padres llego al punto de que realmente no les importa nada de lo que el haga, estaban tan enfocados en sus niños de la profecía que ni se tomaban la molestia de corregir sus faltas, realmente daba gracias a los sabios consejos de su abuelo que lo guiaba de lo contrario habría entrado en depresión al darse cuenta de lo poco que realmente les importa y después probablemente sacaría provecho de la situación.

Naturalmente después de eso sus hermanos cometieron algunas faltas pensando inocentemente que sucedería los mismo que con naruto, no fue así, ambos recibieron un sermón de una hora de parte de sus padres, la mayoría sobre que los protectores de konoha debían ser el ejemplo de los demás y que no debían mostrar un comportamiento inmaduro.

Realmente esto conmociono a naruto ya que el creía que probablemente se saldrían con la suya pero no fue así, le daba curiosidad el porque ya que desde niños sus hermanos han sido unos niños mimados y su padre no les negaba casi nada, según lo explicado por madara ahora que son los futuros jefes del los clanes senju y uzumaki debían ser un ejemplo para los demás niños además de que ya que minato cree que ambos son los niños de la profecía el quería que su comportamiento y preocupación por los demás sea la mejor, mientras que desafortunadamente a el no le ponen atención corregir su comportamiento no es importante para ellos.

Decidió aprovechar la situación para bien, enviaba un clon a la escuela ya que según madara no tenia sentido perder el tiempo con educación barata mientras el se enfocaba en su entrenamiento, en sus ratos libres iba a casa de sarutobi el cual pasaba el tiempo ya sea cuidando a su nieto konohamaru o disfrutando de su retiro, cuando jiraiya iba al pueblo ya que por su red de espionaje sus visitas a konoha eran muy limitadas pasaba el tiempo con el infame superpervertido.

Asi paso su primer año de entrenamiento para naruto.

El segundo año poco después de su cumpleaños numero 5 fue cuando hizo su primer viaje fuera de konoha, dejo un clon de sangre que madara le había enseñado, todavía sonreía ante el recuerdo.

**FLASHBACK**

Uzushiogakure no sato

Naruto iba caminando tranquilamente en dirección hacia uzushiogakure, había tenido que atravesar muchas trampas que protegían la isla, no fue difícil romperlas usando su chakra y sangre, actualmente estaba caminando por los bosque de la isla para llegar a la aldea.

Uzushiogakure era realmente un lugar hermoso, estaba en medio del mar, el clima era muy fresco y estaba en un lugar estratégico para el comercio, es una pena que su final no fuera tan bueno.

"_¿Jiji?_" pregunto naruto.

"¿**Si naruto?**" pregunto madara.

"_Si uzushiogakure tenia todas las defensas por las que tuvimos que pasar para entrar, ¿Cómo es que los otros ninjas entraron si no tenían a un uzumaki con ellos?_" pregunto naruto, ya que eso era algo que se venia preguntando desde que vio la cantidad de sellos que tuvo que romper con su chakra y su sangre.

"**Temo que no lo se naruto, solo se que el nidaime uzukage, Ryu Uzumaki, se había enterado del ataque usa semana antes y pidió refuerzos a konoha pero lamentablemente llegaron muy tarde**" respondió madara mientras naruto caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Minutos después llegaron a la aldea, todo estaba hecho ruinas, no había un ningún edificio en pie, esqueletos de lo que parecían ser ninjas estaban regados por todas partes. Naruto frunció el ceño ante la escena, sin duda la ambición humana podía provocar las peores tragedias.

Después de hacer una pequeña oración naruto comenzó a explorar la aldea y a buscar la torre del uzukage, naruto estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, tenia el presentimiento de que algo grande pasaría hoy.

**Torre uzukage: Subterráneo**

Después de unos minutos naruto logro encontrar la torre uzukage, muchos pensarían que el conocimiento uzumaki esta aquí, pero no el verdadero escondite era el subterráneo, naruto llevaba en la mano lo que parecía ser un orbe de luz que iluminaba el pasillo subterráneo, después de lo que parecieron ser horas finalmente llegaron al final del pasillo donde había tres puertas, cada una tenia sellos en ellas.

"**Entra**" dijo su abuelo en su cabeza.

Naruto volvió a cortarse la mano con un kunai ya que su mano ya se había regenerado como por tercera vez en el día. Tocando la perilla de la puerta de la derecha y concentrando su chakra atreves de la mano los sellos en la puerta brillaron momentáneamente y la puerta se abrió, lo que encontraron provoco que ambos tuvieran la quijada en el suelo y que sus ojos se agrandaran cómicamente.

Frente a ellos había lo que solo se podía describir como una fortuna, había montañas de dinero, billetes, monedas, joyas y objetos de oro, madara que durante su vida se había hecho de una gran fortuna y savia calcular grandes cantidades, estimaba que en ese lugar había por lo menos trescientos mil millones de ryo en efectivo (aquí la moneda en todo el mundo será la misma para evitar confusiones entre los ryo y los jewel como en mi primer fic). A madara casi le da un ataque al corazón de pensar en ello.

"SOMOS JODIDAMENTE RICOS" grito naruto después de recuperarse del shock, madara miro a naruto seriamente desde su cabeza.

"Naruto, el dinero no es lo mas importante en la vida recuerda siempre eso, debes manejar este dinero con responsabilidad y no sentirte superior ante los que no tienen, al contrario debes ayudar al que no tiene si tienes la oportunidad y ahorrar dinero para asegurar un futuro para tu familia" dijo madara con sabiduría mientras naruto asentía, su abuelo tenia toda la razón.

Naruto activo el kamui que le había transferido su abuelo sacando dos pergaminos gigantes, de su mochila saco un pincel y un contenedor con tinta y comenzó a dibujar varios sellos en el pergamino.

"**FUIN**" murmuro naruto mientras hacia un sello con una sola mano, todo el dinero y joyas empezó a ser aspirado por el pergamino hasta que la habitación quedo limpia, naruto volvió a enrollar el pergamino y lo guardo en su dimensión de bolsillo.

Después de repetir el mismo proceso que en la primera habitación naruto abrió la puerta con madara viendo todo desde la cabeza de naruto, el shock fue incluso mayor de ser posible que el de la primera habitación. Dentro había una gran biblioteca, repleta de una enorme cantidad de libros y pergaminos, no solo eso también en una parte de la habitación se encontraba una armería en la que se encontraban Kunais, Shuriken, espadas, y toda variedad de armas, algo que llamo la atención de naruto era que también había armas mágicas que había visto en los libros sobre Earth-Land. La biblioteca estaba dividida en secciones según el tema de los libros y pergaminos (genjutsu,taijutsu,ninjutsu,kenjutsu,fuinjutsu y kinjutsu), naruto entrecerró los ojos cuando noto que había también una sección de magia en la cual decía runas y sello mágico(la versión de fuinjutsu magica).

"_JiJi ¿Por qué hay una sección de magia en esta biblioteca y porque están esas armas aqui? Esta es una aldea ninja_" pregunto naruto mirando a su abuelo.

Madara sonrio ante la capacidad de observación de naruto y respondió."**Efectivamente Uzushiogakure es una aldea shinobi ante los ojos del mundo pero no olvides que todas las aldeas y gremios tienes sus secretos**" respondió madara mientras naruto lo miraba confundido."**En pocas palabras sin que ninguna de las otras aldeas lo supiera, el clan uzumaki tenia negocios comerciales con earth-land ya que a diferencia de las otras naciones que buscaban oportunidades para atacarse entre si, el clan uzumaki se dedico a mejorar su tecnología y a progresar, de hecho algunos ninjas llegaron a renunciar su capacidad para usar chakra con el objetivo de obtener el poder para usar la magia, desea manera tomar por sorpresa a sus enemigos a la hora de protegerse**" respondió madara mientras naruto quedaba asombrado.

Después de haber guardado todo en el segundo pergamino y mandarlo a la dimensión de bolsillo naruto se paro frente a la ultima puerta, lentamente después de repetir el proceso de las otras dos la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, ambos miraban con curiosidad, preguntándose que encontrarían, la puerta se abrió finalmente para revelar… ¿nada?.

Naruto se sintió decepcionado, el pensó que encontrarían algo interesante pero no, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando noto que en una de las paredes había pegado un pedazo de papel, curioso naruto tomo el papel y lo leyó.

"**Si estas leyendo esto significa que estoy muerto, en la pared del centro de la habitación en la esquina de esta hay un ladrillo falso, presiónalo, la puerta en el techo se abrirá, en las 4 esquinas de la habitación hay cuatro sellos y uno en el centro, concentra tu chakra en los primeros cuatro y deja caer un poco de tu sangre en el del centro, todo al mismo tiempo, te llevaras una gran sorpresa"**

"**Ryu Uzumaki"**

Encogiéndose en hombros naruto tiro la nota e hizo lo indicado, presiono el ladrillo y para su sorpresa el techo de la habitación empezó a abrirse revelando el exterior alado de la torre uzukage. Naruto procedió a romper los cinco sellos como indicaba la nota.

Los sellos comenzaron a brillar y letras empezaron a salir de las cuatro esquinas hasta conectarse con el sello de en medio.

POOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFF

La habitación se lleno de humo bloqueando la vista de naruto, activo sus sharingan en caso de cualquier amenaza, pero nada los preparo para lo que vieron cuando el humo de despejo.

Era una criatura gigantesca, de piel escamosa y gris, ojos amarillos y grandes y filosos dientes, tenia algunos cuernos en la parte posterior de la cabeza, una larga cola y dos alas. Si señores, estaban ante un dragon.

Para naruto este era un momento cúspide en su vida, había leído muchas historias de dragones desde el momento que aprendió a leer, pero nunca en sus sueños mas salvajes se imagino en poder ver uno con sus propios ojos, tenia sentimientos encontrados, una parte de el le decía que corriera por su vida, pero otra parte quería lanzarse al dragon y hacerle toda clase de preguntas.

Se decidió por la opción dos.

"Ehhhh disculpe señor dragon" hablo naruto tratando de llamar su atención.

La criatura miro fijamente a naruto durante unos minutos estudiándolo mientras madara discretamente activaba su rinnegan en caso de que el dragon atacara a naruto, después de todo podía dejar salir una pequeña parte de su poder desde el interior de naruto. "**Sabes niño los humanos normales correrían al ver a un dragon de frente a ellos, ¿eres muy valiente o acaso eres estupido?" **pregunto el dragon con algo de burla en su voz.

Para su sorpresa naruto sonrió. "Me estuviste observando durante varios minutos si hubieras querido comernos lo habrias hecho desde el momento en que rompí el sello, además mis habilidades sensoriales me permiten sentir las emociones, no sentí nada malo en ti" dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

El dragon estaba impresionado, este niño no solo no le temia sino que también hablaba con el con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, además estaban esos ojos, el sharingan, siendo uno de los dragones mas antiguos en existir el sabia mucho sobre esos ojos, normalmente los suarios de este ojo se convertían en unos locos de poder, pero en la mirada de este niño el solo veía bondad y determinación.

"**¿Como te llamas chico?" **pregunto el dragon.

"Naruto Namikaze, ¿tu como te llamas?" pregunto naruto.

"**Mi nombre es arashi, el dragon de la tormenta" **dijo el dragon ahora conocido como arashi. Arashi extendió su garra, toco la cabeza de naruto y empezó a ver sus recuerdos, conforme los minutos pasaban arashi quedaba cada vez mas impresionado mientras madara lo miraba con curiosidad desde su mente y naruto con inocencia.

"**He visto tus recuerdos naruto, tienes un gran sueño y además gracias a ti soy libre después de 40 años de estar dormido en ese sello por eso quiero hacer un trato con los dos" **dijo arashi.

Naruto hizo un clon de sombra que fue tomado por madara.

"¿Qué clase de trato?" pregunto madara mirando al dragon, si bien ya había comprobado que no era una amenaza tenia curiosidad por saber que tenia que proponerles.

"**Como probablemente tu sepas madara los dragones podemos enseñar a los humanos que nosotros consideremos dignos la magia conocida como dragon slayer, mi proposición es esta me quedare con ustedes durante los próximos seis años y te ayudare con el entrenamiento de naruto enseñándole la magia dragon slayer de mi elemento, la tormenta que es básicamente la combinación de los elementos viento, agua y relámpago como una recompensa por haberme sacado del sello" **dijo arashi mientras sonreía.

"Eso suena increíble, puede venir con nosotros JiJi" pregunto naruto mientras miraba a madara.

Madara estaba considerando los pros y los contras de aceptar el trato de arashi, por un lado naruto tendría la oportunidad de aprender una de las magias mas antiguas y poderosas del mundo, Dragon Slayer, ese elemento tormenta sonaba muy poderoso, además arashi parecía ser un buen dragon y naruto tendría un poderoso aliado, pero había un pequeño problema.

"Todo eso suena muy bien arashi, yo en lo personal no tengo ningún problema con que vengas con nosotros pero creo que un dragon de tu tamaño llamaría demasiado la atención" dijo madara.

"**Es fácil por lo que veo el niño tiene una técnica espacio-tiempo en sus ojos, el puede venir aquí a entrenar facilmente**" dijo arashi.

"Tiene sentido entonces esta decidido" dijo madara desde el clon.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

De eso ya han pasado dos años, actualmente naruto tiene 7 años, sus habilidades habían aumentado enormemente.

Según las palabras de arashi era un monstruo en términos de poder en lo que respecta a magia, arashi usando un clon de sangre había entrenado a naruto en la magia dragonslayer con la cual progresaba enormemente, también lo asesoro en el uso de sus otras magias, sus mas fuertes actualmente eran el sello mágico, runas, dragonslayer, energy-make, magia de luz y reequipo.

Madara se encargo de el entrenamiento de las artes shinobi, había comprobado sus afinidades elementales y para su sorpresa naruto era afín a los 5 elementos, esto hizo que madara sonriera con locura, el entrenamiento seria muy interesante.

Su sharingan maduro a la edad de 6 años, después de eso madara empezó a poner sellos especiales para usar el **Katon no yoroi**, para poder usar el hiken. Naruto era todo un genio en este estilo de taijutsu, parecía que estaba hecho para el.

Con todo el conjunto de habilidades que obtuvo naruto en los últimos 2 años su nivel era fácilmente el de un bajo nivel jounin en ambas energías.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando llego a la isla, uzushiogakure no había cambiado en absoluto, este se había convertido en su campo de entrenamiento personal.

"**Finalmente llegas mocoso**" dijo arashi frente a el.

"Hai arashi-sensei" dijo naruto.

"**Hahahahahahahahaha comenzemos**" grito arashi mientras naruto ponía una sonrisa salvaje.

"Ven por mi" dijo naruto mientras un aura blanca lo rodeaba.

**Esta historia continuara…**

**Asi termina el prologo, mi prioridad seria ryu no arashi pero en mis ratos libres usare el tiempo para este fic, por favor den sus opiniones y criticas eso me ayudaría.**

**Gracias**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo Dos**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**Nueva Profecía, el inicio de una leyenda**

**Academia**

**Ocho años de edad**

Ha pasado un año desde que naruto tomo los pergaminos del clan senju los cuales habían sido útiles hasta cierto punto, la mayoría estaban compuestos por técnicas elementales de los elementos tierra, agua y viento, realmente no fueron muy útiles después de todo la biblioteca de madara era algo muy difícil de superar, todo el conocimiento que había reunido desde que dejo la aldea se encontraba ahí, sin embargo hubo unos pergaminos que fueron muy útiles, las técnicas de los anteriores hokages con excepción del sandaime, sin duda fue una ventaja para el que la mayoría de los hokages fueran senju.

Las técnicas del shodai hokage sin duda demostraron ser muy útiles, realmente a pesar de que madara tenia muchos jutsus del mokuton los pergaminos del shodai fueron mas enriquecedores.

Las técnicas del nidaime hokage sin duda también fueron un tesoro ya que naruto estaba aprendiendo a crear agua de la nada con su elemento yin-yang, además de que madara nunca le tomo mucho interés a este elemento ya que su favorito era el elemento fuego así que las técnicas de agua demostraron ser un verdadero tesoro. Además sus notas del hiraishin con las cuales su padre creo su versión también fueron muy útiles.

Las técnicas de su padre por mucho que le costara admitirlo fueron realmente útiles, su padre a pesar de no ser tan poderoso como lo fueron madara y los primeros hokages sin duda tenia los poderes mas que suficientes para ser un SS, eso usando su senjutsu que le fue enseñado por el ero-sennin. El rasengan en opinión de naruto tenia mucho potencial que su padre no aprovechaba, el jutsu solo necesita chakra y saber como rotar el chakra, mantenerlo y darle una cantidad de poder suficiente, incluso creo una versión mágica ya que gracias a su energy-make no era muy diferente, pero su verdadero objetivo era poder usar sus versiones siguientes y crear una versión elemental.

Por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, naruto tenia que admitir que su padre era un jodido genio, la técnica del hiraishin represento un gran problema para naruto, la formula del sello era de un nivel maestro, según parece la versión del hiraishin de minato estaba basado en las notas del nidaime hokage, quien a su vez había creado su tecnica basándose en el fuinjutsu de su clan hermano, el uzumaki. Esto llevo a naruto a una larga investigación y después de mucha investigación naruto logro descifrar el sello. Según parece la formula del sello estaba basada en el **Kuchiyose no jutsu, **el usuario puede marcar una zona en especifico con una formula de sello especial que solo reacciona a la presencia del usuario, los sellos están conectados al usuario lo que permite detectarlos sin importar la distancia y transportarse a ellos como si fuera una invocación. Sin embargo naruto siendo alguien perfeccionista (Cosa que heredo de madara) en lo que respecta a técnicas naruto empezó a investigar las debilidades del jutsu, se impresiono al ver la cantidad de debilidades que tenia, realizando muchas batallas de simulación en su cabeza naruto descubrió que la técnica dependía demasiado de los sellos en el kunai, el podía fácilmente encontrarlos con su sharingan y esquivarlo, la segunda es el tiempo de reacción, a la velocidad que actúa la técnica puede volverse en tu contra si tu enemigo puede predecir el lugar donde aparecerás y preparar un ataque. A pesar de todas estas estas debilidades, naruto decidió aprender el hiraishin a pesar de que su dominio de este aun era inferior al de su padre. Quería dominar ese jutsu cuanto antes para poder llevar el jutsu al siguiente nivel.

Las técnicas de su abuela tsunade no fueron lo que el esperaba, la mayoría eran ninjutsu medico e investigaciones que hizo tsunade durante años, si bien en situaciones normales eso habría sido extremadamente útil esta situación no era esa, el ya tenia un factor de regeneración mas avanzado que apenas estaba aprendiendo a controlar, además que cuando lo combinaba con su kekkei Genkai senju, el yin-yang, podía no solo curarse el mismo de mejor manera sino que también podía curar a otras personas, de todos modos decidió guardar la investigación para usos futuros. La superfuerza sin duda fue algo muy útil, el por si mismo ya tenia unas habilidades físicas mucho mas altas de lo normal que según su abuelo en un futuro podrían rivalizar con las de hashirama pero con la fuerza sobrehumana sin duda seria mucho mas potente.

El kenjutsu era otra historia, madara se jactaba de ser un gran espadachín con su estilo único, **Dansu Jigoku**, un estilo que consiste principalmente en la predicción y el contraataque al igual que el taijutsu uchiha. Además también estaba aprendiendo un estilo que encontró entre los pergaminos uzumaki, Hiten mitsurugi ryu, un estilo que se divide en cuatro partes principales: **Ran-Geki-Jutsu, Totsu-Shin-Jutsu, Batto-Jutsu y Ama-Kakeru-Ryu-No-Hiramekari.** A pesar de que solo dominaba las primeras dos partes del estilo esperaba que en unos años dominaría el estilo.

Genjutsu al igual que ninjutsu madara había comprobado que sin duda naruto había heredado su talento en este campo, gracias a su sharingan podía paralizar a sus enemigos con tansolo verlo a los ojos, si pudiera compararlo con alguien, lo compararía con ese prodigio itachi del que tanto había oído hablar. Tristemente para madara, naruto y genjutsu era la peor combinación posible, madara lo parendio a la mala después de ver la creación de su nieto, **La noche de los pervertido**, madara se estremeció al recordarlo, después de verlo quedo inconsciente por la perdida de sangre.

En lo que respecta al fuinjutsu naruto era todo un maestro, con la ayuda de los pergaminos uzumaki y los conocimientos que madara aprendió de su esposa, naruto tenia un nivel de sellos que en un par de años estaría a la par con el nivel de jiraiya o minato, un logro prodigioso para un niño de 8 años.

La magia, según las palabras de arashi, naruto era un monstruo, después de dominar las técnicas de dragon slayer tormenta, empezó a tratar de usar las técnicas secretas, naruto se dedico a tratar de usar las subdivisiones del elemento tormenta: **Rairyu no dragon slayer, furyu no dragon slayer y rairyu no dragon slayer. **Arashi estaba realmente orgulloso con el progreso de naruto, a pesar de sus quejas por el entrenamiento excesivo, naruto siempre disfrutaba de los retos y gracias a eso había llegado tan lejos. Sus otras dos magias el Energy-make y Vulcano también han progresado a pasos agigantados, con su energy-make podía crear una gran cantidad de armas muy poderosas y combinado con su magia Vulcano podía crear ataques devastadores, su progreso con las runas y el sello magico era simplemente espectacular.

En cuanto a sus habilidades en ninjutsu, naruto demostró ser el digno heredero de madara, después de que naruto paso por el entrenamiento para usar chakra elemental con ayuda de sus clones, madara le enseño una gran gama de jutsus desde rango C, y tiempo después incluso de Rango A. Gracias a su capacidad de usar las cinco naturalezas de chakra y su gran control de este mismo, naruto literalmente era un monstruo en ninjutsu, le enseño jutsus de cada elemento, por ejemplo: **Furyudan no jutsu (Rango A), Raiton: Cadenas electricas (Rango A), Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu (Rango S) Doton: Puños de tierra (Rango S), Katon: Devastación del demonio (Rango A).**

Taijutsu fue una de las ramas en la que mas destaco, domino las posturas del hiken en muy poco tiempo, naruto era muy hábil con este taijutsu con o sin sharingan, eso combinado con su katon no yoroi y su fuerza física naruto era fácilmente superior a un jounin en taijutsu.

Con todo este conjunto de habilidades naruto podía decir que ningún jounin en la aldea podía vencerlo pero los ninjas de clase S eran otro nivel exceptuando a itachi con el cual tal vez tendría oportunidad. (Muchos estarán en desacuerdo pero no olviden que en ese momento itachi no es tan poderoso como lo era cuando peleo contra kakashi, a pesar de ser uno de los mas fuertes de la serie aun no es tan poderoso hasta que sea mayor y tenga su mangekyo pero sigue siendo mas fuerte que los jounin)

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando noto que ya había llegado a la academia, hoy era el primer día y siendo honestos no estaba muy entusiasmado, durante la escuela naruto había aprendido a detestar a la mayoría de sus compañeros, la mayoría era civiles que solo estaban ahí para hacer amistad con sus hermanos, algunos incluso intentaron intimidarlo con la esperanza de ganar la amistad de estos, que tontos habían sido, esas peleas ocasionaron que la mayoría de los niños le evitaran con excepción de sasuke que quería vencerlo para demostrar la superioridad del clan uchiha, cosa que ya lo tenia arto.

Naturalmente todos esos incidentes fueron notificados a sus padres a los cuales le daban poca importancia al asunto. Su relación con los herederos de clan tampoco era la mejor de todas.

Sus hermanos se habían impuesto la meta de vencerlo en la academia para demostrarle que eran superiores, no es como que a el le importe lo que hagan pero prefería usar un poco de su habilidad que estaba conteniendo para aplastar esa ilusión tan absurda.

Sasuke al igual que sus hermanos se había propuesto a derrotarlo y demostrar que era mejor que el, malditos niños mimados.

Hinata personalmente no tenia nada contra ella pero realmente empezaba a temer por su honra, esa niña lo seguía a todos lados y en ocasiones tenia que usar clones de sombra para distraerla y que no descubra su entrenamiento, de no ser porque toma su carrera enserio juraría que es el clon de esa chica haruno que ha intentado violar a sasuke un par de ocasiones.

Kiba le había cogido cierto odio después del primer día de escuela y trato de confrontarlo mas de una ocasión sin éxito.

Shikamaru, chouji y shino no han tenido problemas con el simplemente no les importaba.

Ino al igual que sakura era una fangirl.

Sayuri no tenia nada contra ella solamente le daba igual.

No es que realmente le importe mucho la relación con los otros niños de la escuela después de todo no planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo en konoha, no porque los odie simplemente porque no le interesaba la idea de quedarse en un lugar donde a nadie le importe lo que haga, a pesar de tener a jiraiya y a sarutobi el no creía que este lugar fuera su hogar, no veía el sentido de pelear por el pueblo, durante el ultimo año madara empezó a enseñarle los secretos oscuros de los pueblos escondidos, incluso konoha lo ha hecho durante mucho tiempo a espaldas de los hokages. Después de aprender estos secretos naruto había perdido la fe en los pueblos ocultos, los ninjas eran armas que tenían que servir fielmente al pueblo sin importar nada, debían dejar de lado sus creencias por el bien del pueblo, asesinar sin importar si esa persona era inocente o no, cometer actos abominables solo para el bien de los hambrientos de poder, el no quería ser eso, el sabia que en este mundo maldito era casi imposible vivir sin tener que cometer un asesinato pero el lo haría por sus creencias propias, el pelearía por defender lo que es correcto, el pelearía por las personas que en el futuro serian importantes para el, el viviría su vida de acuerdo a sus propias convicciones, el seria un hombre libre, konoha simplemente no le ofrecía eso.

El único motivo que lo ataba a la aldea era demostrar a sus padres que no eran necesarios para que el se hiciera fuerte, el le demostraría a toda esta aldea que era mas fuerte que sus niños de la profecía y que tenia mas potencial que cualquier ninja en este pueblo, ¿Porque?, era solo un capricho el cual madara apoyaba.

Su apariencia no había cambiado mucho solo había crecido un par de centímetros siendo el mas alto de la clase y su pelo se había vuelto mas salvaje, llevaba puestos uno pantalones anbu, una chaqueta negra, debajo llevaba su collar de 6 magatamas y la bufanda que le dio sarutobi, tenia unas botas negras.

Entro a clase y noto que estaban ya todos y que solo faltaba el maestro, se encogió en hombros y se sentó en la parte trasera junto a shikamaru.

Minutos después entraron dos chunin.

El primero era un joven de pelo castaño atado en una coleta, piel morena y una cicatriz que atravesaba su cara, llevaba el uniforme típico de los ninjas de konoha.

El segundo era un hombre de pelo gris hasta los hombros y piel blanca, levaba puesto el mismo uniforme que iruka con un paliacate en la cabeza.

"Mucho gusto niños yo soy Iruka Umino el es mi asistente Mizuki, nosotros seremos sus sensei durante la academia" se presento iruka mientras mizuki asentía.

"Bueno voy a pasar lista y cuando mencione su nombre digan presente" dijo mizuki mientras los demás asentían.

Durante los siguientes minutos paso por los nombres sin importancia y los miembros de los clanes hasta llegar a nuestro protagonista.

" Namikaze Naruto" pregunto mizuki.

"Presente" dijo naruto sin mucho interés.

Los chunin veían analíticamente al niño, no demostraba mucho interés en la academia pero podían notar que sus músculos ya estaban considerablemente desarrollados para un niño de 8 años, además se notaba que estaba entrenado por el hecho de que estaba en guardia en todo momento y los veía con una desconfianza digna de un shinobi, sin contar que el chakra monstruoso que tenia era muy difícil de ignorar a pesar de no ser sensores.

"_Genio_" pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Después de las presentaciones iruka decidió comenzar la clase.

"Muy bien niños comenzaremos con historia" dijo iruka mientras los niños ponían cara de aburrimiento.

"_Perdida de tiempo_" pensó naruto.

"_**Si yo también pienso lo mismo**_" dijo madara.

Naruto se recostó su cabeza en la mesa y se durmió, no tenia porque escuchar esas cosas que ya sabia, deberían enseñarles cosas mas importante que esto que no les servirá a la hora de la batalla.

**Una hora después**

Naruto sintió que un proyectil se acercaba a su cabeza, sin dejar de apoyar su cabeza en la mesa levanto su mano y tomo el gis y lo detuvo, los demás estaban impresionados eso demostraba que ni dormido bajaba su guardia.

"Que paso" murmuro naruto mientras despertaba.

"Naruto no quiero que duermas en mi clase te pregunto ¿Quién fue el Nidaime Hokage?" pregunto iruka algo irritado.

"El nidaime hokage tobirama senju fue el usuario mas poderoso del elemento agua en existir, fue también uno de los fundadores del pueblo y uno de los ninjas mas fuertes en vivir en konoha, durante su tiempo como hokage fundo las fuerzas especiales anbu y la academia, también dio control al clan uchiha de la policía de konoha" respondió naruto dejando sorprendido a iruka ya que mucho de eso el no lo menciono.

"Muy bien naruto" fue lo único que dijo iruka.

Siguieron con las clases hasta pasar a la practica del taijutsu.

"Bien niños cuando mencione sus nombres pasen al frente, este encuentro solo será para medir sus habilidades, solo será una pelea de taijutsu" explico mizuki.

Empezaron los encuentros de las mujeres los cuales en su mayoría fueron aburridos, la mayoría de las chicas solo querían la atención de sasuke, los únicos interesantes fueron el de su hermana contra sayuri.

Los combates de los hombres también fueron aburridos, los únicos que hicieron algo remotamente competente fueron los herederos de clan, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de iruka.

"El siguiente encuentro será entre Naruto vs Sasuke" dijo iruka mientras los mencionados se paraban en la pequeña arena en la academia.

"Porque no te rindes de una buena vez dobe sabes que soy mejor que tu" dijo sasuke con arrogancia.

"Sasuke-kun" grito sakura.

"Eres tan cool" grito ino.

Naruto no respondía solo miraba a sasuke con aburrimiento.

"Respóndeme cuando te hablo" grito sasuke mientras naruto bostezaba.

"Hablas mucho sabes" dijo naruto con aburrimiento.

"Ahora veras" grito sasuke mientras corría hacia naruto tratando de golpearlo, naruto simplemente se hizo a un lado y le dio un potente golpe en el estomago.

"Agggg" gruño sasuke mientras caía de rodillas por el dolor.

"¿Eso es todo?" pregunto naruto sin emociones.

"Maldito" grito sasuke tratando de patear a naruto pero naruto lo detuvo y lo arrojo fuera de la arena.

"El ganador es naruto namikaze" dijo iruka mientras naruto bajaba de la arena.

"Que aburrido" murmuro naruto ganándose una mirada de furia de sasuke.

"Maldito porque le hiciste eso a sasuke-kun" grito sakura mirando a naruto mientras este le daba una mirada de aburrimiento.

"¿Y tu eres?" pregunto naruto.

"Sakura" respondió la niña.

"Sakura, no te metas" dijo naruto con una mirada helada poniendo nerviosa a sakura.

"Tu hermano cuando quiere da miedo" murmuro sayuri al oído de kasumi.

"Hmm tal vez pero ya veremos que tan bueno es cuando lo derrote" dijo kasumi mientras menma asentía.

"Lo mismo digo" dijo menma.

"Hmm como sea" dijo sayuri.

Así paso el día hasta que sonó el timbre indicando que las clases habían terminado, los estudiantes se iban a casa en compañía de sus padres, vio como sus padres se iban con sus hermanos y se encogió en hombros.

"**Naruto creo que ya estas listo para el jutsu de invocación vámonos a la isla**" ordeno madara desde su mente.

"Hai madara-jiji" dijo naruto antes de esconderse detrás de un árbol y desaparecer con kamui.

**Uzushiogakure no sato**

Naruto apareció en la isla de uzushiogakure, arashi estaba en su cueva durmiendo sin ningún cuidado del mundo.

"Arashi-sensei es mi imaginación o lo único que hace es dormir" pregunto naruto despertando a arashi.

"**Cuando llegues a mi edad me entenderás mocoso**" fue lo único que dijo arashi antes de volver a su siesta.

"**De no ser porque eh sentido su poder no creería que el es uno de los dragones mas poderosos en existir**" dijo madara simplemente.

Naruto hizo un clon de sombra el cual fue posesionado por madara, hizo un henge en forma de su apariencia.

"Jiji como voy a hacer el contrato de invocación si no tengo uno" pregunto naruto.

"Quien dijo que no tenias uno" pregunto madara antes de usar el kamui y saco un pergamino gigante de la dimensión compartida con naruto.

El pergamino era blanco con llamas rojas y adornado con plumas doradas.

"Increíble de que animal es" pregunto naruto.

"Es el contrato de los fenix" dijo madara antes de mostrarle los sellos de mano a naruto. "Debes firmar el contrato con tu propia sangre, hacer los sellos de mano que te enseñe y poner la mano en el piso para invocar al animal" ordeno madara mientras naruto asentía.

Naruto mordió su pulgar y firmo el contrato con su sangre, rápidamente su pulgar se regenero, hizo los sellos de mano y concentro todo el chakra que pudo.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu**" grito naruto mientras una enorme nube de humo cubrió el lugar.

La nube de humo se disipo revelando un ave fénix gigante, tenia plumas rojas y algunas azules, estaba cubierta por una armadura de fuego.

"**Quien me ha invocado**" pregunto el ave con una voz que irradiaba poder y respeto.

"Yo lo hice señor fenix" grito naruto desde abajo que veía al fénix con algo de respeto, por dentro estaba muy aterrado pero lo enfrento, no hablaba nada bien de un aspirante a invocador tenerle miedo a su invocación.

"**Interesante, madara quien es el chico**" pregunto el ave viendo a madara.

"El es mi nieto, naruto y si tu aceptas tu próximo invocador" dijo madara con su mirada tranquila.

"**Hmmm déjame ver, sin duda puedo ver que el niño es fuerte pero sabes que tiene que hacer la prueba**" dijo el ave.

"Por mi no hay problema" dijo madara con seguridad, el ya conocía bien a naruto y estaba seguro que pasaría. "¿Qué opinas tu naruto quieres hacer la prueba?" pregunto madara.

"Estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea solo dígame que tengo que hacer" dijo naruto con determinación.

"**Hahahahaha me agradas mocoso pero veamos si puedes respaldar tus palabras**" dijo el fénix antes de que una llamarada de fuego blanco envolvió a naruto, naruto se alarmo visiblemente pero noto que el fuego no lo quemaba.

"Que pasa, no me esta quemando" grito naruto en shock.

"**Soy el jefe del clan de los fénix, puedo usar una llama blanca especial que solo quema la malicia, si la persona no tiene malas intenciones la llama no lo quema**" explico el fénix mientras los ojos de naruto se abrían como platos.

"¿Eso quiere decir que pase?" pregunto naruto.

"**Exacto Naruto, mi nombre es Sora el fénix, a partir de ahora el clan de los fénix esta a tu disposición, si necesitas ayuda puedes llamarnos**" dijo sora antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

"Increíble" murmuro naruto después de salir del shock.

"Bueno continuemos con el entrenamiento" dijo madara.

"Hai jiji" dijo naruto mientras hacia varios clones.

"La mitad se encargaran de practicar la magia la otra mitad enfóquese en el chakra" ordeno naruto.

"Hai jefe" dijeron los clones antes de hacer lo indicado.

**Madrugada**

**Konoha**

Naruto iba regresando a casa, eran alrededor de las 2:00 am, no es que le preocupe mucho después de todo puede enviar un clon a la academia para tomar clases por el, no era necesario estar mas tiempo para darse cuenta de que era una perdida de tiempo, se supone que es una escuela ninja, la mitad de los niños piensan que ser ninja es solo usar jutsus súper cool o cosas por el estilo, si sumamos el hecho de que cuando iruka les leyó el programa noto que el ya sabia mucho mas de lo venia en el programa el cual en su mayoría se basaba en jutsus academia y historia, bueno no es su problema.

Actualmente estaba caminando lentamente a su casa iba realmente agotado, incluso si su regeneración ya había curado todas sus heridas producto de su entrenamiento había gastado mucha magia y chakra, bueno nada que un buen baño y una noche de sueño no curen.

Minutos después llego a casa, frunció el ceño al notar que las luces estaban prendidas hasta las horas de la madrugada, cosa rara tomando en cuenta que su padre le gusta dormir temprano, no solo eso se podían escuchar voces dentro de la casa.

"**Esto esta muy raro**" dijo madara en la mente de naruto.

"_Si mejor me preparo_" dijo naruto mientras discretamente sacaba un kunai y lo escondía en las mangas de su chaqueta.

Entro sigilosamente a la casa, espió con cuidado la sala y se sorprendió ligeramente al ver a los jefes de clan junto a sus padres conversando de cosas banales, probablemente estaban en alguna reunión aburrida.

"Oh naruto ya llegaste" dijo kushina sin mucho interés.

"Ah naruto, lo siento ya se termino la cena pero hay yogurt en el refrigerador" dijo minato antes de volver a su charla con hiashi.

Los jefes de clan estaban sorprendidos cuando vieron a naruto pensaron que minato reprendería al niño severamente por estar en las calles a estas horas, quiere decir que niño de 8 años esta en las calles hasta las 2 de la mañana.

Quedaron sorprendidos cuando el yondaime y su esposa actuaron con gran desinterés y simplemente le dijeron que ya no habia de cenar. No conocían muy bien al chico pero por lo menos creían que era igual a kasumi y menma a los cuales hasta donde saben minato y kushina procuran bastante pero por lo visto el chico simplemente no era así. Además el hecho de que todavía llevaba su mochila era obvio que no había regresado desde la academia.

"Ya comí, me voy a dormir" dijo naruto fríamente antes de ir a su habitación.

"Oh bien ahora hiashi en que estábamos" pregunto minato pero frunció el ceño al notar que hiashi no contestaba solo lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Minato dime si lo que acabo de ver es cierto, ese niño acaba de llegar de quien sabe donde a las 2 de la mañana y tu no dijiste nada al respecto" pregunto hiashi con los ojos entrecerrados.

Los otros jefes de clan veían la situación con interés.

"Nah el esta bien, siempre llega a esa hora y nunca a pasado nada" dijo kushina despreocupadamente no queriendo seguir con la conversación.

El resto de la noche paso con conversaciones simples entre los jefes de clan antes de que tuvieron que irse pero una duda empezaba a pasar por sus mentes, ¿Qué tan buenos padres eran minato y kushina?, era bastante obvio que el chico sufría una fuerte negligencia por parte de sus padres.

Muchos de ellos lo habían intuido antes pero no le hicieron mucho caso al momento, después de todo kasumi y menma eran los héroes de konoha y los herederos del clan, lo mejor para sus clanes era enfocarse en ellos, pero ahora algunos de ellos no podían evitar sentirse intimidados.

Shikaku siendo una de las personas mas inteligentes de konoha sabia muy bien como identificar cuando alguien estaba entrenado. Naruto evidentemente estaba muy bien entrenado si tomamos en cuenta su forma de caminar y el hecho de que no bajo su guardia en ningún momento, se tomo el tiempo para mirar a cada uno de ellos analíticamente y de una manera tan fría que no debería estar en un niño, eso lo preocupaba ya que hasta donde sabia naruto no estaba siendo entrenado por sus padres ya que sus hermanos debían aprender a controlar el kyuubi por lo cual no había tiempo para el, eso dejaba una pregunta en su mente, ¿Quién lo estaba entrenando?.

Shibi abúrame al igual que shikaku era una de las personas mas inteligentes de la aldea, su clan es conocido por actuar en base a la pura lógica y ver las cosas con lógica, por primera vez en su vida veía algo que no era lógico, el llego a las mismas conclusiones que shikaku pero había algo mas que le preocupaba, exceptuando fiestas de cumpleaños el no había visto mucho a naruto pero en los últimos 4 años sus insectos se sentían aterrados cuando estaban cerca de el, no podía entenderlo, el y sus insectos habían enfrentado muchos horrores durante la ultima guerra, había estado frente a ninjas poderosos muchas veces, no tenia lógica que sus insectos se asustara por un solo niño de 8 años.

Hiashi se jactaba de ser una persona serena y que no perdía la compostura, esa reputación se fue al diablo cuando vio lo negligente que podía ser el hokage con su primogénito, el no conocía mucho a naruto mas que por cosas que le contabas Ko, el guardián de su hija pero ahora que tenia la oportunidad de analizarlo el mismo no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo, el niño no era una persona normal eso era un hecho, discretamente miro al niño con su byakugan y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no caer de rodillas al ver la cantidad de chakra que poseía, era colosal, era por lo menos el doble de grande que el de un kage si no es que mas, lo peor de todo noto que usaba muchos sellos de resistencia en su cuerpo, también noto que una energía rara entraba constantemente en su cuerpo lo cual lo intrigaba.

Fugaku por un lado le intrigaba la mirada del niño, era parecida a la mirada de su hijo itachi pero a la vez tan diferente, la mirada de su hijo era una monótona y sin emociones, casi la de un shinobi perfecto pero naruto tenia una mirada muy extraña, esa era la mirada fría de alguien que no teme poner su vida en riesgo por sus objetivos, la mirada de alguien que tiene una enorme determinación para lograr lo que se proponga, la mirada gélida de alguien que no dudara en matar por proteger lo que le importa, una mirada que refleja poder, esa mirada intrigaba a fugaku.

Tsume era posiblemente la mas alarmada de todos, ella tenia muy buenos instintos, después de todo su clan tenia casi los instintos de un perro, los perros tienen un excelente instinto, ese instinto le gritaba peligro cuando vio al chico, nunca le había tomado importancia al niño hasta ahora pero ahora su instinto le gritaba muchas cosas, el aura alrededor de naruto daba una sensación de calidez y protección para los que probablemente le importaban pero junto a eso sensación existía una horrible sensación de muerte y sed de sangre hacia sus enemigos y las personas que traten de hacer el mal contra los importantes para el, esa sensación la aterro.

Todos y cada uno tenia sus propios pensamientos, pero al final de cuentas decidieron dejarlo así, después de todo estaban hablando del hijo de hokage, que es lo peor que podría pasar.

Poco sabían que sus suposiciones era correctas y que naruto era consiente de ello, naruto se encontraba en su habitación después de haber tomado un buen baño, veía desde su ventana a los jefes de clan.

"**Tienen muy buen instinto**" dijo madara.

"_Espero que no interfieran en mis planes para salir de aquí_" dijo naruto.

"**No lo creo pero de todos modos deberías mantener vigilancia sobre ellos**" aconsejo madara desde su mente.

"_Tal vez tengas razón_" dijo naruto.

Naruto envió un grupo de clones para vigilar a los jefes de clan, por lo menos hasta que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar el pueblo, con ese pensamiento se fue a la cama, tenia que prepararse ya que seguiría enviando clones a la academia para hacer su entrenamiento.

**Tres años después**

**11 años de edad (En 3 dias)**

Sarutobi hiruzen estaba actualmente leyendo los expedientes de los estudiantes, ayer en una de las escasas victorias de minato contra el consejo civil logro arrebatarles el control de la academia, después de mucho pensarlo decidió ponerlo a el como director de la academia, después de todo quien mejor para dirigir la academia que el hombre que domino todos los jutsus de konoha.

Sarutobi estaba buscando el expediente de un estudiante en especifico.

Naruto Namikaze, su nieto sustituto.

Realmente era curioso sobre las habilidades de naruto, durante los últimos 7 años en las ocasiones que naruto iba a visitarlo noto que el chico sin duda estaba sometiéndose a un entrenamiento brutal, el aura y la mirada del niño era algo que simplemente lo asombraba, no solo eso por lo poco que sabia era que no solo era el novato del año sino que según algunos profesores estaba conteniendo casi todo su poder.

Normalmente lo habría descartado como algún rumor cualquiera de chunins que quieren quedar bien con la familia del hokage pero la persona que le comento esto era ni mas ni menos que iruka umino, el sabia muy bien que a diferencia de los otros profesores iruka realmente tomaba su trabajo en serio, a el no le importaba la posición social de un niño a el solo le importaba que aprendieran, viniendo de el era sin duda algo a tomar enserio.

El no creía que naruto fuera una amenaza o que fuera a tomar un camino oscuro pero le preocupaba que la negligencia de minato y kushina le haya afectado de forma negativa y el hecho de que contenía sus habilidades solo para ser el novato del año pero sin mostrar toda su fuerza solo aumentaba sus preocupaciones.

Encontro el expediente de naruto y rápidamente lo leyó.

**Nombre: Naruto Namikaze**

**Edad: 10 años**

**Promedio Académico: 10**

**Ninjutsu: Excelencia, usa perfectamente los 3 jutsus academia, puede usar ninjutsu elemental Nivel B.**

**Genjutsu: Excelencia, es inmune al genjutsu.**

**Taijutsu: Es muy hábil con el taijutsu, tiene una gran fuerza física, venció a todos los niños de su clase sin siquiera ser tocado.**

**Armas: Excelencia, es muy hábil en el uso de las armas, tiene la precisión de un asesino.**

**Control de chakra: Excelente, se le ha visto trepar en los arboles y en ocasiones caminar sobre el agua.**

**Naturaleza de chakra: Relámpago.**

**Inteligencia: 200.**

**Observaciones: Es muy reservado, tiene muchos problemas con sus otros compañeros, se aburre mucho en clases, oculta gran parte de su fuerza.**

**Sensei: Iruka Umino.**

Sarutobi estaba muy impresionado, con el nivel de habilidad que poseía el podría ser gennin antes de tiempo, normalmente los niños no se gradúan hasta los 13 años, pero lo que lo hacia curioso es que naruto era mucho mas fuerte que sus compañeros pero aun ocultaba gran parte de su fuerza, su duda era ¿Qué tan fuerte es?.

"_Naruto-kun sin duda seras muy fuerte en el futuro, pero no se porque tengo el mal presentimiento de que pronto pasara algo importante_" pensó sarutobi antes de encogerse en hombros y volver a leer su icha-icha.

**Con naruto**

Muchas cosas han pasado en los últimos 3 años, el entrenamiento de naruto siguió progresando a niveles asombrosos.

La apariencia de naruto no había cambiado mucho, era un poco mas alto pero los rasgos de su cara ahora estaban libres de grasa de bebe, sus músculos eran compactos, marcados pero no exageradamente musculoso. Su atuendo actual consistía en la bufanda que le dio sarutobi en su cuarto cumpleaños, el collar de 6 magatamas que lo había acompañado desde que nació, pantalones de combate negros, botas de combate negras y una chaqueta blanca con rayas negras con capucha.

Los poderes de naruto habia progresado mucho durante los últimos 3 años. La mayoría de las habilidades de naruto se había vuelto las de un ninja-mago de clase S.

Entre estas habilidades estaban su dominio del taijutsu Hiken el cual se había vuelto tan fuerte que podía ser considerado clase S o un poco mas fuerte.

Ninjutsu naruto sin duda era un monstruo, madara le enseño una gran gama de técnicas rango S de cada elemento incluyendo el mokuton.

Genjutsu al igual que ninjutsu era un menstruo solo comparable con itachi o incluso mejor.

Kenjutsu solo habia mejorado un poco pero lo suficiente para ser clase S.

Fuinjutsu ahora era un maestro de sellos comparable con su padre.

El hiraishin estaba a la par con su padre pero ya estaba haciendo planes para combinar el hiraishin con el kamui.

Kinjutsu había aprendido unos pocos pero los suficientes para ser alguien muy peligroso.

Dragonslayer habia progresado a un nivel aterrador, hace 3 meses el dia 7 de julio arashi dijo que tenia que regresar con los demás dragones pero antes de irse tuvieron una batalla en la cual gracias al dragonforce la ultima técnica que le enseño arashi fue capaz de herirle, también despertó su Eterno Mangekyo Sharingan durante esa batalla, el cual había entrenado los últimos 3 meses. Arashi estaba tan orgulloso que antes de irse le regalo una espada con la cual podía usar su magia dragon concentrando su poder mágico en la espada, se llama **Ikazuchi no kiba.**

La magia de luz también progreso a niveles monstruosos al punto de que empezó a tener un efecto similar a las llamas blancas de sora.

Sello mágico y runas progreso a niveles similares a su fuinjutsu.

Energy-make y Vulcano eran dos de sus magias mas fuertes.

Reequipo resulto ser uno de sus mas fuertes poderes, guardaba casi todas sus armas ahí incluidos los kunai del hiraishin, el gunbai que le dio su abuelo y la espada de arashi, podía invocarlos casi al instante.

El rasengan habia dominado todas sus versiones y habia creado dos técnicas elementales con este mismo, el **Futon: Rasenshuriken **y el **Rairyuu no rasengan**, había tratado de crear una versión con el elemento tormenta pero aun era demasiado fuerte para usarlo en su nivel actual.

Naruto podía decir que con su dominio actual de la magia-chakra era en términos de poder y habilidad el igual de su padre.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba ahora era el momento de dejar la aldea y obtener experiencia. Dejaría un clon de sangre en su lugar durante 2 años, volveria justo a tiempo para la graduación, aun no olvidaba su plan para humillar a sus padres, que mejor que demostrando en misiones reales y los exámenes chunin que es mucho mejor que sus hermanos, después de eso se largaría de aquí y viviría como un hombre libre.

Iniciaría su escape el día de su cumpleaños, es el día perfecto ya que la seguridad del pueblo es mas débil que nunca, la mayoría de los ninja tienen el día libre para celebrar el aniversario de la derrota del kyuubi y la mayoría de los ninjas poderosos están celebrando en su casa, simplemente perfecto.

"_Me pregunto porque ero-sennin me citaría tan temprano, me pregunto que esta pasando_" se pregunto naruto.

"**Probablemente sea algo importante, ese pervertido nunca hace nada sin ningún motivo, incluso esas tontas fisgoneadas a los baños termales donde siempre termina golpeado a una pulgada de su vida tienen motivo**" dijo madara.

"_Mira quien lo dice el que lee sus libros cuando posesiona mis clones y ríe como colegiala Ero-jiji_" dijo naruto.

"**Cuando seas mayor y tengas una mujer tal vez entenderás**" respondió madara.

"_Que cosas dices yo no seré un pervertido_" respondió naruto avergonzado.

"**Naruto todos los hombres tenemos algo de pervertidos, el día que estés enamorado y hagas cosas de adultos con esa chica el lado pervertido tuyo saldrá a flote**" dijo madara con naturalidad.

"_Aggggg maldita sea el la ultima vez que dejo que leas los libros de ero-sennin, te estas volviendo un pervertido_" grito naruto en su mente.

Su conversación varonil fue interrumpida cuando naruto llego al parque donde fue citado por jiraiya, este estaba sentado en una banca y tenia una expresión melancólica en su rostro.

"Ero-sennin" grito naruto.

"Jajaja por lo visto nunca dejaras de llamarme así gaki" dijo jiraiya con una sonrisa.

"Cuando dejes de ser pervertido lo hare" respondió naruto.

"Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no soy un pervertido, soy un superpervertido" grito jiraiya invocando un sapo haciendo una pose ridícula.

Naruto lo miro inexpresivo.

"Ero-sennin estuviste espiando en las termas otra vez" pregunto naruto al notar que había sangre seca en su rostro.

"Espiar es una palabra muy seria, yo lo llamo investigación" dijo jiraiya.

"Si claro" resoplo naruto.

"Naruto tengo algo muy serio que decirte, me iré a hacer una investigación durante unos años y probablemente no volveré en mucho tiempo" dijo jiraiya.

Naruto estaba en shock, el sabia que el se iba en 3 días pero que jiraiya también se iba lo tomo por sorpresa.

"Entiendo ero-sennin buena suerte" dijo naruto simplemente.

"Naruto siempre te considere como mi propio nieto, aunque tus padres preferían a tus hermanos yo siempre supe que eras especial, nunca olvides quien eres naruto, no olvides que lo que sea que hagas siempre estaré orgulloso de ti" dijo jiraiya melancólicamente antes de sacar dos pergaminos de sus ropas. "Estos pergaminos contienen dinero y cosas de utilidad básica, el segundo tiene una espada que encontré hace muchos años en uno de mis viajes" dijo jiraiya mientras de uno de los pergaminos sacaba una espada Con las palabras **jigoku no ishi **grabadas en el filo, la empuñadura era negra. "Cuando trate de usarla consumió todo mi chakra pero tal vez tu puedas usarla" dijo jiraiya volviendo a sellar la espada y dándosela a naruto.

"Increíble, gracias ero-sennin" grito naruto.

Jiraiya abrazo a naruto cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa.

"Naruto no importa donde vallas yo se que harás grandes cosas, unos meses después de que naciste escribí otro libro similar al mi primera novela, no me atreví a publicarlo, tómalo se que te será útil" fue lo ultimo que dijo jiraiya mientras le daba un libro con pastas negras a naruto y desaparecía en un shunshin.

"**Forjando un destino**" murmuro naruto leyendo el titulo del libro.

"**No parece ser uno de sus típicos libros porno, aunque actuaba muy raro**" dijo madara desde su mente.

"_Lo se espero que no sea nada malo, parecía ocultarme algo_" fue lo que dijo naruto antes de encogerse en hombros y dirigirse a casa.

**Con jiraiya**

Jiraiya estaba en camino a la oficina del hokage, se iria en un viaje por algunos años, ahora que la aldea había recuperado parte de su fuerza podía darse el tiempo para buscar a su antiguo amigo orochimaru, además recientemente había aparecido esa organización de ninjas llamada akatsuki, algo de eso le daba mala espina por lo que decidió investigar.

No podía dejar de sentir una pequeña cantidad de lastima por su estudiante, pronto por su pendejez perdería a su primogénito, así es, jiraiya sabia que naruto huiría, ¿Como?, muy simple.

**FASHBACK**

Nos encontramos en un lugar que solo puede ser descrito como hermoso, el sol brillaba, plantas gigantes y mucha vegetación adornan el lugar, se puede apreciar una gran cantidad de montañas puntiagudas y estatuas de sapos. Este es el monte myoboku, el lugar sagrado donde vive el clan de los sapos.

Jiraiya había sido invocado por su sensei en el arte senjutsu, fukasaku al monte myoboku, no sabia que sucedía pero debía ser importante.

"Fukasaku-sensei, shima-san, que ocurre" pregunto jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-chan la vieja rana te necesita" dijo shima que estaba junto a fukasaku.

"MA ya te he dicho que no le hables así al Ogama-sennin" dijo fukasaku.

"Solo digo lo que es" dijo shima.

Los tres se dirigieron a donde se encontraba el Ogama-sennin, jiraiya estaba algo nervioso, sabia que si el viejo sabio lo había solicitado solo podía ser una cosa.

La Profecia.

Ese se había vuelto un tema sensible para el, esa era la causa de la negligencia que sufrió naruto de parte de minato y kushina.

Llegaron a donde el señor mayor, es una versión mas vieja de gamabunta solo que lleva un collar de perlas con una perla grande con el símbolo del aceite.

"Ogama-sennin eh traído a jiraiya-chan" dijo fukasaku.

"Ohhh si perdona…. Quien eres tu" pregunto el sapo senil.

"NANII me llamaste y no recuerdas ni quien soy" grito jiraiya.

"Es jiraiya, jiraiya nuestro invocador" grito shima.

"Ohhhh si jiraiya-chan, jejeje" dijo el sapo.

"_Nunca se puede tener un momento de seriedad con el_" pensó jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-chan anoche tuve una nueva profecía pero esta es muy diferente a las otras, es incierta pero a la vez muy clara" dijo el ogama-sennin.

"Cual es" pregunto jiraiya algo nervioso.

"Porque mejor no la ves" dijo el viejo sapo mientras sacaba una bola de cristal negra.

Jiraiya iba preguntar a que se refería pero fue interrumpido cuando el ogama-sennin azoto la bola negra al piso. Todo el cuarto se lleno de humo negro.

"Que esta pasando" grito fukasaku.

"Que demonios es esto" grito jiraiya tratando de tocar el humo.

"Como dije antes esta profecía es diferente a las demás se revelo de una manera nunca vista" dijo el ogama-sennin mientras el humo terminaba de envolver la habitación.

"DOS ALMAS DE DOS HERMANOS HAN PELEADO ENTRE SI DURANTE GENERACIONES"

Jiraiya y los sapos vieron la imagen de dos hombres peleando, uno de ellos estaba cubierto por un aura roja en forma de tengu, el segundo hombre tenia un aura dorada en forma humanoide, sostenía en sus manos unas bijuudamas.

"FUNDADORES DE LAS FAMILIAS DE LOS BOSQUES Y EL FUEGO"

Jiraiya vio al primer hombre junto a varios hombres y mujeres, todos tenían el símbolo del clan uchiha. El segundo hombre estaba rodeado de muchos hombres y mujeres con el símbolo del clan senju.

"HIJOS DEL SABIO DE OJOS ANILLADO"

Vio la sombra de un monje de ojos anillado que reconoció como el legendario rinnegan junto a dos niños.

"CUANDO AMBOS HERMANOS ENCUENTREN LA PAZ"

"SUS ALMAS SE FUSIONARAN"

Vio como los hombres que trataban de asesinarse se estrechaban las manos y una luz blanca los rodeaba y se fusionaban.

"RENACERAN COMO UN SOLO SER"

"EN EL HIJO DE UNA RELACION"

"ENTRE EL HILO ROJO Y EL DESTELLO AMARILLO"

Lo que vio le helo la sangré, vio a naruto como un bebe pero a su lado estaban las sombras de los hombres que luchaban al principio.

"CRECIO EN LA SOLEDAD"

Sintió tristeza cuando vio a naruto solo mientras veía a distancia como sus padres jugaban con menma y kasumi.

"IGNORADO POR MUCHOS RECONOCIDO POR POCOS"

Vio como todos los aldeanos gritaban los nombres de sus hermanas mientras cruzaban las calles y a el solo caminando con sarutobi.

"ENTRENADO POR EL FANTASMA DE LA HOJA"

Sintió terror cuando vio la sombra de madara uchiha.

"ENTRENADO POR EL DRAGON DE LA TORMENTA"

Vio a naruto montado sobre la cabeza de un dragon cuyo cuerpo expulsaba rayos blancos.

"EL PODER DE LAS FAMILIAS DE LOS BOSQUES EL FUEGO Y LOS REMOLINOS"

"HABITA DENTRO SUYO "

Vio a naruto en su edad actual con un gunbai en la espalda y los simbolos de los clanes Senju, Uchiha y Uzumaki detrás de el.

"EL HEREDERO DE LOS SEIS CAMINOS"

Vio la imagen del rikudou sennin detrás de naruto.

"EL NINJA MAGICO"

Vio un circulo estraño debajo de los pies de naruto mientras al mismo tiempo hacia un sello de mano.

"LA LUZ DE LOS OLVIDADOS"

"SE VOLVERA DESDE MUY JOVEN UNO DE LOS HOMBRES MAS FUERTES"

"DEJARA LAS HOJAS EN SU ONCEAVO ANIVERSARIO"

Vio como en la aldea todos los aldeanos celebraban mientras quemaban una piñata con la forma del kyuubi, minato y kushina celebraban el cumpleaños de menma y kasumi, todos los jefes, herederos y personas de alto rango estaban ahí. Naruto llevaba una mochila en su espalda mientras corría y se veía detrás suyo las puertas de konoha.

"CON UN OBJETIVO EN MENTE"

"FORJAR SU PROPIO DESTINO"

Vio a naruto paseándose por una ciudad cuyos edificios se veían mas modernos que en el continente elemental.

"TENDRA UN ENCUENTRO CON LA ESPADACHIN ESCARLATA"

Vio una torre en una isla, vio como varios niños que parecían haber vivido en condiciones infrahumanas huian en unos barcos, vio como naruto llevaba en brazos a una pequeña niña con un parche en el ojo y una espada en su mano.

"ESE ENCUENTRO DEFINIRA UNA PARTE IMPORTANTE DE SU DESTINO"

"REGRESARA A LAS HOJAS 2 AÑOS DESPUES"

"PARA DERROTAR A AQUELLOS QUE LO DEJARON SOLO"

Vio a un naruto de aproximadamente 13 años peleando con muchos enemigos y derrotándolos a todos.

"ENFRENTARA A MUCHOS ENEMIGOS QUE PONDRAN A PRUEBA SU VOLUNTAD"

Vio a naruto cruzando innumerables batallas con enemigos poderosos.

"PERO LA VERDADERA GUERRA COMENZRA"

"CUANDO SE ENCUENTREN"

"EL DRAGON ROJO Y AQUEL QUE ROBA LA VIDA"

Vio la sombra de lo que parecía ser un joven de pelo en punta, estaba rodeado de fuego y detrás de el se podía ver la imagen de un dragon. Frente a el estaba la silueta de un hombre de altura media, rodeado por un aura negra en forma de calavera.

"SERA EL PRELUDIO DE TIEMPOS OSCUROS POR VENIR"

"EL NUMERO 7 ES IMPORTANTE"

Vio lo que parecía ser un coliseo lleno de espectadores y el numero 7 se veía detrás.

La nube de humo se disipo, todos con excepción del ogama-sennin estaban en shock.

"Que diablos fue eso" grito shima.

"Creo que es bastante obvio" murmuro fukasaku.

"Esa es la nueva profecía" declaro el ogama-sennin.

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos hasta que jiraiya se recupero del shock.

"Ogama-sennin que tan exacto crees que sea eso" pregunto jiraiya.

"Muy exacto nunca había recibido una profecía tan exacta" dijo el ogama-sennin.

"Jiraiya-chan sabes quien era ese chico" pregunto fukasaku.

"Es el hijo ignorado de minato y kushina, cuando les conté de la profecía ambos pensaron que menma y kasumi eran esos niños, descuidaron al pobre naruto a favor de ellos, esto demuestra que estaban muy equivocados, naruto es el verdadero hijo de la profecía" dijo jiraiya sombríamente.

"Fukasaku-sensei, shima-sama por favor mantengan esto en secreto no quiero ni imaginar lo que harán minato y kushina si se enteran de esto, la vida de naruto ya ha sido muy mala no necesita que esos remedos de padres traten de ganárselo por su poder y no por el gran chico que es" dijo jiraiya.

"No te preocupes jiraiya ten por seguro que de nuestra boca no saldrá nada" dijo shima.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"Naruto no se si esa profecía sea cierta pero voy a tener fe en ti" fue el ultimo pensamiento de jiraiya antes de entrar en la torre hokage.

**Esta historia continuara…**

**Asi termina este capitulo, fue algo improvisado pero espero que les haya gustado, por favor den sus opiniones. No es un harem aun no me siento preparado para eso, algunos han sugerido que ponga a hinata de pareja y aunque es una de mis parejas favoritas ya eh leído demasiados, además aunque también hay muchos de naruto y erza no he podido leer uno completo, todos han estado a medias o empezados con excepción de uno.**

**Proximo capitulo: Escape**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Tres**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**El inicio de un viaje**

**10 de Octubre**

Era una noche muy agitada dentro de konoha, el festival de la derrota del kyuubi estaba en pleno apogeo, los niños estaban jugando y pasando por distintos juegos que ofrecía el festival, los adultos bebían a mas no poder, algunos llegando al punto de estar tirados en plena calle, en el centro del festival un grupo de personas golpeaba y quemaba una piñata con la forma del kyuubi, el cementerio estaba lleno de personas que rendían sus respetos a los caídos en el ataque del kyuubi.

En la mansión del hokage muchas de las personas mas importantes de konoha están en plena celebración de los héroes de konoha, los jefes de clan se encuentran bebiendo y conviviendo, los herederos están en otra parte del patio hablando de cosas banales, muchos de los miembros civiles hacen intentos inútiles de convencer al hokage de comprometer a sus hijos con kasumi y menma.

Pero nuestra historia se enfoca en la habitación de naruto, este se encuentra actualmente frente a un clon de sangre, lleva su gunbai en la espalda, trae puesto un haori similar al de su padre pero en negro con flamas de colores mas reales, en su espalda tiene la palabra VOLUNTAD en letras rojas.

"Ya sabes que hacer, mientras estés en konoha deberás hacer lo que normalmente yo haría, limítate a ir a la academia y de ahí en fuera haz lo que quieras mientras no me perjudique" ordeno naruto a su clon.

"Puedo re decorar la habitación jejeje" pregunto el clon.

"Claro, también cuando tengas la oportunidad infíltrate en los campos de entrenamiento jounin y anbu, con el **Toton jutsu **de ero-sennin no te atraparan, usa el sharingan para copiar todos los jutsu que puedas, escríbelos en pergaminos y mándalos a la dimensión de bolsillo" ordeno naruto ganándose una mirada confusa de su clon.

"Con todo respeto jefe porque quiere los jutsus de los jounin y anbu, la biblioteca del abuelo tiene mas que suficiente jutsu del que konoha tiene" pregunto el clon con confusión.

"Exactamente pero recuerda que el conocimiento es poder, planeo guardar esos jutsu en la biblioteca, los que me interesen los aprenderé pero los demás son solo para saber las habilidades de nuestros enemigos potenciales ¿Alguna otra pregunta?" pregunto naruto.

"¿Su promedio de academia deberá ser el mismo?" pregunto el clon.

"Mantente como novato del año, si puedes muestra mejorías solo por arriba del promedio, el abuelo te dio una cantidad considerable de su chakra, solo evita oponentes con nivel superior a jounin y estarás bien, si mis hermanos o sasuke tratan de meterse contigo derrótalos en los primeros 5 segundos con eso te dejaran en paz por un buen rato, revisa cada 3 meses la oficina de mi padre o las de los consejeros civiles y de los viejos, cualquier información oscura de la aldea es útil, también quiero que uses el jutsu de **Transferencia de memorias de sangre** que es exclusivo de los clones de sangre cada mes, de esa manera cuando te disipes en dos años el estrés mental no será demasiado fuerte, llevare los kunais del hiraishin conmigo todo el tiempo, si algo pasa que requiera mi intervención no dudes en llamarme" dijo naruto mientras el clon de sangre asentía.

"Hai jefe" dijo el clon.

"Bueno me voy" dijo naruto antes de usar el kamui para aparecer en los bosques a las afueras de konoha.

Naruto comenzó a correr, no le preocupaba que lo encontraran su haori tenia sellos especiales que ocultaban su, aroma, su chakra y por si acaso su poder mágico. Personalmente no le gustaba ser comparado con su padre pero el haori fue un regalo de jiraiya, además se veía bien, solo por eso decidió usarlo.

Pensando en eso no pudo evitar pensar en los pergaminos que le dio jiraiya, su contenido era interesante por decir lo menos, entre las cosas que contenía se encontraba una considerable cantidad de dinero, varios libros de supervivencia, un pergamino con sus técnicas de espionaje, un mapa de la nación elemental, varias armas básicas, tiendas de campaña, trastos, el haori que trae puesto con una nota que decía, _Forja tu propia leyenda,_ todo esto y otras cosas mas tenia el pergamino.

De no ser porque le parecía imposible juraría que jiraiya sabia que salía de viaje pero eso es imposible ¿Verdad?.

"**¿Ya decidiste a donde vamos naruto?**" pregunto madara con curiosidad.

"_Iremos a earth-land, me has contado muchas cosas sobre ese lugar asi que parece ser un buen lugar, además hasta donde se earth-land y el continente shinobi casi no conviven entre si, es el lugar perfecto para moverme tranquilamente sin arriesgarme a que konoha descubra mis planes_" dijo naruto mientras madara se sorprendía antes de sonreír.

"**En ese caso primero tendremos que ir a mi escondite en el valle del fin**" dijo madara mientras naruto se confundía.

"¿_Tienes un escondite en el valle del fin?_" pregunto naruto.

"**Es el lugar donde supuestamente morí, incluso si hubo gente que pensó que seguía vivo ellos creerían que este seria el ultimo lugar donde me escondería, es el lugar perfecto para hacer un escondite**" dijo madara mientras naruto se limitaba a asentir.

Naruto corrió durante horas solo limitándose a detenerse para pequeños descansos, después de tanto correr llego a lo que parecía ser una gran cascada que desembocaba hasta el océano, a los lados de la cascada estaban viéndose a los ojos las estatuas del Shodai hokage, Senju Hashirama, y la estatua de su abuelo, Madara Uchiha.

Este lugar es el valle del fin, el lugar donde una de las batallas mas grandes documentadas se libro, el nivel de poder de los combatientes fue tal que todo el paisaje cambio y los mapas de la zona tuvieron que ser redibujados.

"**Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba aquí**" murmuro madara con nostalgia.

"_Pensar que todo esto fue generado por una batalla entre dos personas_" pensó naruto para si mismo.

"**Naruto, concentra un poco de tu poder mágico y déjalo fluir por el agua**" ordeno madara mientras naruto se limitaba a asentir, concentro su poder mágico en su mano dando como resultado una luz brillante con rayos blancos, naruto puso su manos en el agua la cual para su sorpresa brillo.

"Increible" murmuro al ver como el agua de la cascada se abría en dos como si fuera una puerta revelando la pared de piedra en la parte trasera del agua.

"**Ahora has lo mismo con tu chakra**" dijo madara.

Naruto volvió a hacer lo indicado por madara, quedo sorprendido cuando una pequeña puerta se abrió en la pared de lo que se supone es una cascada. Camino sobre el agua y entro por la puerta, creo un orbe de luz en su mano para poder ver, camino unos segundos por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta, abrió la puerta.

Lo que vio lo dejo en shock, era lo que parecía ser una sala de estar sencilla con un sofá, una mesa, una lacima-vision, una lámpara y un par de muebles. Se podía ver una puerta que conducía a unas habitaciones.

"_Increíble, como construiste esto_" pregunto naruto mientras veía el escondite.

"**Con unos cuantos clones y unos artilugios que compre, durante los primeros años nadie venia aquí porque pensaban que mi fantasma rondaba por aquí**" dijo madara mientras una gotita salía por la cabeza de naruto. "**Busca el generador, esta hecho con varias lacrimas que use para que este lugar tuviera corriente eléctrica**" dijo madara mientras naruto buscaba el generador.

Reviso el lugar encontrando varios cuartos en los cuales en su mayoría eran solo habitaciones para pasar la noche, un baño, cocina y cosas por el estilo, después de unos minutos encontró el generador, encendió el generador haciendo que las luces se encendieran.

"**Ve a las dos ultimas puertas, ahí esta lo que venimos a buscar**" ordeno madara desde la mente de naruto.

Naruto hizo lo indicado, abrió la primera puerta, la habitación era algo lúgubre, dentro había lo que parecían ser varios contenedores de cenizas, todos tenían distintos nombres y fotos de sus respectivos dueños, los que destacaban eran los nombres de: Tajima Uchiha, Hanako Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Kiyomi Uzumaki, Madara Uchiha.

"_Que demonios es esto_" pregunto naruto.

"**Estas son las cenizas de mis familia y las mías propias naruto**" dijo madara sin emociones.

"_Como, si se supone que estas sellado en mi_" dijo naruto con evidente confusión.

"**Naruto creo que es el momento de decirte algo importante**" dijo madara antes de suspirar. "**Estoy muriendo, solo me queda a lo mucho 1 año antes de que mi alma desaparezca de tu cuerpo y valla al otro mundo**" dijo madara mientras los ojos de naruto se abrían como platos y por primera vez en años se llenaban de lagrimas.

"_Pero jiji, no puedes desaparecer, aun tienes mucho por enseñarme, aun tenemos cosas que hacer juntos, no puedes desaparecer_" dijo naruto con lagrimas.

"**No estés triste naruto, ya eh burlado a la muerte demasiado tiempo, nadie es inmortal, ni siquiera yo, me alegra que entrenarte haya sido lo ultimo que haga, además aun me queda un año de vida, pero cuando el momento llegue quiero que sepas que estoy y siempre estaré orgulloso de ti**" dijo madara mientras naruto sonreía.

"_Gracias jiji_" murmuro naruto con una sonrisa.

"**En cuanto a tu pregunta, cuando use el shiki fujin, mi alma se separo de mi cuerpo para sellarme en ti, prepare un clon de sombra con un sello especial para mantenerlo con vida el suficiente tiempo para que trajera mi cuerpo hasta aquí, pero lo importante esta en mi otra habitación**" dijo madara mientras naruto volvía a cerrar la habitación y se dirigía a la segunda habitación.

Naruto abrió la segunda habitación, en esta había lo que parecía ser un estudio, había un escritorio con varios documentos y papeles aparentemente importantes, un librero con folders con documentos, libros y cosas por el estilo, había una nevera con varios sellos de preservación para mantener viable lo que contenía, también había una enorme caja fuerte.

"_Que es esto_" pregunto naruto.

"**Como sabes tuve varios tratos con fiore cuando escape del continente shinobi, los archivos son en su mayoría misiones muy secretas y algunos de mis conocimientos importantes, los documentos del escritorio son propiedades que pase a tu nombre antes de sellarme en ti, ahí también hay una tarjeta con la que podrás entrar al castillo del consejo mágico, ahí conocerás a un buen amigo mío que te ayudara, el sabrá que eres tu por la tarjeta**" explico madara mientras los ojos de naruto se abrían como platos.

"_Sabias que necesitaría esto_" pregunto naruto.

"**No exactamente, cuando me selle en ti hice muchos arreglos para cualquier tipo de situación, si decidías quedarte en konoha te contaría de esto de todas maneras pero lo usarías en otra situación, pero si decidías dejar la aldea esta tarjeta te brindaría un aliado poderoso**" dijo madara mientras naruto asentía. "**Ahora en la caja fuerte dentro esta mi fortuna la cual forje durante mi vida, se que te será muy útil, finalmente en la nevera será mejor que lo veas tu mismo**" dijo madara.

Naruto abrió la nevera lentamente, lo que habia dentro lo dejo helado, eran algunos contenedores con ojos sharingan, todos maduros, pero los ojos de uno de los contenedores era diferentes, eran morados con un patrón de anillos, habia otro contenedor que decía, ADN SENJU.

"_Eso es…._" Murmuro naruto.

"**Exactamente, eso son las células de hashirama y mi rinnegan, los demás son ojos elite sharingan que eh resguardado durante mi vida para que no caigan en manos de konoha**" dijo madara mientras naruto solo podía asentir. "**Se que eres muy orgulloso y se que nunca te trasplantarías mis ojos y preferirías despertarlos tu mismo, pero de todos modos guárdalos, podrían servir en el futuro**" pidió madara.

"_Hai jiji_" dijo naruto.

Después de que sus clones hicieran la limpieza naruto tomo una de las habitaciones, mañana se iría a earth-land y necesitaba estar listo.

**EARTH-LAND: HARGEON**

**1 semana despues**

Ha pasado una semana desde que naruto inicio su viaje, en este tiempo naruto había aprendido una lección importante, los transportes eran cosa del diablo, cuando arashi le había dicho que eran la debilidad de todo dragonslayer no podía creerlo, realmente le costaba creer que esa era su debilidad, ahora lo creía, cuando llego al continente lo primero que hizo fue comprar varios frascos de jarabe para el mareo, no había manera de que tuviera ese tipo de debilidad.

No podía dejar de estar impresionado por las cosas que había visto en los pocos días que llevaba aquí, realmente la tecnología aquí era mas avanzada que en el continente elemental, tampoco sentía esa sensación de estar encerrado que sentía en konoha, realmente se sentía libre.

Actualmente estaba en una ciudad portuaria llamada hargeon, parecía una ciudad muy pacifica pero en los últimos días había aumentado el secuestro de niños, el alcalde había puesto una recompensa para quien resolviera el problema, esto lo lleva a su situación actual mientras camina en dirección a la alcaldía.

Entro al ayuntamiento y se acerco a la recepcionista, era una mujer joven sentada en un escritorio.

"Disculpe señorita, estoy interesado en la misión y me preguntaba con quien tenia que hablar para hacerlo oficial" pregunto naruto. La recepcionista levanto la mirada a naruto antes de sonreír.

"Claro, sígueme por favor" dijo mientras se levantaba y hacia señas a naruto para seguirla. Ella lo llevo por un pasillo hasta el fondo de la recepción y luego a la puerta del fondo.

"Espérame aquí" dijo la recepcionista mientras abría la puerta y entraba, espero unos minutos antes de que la recepcionista. "El alcalde te recibirá" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Se sorprendió un poco al escuchar que iba a hablar con el alcalde pero se encogió en hombros y entro.

La oficina estaba muy bien cuidada, las alfombras eran de color azul, las paredes eran de color blanco y había una maceta en cada esquina de la oficina. Frente a la puerta estaba un escritorio y 2 sillas al frente.

"Asi que tu eres el que quiere tomar esta misión eh" pregunto el alcalde. Es un hombre gordo y calvo. "Cual es tu nombre muchacho" pregunto el hombre frente a el mientras extendía su mano hacia naruto.

"Mucho gusto señor me llamo Naruto Namikaze" dijo naruto estrechando la mano del hombre.

"Toma asiento muchacho" dijo el alcalde mientras naruto asentía y se sentaba.

"Gracias señor" dijo naruto.

"Ahora ire directo al grano, como sabes últimamente a habido muchos secuestros de niños" dijo el alcalde mientras naruto asentía.

"Hay razones para creer que hay magos detrás de esto me gustaría que te encargaras del problema" explico el alcalde mientras naruto asentía.

"No se preocupe señor yo me encargo de todo" dijo naruto con una mirada decidida.

"Gracias muchacho" dijo el alcalde.

Naruto salió de la oficina del alcalde, hasta donde sabia los secuestradores operaban de noche, tenia una guardia que hacer.

**Mas tarde en la noche**

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente con las manos en sus bolsillos, había guardado su gunbai para evitar que sospecharan de el, quería traer a los secuestradores para después poder interrogarlos, realmente comenzaba a aburrirse, era casi media noche y pero los secuestradores no salían, las calles estaban vacías.

Miraba a todos lados con una mirada calculadora, su concentración aunque no lo demostraba era total, estaba buscándolos con sus habilidades sensoriales, de pronto sintió 6 presencias en las cercanías, todas tenían una sensación de malicia.

Corrió hacia las presencias, segundos después los encontró, lo que vio hizo hervir su sangre. Eran seis hombres todos con mantos negros, uno de ellos llevaba a una niña en brazos de alrededor de 5 años, todos tenían rosas siniestras.

"Que gran noche de trabajo no creen" dijo uno de los hombres mirando a sus compañeros.

"Si, a este paso Zeref-sama revivirá mas pronto de lo que creemos" dijo otro secuestrador.

Naruto miraba con odio puro a los hombre desde su escondite, estaban disfrutando esclavizar a otras personas y arruinar sus vidas, quedo algo impresionado cuando escucho el nombre de zeref pero ya averiguaría de eso mas tarde. Usando la técnica **Paso flash**, una técnica que concentraba su elemento tormenta en su cuerpo y le permitía moverse a una velocidad comparada al hiraishin apareció frente a los hombres.

Ninguno de los secuestradores pudo reaccionar cuando un niño de pelo rubio apareció frente a ellos, le dio un potente puñetazo a uno de los hombres en el estomago.

"Ahhhh" gruño el hombre mientras vomitaba sangre, naruto tomo a la niña que tenia el hombre y tomo su distancia con otro paso flash.

"Voy a vencerlos lenta y dolorosamente a cada uno de ustedes" dijo naruto con una mirada glacial.

Los hombres lo miraban con diversión y una risa desagradable. El hombre al que había golpeado se levanto con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

"Hahhahahaha, miren lo que tenemos aquí, este mocoso se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos a completar la torre y revivir a zeref-sama" rio uno de los secuestradores.

"El cree que puede vencernos hahaha" bromeo otro. "Cuanto creen que…" fue cortado por una patada en el rostro dada por naruto.

"Maldición" murmuro uno de ellos mientras sacaba una lacrima de entre sus ropas. "Sueño" dijo el hombre preparándose para usar la magia pero no pudo activarla porque naruto apareció frente a el, tomo la lacrima con sus manos y le dio una patada descendente estrellado su rostro en el suelo.

Los otros secuestradores estaban en pose de batalla mirando a naruto con odio.

"Todos ustedes contra mi, que aburrido" murmuro naruto antes de desaparecer en varios destellos blancos producto de su paso flash, todos los secuestradores menos uno estaban inconscientes, el ultimo estaba recargado contra la pared con una mirada de terror en su rostro. Se acerco lentamente al hombre y lo tomo del cuello.

"Donde tienen a los niños" pregunto naruto con falsa amabilidad.

"Nunca traicionare a nuestra causa" dijo el hombre.

"Trate de ser amable pero ahora lo haremos a mi manera" dijo naruto con frialdad antes de activar su ems. "**Tsukuyomi**" murmuro viendo a los ojos al hombre.

**Mundo Tsukuyomi**

**El hombre vio con terror como estaba en lo que parecía ser un infierno, todo era rojo, estaba atado a una cruz, frente a el estaba naruto con una sonrisa espeluznante.**

"**Bienvenido al mundo tsukuyomi, esta es probablemente la ilusión mas poderosa en existir, en este mundo soy dios, puedo hacer y deshacer a mi voluntad, durante las siguientes 72 horas estarás bajo mi control" dijo naruto antes de que una espada apareció en sus manos y la clavo en el estomago del hombre.**

"**Ahhhhhhhhh" grito el secuestrador.**

"**Vas a decirme donde están esos niños" pregunto naruto.**

"**Nunca" grito el hombre.**

**Detrás de naruto varios clones aparecieron, todos tenían espadas en mano, lenta y dolorosamente comenzaron a clavar las espadas en el cuerpo del hombre el cual solo podía gritar de dolor.**

"**Es solo una ilusión es solo una ilusión" trato de convencerse a si mismo.**

"**No importa cuanto trates de convencerte de que es una ilusión, el dolor es dolor" dijo naruto antes de comenzar a patear una y otra vez durante horas al hombre en sus joyas de la familia.**

"**AHHHHHHH POR FAVOR YA NO POR PIEDAD DETENTE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" grito el hombre llorando.**

"**TU ESCUCHASTE LOS GRITOS DE PIEDAD DE ESOS NIÑOS QUE QUERIAN REGRESAR CON SUS PADRES" grito naruto antes de que varias agujas aparecieron y empezaron a clavarse en las bolas del hombre.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LO LAMENTO SI ME DEJAS TE DIRE DONDE ESTAN AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO VOLVERE A HACERLES DAÑO PERO POR FAVOR POR EL AMOR DE KAMI DEJAME AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO NO AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" grito el hombre entre sollozos.**

"**Entonces dime donde están los niños" pregunto naruto.**

"**Tenemos una bodega cerca del parque, ahí tenemos a los niños secuestrados, los íbamos a llevar a la torre del cielo, esta en las costas de caelum, cerca de Akane Resort" murmuro el hombre con lagrimas.**

"**Hay mas secuestradores aqui" pregunto naruto.**

"**No, somos los únicos" dijo el hombre.**

**Naruto asintió deshaciendo el genjutsu.**

**Fuera del mundo Tsukuyomi**

El hombre al que había interrogado cayo inconsciente, tenia lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, naruto creo un clon de sombra, el clon amarro a los hombres y fue a donde tienen a los niños y a entregar a los secuestradores al alcalde, el tenia cosas mas importante que hacer.

Llego al puerto y suspiro, realmente ser dragonslayer de tormenta tenia sus ventajas. Activo los sellos contra el agua de sus ropas y se lanzo al mar y comenzó a nadar hacia su destino.

**Unas horas después**

Llego a lo que parecía ser la isla donde estaba la torre, salió del agua y se sacudió la cabeza, miro hacia lo que parecía ser la torre. Parecía ser una columna gigante de concreto que se alzaba un centenar de metros sobre el cielo, lo peor de todo es que parecía estar incompleta. Era muy obvio que estaban secuestrando personas para construir la jodida torre por motivos nada buenos.

"Voy a matarlos a todos" murmuro oscuramente.

Naruto recorrió sigilosamente los alrededores de la torre en busca de una entrada, personalmente prefería hacer una entrada el mismo y acabar con todos de una vez pero no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto y arriesgar a los esclavos. Despues de unos minutos de caminar llego a lo que parecía ser la entrada custodiada por dos guardias. Saco la lacrima del sueño que le quito a los guardias que había derrotado anteriormente y se acerco los guardias.

"Sueño" murmuro mientras los guardias se tallaban los ojos y caían dormidos.

Naruto entro y se encontró con un túnel oscuro y aparentemente sucio, creo una esfera de luz para guiarse.

"**Sabes pudiste haber usado el kamui para volverte intangible y entrar**" dijo madara en su mente.

"_NANII PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES_" grito naruto muy enojado.

"**Nunca me lo preguntaste**" dijo madara mientras naruto murmuraba cosas sobre viejos molestos.

Camino por unos minutos hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser el patio, el suelo estaba lleno de picos, palos y herramientas por el estilo. "_Donde guardaran a los esclavos_" pensó.

Fue sacado de su pensamiento al escuchar unos pasos, salto hacia el techo escondiéndose, vio dos guardias que caminaban teniendo una conversación bastante mórbida.

"¿Has oído lo que paso con el mocoso de pelo azul?" pregunto uno de los guardias.

"Solo se que el jefe se molestos bastante y lleva horas torturándolo" dijo el segundo guardia.

"Hahahaha se lo merece" rio con malicia el primer guardia.

Naruto gruño y antes de que se dieran cuenta, apareció frente a ellos y golpeo a ambos en el rostro dejándolos semiinconscientes.

"Donde tienen a los esclavos" pregunto fríamente sacando **Ikazuchi no kiba** de su dimensión mágica.

"Al final del pasillo bajando las escaleras, por favor no me mates" dijo el guardia con terror.

"No merecen vivir escorias" dijo con crueldad antes de decapitarlos.

**Con los esclavos**

Los esclavos estaban sentados en el piso de lo que parecía ser una prisión, un silencio incomodo invadía a los esclavos mientras pensaba en como terminaría su terrible situación. Algunos sintieron pánico cuando escucharon su celda abrirse, erza fue empujada dentro de la celda por lo que parecía ser un guardia.

"Y ni una palabra mas insectos" dijo el guardia mirándolos con asco.

Después de que la puerta se cerro, todo el mundo comenzó a moverse.

"Erza, Erza, estas bien" pregunto uno de los niños con preocupación. La peliroja estaba temblando.

"Por su puesto que no esta bien, mírala" dijo otro niño mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

"Pero ¿Qué pasa con jellal?" pregunto un niño con miedo. "Creí que el iba a ayuda…" el niño no pudo terminar ya que la mano de un anciano se poso en su hombro.

"Déjenla en paz, ella a tenido un momento horrible en la cámara de castigo, pobrecita" dijo el anciano mientras miraba con tristeza a erza.

"Probablemente Jellal fue capturado por los guardias y torturado en su lugar" murmuro el anciano. "Esos hijos de puta".

"Quiero ir a casa" uno de los niños lloro en voz alta.

Todo mundo entro en pánico. "Silencio, Shou, nos vas a meter en problemas" dijo otro chico con temor. El anciano envolvió al pequeño en un abrazo.

"No, no, Shou, todo esta bien, el abuelo esta aquí" dijo el anciano. "No hay necesidad de llorar" el niño pareció calmarse

"Cállense gusanos si no…." El guardia grito pero se detuvo al escuchar una explosión y gritos detrás suyo.

"Quien eres tu ahhhhh"

"Detente basura ahhhhhh no ahhhh"

"Llévatelos e quieres pero ahhhhhhhhhhh"

"Que demonios pasa ahi" murmuro el guardia mientras caminaba hacia el lugar.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh no suéltame noooooooooooo" fue lo ultimo que escucharon los esclavos antes de ver como el cuerpo del guardia se estrellaba contra el piso con un agujero en el pecho.

Todos miraban el cuerpo del guardia con miedo, se preguntaban que demonios estaba pasando, el anciano esperaba que fuera alguien en camino a rescatarlos, los niños se aferraban a el con miedo.

"Rob-ojii-san" murmuro erza aferrándose al viejo.

El viejo identificado como Rob tomo una postura de batalla preparándose para cualquier cosa que haya matado a los guardias, el sonido de cuerpos cayendo y las cerraduras abriéndose resonaban por el lugar, la cerradura de su celda se abrió.

Lo que vio no fue lo esperaba, vio a un joven de pelo rubio en punta de la misma edad que erza, tenia unos fríos ojos azules y una mirada sin emoción alguna, llevaba un haori negro con llamas en la parte inferior. Llevaba una espada en mano y su cara y manos estaban salpicadas de sangre.

"¿Quién eres, que es lo que quieres?" pregunto Rob sin dejar caer su pose defensiva.

"Mi nombre es naruto namikaze en cuanto a lo hago aquí eh venido a sacarlos" dijo naruto sonriendo.

Los esclavos miraron a naruto con sorpresa, alguno con esperanza.

"¿Por qué quieres que seamos libres?¿Que ganas tu con esto?" pregunto un niño no queriendo creer.

Naruto funcia el ceño ante la pregunta, era obvio que habían perdido la fe.

"Nadie merece tener arrebatada su libertad asi porque si, además no soy del tipo de persona que vea este tipo de cosas y se quede sin hacer nada, ahora muévanse y luchen por su libertad**" **Dijo naruto viendo al niño.

De repente naruto salió de la celda y envió un rayo de luz blanco a un grupo de guardias que se dirigía hacia el.

"Eres un mago" tartamudeo erza. Naruto noto el parche en su ojos, probablemente los guardias se lo había quitado.

"Podría decirse que soy un ninja mágico jeje" dijo naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Como te llamas" pregunto naruto sonriendo.

"Erza Scarlet" dijo erza con un sonrojo, no sabia mucho sobre los niños pero en su opinión parecía lindo.

"Erza eh, lindo nombre, ahora díganme están listos para luchar por su libertad" pregunto naruto viendo fijamente a los esclavos que aun parecían inseguros.

Erza tenia miedo pero su expresión cambio a una de determinación. "Es cierto, tenemos que luchar por nuestra libertad" dijo erza sintiéndose mucho mas segura ahora. Sintiéndose motivados por sus palabras los otros esclavos se unieron a ella, naruto no podía evitar sonreír, esta chica era muy interesante.

"Síganme " grito naruto mientras procedía a abrir las otras celdas y liberar a los demás esclavos.

"Ustedes basuras, creen que pueden revelarse, mátenlos a todos" grito el lider de la secta con furia. Ambos esclavos y guardias empezaban a pelear entre ellos.

Naruto con su energy-make creo una espada de magia pura y procedió a pelear con un gran grupo de guardias, no, fue una masacre por parte de naruto, usando su espada mágica junto a ikazuchi no kiba era un oponente difícil de vencer. "No dejen sobrevivientes" escucho a un guardia gritar. "Llamen a los magos para que terminemos con esto" naruto maldijo por lo bajo, esto estaba apunto de complicarse. Miro a erza y ordeno:

"Erza, diles a todos que solo pelen con los guardias, a los magos me los cargo yo" erza asintió y empezó a dar ordenes a los demás.

Naruto se detuvo y empezó a concentrarse, los magos magos estaban llegando y se concentraron a su alrededor, sabia que aun no había probado la técnica que estaba a punto de realizar pero era la única técnica que podía acabar con muchos enemigos a la vez sin dañar a sus aliados.

Erza miro a naruto con preocupación, el solo se había detenido y parecía estar concentrándose. "Que esta haciendo" pensó antes de volver a su lucha con los guardias.

"**Lluvia de estrellas de la muerte"** dijo naruto mientras un circulo mágico aparecía en su mano, cientos de balas de luz salieron de su mano golpeando a los guardias pero no tocaba a los esclavos.

"Que demonios es esto" grito un mago con terror en su voz antes de ser alcanzado por una de las balas y sentir un dolor insoportable, sentía como si fuera quemado por su propia maldad.

"Increíble, derroto a la mayoría de los magos y guardias con una sola técnica, pero se ve tan tranquilo como si no le hubiera costado" pensó erza en shock mientras miraba a naruto.

Unos segundos después los pocos sobrevivientes empezaron a atacar de nuevo a los esclavos, naruto se vio rodeado por un grupo de magos.

"Vas a pagar por esto maldito enano" dijo un mago con furia.

"Eso lo veremos" dijo naruto antes de dar un salto hacia atrás, aterrizo ágilmente y empezó a pasar por sellos de mano.

"**Raiton: Tigres asesinos" **grito naruto mientras el chakra relámpago salía de sus manos y para horror de los magos se convertían en cinco enormes tigres que se abalanzaron hacia ellos.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" fue lo ultimo que se escucho de los magos antes de caer muertos.

Naruto suspiro, sin duda ese jutsu era una de sus mejores técnicas pero consumía una cantidad considerable de chakra. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una gran explosión, volteo y lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado.

Erza estaba tirada en el piso mientras rob estaba frente a ella protegiéndola del ataque de un mago. Naruto lo miro con furia y activo su Ems, antes de que pudiera incinerarlo con su amaterasu, vio como rob Reflejaba la magia de los magos y acababa con ellos.

"_Así que era un mago, pensar que pudo haber escapado todo este tiempo, pero se quedo solo para cuidar a estos niños_" pensó naruto mirando a rob con un nuevo respeto.

"Ojii-san" grito erza.

"Quizás este viejo decrepito aun sirva para algo" dijo rob con su respiración entrecortada. "Para un mago su poder mágico es como su vida, cuando este viejo perdió su poder llego a este estado" dijo rob. "Pero tu potencial es ilimitado erza, adiós" rob callo muerto.

Erza escuchaba a los otros niños gritarle retirada pero ella estaba en shock por la muerte de su ojii-san.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" fue el grito de erza mientras un circulo mágico rojo aparecia debajo de ella y una gran cantidad de espadas y armas que habían tirado los guardias se movieron y atacaron a los magos frente a ella.

Antes de que naruto se pudiera acercar a erza un grupo de magos oscuros taparon la puerta y estaban dispuestos a atacar a los niños.

"Maldición, quédense detrás de mi" naruto ordeno a los niños mientras miraba a los magos que bloqueaban la puerta. "Ustedes no merecen vivir basuras" dijo naruto fríamente mientras su ojo izquierdo sangraba. "Furyu no hoko" rugió naruto mientras un enorme rugido de viento combinado con llamas negras atacaba a los magos oscuros.

Durante los siguientes minutos se escucharon los gritos de dolor y piedad de los magos mientras naruto los miraba fríamente, para el dejaron de ser humanos en el momento en que mataron a rob por su ambición. El poder del ataque fue tal que destruyo las puertas.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de salir una niña pregunto:

"Donde esta erza" pregunto la niña.

Fue entonces que naruto noto su ausencia.

"Fue por a buscar a jellal" respondió un niño.

"Bien, pude ver que ahí afuera hay unos barcos. Escapen de aquí, yo iré a buscar a erza" ordeno naruto mientras los niños salian.

Naruto se dirigió al cuerpo de Rob, lo sello en un pergamino para que tenga un funeral digno de el, olfateo el aire en busca del olor de erza.

…

Erza acababa de llegar donde jellal, libero sus ataduras, pero algo estaba mal, murmuraba cosas sobre la libertad en la torre y que el no se iba. Erza le rogo y le explico que sus amigos estaban los estaban esperando, pero el no la escucho, en su lugar utilizo unos poderes extraños para atacar a unos magos oscuros. Jellal empezó a despotricar tonterías acerca de completar la torre y zeref.

Erza inocentemente pensó que sus acciones solo era efecto del hecho de que había sido torturado durante horas, ella se acerco a el y declaro que se iban. Jellal se volteo hacia ella y envió una ola de magia que la mando a estrellarse contra la pared. Ella cayo al suelo y gimió de dolor. Erza miro a su amigo, se había ido, había perdido la razón, sintió lagrimas salir de su ojo.

"Ya no te necesito mas, he conseguido deshacerme de todas las molestias en mi vida, pero te dejare vivir, vete y toma tu libertad temporal" dijo jellal con locura y con una mirada que un niño de 12 años no debería tener.

"Déjala tranquila" ordeno una voz, erza y jellal miraron hacia atrás y vieron a naruto de pie, energía blanca con rayos blancos del elemento tormenta bailaba a su alrededor, naruto envió una cantidad considerable de instinto asesino a jellal, a sus ojos era un enemigo, la presencia que emitía era siniestra.

Jellal cayo de rodillas mientras miraba a naruto con terror absoluto pero su estado de locura lo hizo cometer una estupidez.

"Quien eres tu y que es lo que quieres" jellal exigió a naruto.

"Naruto Namikaze" respondió el rubio. "y vengo por erza" dijo naruto antes de aparecer frente a jellal y conectarle un golpe en la cara. Tomo a erza y se volteo para irse.

"No" dijo erza. "Aun no podemos irnos" dijo erza mientras buscaba a jellal el cual había desaparecido.

"Ya es tarde para el" dijo naruto mientras miraba con tristeza el lugar donde estaba jellal. Corrió rápidamente hacia la salida con erza en sus brazos.

Erza miro a su salvador. "Gracias" dijo antes de desmayarse.

Minutos mas tarde vio que solo había un barco, suponiendo que los demás habían escapado, se subió al barco junto con erza.

"_Odio los transportes_" pensó mientras sacaba su jarabe de su mochila. Creo dos clones de sombra que manejaban el barco mientras el se recargaba en la pared, erza se abrazo a su cuerpo y aparentemente se negaba a soltarlo.

"**Pero eh de aceptarlo lo hiciste bien, ahahaha sabia que te convertirías en un lady-killer tarde o temprano pero no me imagine que tan pronto, parece que el gusto por las mujeres pelirrojas es de familia**" dijo madara en la mente de naruto.

"_Callate jiji, solo la acabo de salvar_" dijo naruto con un sonrojo.

El barco se movió durante varios minutos, naruto respiraba tranquilamente con erza durmiendo en su pecho, no podía evitar fruncir el ceño mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos de las ultimas horas, incluso si fiore no entraba en guerras con otros países no significaba que había paz.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que erza se movía, se hizo a un lado para dejar que despertara.

"Donde estamos" murmuro erza mientras veía a naruto. De pronto los recuerdos de los últimos acontecimientos llegaron a su mente, incluyendo la muerte de rob.

"Rob-ojii-san" chillo erza mientras caía de rodillas mientras empezaba a llorar por la muerte de su abuelo.

"Todo fue mi culpa, si hubiera sido mas fuerte" dijo erza entre sollozos.

Naruto ya sea por instinto o por el simple deseo de hacerlo abrazo a erza y empezó a acariciar su cabello.

"Vamos no te preocupes, ese anciano era un verdadero héroe, llorar por el y culparte a ti misma no es lo que el querría verdad" dijo naruto mientras recordaba la muerte de madara.

"Creo que tienes razón" murmuro erza entre sollozos correspondiendo al abrazo. "Creo que buscare fairy tail, era el gremio al que pertenecía rob-oji-san, siempre ha sido mi sueño ir ahi" dijo erza mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

"Asi que fairy tail ehhhh" dijo naruto con una sonrisa. "Creo que podrás hacer tu sueño realidad mas pronto de lo que piensas, tienes un poder mágico sorprendente" dijo naruto mientras miraba a erza.

"De verdad" pregunto erza con esperanza.

"Claro, haber usado tu poder de la manera en que lo hiciste es muy impresionante para ser la primera vez" dijo naruto. Era verdad, podía sentir el gran poder mágico que erza tenia, aunque le resultaba bastante familiar. "Es mas hagamos un trato, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, ven conmigo y te ayudare a usar tu magia y cuando termine te llevare a fairy tail, que te parece" pregunto naruto sonriendo.

"De verdad" pregunto erza con emoción, después de ver el poder de naruto ella creía que el la podía a ayudar a ser mas fuerte.

"Claro" dijo naruto sonriendo mientras erza se abalanzaba sobre el.

"Gracias, Gracias, Gracias" decía erza mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su héroe.

"No puedo respirar" dijo naruto con dificultad mientras se ponía azul.

"Eto lo siento jejeje" dijo erza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"_En que me he metido_" pensó naruto mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

**EARTH-LAND: Magnolia**

**2 meses mas tarde**

Nuestro héroe rubio junto con erza se encuentran frente al gremio fairy tail, en los últimos dos meses naruto había entrenado en la magia reequipo y en el arte de la espada, naruto no se arrepentía de haber llevado a erza con el, erza era un verdadero genio en estas dos habilidades, su velocidad con el reequipo era bastante buena para solo dos meses de entrenamiento, y su talento con la espada era casi tan bueno como el suyo, aunque se empezaba a arrepentir de ello, había descubierto por la mala que una erza enojada podía provocarle lo mas cercano al miedo que había sentido en su vida.

"Bueno er-chan creo que este es un hasta luego" dijo naruto con una sonrisa melancólica. En los dos meses que había viajado con ella se había vuelto muy apegado a ella, no le gustaba la idea de separarse de ella, pero aun tenia que cumplir su viaje de entrenamiento.

Erza soltó algunas lagrimas, ella no quería que naruto se fuera, pero ella comprendía la situación y sabia que naruto no estaría siempre para protegerla, tenia que hacerse fuerte.

"Ahhh casi lo olvido er-chan, tengo dos regalos para ti" saco un pequeño pergamino de sus ropas y una carta. "Entrégale esta carta al maestro, el entenderá lo que es, el pergamino tiene un estilo de espada único llamado **La diosa de la muerte** no es muy de mi estilo ya que soy un niño jejeje pero se que a ti te servirá" dijo naruto mientras le entregaba el pergamino y la carta a erza.

"Ahora cierra el ojo" pidió naruto, erza asintió.

"**Yin-Yang maho: Restauración celestial" **murmuro naruto mientras un aura negra y blanca lo rodeaba, delicadamente retiro el parche del ojo de erza y dejo fluir su poder mágico en su ojo.

"Ahora ábrelos" dijo naruto. Erza se extraño cuando dijo ábrelos pero así lo hizo, se quedo en shock cuando descubrió que tenia su ojo perdido de vuelta.

"Como lo hiciste" murmuro erza en shock.

"Ese es mi secreto" dijo naruto con diversión.

La reacción de erza agarro por sorpresa a naruto, erza tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso en los labios.

Al principio naruto estaba en shock pero rápidamente correspondió al beso, aunque para ambos fue el primer beso y naturalmente fue muy inexperto e inocente para ambos fue el momento mas increíble de sus vidas.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, erza se despidió de naruto y corrió hacia el gremio.

Naruto sonreía como bobo y no pudo dejar de suspirar antes de caminar en dirección a la estación del tren.

"**Hahahaha, nunca besare a una niña decías, las niñas son insoportables decías hahahaha, que me dices ahora naruto**" se burlo madara.

Por una vez en su vida naruto no respondió a las acusaciones de su abuelo, solo caminaba como un tonto a la estación del tren pronto tendría que reunirse con el contacto de su abuelo en el consejo.

**EARTH-LAND: ERA**

**Días después**

La ciudad de Era es la sede del consejo mágico, la ciudad se encuentra construida alrededor de una montaña, en la cima se encuentra un enorme castillo blanco con detalles azules con varios **Rune Knight**, la fuerza militar del consejo.

Nuestro héroe rubio camina tranquilamente por la ciudad en dirección a la montaña, lleva una capucha por encima de su haori.

Han pasado unos días desde que se separo de erza, no le gustaba la idea de separarse de erza y siendo honestos estaba muy tentado a simplemente disipar a su clon de sangre en konoha, mandar todo al diablo e ir con ella a fairy tail, pero ya era tarde, tenia que resolver sus pendientes con konoha antes de poder iniciar una nueva vida.

Llego a la entrada del castillo, noto que los Rune Knight lo veían con desconfianza, no podía culparlos, después de todo estaban protegiendo el castillo de una de las organizaciones mas fuertes del continente.

"Que quieres aquí niño" pregunto uno de los rune knight viendo a naruto.

Naruto no respondió solo saco la tarjeta que le dio madara y se la entrego al guardia. El hombre reviso minuciosamente la tarjeta antes de que sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Oh disculpe por la descortesía joven, en seguida lo guiare a la oficina de Ryoku-sama" dijo el rune knight.

"Jejeje descuide solo hacia su trabajo" dijo naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras seguía al hombre, caminaron por un pasillo largo antes de subir por unas escaleras.

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser una oficina, el rune knight abrió la puerta.

"Espérame aquí chico" dijo el rune knight mientras entraba a la oficina, naruto estuvo unos minutos afuera hasta que su guía salió nuevamente.

"Pasa" fue lo que dijo el rune knight antes de irse. Naruto abrió la puerta y entro a la oficina.

Frente a el se encontraba un hombre viejo de largo cabello blanco, barba larga, cejas largas y ojos rojos, viste un largo manto blanco con el símbolo de los 10 magos santos en la espalda y lleva un medallón en el cuello con el mismo símbolo. Este hombre es Ryoku Fujimoto (Oc), líder de los 10 magos santos y actual presidente del consejo mágico, a pesar de dar la impresión de ser un anciano amable y débil este hombre es de hecho el hombre mas poderoso del continente, con su magia única **Demon Slayer de fuego **ryoku es indiscutiblemente el mago mas poderoso de fiore cuya autoridad es tal que el solo obedece al rey y nada mas.

"Así que tu eres el nieto de madara eh, no me esperaba que vinieras tan pronto, entra chico" dijo el hombre frente a el con una sonrisa.

Naruto entro a la oficina y tomo asiento, observaba al hombre analíticamente, tenia un poder mágico colosal, nunca había sentido un poder mágico de semejante calibre.

"Mi nombre es Ryoku Fujimoto, como te llamas niño" pregunto ryoku.

"Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto" dijo naruto mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre.

"Puedo preguntar porque viniste aquí, hasta donde se tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti" dijo ryoku pero frunció el ceño al notar que la mirada de naruto se volvía oscura y que inconscientemente había activado su sharingan.

Durante las siguiente media hora, naruto le conto su historia a ryoku, desde la negligencia de sus padres hasta sus planes futuros, ryoku miro con simpatía al niño realmente el comprendía lo que era tener una mala relación con sus padres.

"Por eso me gustaría que de serte posible me enviaras en algunas ocasiones misiones de rang para obtener experiencia, claro si no es un problema" dijo naruto de manera tranquila.

"Por mi parte no tengo problemas pero hasta donde se si abandonas tu aldea siendo ninja te convertirías al instante en un criminal, eso me traería problemas políticos, eso sin contar que eres el hijo de un kage" dijo ryoku pensativamente.

"Eso seria en situaciones normales pero no olvide que ese hombre me exilio del clan cuando me quito mi titulo de heredero, solo es mi tutor hasta que cumpla los 13 años, en cuanto a lo de ser ninjas tengo una brillante solución ….." dijo naruto antes de susurrarle algo al oído a ryoku cuyos ojos se abrían como platos.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm, es situaciones normales no enviaría a un niño de 8 años a misiones tan peligrosas, pero puedo sentir un gran poder en ti joven, además tu plan suena bastante convincente asi que cuenta con mi ayuda" dijo ryoku sonriendo.

Ese fue el inicio de una gran alianza.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…..**

**Asi termina el capitulo de hoy, a los que han leído mi fic y comentado se los agradezco mucho, sus opiniones y criticas son aceptados, espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capitulo de ryu no arashi estará listo el lunes por la tarde si es posible mañana en la noche, gracias por leer mi historia. Reescribí algunos detalles del capitulo 2 para que coincida con la historia.**

**Próximo Capitulo: De regreso al infierno.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**De regreso al infierno**

**Konoha**

**Día de la agrupación de equipos**

Es una mañana tranquila en la aldea de la hoja, las comerciantes están abriendo sus negocios, los niños juegan sin ninguna preocupación, los civiles hacen sus actividades cotidianas y los ninjas se preparan para un día mas de trabajo. Básicamente un día perfecto.

Poco sabían los aldeanos y ninjas que las cosas se pondrían de cabeza en muy poco tiempo.

Nuestra historia se enfoca en el cuarto de naruto, vemos aun _**naruto**_ durmiendo como bebe, un destello amarillo apareció en la habitación rebelando a otro naruto. Su apariencia había cambiado considerablemente en los últimos 2 años, aunque solo tiene 13 años podía pasar fácilmente como un quinceañero, sus facciones eran libres de grasa de bebe, sus músculos era marcados pero no exageradamente musculoso, según las palabras de las mujeres era un joven atractivo, su pelo rubio era algo mas salvaje y su forma en punta seguían igual, a diferencia del de su padre que era mas acomodado. Su atuendo no habia cambiado mucho, llevaba el mismo haori que le regalo jiraiya el cual había crecido a su altura, llevaba una sudadera negra bajo su haori con capucha y con un estampado de dragon, sus pantalones de combate negros y sus botas, su infame collar de 6 magatamas en su cuello.

Este es el naruto original el cual se había ido de viaje hace 2 años.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en estos 2 años, el entrenamiento de naruto había mejorado a niveles casi inhumanos, aun le faltaba para alcanzar a sus antepasados, madara y hashirama pero a pesar de esto seguía siendo mas poderoso que su padre y el sandaime en su mejor momento.

Su mas grande logro en su opinión fue la capacidad de haber combinado su kamui con el hiraishin dando nacimiento a la técnica espacio tiempo que supera a las dos, el **Kami no kosen**, una técnica que le permite teletransportarse a cualquier lugar que conozca con la misma velocidad que el hiraishin sin necesidad de depender de sellos, excepto uno que esta en sus ojos, necesito combinar muchos conocimientos de **Fuinjutsu y sello mágico **pero había valido la pena.

Suspiro mientras miraba la aldea desde la ventana, no tenia muchos ánimos de regresar al pueblo, entre las escasas cosas que le agradaban de regresar aquí eran que podría saludar al viejo sandaime y humillar a sus padres, su plan estaba trazado, mostraría habilidades solo a la par con las de kakashi pero en el momento de su escape demostraría su verdadero poder.

Se puso a observar la decoración de su habitación y tenia que admitir que su clon tenia un buen gusto, las paredes estaban en su mayoría llenas de posters de grupos de música de múltiples géneros como el Rock, Heavy Metal, y muchos otros mas, a la creencia popular naruto no era quisquilloso con la música, siempre estaba abierto a nuevos géneros, en el escritorio había lo que parecía ser un reproductor y unos audífonos, una televisión y un librero. **(Muchos pensaran que en los mundos de naruto y fairy tail no hay aparatos pero muchos han visto a laxus que siempre trae audífonos, han visto que los ninjas usan radios para comunicarse entre si y existe el cine como se ha mencionado en ryu no arashi, porque no los reproductores)**

Suspiro mientras se acercaba a su clon y lo despertaba de una manera sutil.

"DESPIERTA" grito naruto mientras hacia un sello de mano mientras un chorro de agua salía de su boca mojando a su clon.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh que demonios" grito el clon mientras saca un kunai debajo de la almohada y se preparaba para enfrentar al que lo despertó. "JEFE" grito el clon al ver quien era su atacante.

"Hahahahahahahaha hubieras visto tu cara hahahaha" rio naruto con las manos alrededor de su estomago.

"Jefe mi cara técnicamente es la suya" dijo su clon con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

"Hmm, arruinas mi momento" murmuro naruto con un puchero.

Dejando de lado las payasadas.

"Veo que es el momento de su regreso" dijo el clon seriamente.

"Si, no me gusta la idea de volver a este lugar tan sofocante pero bueno no me queda de otra" dijo naruto con irritación.

El clon de disipo en un charco de sangre mientras naruto limpiaba la sangre con un jutsu de agua.

Naruto suspiro, realmente daba gracias a la habilidad de enviar los recuerdos de los clones de sangre sin tener que disiparse, el dolor de cabeza por tener que asimilar dos años de recuerdos habría sido insoportable.

Según lo que le había informado el clon nada importante sucedió durante su ausencia excepto por un par de cosas. La primera es que sus hermanos y sasuke seguían sin rendirse ante la idea de vencerlo, tenia que reconocer que habían mejorado considerablemente y podrían considerarse unos bajos chunin pero aun podía derrotarlos sin hacer el menor esfuerzo. La segunda fue que un nuevo alumno llamado Sai había llegado a las clases 1 año después del inicio de su viaje, el sabia muy bien que era uno de los títeres de danzou y su misión aparentemente era espiar a los herederos de los clanes y averiguar si son una amenaza, también le había ordenado tratar de convencer a los estudiantes potenciales para unirse a raíz y convertirlos en armas definitivas, no tenia nada personal contra sai exceptuando su pésimo sentido del humor y su poco conocimiento en las relaciones personales pero esperaba que no fuera una amenaza para sus planes de lo contrario tendría que hacerlo sufrir.

Otra cosa interesante fue el día de los exámenes de graduación, como siempre el había sido el primer lugar en todo mucho a la molestia de sus hermanos y sasuke, increíblemente ese mismo día su sensei mizuki había tratado de robar el pergamino prohibido, para su mala suerte sarutobi se había quedado dormido ese mismo día en la torre hokage revisando algunas cosas de la academia, fue descubierto y aprendió por la mala que un **sennen goroshi** con enma transformado en bastón era terriblemente doloroso.

Se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió, tomo su reproductor y se dirigió a la academia, ya iba tarde pero no le importaba mucho. Dejo a sus clones empacando sus cosas para transferirlas a su cabaña que construyo con su mokuton, ya era legalmente libre de hacerlo.

**Academia**

**Minutos después**

Todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos en un salón de la academia, iruka estaba parado frente a ellos dando un discurso acerca de la verdadera vida shinobi, todos estaban emocionados, después de años de tener que sufrir en la academia sus esfuerzos serian recompensados, ya eran ninjas reales. Iruka estaba apunto de empezar a nombrar a los equipos pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguien abriendo la puerta.

Iruka volteo hacia la puerta y frunció el ceño al ver que era naruto una vez mas llegando tarde.

"Naruto pensé que por lo menos legarías temprano el día en que nombramos a los equipo" dijo iruka con un suspiro.

"Ya ve que no iruka-sensei" dijo naruto simplemente.

"Solo siéntate naruto" dijo iruka con rendición.

Naruto funcia el ceño al ver que solo había un lugar junto a sasuke y sakura, con un suspiro se sentó junto a ellos. Noto que todos los miraban fijamente cosa que lo molesto.

"Que demonios me ven" pregunto naruto con una mirada glacial enviando una pisca de su instinto asesino.

La mayoría desvió la mirada con algo de miedo, habían aprendido con los años que cuando algo le molestaba podía ser alguien muy violento.

Iruka suspiro ante la actitud de naruto, pero no dijo nada a estas alturas se había acostumbrado. Sin mas que hacer comenzó a nombrar a los equipo.

**Torre Hokage**

Sarutobi estaba observando a los recién graduados con su bola de cristal, junto a el estaban los ancianos del pueblo, los jounin de la aldea y el hokage. Sarutobi suspiro mientras veía la actitud de su nieto sustituto, no podía culparlo por su forma de ser, de hecho era un milagro que no fuera peor tomando en cuenta que sus padres nunca lo guiaron.

"_Me pregunto si algún día aprenderás a ser mas sutil naruto-kun_" pensó hiruzen con algo de esperanza. "_Aunque eh de aceptar que me divierte ver que sasuke ponga cara de miedo contraria a su cara arrogante jeje_" pensó sarutobi con una risita.

"Asi que ese es novato del año, interesante" murmuro koharu mientras veía a naruto.

"Esa mirada glacial es digna de un ninja aunque me pregunto que habrá hecho para ser el novato del año, a juzgar por los expedientes menma, kasumi, sasuke y sayuri son los mas fuertes de su generación" dijo homura con curiosidad.

"Porque no nos muestras su expediente sarutobi, no nos lo mostraste cuando elegimos a los equipos" dijo danzou con una mirada sin emociones en su ojo.

"También me gustaría verlo sarutobi-sama" dijo el yondaime, estaba muy curioso sobre las habilidades de su hijo, cuando se entero durante la ultima reunión que era el novato del año casi le da un ataque al corazón, el siempre pensó que ese lugar les pertenecía a sus otros dos hijos pero ahora que se enteraba de esto le costaba asimilarlo, el y kushina habían querido preguntarle a naruto al respecto pero no se atrevían ya sea por vergüenza o por cualquier otra cosa.

Sarutobi sonrió maliciosamente, el pendejo de minato siempre había pensado que naruto no valía la pena su tiempo pero ahora que sabia que el era el mas fuerte de su generación quería saber, discretamente tomo su cámara para tomar la foto de su reacción para la posteridad.

"Muy bien, pueden verlo por ustedes mismos" dijo el sandaime mientras sacaba un folder con una hoja, minato tomo el expediente mientras los demás jounin veían el expediente con curiosidad.

**Nombre: Naruto Namikaze**

**Edad: 13 años**

**Promedio Académico: 10**

**Ninjutsu: Excelencia, usa perfectamente los 3 jutsus academia, puede usar ninjutsu elemental Nivel B y A.**

**Genjutsu: Excelencia, es inmune al genjutsu, puede usar genjutsu rango B.**

**Taijutsu: Es muy hábil con el taijutsu, tiene una gran fuerza física, venció a todos los niños de su clase sin siquiera ser tocado.**

**Armas: Excelencia, es muy hábil en el uso de las armas, tiene la precisión de un asesino, destrozo todos los blancos con su kunai.**

**Control de chakra: Excelente, se le ha visto trepar en los arboles y en ocasiones caminar sobre el agua.**

**Naturaleza de chakra: Relámpago, Agua y Viento.**

**Inteligencia: 200.**

**Observaciones: Es muy reservado, tiene muchos problemas con sus otros compañeros, se aburre mucho en clases, oculta gran parte de su fuerza, se vio involucrado en muchas peleas con otros estudiantes en los primeros años.**

**Sensei: Iruka Umino**. (Todo esto es solo lo que ha demostrado hasta ahora)

"Increíble" murmuro asuma en shock, no solo por el expediente del chico sino que también tenia tres afinidades naturales, el infierno, un gennin ni siquiera debería poder usar chakra elemental, el viento también llamo su atención, después de todo el era uno de los pocos usuarios del elemento viento en la aldea.

"Como puede usar genjutsu de ese nivel siendo solo un gennin" murmuro kurenai en shock.

"Relampago ehh" murmuro kakashi con interés.

"_Que increíble talento, tal vez debería decirle a sai que trate de reclutarlo_" pensó danzou.

"_No puede ser, como diablos naruto pudo hacerse tan fuerte sin que yo lo supiera, debería haberme enterado de esto hace mucho, además según su expediente tuvo muchas peleas con otros niños, como diablos no me entere de esto_" pensó minato en shock.

**Academia**

Naruto estaba sentado tranquilamente con su reproductor de música sin el menor cuidado del mundo, iruka estaba nombrando a los equipos de civiles sin importancia.

"Equipo 7, Sakura haruno" dijo iruka mientras sakura ponía atención. "Naruto Namikaze" dijo iruka mientras naruto fruncía el ceño.

"Estoy perdida" murmuro sakura mientras miraba a naruto con miedo.

"Y sasuke uchiha" dijo iruka mientras sakura celebraba.

"Hmm" dijo sasuke con simplicidad.

"CACHIN EL VERDADERO AMOR CONQUISTA TODO" grito sakura haciendo que los presentes se taparan los oídos.

"PORQUE TENIA QUE TOCARTE EN ESE EQUIPO" grito ino con furia.

"QUE DIJISTE CERDA" grito sakura chocando su frente con ino.

"Casi siento lastima por sasuke" murmuro menma al oído de su hermana.

"Personas como esas dos hacen quedar mal a las kunoichi" dijo kasumi con enojo.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo" dijo sayuri con una mueca de desprecio.

"Problemático, no se que le ven a un chico como sasuke" murmuro shikamaru con aburrimiento.

"Tu no tienes idea de nada shikamaru que no lo ves" pregunto ino.

"No, porque yo no soy una chica" dijo shikamaru con su típica pereza.

"Eres tan ego centrista, los celos son terribles odiaría tener que estar en tu equipo" dijo ino con burla.

"Equipo 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara" dijo iruka mientras ino jadeaba con sorpresa.

"Haa dijiste algo acerca de no querer estar en mi equipo" dijo shikamaru con burla.

"Y Chouji Akimichi" dijo iruka sonriendo.

"_Ahhh no con el gordo no_" pensó ino jalándose el cabello mientras chouji se limitaba a comer sus papas.

"Equipo 11, Menma Senju, Kasumi Senju, Sayuri Uchiha y Sai" dijo iruka mirando a los mencionados.

"Quedamos juntas Sayuri-chan" dijo kasumi sonriendo.

"Como sea" murmuro sayuri con desinterés.

Sai miro la situación sin emociones.

"_Ya no me toco con naruto_" pensó hinata con tristeza.

"Equipo 8, Hinata Hyuga" dijo iruka con una sonrisa.

"Hai sensei" dijo hinata con timidez.

"Kiba Inuzuka" dijo iruka.

"Hahahaha" rio kiba con arrogancia.

"Y Shino Aburame, esos son los equipos" termino iruka mientras sino se acomodaba sus lentes.

"Iruka-sensei usted sabe que nunca me quejo pero dígame porque demonios tengo que quedarme de todas las personas con el estorbo de pelo rosa y con el niño mimado" pregunto naruto con evidente irritación.

"Que dijiste naruto-baka" grito sakura con enojo.

"Maldito" grito sasuke con odio.

"Ahhhhhh sabia que esto pasaria" murmuro iruka con fastidio. "Lo siento naruto pero sandaime-sama fue quien puso los equipos" dijo iruka.

"Ese maldito viejo pervertido" murmuro naruto por lo bajo.

**Torre hokage**

"¿Sarutobi-sama porque lo llamo pervertido?" pregunto kurenai con una aura maliciosa rodeándola.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh lo que paso fue…" trato de decir sarutobi mientras pensaba en como salvarse.

"Díganos la verdad sandaime-sama" dijo tsume mientras todas las kunoichi de la habitación miraban con un aura maliciosa al sandaime.

"Bueno lo que paso fue….."

FLASHBACK

"Naruto-kun, no podemos aceptar esta foto, tan solo mírala no se distingue quien eres" dijo sarutobi con irritación mientras veía a naruto sentado frente a el en su oficina, la foto que le dio era una de el mismo con una pose ridícula con maquillaje blanco con rojo.

"Vamos jiji tienes que admitir que se ve genial" murmuro naruto con un puchero.

"Puede ser pero no es una foto para un circo es la foto para convertirte en ninja" dijo hiruzen con una sonrisa de abuelo.

"Vamos jiji si la aceptas te mostrare algo que te gustara" dijo naruto sonriendo con demasiada inocencia.

"Que podrías tener que podría interesarme" pregunto sarutobi con curiosidad.

"Solo observa" dijo naruto antes de hacer un sello de mano. "**Genjutsu: La noche de los pervertidos**" grito naruto metiendo a sarutobi en un genjutsu.

**Sarutobi estaba en shock, había sido atacado por el niño al que veía como su propio nieto, estaba apunto de romper la ilusión y exigir una explicación pero de repente vio como su cuerpo rejuvenecía hasta quedar como en su mejor momento, estaba apunto de preguntar que demonios pasaba cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba.**

"**KYA ES HIRUZEN-SAMA" grito una voz femenina.**

"**OH ES CIERTO MIRENLO ES TAN GUAPO" grito otra voz mientras muchos gemidos de chicas la acompañaban.**

**Sarutobi miro hacia atrás y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio el paisaje frente a el.**

**Era una isla con una playa privada, el cielo estaba oscuro revelando un cielo estrellado, una mesa con varios camareros atendiendo el lugar y tres chicas que solo podían ser descritas como diosas.**

**La primera mujer era de alrededor de 22 años, pelo verde largo hasta la cintura, ojos rojos piel blanca y una figura curvilínea que haría ir a los mortales a la guerra. Llevaba un bikini muy revelador de color verde.**

**La segunda mujer tenia alrededor de 25 años, pelo negro largo hasta la cintura atado en una cola de caballo, ojos verdes y una figura que solo podía ser descrita como celestial. Al igual que la primera solo vestía un bikini de color negro.**

**La tercera mujer tenia alrededor de 20 años, pelo plateado hasta la cintura suelto, ojos purpuras, piel clara y una figura que casi hace que sufra un derrame nasal. Su vestimenta consistía en un bikini azul bastante provocativo.**

"**Señoritas, pueden decirme donde estoy" pregunto hiruzen haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no babear.**

"**Eso no importa hiruzen-sama venga con nosotras" dijo la peli verde mientras arrastraba a hiruzen hasta un sillón que solo kami sabe donde salió.**

**La pelinegra y la peli plateada se acurrucaron hacia sus costados aplastando sus generosos pechos contra su pecho.**

"**Estoy en el paraíso" murmuro sarutobi mientras una de las chicas acercaba su boca a su oído.**

"**Y se pone mejor guapo" murmuro la pelinegra mientras la peli plateada comenzaba a besar su cuello. **

**Antes de que pudiera reaccionar un escenario salió de la nada y la chica peli verde comenzó a bailar de forma muy provocativa haciendo que el junior de hiruzen cobrara vida.**

**Por si las cosas no pudieran ponerse mejor una música de fondo comenzó a sonar de la nada y varias chicas mas con unos cuerpo similares a los de las primeras comenzaban a bailar provocativamente mientras las chicas acurrucadas a lado de sarutobi comenzaban a besarse.**

"**LO AMAMOS HIRUZEN-SAMA" gritaron todas.**

"_**Naruto partir de ahora te considerare un dios por el resto de mis días**_**" pensó sarutobi.**

Vemos como un escuadrón de ninjas médicos se llevaba a sarutobi en una camilla, sarutobi sangraba profundamente por la nariz mientras donde antes estaba un enorme charco de sangre se encontraba.

"Sarutobi-sama resista" murmuro uno de los medico mientras trataba de revivir al sandaime.

"Creo que me excedí con ese genjutsu" murmuro naruto con una risita nerviosa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Eso fue lo que paso" termino su relato sarutobi mientras todos lo veían con un goton detrás de la cabeza.

"Me pregunto si naruto no tendrá problema en mostrarme ese jutsu" murmuro kakashi para si mismo pero había algo que le preocupaba. "_Llamo a sus compañeros de equipo estorbos, me pregunto si será capaz de pasar mi prueba, minato-sensei debió inculcarle mas el respeto a sus compañeros_" pensó kakashi.

"Ese debe ser un genjutsu mortal" dijo asuma en tono de broma con su cigarrillo en la boca.

"Oh si lo es, no importa cuanto lo intente no quise salir de el" dijo sarutobi con una risita.

"Espero que ku-chan no se entere de esto" murmuro el hokage con algo de miedo.

"Hombres…." Murmuro koharu con desdén.

"_Ese genjutsu podría ser mi arma definitiva_" pensó danzou.

"Maldito seas kakashi no dejare que corrompas a la siguiente generación" murmuro kurenai con furia.

**Academia**

"Naruto tenle mas respeto a sandaime-sama" grito iruka con su cabeza inflada a proporciones cómicas.

"Es la verdad usted no ha visto al viejo en sus momentos pervertidos" murmuro naruto con simplicidad.

"Bien, en unos minutos estarán aquí sus jounin sensei, buena suerte a todos" dijo iruka antes de salir del salón.

Los gennin conversaban entre ellos mientras naruto encendía su reproductor y comenzaba a escuchar música, esperaba que por lo menos las misiones fueran remotamente emocionantes si no estaba seguro de que se moriría de aburrimiento, había escuchado algo sobre las terroríficas misiones rango D, definitivamente tendría que enviar a un clon para cumplir esas misiones, no había forma de que el se rebajara a realizar algo tan humillante. Sintió la mirada de sasuke clavada sobre el cosa que lo molesto.

"Que quieres" pregunto naruto fríamente.

"Ya lo veras dobe, pronto te demostrare que soy mejor que tu" dijo sasuke con su habitual sonrisa arrogante.

"Hmm sigue soñando" dijo con aburrimiento antes de seguir escuchando su reproductor.

"Equipo 8 vengan conmigo, yo soy Kurenai Yuhi, seré su jounin-sensei" dijo kurenai entrando por la puerta.

"Hai sensei" dijeron los mencionados saliendo con kurenai.

Minutos después entraron otros dos jounin.

"Equipo 11 vengan conmigo soy Tenzou, seré su jounin-sensei" dijo tenzou mientras el equipo 11 lo seguía.

"Equipo 9 yo soy asuma sarutobi su jounin sensei vengan conmigo" dijo asuma mientras el equipo los seguía.

Pasaron un par de horas, solo quedaba el equipo 7 en el salón, todos comenzaba a desesperarse por la impuntualidad de su sensei, sakura había pasado las ultimas 2 horas tratando de convencer a sasuke de ir a una cita con el. Sasuke se la paso toda la clase viéndolo con desafío.

"Vamos sasuke-kun porque no" chillo sakura con un puchero.

"Ya te dije que no y ya sakura" dijo sasuke con su cara de fastidio antes de volver a clavar su mirada en naruto.

"Podrías dejar de mirarme asi, cualquiera pensaría que eres gay" dijo naruto ya irritado.

"Que dijiste maldito" grito sasuke con furia.

"Deja en paz a sasuke-kun perdedor" grito sakura con enojo.

"Si lo que digo es falso entonces porque sasuke rechaza a todas sus fangirls" dijo naruto con una mirada aburrida.

Antes de que sakura pudiera responder fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Era un hombre alto de pelo gris que desafiaba a la gravedad, llevaba una mascara que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro, su banda ninja cubría su ojo izquierdo. Su atuendo consistía en el típico uniforme jounin de la aldea. Tenia una mirada aburrida en su ojo.

"Mi primera impresión de ustedes es que los odio, nos vemos en el techo" dijo kakashi antes de desaparecer en un shunshin.

"Hmm genial nuestro sensei es un impuntual, lo peor de todo es que esto todavía puede ponerse peor" murmuro naruto antes de desaparecer en un shunshin.

"_Como demonios hizo eso_" pensó sasuke antes de dirigirse hacia el techo.

"Sasuke-kun espérame" grito sakura corriendo detrás de sasuke.

Kakashi llego al techo en un shunshin, se recargo en la barandilla dispuesto a leer su icha-icha cuando vio con sorpresa que naruto llego al mismo tiempo que el en un shunshin.

"Asi que puedes usar shunshin eh" pregunto kakashi sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

"Si" murmuro naruto con desinterés mientras se quitaba los audífonos.

Poco después llegaron sasuke y sakura, esta ultima viendo con ojos lujuriosos a sasuke.

"Mmmm bien porque no se presentan de uno en uno" dijo kakashi con aburrimiento.

"¿Presentarnos? ¿Qué se supone que debamos decir?" pregunto sakura con curiosidad.

"_Y se supone que ella es el cerebro de la clase_" pensó naruto con enojo. No le gustaba la idea de estar atrapado con unos estorbos, el entendía que no todos podían ser tan poderosos como el pero por lo menos que sean gennin competentes le bastaba, no unos tontos que viven en un mundo de fantasía.

"Cosas como sus sueños para el futuro, pasatiempo, gustos y disgustos, cosas por el estilo" dijo kakashi como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

"¿Por qué no se presenta usted para que nosotros entendamos como debe ser?" dijo sakura mientras kakashi ponía una mueca de fastidio.

"Yo, bien yo soy Kakashi Hatake, mis gustos y mis disgustos, no no tengo ganas de decirles eso, mis pasatiempos, tengo muchos pasatiempos no aptos para menores de edad, y mis sueños para el futuro, nunca había pensado en eso" dijo kakashi con pereza sacándole una gota a los gennin.

"Lo único que nos dijo fue su nombre" murmuro sakura a sasuke el cual asintió.

"Bien su turno tu rosadita" dijo kakashi señalando a sakura.

"Yo soy sakura Haruno, mis gustos son" dio una mirada a sasuke y luego se ruborizo. "Mi pasatiempo es" dio otra mirada a sasuke antes de desviar la mirada. "Mi sueño para el futuro es" dio una ultima mirada a sasuke. "KYA" chillo sakura.

"_Genial tengo una fangirl_" pensó kakashi llorando comicamente.

"_Mejor me mantengo alejado de ella_" pensó sasuke.

"_Genial ahora tenemos que lidiar con un estorbo fangirl_" pensó naruto con desprecio, no es que le moleste que sakura sea débil, le molesta que no trate de cambiar eso o que por lo menos se esfuerce, a sus ojos si no muestra un mínimo interés en el trabajo solo es un estorbo.

"Y tus disgustos" pregunto kakashi.

"INO CERDA Y NARUTO-BAKA" grito sakura.

"El sentimiento es mutuo estorbo" dijo naruto con aburrimiento.

"_Las chicas de ahora están mas interesadas en los jóvenes que en su entrenamiento ninja, bueno tengo un buen rato para romper esa actitud_" pensó kakashi para si mismo.

"Bien tu el mimado" dijo kakashi mirando a sasuke.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante el apodo pero de todos modos hablo

"Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me gusta entrenar con mi hermano y con mi padre, mi familia, mis disgustos son mucho, mi sueño es ser un buen jefe de clan y demostrarles a todos el poder del clan uchiha, también planeo vencer a cierto alguien" dijo sasuke con algo de arrogancia mirando a naruto. (Recuerden que el clan uchiha no fue aniquilado asi que sasuke no tiene su personalidad dark, pero si es arrogante.)

"_Parece ser que tiene cierta rivalidad con naruto_" pensó kakashi con un suspiro.

"_Sigue soñando perdedor_" pensó naruto con una sonrisa.

"_Sasuke es tan …. sexy_" pensó sakura con un sonrojo.

"Bien por ultimo tu Rubio" dijo kakashi señalando a naruto.

"Yo soy Naruto Namikaze, tengo muchos gustos y disgusto, mis pasatiempos son mi entrenamiento y la lectura, mis sueños para el futuro, mmmmmm tengo muchos pero en estos momentos mi prioridad es convertirme en una de las personas mas poderosas en existir" dijo naruto con simpleza.

"_Hmm por lo menos es mas normal que sus compañeros_" pensó kakashi con alivio.

"Bueno cada uno de ustedes es único y tiene sus propias ideas, tendremos nuestra primera misión mañana" dijo el tuerto.

"Que clase de mision" pregunto sasuke con interés.

"Una tarea que tenemos que hacer los 4 juntos" dijo kakashi sin interés.

"Que tarea sensei" pregunto sakura.

"Un ejercicio de supervivencia" dijo kakashi mientras sasuke y sakura lo miraban con intriga.

"Yo pensé que esas cosas ya eran historia antigua, que tendríamos una misión real, esas cosas son de la academia es por eso que estamos aqui" dijo sakura.

"Tonta de verdad crees que ese examen patético era todo lo que necesitabas para ser gennin" pregunto naruto sin interés.

"De que estas hablando dobe" pregunto sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

"Hahahaha su compañero tiene razón, de los 28 graduados que salieron de la academia solo 13 serán aceptados como gennin, los demás serán reenviados de vuelta a la academia, en pocas palabras esta será una prueba en la que si no pasan serán reenviados a la academia y las posibilidades de que reprueben son minimo del 66%" dijo kakashi con algo de diversión al ver las miradas de sasuke y sakura.

"NANII" gritaron sasuke y sakura.

"Hemos trabajado muy duro para llegar aquí, entonces que fue el examen de graduación" grito sakura en shock.

"Eso solo fue para filtrar a los que podían convertirse en ninjas, yo decido si aprueban o no" dijo kakashi fríamente.

"_Maldición, soy un uchiha de elite, tengo que pasar ese examen_" pensó sasuke apretando los puño.

"_Si fallo seré deparada de sasuke-kun, esta es una prueba de amor_" pensó sakura con determinación.

"_Hmm, asi que una prueba, supongo que solo tengo que pasar_" pensó naruto sin mucho interés.

"Eso es todo pueden irse, ahh y no vayan a desayunar o van a vomitar" dijo kakashi antes de desaparecer en un shunshin.

"Me largo" dijo naruto simplemente antes de desaparecer en su shunshin de relámpagos.

"Yo también me voy" dijo sasuke mientras se iba.

"Sasuke-kun espérame" grito sakura corriendo tras sasuke.

**Mas tarde en la noche**

Naruto regresaba a la mansión del hokage tranquilamente, hoy era el ultimo día que pasaba en ella, si iba tener que vivir en ese infierno durante un tiempo lo haría en su propio lugar, entro por la ventana, su cuarto ya estaban vacio exceptuando los muebles, había un pergamino gigante en el centro de la habitación con sus cosas, tomo su mochila y ato el pergamino a su espalda y bajo hacia la sala.

Minato y Kushina estaban en la sala sentados en el sillón, lo habían estado esperando porque querían respuestas de el, menma y kasumi escuchaban su conversación a escondidas.

"Naruto tenemos que hablar" dijo el hokage con una mirada seria.

"Que quieres" pregunto naruto fríamente.

Kushina noto que naruto llevaba una mochila y un pergamino gigante en su espalda.

"Porque llevas esas cosas naruto" pregunto kushina señalando las cosas.

"Me largo de este lugar, me voy a mi nueva casa" dijo naruto con frialdad.

"Pero esta es tu casa naruto, de que demonios estas hablando" pregunto minato con temor.

"Aun sigues sin entender como son las cosas eh, supongo que tendré que ser directo" dijo naruto con enojo. "Toda mi vida ustedes me han ignorado, desde niño siempre eh sido cuidado por niñeras mientras ustedes cuidaban a mis hermanos, toda la vida vivi en la puta soledad mientras ustedes jugaban a la familia perfecta, para ustedes siempre fui un jodido estorbo, siempre quise ganar su aprobación pero a ustedes les importo un comino, siempre me pregunte porque por mucho que me esforzara ustedes no me reconocían, solo porque mis hermanos tienen al kyuubi ustedes los prefieren incluso me quitaron el titulo de heredero de los clanes que me pertenecía y me exiliaron de la familia, lo peor de todo fue que con el tiempo me dejo de importar, siempre vi como hubo escasas personas que les importaba como me sentía, y me di cuenta que ustedes no querían hijos sino armas, entrenan a mis hermanos porque son jinchurikis, un padre se supone que debe querer a sus hijos incondicionalmente, un padre debe proteger a sus hijo y un padre debe guiar a sus hijos sin importar que tan débil o fuerte sea este, para mi dejaron de ser padres hace mucho tiempo, ya soy un adulto ante la ley y elijo largarme de aqui" grito naruto con rabia.

Ambos estaban en shock, querían replicar ante todo lo que les dijo pero no encontraban la forma, todas sus palabras eran ciertas. Kushina callo de rodillas llorando mientras minato lo miraba con pena.

"Naruto estoy verdaderamente avergonzado, realmente no sabia que te sentías asi pero tienes que entender era por el bien del pueblo, si tus hermanos no controlan al kyuubi podrían dañar a los demás" dijo minato con la esperanza de ser perdonado.

"Eso no me importa, puedo entender que no me entrenaran a mi, eso es algo que nunca me importo lo que me enoja fue que me dejaron solo desde que vine al mundo, ustedes no han sido mas que mis donadores de adn, nunca serán mis padres, lo único que me importa es demostrarle a todo este pueblo que besa el suelo por el que caminan que sere mucho mas poderoso que ustedes, demostrare que soy mejor que ustedes, que no los necesito y que nunca los necesitare, me largo de aquí" grito naruto antes de salir azotando la puerta.

"Minato-kun que hemos hecho, abandonamos a nuestro bebe a su suerte, somos unos padres horribles" dijo kushina entre lagrimas.

"Es solo una etapa kushi-chan ya veras que tarde o temprano nos perdonara" dijo minato con la esperanza de calmar a su esposa.

Pero el mismo no estaba muy convencido.

**Nueva casa de naruto**

La nueva casa de naruto era interesante por decir lo menos, era una casa de madera de dos pisos con el espacio suficiente para tres habitaciones y sus cosas, a pesar de que solo seria un hogar temporal serviría de algo mientras vivía en konoha. Les tomo todo el día a sus clones amueblar el lugar pero valió la pena.

"Supongo que debo irme a dormir, mañana será la aburrida prueba" murmuro naruto antes de irse a dormir.

**Al día siguiente**

Naruto despertó en su nueva casa, no podía evitar sentirse un poco mas tranquilo viviendo por su cuenta, ya no tenia que soportar el ambiente opresivo del compuesto senju, pero no podía cantar victoria, sabia que esos tontos tratarían de llegar a su lado bueno y eso seria algo fastidioso. Se levanto de su cama y se metió a la ducha, mientras se duchaba no podía evitar preguntarse que prueba les pondría kakashi, según sabia el hombre tenia la reputación de reprobar a todos los equipos que ha tenido y de llegar tarde a todos lados, eso le vasto para no llegar a la hora citada, si kakashi no era puntual el no tenia porque serlo. Salió de la ducha, se vistió, tomo su reproductor y un yogurt del refrigerador y se fue a dar un paseo antes de ir al campo de entrenamiento.

**Campos de entrenamiento**

Sasuke y Sakura estaban mas que enojados, su sensei los había citado a las 5 de la mañana en los campos de entrenamiento, ambos siendo muy responsables llegaron a la hora exacta, eran las 8 de la mañana y su sensei no llegaba, por si fuera poco naruto tampoco llegaba, no es que les sorprendiera de naruto pues el siempre llegaba tarde cuando según el las cosas no eran tan importantes pero de su sensei, un supuesto jounin responsable era un shock.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh no creo poder resistirlo mas, sensei y naruto-baka me las pagaran cuando vuelvan" grito sakura haciendo que sasuke tenga que cubrirse los oídos.

"Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, no es que me sorprenda de naruto pero de kakashi da mucho que desear" dijo sasuke con evidente molestia en su voz.

"Sasuke-kun" murmuro sakura con un rubor.

"No te emociones" dijo sasuke tomando su distancia de sakura.

Antes de que pudieran seguir su conversación fueron interrumpidos por dos shunshin revelando a naruto y kakashi.

"LLEGAN TARDE" grito sakura señalándolos acusadoramente.

Kakashi tuvo que taparse los oídos mientras naruto solo subió el volumen a su reproductor para callar sus gritos.

"Un gato negro se me atravezo en el camino asi que tuve que tomar el sendero largo" dijo kakashi con una sonrisa en su ojo.

"Yo simplemente sabia que usted llegaría tarde" dijo naruto simplemente.

"MENTIROSOS" grito sakura.

"Bien será mejor comenzar" dijo kakashi mientras sacaba un reloj, puso el reloj en un tronco y lo activo. "Si misión es muy sencilla, tienen que quitarme estos cascabeles, si no lo logran antes de que suene el reloj se irán sin almuerzo" dijo kakashi ante la mirada de terror de sasuke y sakura.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" gritaron ambos pero noto que naruto estaba muy tranquilo.

"Van a estar atados a esos postes y van a verme comer mi almuerzo" dijo kakashi mientras señalaba a unos troncos.

"_Asi que por eso nos pidió que no desayunáramos T_T_" pensó sasuke.

"_El nos dijo que no comiéramos para que nos costara mas trabajo_" pensó sakura.

"Un momento nosotros somos 3 y solo hay dos cascabeles" dijo sakura señalando a los cascabeles que traía kakashi.

"Si por lo menos uno de ustedes será atado y finalmente descalificado al fallar la misión, ese uno volverá a la academia" dijo kakashi con diversión ante el shock de los gennin. "Claro cualquiera de ustedes podría fallar, pueden usar cualquier arma incluyendo las shuriken, si no están preparados para matarme no podrán quitarme los cascabeles" dijo kakashi con algo de seriedad.

"Esas armas son muy peligrosas sensei" grito sakura con miedo.

Naruto se abalanzo hacia kakashi con su kunai en mano pero su mano fue sujetada por kakashi apuntando a la parte porterior de su cabeza.

"No eh dicho comiencen" dijo kakashi con una sonrisa en su ojo.

"Usted dijo que con intención de matar, solo probaba el terreno" dijo naruto con aburrimiento mientras kakashi sentía un kunai en su cuello.

"Nada mal naruto" dijo kakashi mientras el y los dos narutos se disipaban en una nube de humo.

"Comiencen" grito kakashi mientras los 3 gennin se escondían.

"_Nada mal se están escondiendo bien, de no ser por mi experiencia en anbu no podría encontrarlos, pero me preocupa que no puedo sentir a naruto_" pensó kakashi.

**Con sasuke**

Sasuke estaba escondido entre los arboles mirando analíticamente a kakashi mientras preparaba una trampa, esperaba que funcionara, bueno después de todo el es un uchiha de elite, no había forma de que fuera a perder.

**Con sakura**

Sakura observaba a su sensei analíticamente, aunque no lo demostrara estaba muy aterrada, sabia muy bien que era la mas débil del equipo, si no pasaba seria separada de sasuke el cual ella creía pasaría, pero también sabia que no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra naruto, ni siquiera sasuke y menma podían vencerle el muy probablemente también pasaría.

**Con naruto**

Naruto analizaba la situación en la que se encontraba, era muy obvio que kakashi quería enfrentarlos, el nunca había escuchado de un equipo de solo 2 gennin y un jounin, además era tonto si sus compañeros creían que podían vencer a un jounin con su nivel actual, el sin duda podría pero no quería demostrar sus habilidades al 100%, además kakashi valoraba demasiado el trabajo en equipo y naturalmente el espera que ellos trabajen juntos, no le gustaba la idea de trabajar con esos dos y era muy obvio que a ellos tampoco pero bueno al menos lo intentaría.

**Con kakashi**

Kakash que ya se había aburrido de esperarlos demasiado decidió actuar primero, iria primero por sakura.

Sakura estaba recostada pecho tierra esperando su oportunidad y tratando de reprimir el gruñido de su estomago.

"_Fue mala idea comenzar con la dieta anoche_" pensó sakura pero frunció el ceño al ver que su sensei ya no estaba.

"Sakura" dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Sakura salto y corrió por el susto, volteo la mirada para ver a su sensei.

"Yo" saludo mientras le daba una sonrisa con su ojo.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito antes de desmayarse.

"Ya veo porque naruto la llamo estorbo, pero bueno si pasan tendré que cambiar eso" dijo para si mismo antes de regresar a donde estaba inicialmente.

Al instante que llego una ola de kunais y shuriken lo golpeo matándolo al instante.

"_Lo logre_" pensó sasuke escondido.

POOF

Kakashi se esfumo en una nube de humo revelando un tronco.

"**Kawarimi no jutsu**" pensó sasuke con los ojos muy abiertos antes de correr a todo lo que daba en busca de un nuevo escondite pero para su desgracia kakashi lo esperaba apoyado en un tronco.

"Sabes un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción, no esperabas que eso funcionaria verdad" pregunto kakashi con una sonrisa en sus ojos.

Sasuke sonrió antes de lanzar un kunai activando una trampa que lanzo varios kunai a kakashi el cual los esquivo hábilmente.

Kakashi detuvo con su mano una patada de sasuke pero se vio obligado a detener un puñetazo con su otra mano, sasuke trato de dar otra patada que kakashi bloqueo con su codo pero sasuke vio una apertura en los cascabeles que aprovecho para tratar de tomarlos pero kakashi se separo antes de que lo lograra.

"_Este niño es bueno, creo que no podre seguir leyendo el icha-icha por ahora_" pensó kakashi con asombro.

"Tengo que aceptarlo eres muy bueno" elogio kakashi.

"Yo soy diferente de naruto y sakura, yo soy un uchiha de elite" dijo sasuke con arrogancia antes de hacer varios sellos de mano.

"Imposible un gennin no debería tener suficiente chakra para hacer ninjutsu elemental" dijo kakashi en shock.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu**" grito sasuke escupiendo una bola de fuego que kakashi evadió con un kawarimi.

"_Demonios, donde esta, arriba, al lado_" pensó sasuke buscando a kakashi.

"Donde …. Estoy donde menos lo esperabas, justo bajo tus pies" dijo kakashi mientras sujetaba el pie de kakashi enterrándolo en el piso.

"**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no jutsu **eso es ninjutsu, tienes razón sasuke eres diferente de los demás pero ser diferente no siempre es mejor" dijo kakashi mientras sacaba su icha-icha y se alejaba.

"Vuelve aquí no hemos terminado todavía" grito sasuke mientras kakashi lo ignoraba.

Naruto observaba toda la situación desde las sombras.

"Perdedores, realmente tengo que trabajar con estos tipos, bien al menos lo intentare" murmuro para si mismo antes de ir a despertar a sakura.

"Sakura despierta" murmuro naruto mientras trataba de despertar a sakura.

"SASUKE" grito sakura mientras despertaba.

"Cierra la boca o delataras nuestra posición" ordeno naruto con irritación.

"Naruto-baka que haces aquí" exigió sakura con enojo.

"Te despertaba, que patético haberte desmayado solo por ver a kakashi" dijo naruto con decepción.

"Cállate esta vez será diferente" dijo sakura.

"Si claro, que no lo has notado, no existe ningún equipo con solo 2 gennin, el objetivo de la prueba es trabajar en equipo, debemos ir por sasuke para hacer un plan" explico naruto usando toda su paciencia.

"Si claro idiota, seguramente solo nos quieres usar para obtener los cascabeles" dijo sakura con suficiencia.

"Sakura entiende de una buena vez, ninguno de nosotros tiene oportunidad de vencer a kakashi" dijo naruto esto ultimo mintiendo.

"En todo caso no te necesitamos, yo iré a hacer equipo con sasuke-kun el es invencible" dijo sakura antes de salir corriendo.

"No la mates, no la mates, todavía la necesito" murmuro naruto usando toda su paciencia para no cortarle la cabeza.

Sin nada mas que hacer desapareció en un shunshin hacia la posición de sasuke con la esperanza de que el si usara el cerebro. Camino tranquilamente hacia sasuke el cual estaba enterrado en el suelo con solo su cabeza visible.

"Necesitas ayuda sasuke" pregunto naruto.

"No te necesito perdedor" grito sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

"No pareces muy convincente en esa posición, eres un tonto si no te das cuenta de que no puedes vencerlo tu solo" dijo naruto con seriedad.

"Yo soy un uchiha de elite, no hay nada que se compare con un uchiha" dijo sasuke como esa fuera la respuesta a todo.

"Que tonto, aun no te das cuenta, no existe ningún equipo gennin con solo 2 gennin, kakashi no puede enviar a un solo gennin a la academia, trata de enfrentarnos para evitar que descubramos el verdadero significado de la prueba, la aldea valora por sobre todas las cosas y es muy obvio que eso es lo que kakashi quiere" explico naruto.

"No te creo nada, en todo caso no te necesito ni a ti ni a sakura" grito sasuke con enojo.

"Bien al menos lo intente" dijo naruto antes de tomar a sasuke por el pelo.

"Que demoni… ahhhhhhhhh" grito sasuke antes de que naruto lo jalo por el pelo sacándolo del agujero.

"Nadie puede decir que trate de hacerlo a la manera de kakashi, pero ahora lo hare a mi manera" dijo naruto antes de irse en un shunshin.

"VUELVE AQUÍ MALDITO" grito sasuke sobándose el pelo.

Poco sabían que estaban siendo observados.

**Torre Hokage**

En la torre hokage se encontraban los jounin dándoles sus informes al hokage, también estaban homura, koharu y el sandaime, minato había logrado evitar que danzou asistiera a la reunión, lo que menos necesitaba era que el halcón de guerra se interesara en los gennin.

Minato tenia un aspecto bastante malo, era obvio que no habia dormido en toda la noche, los reproches de su hijo no lo dejaron dormir en toda la noche, esperaba poder solucionar las cosas.

"Asi que tenzou, como le fue a tu equipo" pregunto minato viendo a tenzou.

"El equipo paso muy bien hokage-sama, tuvieron algunos problemas pero al final gracias al trabajo en equipo lo lograron, hubo un par de roses entre menma y sai pero todo salió bien" dijo tenzou con una sonrisa.

"No se podía esperar menos de los hijos del hokage. La hija del jefe del clan uchiha y de un ninja entrenado por danzou" dijo homura con seriedad.

"Tiene razón ese equipo será muy potente" dijo koharu.

"Solo falta el equipo de kakashi" dijo hiruzen mientras los demás hacían una mueca.

"Probablemente llegara tarde como de costumbre, casi siento lastima por su equipo" dijo asuma mientras fumaba su cigarrillo.

"Hmm probablemente nos mantendrá esperando otro par de horas" dijo fugaku con desdén.

"Sarutobi-sama no puede usar su jutsu del caleidoscopio para ver si kakashi no esta haciendo algo importante, si no enviare a los anbu por el" pregunto el hokage amablemente.

"Claro que puedo" dijo hiruzen mientras activaba su jutsu, vieron como kakashi iniciaba su prueba de los cascabeles.

"Kakashi como siempre va usar esa prueba" murmuro asuma.

"Deberías empezar a prohibirle usar esa prueba minato, es demasiado para gennin recién graduados" dijo koharu con el ceño fruncido.

"Problemático, koharu-sama tiene razón, es muy difícil que logren pasar" dijo shikaku analíticamente.

"Vemos deberías tener mas fe en ellos" dijo chouza.

"Estoy de acuerdo con shikaku, esa prueba es demasiado, incluso chunin tendrían problemas con ello" dijo inoichi con el ceño fruncido.

"Kakashi valora mucho el trabajo en equipo, es natural que espero lo mismo de un discípulo" dijo minato en defensa de su estudiante.

Vieron con interés el pequeño intercambio de ataques entre los clones de kakashi y naruto. Poco después los gennin se escondieron durante mucho tiempo antes de que kakashi decidiera tomar la iniciativa, quedaron terriblemente decepcionados al ver el deplorable espectáculo de sakura.

"Como demonios se convirtió en una de las mejores kunoichi de la academia" murmuro kurenai con enojo.

"Fue la mejor en lo académico y en el control de chakra entre las niñas" dijo hiruzen con el ceño fruncido.

"Espero que kakashi corrija su actitud fangirl, realmente prefiero evitar muertes en su primera mision" murmuro minato.

Despues de eso vieron la actuación de sasuke y no podían dejar de estar impresionados, sasuke sin duda era uno de los gennin mas fuertes de su generación, que un gennin pueda usar jutsu elemental era una verdadera hazaña, algunos no les gusto su actitud pero kakashi podía corregir eso.

"Has entrenado a tu hijo muy bien fugaku" elogio sarutobi mientras fugaku sonreía con orgullo, a el tampoco le gustaba su actitud de sasuke pero tampoco podía culparlo, durante algunos años lo ignoro a favor de su primogénito, Itachi Uchiha, de no ser porque vio la personalidad fría que naruto tenia por las negligencias de su padre nunca habría abierto los ojos ante su propia estupidez.

"Ese chico sin duda es fuerte, usar jutsu de fuego a su edad es increíble por decir lo menos" dijo homura mirando al niño.

"Solo falta naruto namikaze, me pregunto que tan bueno es, a juzgar por su expediente en teoría debe ser mas fuerte que sasuke" dijo koharu viendo la bola de cristal.

"Lo dudo, sasuke-sama ah demostrado ser muy poderoso" dijo un jounin al azar.

"Subestimar a tu oponente puede ser un grave error que ah cobrado muchas vidas, incluso si hablamos de un gennin" reprendió sarutobi con una mirada de hielo al jounin.

"_Naruto me pregunto que tan fuerte te volviste sin mi ayuda, tal vez, solo tal vez cuando nos perdones puedas ayudar a tus hermanos a salvar al mundo_" pensó minato con tristeza. (**Pendejo**)

Lo que vieron a continuación sorprendió a todos, vieron como naruto se acercaba a sus compañeros explicándoles el significado de la prueba solo para que ambos se negaran al trabajo en equipo.

"Increíble, descubrió el significado de la prueba de kakashi solo viendo la situación" dijo asuma en shock.

"Es muy inteligente eso es un hecho, observo la situación tranquilamente solo para actuar en el momento adecuado, se merece su titulo de novato del año" dijo homura algo impresionado.

"Es una lastima que sus compañeros no hayan entendido" dijo kurenai con el ceño fruncido.

"Este examen solo se ah complicado mas" dijo tsume con algo de irritación.

Continuaron viendo la prueba con interés.

**Campos de entrenamiento**

**20 minutos después de que naruto liberara a sus compañeros**

Kakashi miraba con decepción a sasuke y sakura inconscientes atados a un poste, ambos habían tratado de atacarlo por su cuenta a pesar de que ya los había vencido una vez, le molesto que sasuke quería hacer todo solo mientras sakura solo lo seguía como un perro fiel, sin duda tenían potencial pero el trabajo en equipo era nulo, había visto desde las sombras como naruto había intentado el trabajo en equipo con ambos pero se negaron obstinadamente, a sus ojos el había pasado su prueba pero tenia curiosidad de ver que tan bueno era.

El había visto las habilidades de kasumi y menma ya que el ayudo en su entrenamiento y por lo que había visto eran tan buenos como sasuke, pero a naruto casi no lo conocía, las veces que fue a casa de su sensei casi nunca estaba en casa y cuando lo veía solo le daba miradas heladas, pero a juzgar por los rumores de la academia era bastante poderoso, tenia curiosidad.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando naruto camino tranquilamente hacia el, pero ya no tenia la expresión aburrida y tranquila que normalmente tiene, su expresión era fría, seria y cargada de determinación, algo muy raro pero que daba una sensación de poder que lo intrigaba.

"Hmm, finalmente los capturo, no puede decir que no lo intente a su manera" dijo naruto seriamente.

"Asi que sabia que estaba ahí eh" pregunto kakashi sin quitar la vista de su icha-icha.

"Soy un muy buen sensor, pocas cosas se escapan de mi" dijo naruto sin cambiar su expresión.

"Interesante pero vas a necesitar mas que eso para quitarme un cascabel" dijo kakashi con indiferencia.

"Ambos sabemos bien el verdadero significado de eso, esos dos prefirieron hacerlo por su cuenta en lugar de trabajar en equipo, personalmente siento que son solo estorbos pero estoy dispuesto a tener que aguantarlos si la situación lo requiere pero obviamente ellos no piensan igual" dijo naruto con frialdad.

"Ni modo veamos que puedes hacer" dijo kakashi seriamente antes de guardar su libro.

"No va a seguir leyendo" pregunto naruto con curiosidad.

"A juzgar por tu expediente no me puedo dar el lujo de subestimarte, Técnicas de batalla shinobi parte 1, Taijutsu el arte físico" dijo kakashi poniéndose en posición de batalla. (**Recuerden que esta conteniendo algo de su poder, es mas fuerte que minato pero aun no llega al nivel de madara o hashirama en el valle del fin**)

Naruto sin dudarlo se abalanzo hacia kakashi en un estallido de velocidad dándole una poderosa patada a kakashi el cual apenas pudo bloquearla, kakashi quedo muy impresionado con la velocidad de naruto, su velocidad era un poco mas baja que la de gai, una hazaña increíble para un recién salido de la academia, además su fuerza física era muy buena también, le dolió bloquear esa patada, sin duda se había sometido a un entrenamiento brutal. Movió su banda ninja revelando su sharingan.

Durante varios minutos estuvieron enfrascados en una gran pelea de taijutsu en la que ninguno cedía, ondas de choque resonaban por el lugar, kakashi era mucho mas experimentado pero naruto no se quedaba atrás, su velocidad le daba una gran ventaja, tenia buenos reflejo y una fuerza física inmensa. Ambos se separaron, kakashi tenia varios moretones en el cuerpo y respiraba pesadamente, naruto estaba en un estado similar ya que había detenido su regeneración para no levantar sospechas.

"Sin duda eres muy bueno en taijutsu naruto, fácilmente un jounin, me pregunto como lograste esa hazaña" murmuro kakashi con intriga.

"Tengo mis secretos sensei, como sabe hay dos tipos de ninja, los que tienen poder por ser genio o prodigios naturales y los que se esfuerzan y se someten a entrenamientos brutales, se puede decir que soy un poco de ambos, además usted era jounin a mi edad no se por que se sorprende" dijo naruto tranquilamente.

"Jaja asi que sabias sobre mi eh" dijo kakashi con una risa.

"Que clase de tonto seria si no investigara al que va a ser mi sensei" pregunto naruto retóricamente.

"Hahaha no deberías cantar victoria aun, todavía no tienes un cascabel, Técnicas de batalla shinobi parte 2, Genjutsu el arte ilusorio" dijo kakashi con una sonrisa en su ojo antes de hacer un sello de mano. "**Magen: Narukami no jutsu**" dijo kakashi.

"Leyó mi expediente, pensé que sabia que soy inmune al genjutsu ya que tengo demasiado chakra como para que algo como eso me afecte" murmuro con aburrimiento ante de hacer un sello de mano. "Veamos que tal supera esto **Ilusión demoniaca: El festín de los Zombis**" dijo naruto mientras el mundo de kakashi se volvía oscuro.

**Kakashi estaba en un cementerio, trataba de dispersar la ilusión pero no podía, de repente las tumbas comenzaron a abrirse y vio con horror como cuerpos putrefactos comenzaban a salir, los zombis se acercaban lentamente a el, saco un kunai y comenzó a cortar a los zombis pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara siempre salían mas, sintió que una mano sujetaba sus tobillos inmovilizándolos, sintió como un zombi mordía su manos.**

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" grito kakashi con dolor trataba de liberarse pero no podía, un gran numero de muertos vivientes lo tenían sostenido.**

**Otro zombi le mordió el cuello haciéndolo gritar de dolor.**

**Comenzó a sentir múltiples mordidas en todo su cuerpo mientras gritaba de dolor.**

"**KAI" grito en un ultimo intento por dispersar el jutsu.**

"Ah ah ah eso fue un genjutsu impresionante" dijo kakashi respirando con pesadez.

"Gracias" dijo naruto simplemente.

**Torre Hokage**

Nadie daba crédito a lo que veían, mucho trataron de liberarse pensando que era un genjutsu pero lo que veían era real, un gennin recién graduado estaba peleando a la par con uno de los jounin mas fuertes de konoha.

"Increíble" murmuro hiashi en shock.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo" dijo fugaku de la misma manera que hiashi, no habia visto tanto talento desde su propio hijo, itachi.

"Que increíble talento, ni siquiera kakashi era tan fuerte a su edad" murmuro koharu en shock mientras muchos no podían dejar de acuerdo.

"_Naruto-kun a que clase de entrenamiento te abras sometido, jajaja sabia que serias muy fuerte pero esto es increíble por decir lo menos_" pensó sarutobi con una sonrisa.

"_Naruto…._" Pensó minato en shock.

"Sin duda kakashi tubo bastantes problemas para salir de ese genjutsu, eso significa que era por lo menos un genjutsu de nivel A" murmuro kurenai muy impresionada.

"Que clase de entrenamiento habrá hecho ese niño" murmuro asuma en shock, el quedo muy impresionado con sasuke el cual sin duda era mas fuerte que shikamaru y chouji, pero naruto estaba en un nivel completamente diferente.

"Me pregunto que tan bueno será en ninjutsu" murmuro chouza con interés.

"Tendremos que seguir viendo para averiguar" dijo tsume mientras todos prestaban atención a la bola de cristal.

**Campo de entrenamiento**

"Creo que es hora de llevar esto al siguiente nivel, Técnicas de batalla shinobi parte 3, ninjutsu" dijo kakashi con indiferencia antes de hacer sellos de mano. "**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu**" grito kakashi expulsando una bola de fuego mas grande que la de sasuke.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa**" grito naruto escupiendo un gran chorro de agua chocando con la bola de fuego.

Ambos jutsu se contrarrestaron entre si generando una nube de vapor que cubrió el lugar.

"_Buen intento kakashi_" pensó naruto mientras daba un salto en el aire mientras kakashi trataba de sujetarlo.

Kakashi salió del suelo.

"_Olvide que era un sensor, debió sentir mi presencia_" pensó kakashi.

Naruto saco un fuma shuriken y lo lanzo hacia kakashi antes de hacer sellos de mano.

"**Shurike kage bunshin no jutsu**" grito naruto mientras el fuma shuriken se convertía en 15 shurikens.

"_Mierda_" pensó kakashi antes de hacer sellos de mano. "**Doton: Doryuheki**" grito kakashi mientras ponía sus manos en el suelo del cual emergió un muro de tierra con cabezas de perro.

Los shuriken quedaron incrustados en el muro protegiendo a kakashi del jutsu.

"_Estuvo cerca_" pensó kakashi suspirando de alivio.

"Tonto" dijo naruto con aburrimiento antes de que los shurikens se transformaron en clones de naruto. Los clones empezaron a brillar antes de provocar una enorme explosión.

"MIERDA" grito kakashi antes de escapar con un shunshin pero aun así parte de la explosión lo golpeo.

Después de unos momentos en que la explosión se calmo kakashi aparición con algunas quemaduras en su brazo, piernas y otras partes del cuerpo y respirando pesadamente.

"Eso fue ingenioso, note que algo raro pasaba con las shuriken gracias a mi sharingan pero no me esperaba eso" murmuro kakashi impresionado. "Durante la nube de vapor de nuestro primer ataque creaste un **Bunshin Daibakuha **y lo transformaste en un shuriken, luego lo multiplicaste con el shuriken kage bunshin para generar esa explosión" dijo kakashi muy impresionado.

Naruto respiraba con pesadez, normalmente algo como eso no seria problema pero en estos momentos tenia sellado casi todo su poder para no levantar sospechas.

"Los siento sensei pero creo que tenemos que terminar esto" dijo naruto antes de hacer un sello con una sola mano provocando que kakashi se quedara paralizado.

"Que demonios sucede, no puedo moverme" dijo kakashi haciendo un gran esfuerzo por tratar de moverse.

"Un sello de parálisis, lo coloque en usted mientras usábamos taijutsu, esperaba el momento para usarlo" dijo naruto tranquilamente antes de crear un clon el cual se acerco a kakashi, tomo las campanas y el icha-icha de kakashi.

"Que vas a hacer con eso" pregunto kakashi con miedo de que algo le sucediera a su presioso libro.

Naruto ignoro a su sensei y se acerco a sasuke y a sakura, los despertó con la mayor sutileza posible.

"DESPIERTEN PAR DE INUTILES" grito naruto mientas ambos despertaban muy asustados.

"Como nos llamaste perdedor, conoce tu lugar no olvides que sigo siendo el mejor" dijo sasuke con arrogancia.

"BIEN DICHO SASUKE-KUN" grito sakura provocando un dolor de cabeza a los presentes.

"Si eres el mejor porque yo tengo los cascabeles y ustedes están atados a los postes" pregunto naruto con indiferencia.

"COMO DEMONIOS OBTUVISTE ESOS CASCABELES" grito sasuke con rabia.

"DALE ESOS CASCABELES A SASUKE-KUN EL SE LOS MERECE NO TU" grito sakura haciendo que naruto se irrite.

"Quédenselos, son unos tontos al no darse cuenta del verdaderos significado de la prueba, verdad sensei" dijo naruto con desde desatando a sasuke y sakura y dándoles los cascabeles.

"Es cierto el verdadero objetivo de la prueba era que trabajaron en equipo, un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción pero ustedes solo pensaron en ustedes mismos, su compañero trato de hacer que trabajaran en equipo pero ustedes lo ignoraron, estoy muy decepcionado" dijo kakashi mientras ambos miraban con rabia a naruto.

"Pero sensei si hubiéramos obtenido los cascabeles eso habrá generado una disputa en el equipo" dijo sakura tratando de justificarse.

"Asi es, yo los quería enfrentar apropósito para ver si eran capaces de poner al equipo antes que ustedes, es evidente que no, naruto sabes que te puedo mandar a la academia si les das los cascabeles, estas seguro de eso" pregunto kakashi viendo a naruto.

"Se lo dije antes sensei, personalmente no me importan ellos en lo mas mínimo y no espere que eso cambie pronto, pero si para pasar tengo que trabajar con ellos que asi sea, además yo tengo algo que usted quiere" dijo naruto con malicia mientras ponía un sello explosivo en el icha-icha. "Pasamos o pasamos sensei" dijo naruto viendo a kakashi.

"Naruto, no hay necesidad de llegar a esos extremos" dijo kakashi con miedo, se inclino ante naruto y lloro. "Todos pasan pero por favor naruto-sama regréseme mi precioso T_T" chillo kakashi.

"Tome" dijo naruto con una gotita detrás de su cabeza dándole el libro al hombre de pelo gris.

Kakashi se abrazo a su libro mientras todos lo miraban con pena.

"A partir de ahora somos un equipo recuerden estas palabras, **El rompe las reglas es escoria pero los que abandonan a sus camaradas son peor que escoria**, mañana tendremos nuestra primera mision" dijo kakashi con una sonrisa en su ojo.

"LO HICIMOS" grito sakura mientras todos pensaban que no había hecho nada.

"Hmm" murmuro sasuke simplemente, todavía estaba molesto porque pasaron gracias a naruto pero por el momento no diría nada.

"_Hmm lindo idea pero mal ejecutado, nunca abandonaría a un compañero pero como quiere que considere compañeros a estas personas, bien jugaremos a tu manera kakashi, por el momento_" pensó naruto con el ceño fruncido.

"Pueden irse" dijo kakashi antes de irse en un shunshin.

"Yo también me voy" dijo naruto yéndose en un shunshin.

"Maldicion, tengo que entrenar mas" grito sasuke antes de irse corriendo.

"Sasuke-kun" grito sakura corriendo tras sasuke.

**Torre Hokage**

"Increíble realmente es un recién salido de academia" murmuro homura en shock.

"Que talento mas increíble, a pesar de que no mostro toda su capacidad en ninjutsu el podría ser fácilmente jounin en los demás campos" dijo koharu en shock.

"No solo eso, también es muy inteligente, a pocos se les habría ocurrido darle ese uso a los clones de sombra" dijo shikaku.

"Haha naruto-kun le dio un eso interesante a mi jutsu" dijo hiruzen riendo.

"En que nivel calculan que estén los 3" pregunto minato todavía en shock por ver lo fuerte que es naruto.

"Sakura sin duda es la mas débil, pero si kakashi puede romper esa actitud molesta suya podría ser una kunoichi decente" dijo kurenai mientras los demás asentían.

"Sasuke sin duda es uno de los genin mas fuertes de la generación, su taijutsu y ninjutsu es increíble, eso si contamos su inteligencia en batalla es fácilmente un alto gennin casi un chunin" dijo inoichi mientras los demás asentían.

"¿Y naruto?" pregunto sarutobi.

"Es difícil decirlo, tendremos que esperar la opinión de kakashi, su taijutsu es definitivamente alto jounin, su inteligencia es muy alta, ninjutsu no mostro todo pero lo que mostro es por lo menos alto chunin, el genjutsu tendremos que esperar" dijo shikaku mientras los demás asentían.

**Dos horas después**

"Yo" saludo kakashi entrando a la oficina, sus ropas seguían destrozadas y tenia algunas heridas pero estaba bien.

"Nunca cambia kakashi" dijo asuma.

"Hatake tu impuntualidad es muy molesta" murmuro fugaku con rabia.

"Jejeje lo siento chicos es que me perdí en los caminos de la vida" dijo kakashi con una sonrisa en su ojo.

"Jounin hatake eso es absurdo" dijo homura con enojo.

"Kakashi vimos tu prueba con la bola de cristal de hiruzen-sama pero nos gustaría escuchar tu opinión" dijo minato amablemente.

"Asi que vieron todo eh, muy bien eso me ahorra explicaciones" dijo kakashi antes de suspirar.

"No tengo necesidad de explicar las habilidades de sakura solo diré que tendré mucho trabajo que hacer con ella" dijo kakashi suspirando.

"Sabes que puedes enviármela para tener una pequeña charla" dijo kurenai con malicia, ella era de la idea de que las fangirl daban pésima imagen a las kunoichi.

"Sasuke por un lado es sin duda muy potente, esta a la altura de los informes de la academia, tiene problemas de personalidad pero espero solucionar eso con el tiempo, sus habilidades yo creo que son las de un gennin alto, casi chunin" dijo kakashi mientras los demás asentían.

"_Tengo que pensar en como corregir la actitud de sasuke_" pensó fugaku con un suspiro.

"Finalmente naruto" todos se tensaron cuando lo menciono. "Sin duda es el gennin mas fuerte de su generación, su taijutsu como lo vieron es muy fuerte, y su fuerza física solo lo hace mas peligroso en batalla, su genjutsu es aterrador, el genjutsu en el que me puso era por lo menos de tipo A, y su ninjutsu a pesar de que pude notar que no uso todo yo estimo que al igual que sus demás habilidades son las de un jounin de elite" dijo kakashi sombríamente.

"Increíble, pensar que alguien tan joven tenga ese nivel" dijo hiashi con asombro.

"Pero hay algo que me preocupa" dijo kakashi mientras todos lo miraban fijamente.

"¿Qué cosa kakashi?" pregunto minato.

"Naruto es una persona muy fría y solitaria, el ve a sus compañeros de equipo como meros estorbos solo quiso trabajar con ellos para pasar mi prueba, espero poder solucionar eso" dijo kakashi mientras todos asentían.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…..**

**Asi termina el capitulo de hoy, a los que han leído mi fic y comentado se los agradezco mucho, sus opiniones y criticas son aceptados, espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capitulo de ryu no arashi estará listo el viernes, gracias por leer mi historia. Gracias por leer mi historia.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Primera misión rango C.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo Cinco**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**Primera misión rango C**

**2 meses después**

Han pasado 2 meses desde que naruto se convirtió en gennin, los últimos 2 meses solo podrían ser descritos como el infierno, al principio pensaba que kakashi iba ser un sensei serio pero no, los últimos dos meses solo habían trabajado en el trabajo en equipo y hecho las patéticas misiones rango D, el entendía lo importante que era el trabajo en equipo pero como esperaba que el trabajo en equipo fuera bueno si las habilidades individuales no mejoraban. No ayudaba en nada la actitud perezosa de kakashi y el hecho de que se la pasaba todo el tiempo leyendo los icha-icha del sabio pervertido.

Hablando del trabajo en equipo tenia que admitir que había mejorado un poco, todavía no soportaba a sasuke y sakura pero por lo menos habían llegado a un pacto de no agresión que había calmado las cosas un poco.

La relación con su familia no había mejorado en absoluto, al principio durante toda una semana minato y kushina estuvieron de fastidiosos con llegar a su lado bueno, habían tratado de comprarlo con entrenamiento, regalos, dinero y cosas por el estilo, el les cerro la puerta en la cara, afortunadamente dejaron de insistir cuando pensaron que su actitud era por que estaba en la edad de la punzada como ellos lo llamaban y que tarde o temprano entraría en razón. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado ante la estupidez de sus progenitores, realmente llego a pensar por un segundo que realmente entenderían sus errores pero rápidamente dejo esa posibilidad a un lado.

La relación con sus hermanos era bastante rara por decir lo menos, al principio ambos se sintieron culpables por el hecho de que fue su culpa que creciera solo pero esa culpabilidad fue sustituida por el enojo por la manera en que hablo a sus padres, los esfuerzos de esos dos por derrotarlo se redoblaron. Por lo que el sabia ese par de tontos habían planeado ir a enfrentarlo a su nueva casa pero fueron detenidos por tenzou y sayuri ya que ambos sabían muy bien que solo serian golpeados por el.

Realmente se preguntaba como es que sayuri salió igual de inteligente que itachi pero sasuke era mas como los otros uchiha, en su opinión sayuri era una de las pocas personas en esta aldea que usaba el cerebro y que sabia muy bien que era una mala idea meterse con el.

En cuanto a las misiones solo podían ser descritas como un infierno, el sabia muy bien que las misiones rango D iban a ser aburridas pero esto ya era demasiado, de no ser porque había visto solicitudes estúpidas en su tiempo en earth-land le costaría mucho creer que la gente contrataría los servicios de un ninja o mago solo para cosas raras como buscar objetos perdidos, o tonterías como arrancar hierbas o cazar gatos.

Hablando de gatos no podía evitar estremecerse al recordar la misión mas horrible a la que se había enfrentado en su vida, había bailado contra monstruos, magos oscuros, bandidos y demonios, pero nada de eso lo preparo para la misión mas horrible de su vida, capturar al gato de la esposa del daimyo, Tora, ese maldito gato tenia la puta costumbre de escapar a la menor oportunidad solo porque su dueña tenia la costumbre de abrazarlo mas de la cuenta, habían hecho la misión por lo menos 12 veces en los últimos 2 meses, las primeras 5 habían terminado rasguñados y cansados pero ya harto de la situación desarrollo un pequeño sello de invocación que puso en tora, ahora el maldito gato jamás podría escapar de el, rompieron un gran record de capturar a tora en el menor tiempo posible.

La conmoción por esta hazaña fue tal que el propio daimyo les dio una condecoración por servicios a la patria al vencer al terrible gato demonio.

Menos mal que la mayoría de las veces había enviado a sus clones para cumplir esas misiones aburridas, mientras sus clones hacían sus labores el se concentraba en su entrenamiento para estar listo para el momento en que tendría que escapar, había hecho muchas pruebas de simulación con la técnica que le daría su libertad y le ayudaría a cortar sus conexiones con konoha, se sentía algo culpable de que dejaría al viejo sandaime pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

No le preocupaba la reacción de jiraiya ya que sabia que el entendería, después de todo ambos eran parecidos de cierta manera, ambos fueron ignorados por el pueblo, ambos habían sufrido a causa de este mismo, el sabia bien que antes de convertirse en sannin jiraiya fue objeto de las burlas del pueblo por ser un huérfano y un perdedor, cuando se convirtió en sannin la gente comenzó a respetarlo solo por su rango, había estado toda su vida tratando de ganar el corazón de tsunade pero al final fue cruelmente rechazado por esta, tiempo después se caso con su abuelo dan y nació minato, a pesar de que minato fue su estudiante modelo y lo quería como a un hijo este lo decepciono cuando comenzó a ignorar a naruto, por si fuera poco su único y mejor amigo traiciono a la aldea solo por poder, la falta de conexiones con el pueblo fue lo que lo hizo dejar el pueblo para viajar por el mundo bajo la excusa de una red de espionaje, sabia muy bien que el y el sandaime eran lo único que había evitado que cortara sus lazos con el pueblo.

Actualmente estaba en su habitación leyendo el libro que le dio jiraiya hace dos años, Forjando un destino, no podía evitar sentirse identificado con la historia, el personaje era el mismo que el de su primer libro el cual a su vez tiene el mismo nombre que el, la historia trataba de un niño que creció desde muy pequeño en la soledad, contaba la travesía del niño por el mundo en búsqueda de poder para vengarse de los que lo dejaron solo, pero durante el viaje conocía a muchas personas y veía la crueldad del mundo lleno de guerras, cuenta como el personaje cambia de objetivo y trata de traer la paz al mundo convirtiéndose en el conquistador de este mismo.

No podía evitar sentirse demasiado identificado con el protagonista, al igual que el durante mucho tiempo sintió un profundo odio hacia sus padres y buscaba hacerse mas fuerte para vengarse, pero fue madurando durante su entrenamiento y sus viajes, ahora su objetivo era dejar el pueblo para buscar su propia vida.

Se preguntaba porque jiraiya no publico el libro, sin duda habría tenido éxito.

Miro el reloj y vio que pronto seria la hora de reunirse con el equipo, kakashi había organizado junto a los demás jounin una reunión de entrenamiento con los otros novatos, en su opinión no tenia sentido, se supone que los ninja deben mantener sus técnicas mas fuertes en secreto de los demás pero según parece los jounin querían fomentar la cooperación entre equipos para misiones futuras. También estaría presente el equipo de ese jounin loco que solamente habla de las llamas de la juventud.

Tomo su haori del perchero y salió rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento, ya era dos horas tardes como era su costumbre cuando los asuntos no tenían importancia, no es que le preocupe, después de todo hatake también siempre llega tarde.

**Campos de entrenamiento**

Los novatos de konoha y el equipo de gai estaban sentados en el pasto esperando a la persona faltante para comenzar el entrenamiento, los jounin estaban conversando sobre cosas banales, kakashi había llegado hace un par de minutos y estaba leyendo su icha-icha sin el menor cuidado del mundo.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh es increíble, kakashi de todas las cosas que tuviste que enseñarle a tus estudiantes tuvo que ser tu mal habito de llegar tarde" gruño kurenai con enojo.

"YOSH KAKASHI, ESTAS PASANDO TUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD A LA SIGUIENTE GENERACION" grito gai con una pose cool.

"Yosh bien dicho gai-sensei" grito lee con una pose igual que la de gai.

"Este naruto debe ser un maldito irresponsable como para hacernos esperar tanto tiempo" murmuro neji con enojo.

"En realidad el ya era asi desde la academia, siempre llega tarde cuando según el es un no se trata de nada importante" dijo sasuke sin interés.

"Estas tratando de decir que el cree que estas sesiones de entrenamiento no tienen importancia" pregunto asuma con incredulidad.

"Mmmm puede ser" murmuro kakashi con aburrimiento sin despegar la mirada de su libro, en los últimos 2 meses ya se había acostumbrado a las tendencias de naruto.

"Kakashi-sempai yo pensé que usted seria mas autoritario" murmuro tenzou con decepcion.

"MALDITA SEA CUANDO VEA A NARUTO-BAKA ME LAS PAGARA" grito sakura con furia.

"Quieres callarte haruno me aturdes los oídos" dijo sayuri con enojo.

"Me sorprende que estés tan tranquilo sasuke, pensé que tu estarías igual de molesto" pregunto tenten con curiosidad.

"A estas alturas ya no me sorprende" dijo sasuke con frialdad.

"KYA ERES TAN COOL SASUKE-KUN" grito ino con estrellitas en los ojos.

"Problematico" murmuro shikamaru con desgano.

"MALDITO NARUTO ME LAS PAGARA CUANDO LO VEA" grito kiba ganado un ladrido de akamaru.

"Kiba-kun no deberías ser tan duro con naruto-kun" tartamudeo hinata en defensa de su amor platónico.

"_Noooooooooooooo hinata-chan como siempre defiende a ese baka, que tiene el que no tenga yo T_T_" pensó menma con furia.

"Hmm que falta de seriedad de el perdedor" murmuro kasumi con enojo.

Sus quejas fueron interrumpidas cuando vieron a naruto llegar a distancia, su mirada como de costumbre era tranquila y aburrida, era muy obvio que prefería estar haciendo otras cosas en lugar de estar aquí.

"LLEGAS TARDE" grito sakura señalando acusadoramente a naruto.

"Naruto-kun …." Tartamudeo hinata con un sonrojo.

"Hmm como sea, hatake llegas temprano por una vez" dijo naruto sin interés, dejo de llamarlo sensei hasta que les enseñe algo importante.

"A veces tengo que naruto" dijo kakashi sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

"_Si claro si llegaste solo un par de minutos antes que el, kakashi eres un maldito descarado_" pensó kurenai.

"MALDITO NOS ISISTE ESPERAR POR HORAS" grito kiba con enojo mientras akamaru que esta en su cabeza gruñía hacia naruto.

"Cierra la boca pulgoso" dijo naruto simplemente.

"Que dijiste" grito kiba apunto de lanzarse hacia naruto pero fue interrumpido por kurenai.

"Basta ustedes dos será mejor comenzar con el entrenamiento" ordeno kurenai mientras todos asentían.

"Eh será mejor que empecemos con unas vueltas al campo de entrenamiento" dijo asuma tratando de calmar la tensión.

Asi durante un rato considerable estuvieron dando vueltas por los campos de entrenamiento, algunos de ellos respiraban pesadamente pero naruto estaba fresco como una lechuga.

Después de eso hicieron algunos ejercicios básicos como sentadillas abdominales, lagartijas entre otras cosas mas, naruto sabia que esto seria una perdida de tiempo pero no pensó que tanto, tenia mucho entrenamiento real por hacer en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo haciendo niñerías, el único que parecía pensar de la misma manera que el era Rock Lee que por lo visto estaba acostumbrado a hacer entrenamientos mucho mas pesados que estas tonterias.

Después de dos horas de haber llegado decidieron que era hora de comenzar con algunos combates.

"YOSH CHICOS SAQUEN UN PAPEL CADA UNO DE USTEDES DE MI GRANDIOSA CAJA JUVENIL, EL NUMERO QUE SAQUEN INDICARA COMO SERAN LOS COMBATES" grito gai mientras sostenía una caja con la palabra **juventud **escrita en ella.

"YOSH YO PRIMERO GAI-SENSEI" grito lee mientras sacaba un papel de la caja.

Todos los genin procedieron a sacar cada uno un papel de la caja de gai.

"Bien ahora denme sus números para emparejarlos" dijo kakashi con desinterés mientras sacaba un pizarrón de solo kami sabe donde.

"1" dijo kasumi.

"3" grito lee.

"16" dijo hinata.

"12" dijo neji.

"6" dijo menma.

"4" dijo sasuke.

"10" dijo sayuri.

"7" dijo naruto.

"15" dijo tenten.

"13" dijo chouji.

"2" dijo ino con algo de miedo.

"9" dijo sakura.

"11" dijo kiba.

"14" dijo shikamaru.

"5" dijo shino.

"8" dijo sai.

"Bien entonces los enfrentamientos quedan asi" dijo kakashi mostrándoles la pizarra a los gennin.

**Kasumi vs Ino**

**Lee vs Sasuke**

**Shino vs Menma**

**Naruto vs Sai**

**Sakura vs Sayuri**

**Kiba vs Neji**

**Chouji vs Shikamaru**

**Hinata vs Tenten**

"Asi quedaran los combates, kasumi e ino comiencen" dijo tenzou mientras las mencionada asentían.

"Cuando quieras" dijo kasumi simplemente.

"_Tengo que demostrarle a sasuke-kun lo que puedo hacer_" pensó ino mientras arrojaba un kunai hacia Kasumii la cual lo esquivo fácilmente.

Ambas se enfrascaron en una aburrida pelea de taijutsu provocando que ino no fuera capaz de usar su jutsu de transferencia de mentes.

Kasumi ya aburrida de la situación le dio un poderoso golpe en el estomago y un puñetazo en la cara lanzándola hacia atrás, apareció frente a ella y le apunto con un kunai en la garganta.

"Ríndete" dijo Kasumi simplemente.

"Me rindo" dijo ino tartamudeando.

"La ganadora es kasumi" dijo tenzou mientras asuma negaba con la cabeza.

(La pelea de sasuke vs lee es igual que en el canon, gana lee)

"El ganador es rock lee" dijo tenzou mientras kakashi recogía a su estudiante del piso.

"Bien hecho lee has demostrado el poder de las llamas de la juventud" animo gai llorando de alegría.

"Gai-sensei" grito lee de emoción.

"Malditos fenómenos" murmuro sasuke por lo bajo.

"El siguiente encuentro será entre shino y menma" dijo tenzou mientras los mencionados asentían.

(Tampoco lo narrare)

Fue un encuentro duro pero al final menma gano.

"_Asi que ese es menma senju eh, interesante_" pensó neji.

"Siguiente encuentro será entre naruto y sai" dijo tenzou mientras los mencionados asentían, naruto mas de mala gana que nada.

Ambos se miraban fijamente con una mirada calculadora, sai tenia una mirada vacía digna de un ninja de raíz, naruto solo lo miraba con curiosidad, hasta ahora en la academia nuca tuvo la oportunidad de bailar contra sai, solo sabia que podía usar jutsu de tinta, bueno no es que le preocupe, no importa que tan bien lo haya entrenado danzou, a el le faltaba algo muy importante.

"Hmm sabes nunca tuve la oportunidad de enfrentarme a ti en la academia, me pregunto que tan bueno serás" murmuro naruto con curiosidad.

"Lo mismo digo, pendejo" dijo sai con una falsa sonrisa.

Menma, kasumi y kiba estallaron en carcajadas mientras los demás caian en un silencio letal.

Naruto permaneció impasible, entendía muy bien el juego de sai, quería jugar con sus emociones para hacerlo cometer un error, bueno le demostraría quien era el jefe aquí.

"Hmm realmente quería terminar rápido pero creo que me tomare el tiempo para averiguar si de verdad no tienes emociones" dijo naruto con aburrimiento.

Los ojos de los jounin y sai se abrieron como platos ante esa frase, ellos entendían muy bien a que se refería pero se supone que solo los ninjas de rango jounin o superior saben que sai es de raíz.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto sai ocultando muy bien sus emociones.

"Esa maldita sonrisa falsa y tu expresión lo denotan muy bien" dijo naruto simplemente.

Sai no dijo nada, solamente saco un pergamino y un cepillo con un frasco de tinta, comenzó a dibujar a gran velocidad en el pergamino.

"**Choju Giga: Leones**" dijo sai mientras un grupo de 3 leones hechos de tinta salieron del pergamino, los leones se abalanzaron contra naruto con la intención de atacarlo.

Naruto veía con aburrimiento como los leones se abalanzaban sobre el, saco tres kunai de su bolsa de armas, concentro un poco de chakra de ellos y con gran precisión lanzo los kunai atravesando las cabezas de los leones.

Los leones explotaron en tinta. Sai volvió a dibujar en su pergamino del cual salieron esta vez 5 leones de tinta.

"Que aburrido" murmuro con aburrimiento mientras sacaba otros tres kunai, naruto lanzo los tres kunai antes de hacer sellos de mano. "**Kunai Kage Bunshin no jutsu**" dijo naruto mientras los tres kunai se convertían en 30, los kunai acabaron con los leones provocando que explotaran en tinta.

"**Choju Giga: Aves**" dijo sai mientras varias aves pequeñas con sellos explosivos se abalanzaban a naruto.

"_Mierda_" pensaron todos los demás pensando que esa técnica golpearía a naruto.

"Tonto" dijo naruto simplemente mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

"Kage bunshin" murmuro sai antes de que las aves explotaran en el lugar donde solía estar naruto.

Cuando la nube de humo se disipo todos veían el lugar donde sonaba el sonido de alguien aplaudiendo.

"Nada mal nada mal" dijo naruto sentado en un árbol aplaudiendo a sai.

"Todo este tiempo estuvo peleando con un clon" murmuro tenzou en shock.

"Solo veía si valía la pena" dijo naruto con aburrimiento antes de aparecer frente a sai con un kunai, sai bloque el golpe del kunai con un tanto.

¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG! ¡CLANG!

Ambos oponentes chocaron sus armas generando que salieran chispas con cada impacto, era muy obvio que naruto dominaba completamente a sai ya que este tenia varios cortes en el cuerpo mientras naruto seguía ileso, pero a pesar de todo sai no demostraba su cansancio.

"Que aburrido es este baile, yo me esperaba mas, podrías hacer esto mas emocionante sabes" murmuro naruto mientras le daba una potente patada a sai en el pecho.

Naruto guardo su kunai y apareció frente a sai, le dio un potente rodillazo en el estomago y un codazo en la espalda.

"Pero claro como puedo esperar que hagas la batalla emocionante si no tienes emociones" dijo naruto decepcionado mientras le daba un gancho al hígado. Sai no demostraba sus emociones.

"Solo actuó como un shinobi debe, ninjas no tenemos emociones, solo somos armas para servir a nuestros amos" dijo sai con monotonía.

"Si claro, el que te metió esa idea en la cabeza es un reverendo idiota" dijo naruto con simplicidad mientras le daba una poderosa patada en la cara a sai mandándola a estrellarse contra un árbol.

Sai trato de iniciarse en una batalla de taijutsu con naruto pero este era mucho mas hábil, fuerte y rápido.

"Sabes que es lo interesante, las emociones son la causa de los males del mundo pero a la ves lo que nos hace humanos, cuando alguien ama alguien odia, son dos conceptos ligados entre si que no pueden ser rotos con facilidad" dijo naruto mientras le daba un puñetazo en el estomago a sai. "Incluso para obtener poder son necesarias, cuando odias entiendes lo podrido que puede ser el mundo, aprendes a no confiar en nadie y en consecuencia haces hasta lo imposible para volverte mas poderoso, buscas poder a cualquier precio, te ayuda a saber quienes te van a traicionar pero ese odio te obliga a cometer actos estúpidos y a no ver con claridad las cosas, por eso los que odian terminan muriendo miserablemente" dijo naruto fríamente mientras daba otro puñetazo a sai en el rostro provocando que sangrara. "El amor es la motivación de los que persiguen un sueño y buscan poder para alcanzarlo, es la determinación que obliga a un débil a volverse fuerte para proteger a los que son importantes para ellos, esa emoción que obliga a las personas a poner su vida en riesgo para salvar a los que son importantes para ti, pero el amor también te vuelve demasiado confiado, esa emoción te obliga a vivir en un mundo de fantasia, te impide ver quienes son tus amigos y quienes quieren apuñalarte por la espalda" dijo naruto dando otra serie de golpes en el rostro de sai el cual trataba inútilmente de defenderse. "Los que aman normalmente son traicionado y terminan odiando pero lo gracioso es que ambas emociones son fundamentales para ser poderoso, pero tu que no las tienes no puedes vencerme porque eh odiado pero a la vez eh amado, eres como una espada sin filo luchando contra una espada que matara de la manera mas cruel posible y dejara caer su furia sobre quienes traten de dañar lo que ama" concluyo naruto antes de dar un ultimo codazo en la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate.

"_Danzou-sama, este muchacho esta desafiando su ideal, debe tener cuidado_" pensó sai antes de caer inconsciente.

"Ehhhhhhh el ganador es naruto" dijo tenzou después de salir del shock, le daba escalofríos ver como uno de los gennin mas fuertes y uno de los hombres de danzou fue dominado de esa manera.

"_Aterrador_" pensaron los otros gennin.

"Tenias que ser tan cruel naruto" pregunto kakashi seriamente.

"Solo averiguaba si tenia emociones o no, me costo mucho hacer que gimiera de dolor sabe" murmuro naruto con una mueca. "_Además es un buen mensaje para danzou y aprenda a no meterse conmigo, ya me esta hartando que sai me este vigilando_" pensó esto ultimo.

Menma enojado por el comentario de naruto lo tomo del cuello y lo miro con furia.

"Cual es tu maldito problema no tenias que golpearlo de esa manera" grito menmka zarandeando a naruto.

"El tiene razón cual es tu maldito problema idiota" grito kasumi con enojo.

"En primer lugar no me toques" dijo naruto con molestia mientras se quitaba las manos de menma del cuello. "En segundo lugar no es tu maldito problema problema lo que yo haga" dijo naruto con una mirada gélida que le helo la sangre a menma. "Y en tercer lugar no es que debería importar mucho, si supieras todas las cosas que ah hecho esa escoria tal vez incluso me darías la razón" concluyo naruto con enojo antes de irse en un shunshin.

"A que se refería con eso" pregunto shikamaru mientras arrastraban a un inconsciente sai hasta un árbol.

"Ehhh mejor continuemos con los combates" dijo asuma algo nervioso.

Los jounin todavía se preguntaban como es que naruto sabia que sai era de la raíz pero decidieron olvidarse de ello, no les gustaba la idea de hablar con sus gennin de esa organización.

**Una semana después**

Naruto estaba actualmente en la sala de las misiones junto a su equipo dando el reporte de su ultima misión, estaba comenzando a hartarse de estas estúpidas misiones rango D, no era del tipo de quejarse de las misiones pero esta vez seria la excepción, su único consuelo fue que tuvo una semana relativamente tranquila ya que sai por el momento había dejado de espiarlo, sabia muy bien que danzou no se rendiría tan fácilmente pero ya le enseñaría.

Miro fijamente a sarutobi el cual estaba cubriendo a minato en la entrega de misiones ya que el fue a una reunión con el feudal.

"Jiji ya sabes que no soy del tipo de quejarme pero no podrías darnos una mejor mision" suplico naruto con fastidio.

"Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el dobe" dijo sasuke mientras todos los miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Como se atreven apenas son gennin sin experiencia, al igual que los demás empezaran con misiones simples para desarrollar sus habilidades y mejorar" grito iruka con enojo que estaba sentado junto al sandaime.

"_Sabia que esto pasaría_" pensó kakashi con fastidio.

"_Kya sasuke-kun_" pensó sakura.

"Estas bromeando iruka-sensei que clase de habilidad desarrollaremos en estos trabajos aburridos" dijo naruto con un puchero.

"Naruto-kun me parece que aun no entiendes el privilegio que se te ah otorgado" dijo hiruzen mientras naruto lo miraba interrogante. "Todos los días llegan diferentes tipos de solicitudes a nuestra aldea, desde cuidado de bebes hasta asesinatos, estas solicitudes son cuidadosamente analizadas y clasificadas en rangos A, B, C o D, dependiendo de su dificultad, los ninjas también son clasificados por su habilidad, Hokage es mas alto, jounin, chunin y gennin hasta abajo, en el nivel mas alto seleccionamos las misiones y enviamos al ninja que tenga la habilidad y experiencia necesaria y si la misión se completa con éxito recibimos una paga con la cual se mantiene la aldea y nuestro trabajo, debido a que ustedes son gennin sin entrenamiento deben iniciar desde el principio del sendero shinobi, tendrán tareas del nivel D por supuesto" termino de explicar hiruzen extendiendo un pergamino con tareas de nivel D.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio que naruto dejo de escucharlo subiendo el volumen de su reproductor de música, kakashi leía su icha-icha sin el menor cuidado del mundo y sasuke estaba en una esquina mientras sakura se le acercaba con una mirada lujuriosa.

"Silencio" grito sarutobi con furia al ver que estaba siendo ignorado.

"Oh lo siento" dijo kakashi mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Vamos jiji ah estas alturas deberías saber que ya no soy un gennin cualquiera y además me guste o no sasuke también es fuerte, además kakashi es un ex capitán anbu, que es lo peor que podría pasar" trato de razonar naruto mientras sarutobi no podía dejar de darle la razón.

"Hahahaha asi que quieres demostrar que estas listo para las ligas mayores eh naruto-kun, bien que asi sea" dijo sarutobi ante la mirada incrédula de todos. "Puesto que estas tan decidido voy a darte una misión categoría C, serás un guardaespaldas en un viaje" explico sarutobi mientras naruto ponía una mirada de emoción muy opuesto a su normalmente aburrida y gélida mirada.

Nadie podía culparlo después de todo ya llevaba dos meses en este lugar aburrido sin tener nada de acción después de haber peleado en innumerables batallas en los últimos dos años, incluso una misión rango C que normalmente eran simples bandidos era suficiente siempre y cuando tuviera la oportunidad de salir de viaje.

"A quien tengo que proteger" pregunto naruto con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos de dragon.

"Hahaha no seas impaciente, traigan a nuestro visitante" ordeno hiruzen mientras un hombre algo mayor de pelo canoso, lente y con una botella de sake en la mano entraba.

"Que rayos, esperan que crea que unos mocosos serán capaces de protegerme, tal vez el rubio se vea bien pero los demás no" exclamo tazuna mientras sasuke y sakura le daban miradas de enojo.

"Quien eres tu viejo" pregunto naruto mientras sarutobi, kakashi e iruka suspiraban ante la falta de formalidad de naruto.

"Yo soy tazuna un superconstructor de puentes y debo regresar a mi país, estoy construyendo un puente que cambiara el mundo y yo espero que ustedes me lleven ahí aunque tengan que dar su vida" dijo tazuna con seriedad mientras naruto lo miraba con sospecha.

Normalmente misiones rango C eran normalmente solo bandidos y criminales civiles, cosas que un gennin podía manejar hasta cierto punto, vio que el sandaime llego a su misma conclusión pero no dijo nada, en el peor de los casos kakashi es un jounin de elite y naruto tiene el nivel de un jounin, pocas cosas podían salir mal.

"Muy bien vallan por su equipo ninja nos vemos en 2 horas en las puertas de la aldea" ordeno kakashi mientras los gennin asentían.

"_Por fin una misión real_" pensó sasuke con una sonrisa.

"_Una misión real con sasuke kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_" pensó sakura sonrojada.

"_Incluso si solo es una misión tipo C es mejor que no hacer nada_" pensó naruto con emoción.

**Dos horas después**

Ya pasadas las dos horas los gennin llegaron al lugar indicado, para sorpresa de ambos naruto y kakashi llegaron justo a tiempo, naruto por una vez no tenia los audífonos puesto, necesitaba de toda su concentración para proteger a su cliente.

"Muy bien todos muéstrenme su equipaje" pidió kakashi para cerciorarse de que sus gennin no llevaran mas de lo necesario, eso solo seria una carga.

Sasuke le mostro su equipaje y vio con satisfacción que llevaba kunai, shuriken, bombas de humo, sellos explosivos, hilo ninja, tienda de campaña, sus ropas necesarias, agua y comida justamente necesarios y otros artilugios necesarios. Se decepciono cuando vio que sakura llevaba en su mayoría productos de belleza y ropa pero afortunadamente el siempre llevaba un rollo con equipaje de emergencia.

Se acerco a naruto y vio que no llevaba equipaje.

"Naruto donde están tus cosas" pregunto kakashi con el ceño fruncido en su único ojo.

"Haa seguro al baka se le olvido" dijo sakura con arrogancia mientras sasuke lo veía con intriga, a estas alturas había aceptado por las malas que naruto era mas poderoso que el, también había aprendido que el se tomaba a veces las cosas con seriedad y no era del tipo de olvidar algo tan importante.

"Llevo todo mi equipo aqui" dijo kakashi mientras le mostraba su bolsa de armas a kakashi. El vio con satisfacción como llevaba naruto kunais, shuriken, hilo ninja, sellos explosivos, bombas de humo, y dos pergaminos con los signos de sello, ambos tenían los nombres de armas y equipaje.

"Muy bien naruto entonces sigamos" dijo kakashi mientras empezaban a caminar rumbo al país de las olas.

Kakashi, sasuke y sakura iban a lado de tazuna mientras naruto iba al frente, ya habían pasado unas tres horas desde que iniciaron el viaje.

Naruto noto que llevaban bastante tiempo siguiéndolos pero lo dejo pasar, tendría que averiguar primero cual era el objetivo de sus seguidores.

"Disculpe señor tazuna" dijo sakura llamando la atención del viejo.

"Que quieres" pregunto tazuna.

"Su país es la tierra de las olas correcto" pregunto sakura mientras tazuna asentía.

"Si, eso que" pregunto tazuna.

"Kakashi-sensei también hay ninjas en ese país verdad" pregunto sakura mientras kakashi enfocaba su atención en ella.

"_Tonta si hubiera ninjas ahí no habría tenido la necesidad de venir hasta acá_" pensó naruto con fastidio.

"No, no hay ningún ninja en la tierra de las olas pero en los otros países hay aldeas escondidas, cada una con sus propias costumbres y cultura donde viven los ninja, para la gente de este continente la existencia de las aldeas shinobi significa fortaleza militar, en otras palabras así es como se protegen ellos mismo y mantienen el balance del poder entre sus países vecinos, las aldeas shinobi no son controladas por ningún gobernante, son independientes y tienen un estatus igual, la tierra de las olas tiene la protección natural del mar así que no tiene la necesidad de una aldea ninja, las 5 tierras ancestrales que tienen aldeas shinobi son la tierra del fuego, agua, relámpago, viento y tierra, cada una de ellas ocupa un territorio muy amplio, juntas son conocidas como las 5 grandes naciones shinobi, la tierra del fuego tiene konohagakure no sato, la tierra del agua tiene kirigakure no sato, la tierra del relámpago tiene kumogakure no sato, la tierra de la tierra tiene iwagakure no sato y la tierra del viento tiene sunagakure no sato, solo a los lideres de estas aldeas se les permite la palabra kage que significa sombra, Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, ellos son los lideres, las 5 sombras que controlan a miles de ninjas" explixo kakshi con seriedad.

"Entonces minato-sama también es importante" exclamo sakura con emoción.

"Kakashi era necesario explicar todo eso" pregunto naruto. "_Además no se emocionen tontos, cuando llegue a mis máximos poderes en un par de años ni siquiera esos 5 sujetos juntos podrán conmigo_" pensó naruto esto ultimo con determinación.

"Bueno como sea no hay peleas ninja en misiones rango C asi que no tienen de que preocuparse" dijo kakashi con una sonrisa en su ojo mientras palmeaba la cabeza de sakura.

"Entonces no vamos a tener que correr hacia ningún enemigo ninja extranjero ni nada por el estilo" dijo sakura con alivio.

"Hahahaha nada por el estilo" rio kakashi.

Naruto noto como tazuna se tensaba y sonrió, tal vez esta misión seria mas interesante de lo que parecía.

Caminaron por otro rato hasta que pasaron junto a un pequeño charco, cosa rara ya que llevaba días sin llover.

"_Tontos_" pensó naruto con diversión.

De la nada dos ninjas con mantos negros, protectores de kiri y garras unidas con cadenas en las manos se abalanzaron contra ellos.

Ambos ninjas atraparon entre sus cadenas a kakshi, jalaron con fuerza **asesinándolo**.

"Kakashi-sensei" grito sakura con miedo mientras tazuna los veía con terror.

Naruto actuó rápidamente ya que sabia muy bien que kakashi no moriría con esa facilidad. Dio un salto en el aire y lanzo un shuriken entre las cadenas de ambos ninjas, el shuriken inmovilizo su cadena contra un árbol dejándolos inmóviles, lanzo un kunai para asegurar las cadenas.

"Ahhhhh no puedo escapar" grito uno de los ninjas tratando de escapar.

Naruto aterrizo entre las garras de los dos ninja y hizo sellos de mano a gran velocidad.

"**Raiton: Jibashi**" grito naruto mientras una corriente eléctrica salía de sus manos, la electricidad fue conducida por las cadenas provocando que los ninja fueran golpeados por un poderoso choque eléctrico.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" gritaron ambos antes de caer inconscientes.

"Haha bien hecho naruto" dijo kakashi saliendo de entre los arboles.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI" grito sakura de emoción al ver como su sensei seguía con vida.

Tazuna suspiro aliviado al ver que no había sido el responsable de la muerte del hombre.

Sasuke miro donde estaba el cuerpo de kakashi y vio con shock como solo habia un tronco destrozado.

"_Kawarimi_" pensó sasuke.

"Señor tazuna tenemos que hablar" dijo kakashi mientras procedía a amarrar a un árbol a los ninjas de kiri. "Estos son los **Aku Burazazu **Gozu y Meizu, ambos ninjas renegados de kirigakure, su especialidad es el asesinato implacable, ellos siguen peleando sin importar el sacrificio.

"Como supiste de nuestra emboscada" pregunto uno de los hermanos.

"Un charco de agua cuando no ah llovido en días, por favor" dijo kakashi.

"Entonces porque dejaste que los gennin se enfrentaran en batalla" pregunto tazuna seriamente.

"Quería saber cual era su objetivo, si era un ninja atacando a otro ninja o usted, el gran constructor de puentes, cuando lleno su solicitud usted pidió protección contra bandidos y asaltantes no menciono que había ninjas tras de usted, si hubiéramos sabido esto habríamos clasificado esta misión como B o mas alta, nuestra misión consistía en llevarlo hasta su destino y protegerlo hasta que terminara de construir su puente, de haber sabido que enfrentaríamos ninjas la misión habría sido mas costosa y habría sido llevado a cabo por jounins, aparentemente usted tiene sus razones para haber hecho lo que hizo pero que nos haya mentido es inaceptable, ahora estamos mas haya del alcance de la mision" dijo kakashi con seriedad mientras tazuna se tensaba.

"Somos gennin no estamos capacitados para este tipo de misión, deberíamos volver" dijo sakura con miedo.

"Por favor no si no construyo ese puente mi país perecerá" dijo tazuna mientras se inclinaba ante ellos.

Para sorpresa de todos naruto levanto al viejo.

"No deberías inclinarte ante nosotros anciano, no se que te orillo a mentir pero si hiciste lo que hiciste arriesgándote a que posiblemente te arresten por mentir en los estándares de la misión quiere decir que es algo grave, por mi parte te ayudaremos, no es como que kakashi tenga mucha opción" dijo naruto mientras kakshi fruncía el ceño.

"A que te refieres naruto, te recuerdo que soy un jounin y tu un gennin, tengo autoridad para cancelar la misión si lo creo necesario" dijo kakashi con firmeza.

"Esta en lo cierto kakashi, usted es un jounin serio y responsable que se que hará lo mejor" dijo naruto con demasiada inocencia. "Entonces estará de acuerdo conmigo que abandonar esta misión es la peor decisión, quien tiene los recursos para contratar a estos dos solo para matar a un constructor quiere decir que es alguien muy poderoso, si lo abandonamos no dude que otros pueblos se enteraran que konoha lo abandono solo porque el gran Kakashi Hatake en su infinita sabiduría le dio miedo continuar con la misión y por algo tan banal como el dinero, cree que el consejo y los otros pueblos no verán eso como un estado de debilidad, que la grandiosa konoha que es la mas fuerte aldea shinobi abandono a un anciano en medio de una misión solo porque es demasiado peligroso, algo como eso no le dará la confianza a los clientes de la aldea para pedirnos mas misiones y eventualmente nos dejaría en ridículo ante los otros pueblos, toda esa culpa caerá sobre el poderoso kakashi, quiere ser el responsable de que eso ocurra" pregunto naruto con seriedad.

Kakashi apretó sus puños con fuerza, naruto tenia toda la razón, por mas que le preocupara que la misión era demasiado peligrosa no podían darse el lujo de abandonarla, naruto sabia muy bien eso y lo estaba manipulando con eso.

Sasuke veía con fascinación como naruto ponía entre la espada y la pared a kakashi, personalmente no le importaba mientras continuaran la misión, había esperado demasiado una misión real como para abandonarla.

"Muy bien continuaremos con la mision" dijo kakashi con derrota.

"Gracias de verdad muchas gracias" dijo tazuna con agradecimiento.

Sakura veía la situación con terror, no le gustaba la idea de tener que hacer una misión de tipo B o superior siendo que era demasiado peligroso, maldecía el maldito sentido de la aventura que tenían naruto y su sasuke-kun.

"Bueno entonces continuemos" dijo kakashi resignado mientras comenzaban a caminar rumbo a su destino.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…..**

**Asi termina el capitulo de hoy, a los que han leído mi fic y comentado se los agradezco mucho, sus opiniones y criticas son aceptados, espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capitulo de ryu no arashi estará listo el lunes o el martes, gracias por leer mi historia. A los interesados en cierta idea lean el reto que esta entre mis historias.**

**Próximo Capitulo: La tierra de las olas**


	6. Chapter 6

**TERRIBLES NOTICIAS**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**DESAFORTUNADAMENTE ESTO NO ES UNA ACTUALIZACION, HACE UNOS DIAS MI MEMORIA FUE ROBADA, DESAFORTUNADAMENTE LOS CAPITULOS QUE TENIA DE LA LUZ DE LOS OLVIDADOS MAS UNOS 4 QUE HABIA ESCRITO PARA IRLOS SUBIENDO Y PODER ENFORCARME EN RYU NO ARASHI QUE ESTA LLEGANDO A UNA DE LAS PARTES MAS EMOCIONANTES ESTABAN EN ESA MEMORIA, COMO MUCHOS COMPRENDERAN ESO ME DESMOTIVO MUCHO PORQUE ME HABIA ESFORZADO BASTANTE EN ESOS CAPITULOS POR LO CUAL ME VEO FORZADO A SUSPENDER TEMPORALMENTE EL FIC DE LA LUZ DE LOS OLVIDADOS, AFORTUNADAMENTE RYU NO ARASHI SE SALVO YA QUE LOS CAPITULOS DE ESTE LOS TENGO EN MI COMPUTADORA PERO LA LUZ DE LOS OLVIDADOS SERA SUSPENDIDO HASTA QUE RECUPERE EL ANIMO DE VOLVER A ESCRIBIRLO Y VUELVA A ESCRIBIR LOS CAPITULOS PERDIDOS, ME DUELE MUCHO PERO TENGAN PACIENCIA YA QUE VOLVERE A ESCRIBIR EL FIC EN UN FUTURO.**

**LES PROMETO QUE LOS COMPENSARE DE ALGUNA MANERA A LOS QUE LEÍAN MI FIC, LA LUZ DE LOS OLVIDADOS PERO POR EL MOMENTO ESTARA SUSPENDIDO.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO ¿?**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**Primero que nada una vez mas me disculpo con todos los usuarios que eh decepcionado con la suspensión temporal de este fic, créanme que me dolió bastante pero como explique antes mi memoria en la que guarde los capítulos fue robada y lamentablemente se perdieron ahí alrededor de 4 capítulos si nos es que un poco mas, mientras escribía los capítulos de los dos fics que estoy subiendo actualmente me encontré con este capitulo que ya habia comenzado a escribir en la compu antes de que se me ocurrió pasar los capítulos que ya tenia en mi memoria para llevarlos a casa de unos parientes donde pasaría unos días y no quería aburrirme, afortunadamente este capitulo estaba a medio escribir y no hubo necesidad de llevarlo, siendo honestos al menos por el momento no planeo volver a escribir la luz de los olvidados ya que seria una descortesía para los que ya siguen el remolino de fairy tail y no creo que mi tiempo me rinda para escribir los 3 fics, reescribí un poco el capitulo que encontré y decidi subirlo para que tengan un ligero adelanto de cómo será este fic en el futuro, una vez mas lamento haber tenido que suspenderlo pero espero que esto sea una compensación suficiente para los que lo seguían, lo reescribí un poco agregando cosas que aprendi en el manga recientemente.**

**Mientras narro el canon de fairy tail con mis otros fics les aclaro que las revelaciones hechas en el manga de naruto y fairy tail no tendrán nada que ver con la historia al menos por el momentos, admito que quede en shock con las revelaciones de zetsu negro y siendo honestos aun no lo asimilo pero ya veremos hasta que den mas revelaciones si cambio un poco el futuro de la historia pero por el momento me enfocare en el canon de fairy tail.**

**Mis otros dos fics serán actualizados hasta el sábado.**

**Disfrútenlo**

**¿La muerte de un héroe?**

**(15 de octubre)**

La mañana en konoha era perfecta por decir lo menos, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, los civiles realizaban sus actividades cotidianas, los ninja se preparaban para otro dia mas, en fin era un dia muy normal e inusualmente tranquilo, actualmente un pequeño grupo anbu se encontraba recorriendo konoha en búsqueda de amenazas, si bien las cosas se habían calmado un poco después de la invasión por parte de suna engañados por orochimaru no podían darse el lujo de bajar la guardia, tomaría un tiempo para que recuperen su posición como el pueblo mas fuerte.

"Son esta clase de días los que me hacen pensar que estábamos mejor como jounin que como anbu, no ah ocurrido nada de acción desde la invasión" murmuro un anbu con mascara de oso.

"No digas esas cosas, normalmente estos días demasiado tranquilos son el augurio de tormentas por venir" dijo un anbu con mascara de cuervo con voz monótona.

"Vamos taicho no sea tan negativo, no hay necesidad de preocuparse tanto solo porque es un dia tranquilo" dijo un anbu con mascara de pájaro con despreocupación.

"Ellos tienes razón debería de relajarse mas taicho" dijo uno con mascara de tigre.

"Hmm, a veces me pregunto con esa despreocupación que tienen como diablos llegaron a anbu" murmuro cuervo con un suspiro.

El equipo siguió con su búsqueda cuando notaron un pequeño cuerpo escondido entre los arbustos, sigilosamente se acercaron ya que bien podría tratarse de un ataque enemigo, si bien quedaron conmocionados cuando vieron a la heredera hyuga inconsciente no lo demostraron.

"Los jefes de clan están en la torre hokage, llevemos a hinata con hiashi-sama" ordeno cuervo mientras tigre tomaba a hinata inconsciente.

"HAI TAICHO" gritaron los anbu mientras seguían las ordenes de su capitán.

**Torre hokage**

Minato estaba actualmente en una reunión con los jefes de clan, estaban discutiendo sobre la situación actual de la aldea, tenían que recuperar su fuerza lo mas rápido posible.

"Hokage-sama" grito cuervo entrando a la sala con su equipo.

"Que sucede cuervo" pregunto minato mientras miraba al anbu.

"Hinata" grito hiashi al ver que los anbu tenían a hinata, estos rápidamente entregaron a hinata con hiashi.

"La encontramos inconsciente en la entrada de la aldea entre los arbustos" explico cuervo mientras los demás asentían.

"Esta en un genjutsu" murmuro fugaku mientras miraba a hinata con su sharingan.

"KAI" grito el yondaime mientras disipaba el genjutsu.

Hinata despertó violentamente y con la respiración entre cortada.

"NARUTO-KUN" grito hinata con una expresión de terror.

"Cálmate hinata y explícanos que te sucedió" dijo tsume lo mas calmada posible.

"Naruto-kun" gimió hinata llorando a mares.

Todos le dieron miradas serias al escuchar eso.

"_Oh no, ahora que hizo_" pensó minato sintiendo un dolor de cabeza venir, su relación con naruto no había sido la mejor desde los exámenes chunin, odiaba admitir que si los exámenes no hubieran sido interrumpidos por orochimaru naruto habría sido el vencedor indiscutible, después de todo el venció a gaara sin relativo esfuerzo el cual a su vez venció a rock lee, ninguno de los demás gennin habrían tenido oportunidad, pero el era paciente, naruto no era mas que un muro que sus hijos tenían que superar para ser verdaderos niños de la profecía, la actitud fría y grosera que mostraba cada vez que hablaban no ayudaba en absoluto. "_No será que….._" De repente una mueca de espanto apareció en su rostro, desde que se convirtió en gennin había recibido mas de 30 quejas de concejales civiles, padres celosos, hermanos enojados, madres sobre protectoras y novios despechados acerca de las **aventuras** de su hijo idiota, recordaba bien como los habia ignorado como personas codiciosas que querían tener conexiones con la familia del hokage, después de todo el y kushina habían educado a menma y a kasumi para ser personas puras y que deberían esperar al matrimonio para tener sexo con el objetivo de evitar que cometieran errores y que otras familias obtuvieran los linajes senju uzumaki, el pensaba que naruto era igual, habia sido un completo idiota y tuvo que quitarse la venda de los ojos de la peor forma, ver a tu hijo en su cabaña teniendo sexo con 3 mujeres que solo kami sabe de donde salieron y encontrarlo en un hotel con la mizukage y la nieta del tsuchikage no eran exactamente las mejores experiencias, aun recordaba como tuvo que contener a kushina para no matarlo y a regañadientes guardar en secreto esa ultima ocasión para evitar una guerra con iwa, de hecho la razón de que las quejas que muchos concejales le habían enviado por **deshonrar **a sus hijas no le causaron problemas fue porque increíblemente las chicas implicadas abogaron en la defensa de naruto, el sabia muy bien que hinata tenia sentimientos por naruto y le aterraba la idea de que naruto la haya convencido de tener sexo para luego tirarla como un trapo viejo, el no creía que el fuera capaz de eso pero no podía descartar la posibilidad, sabia que hiashi no reaccionaria muy bien si eso pasara, tampoco quería imaginar la reacción de menma el cual estaba enamorado de hinata.

Con ese pensamiento en mente hizo algo que hizo que muchos sudaran la gota.

"Hinata por favor dime por lo que mas quieras que mi estúpido hijo no tuvo relaciones contigo y luego te dejo" dijo minato mientras lloraba y se inclinaba.

"NANII" gritaron todos con espanto.

"Problematico" murmuro shikaku.

"Yondaime como se te ocurre decir eso" grito tsume con enojos.

"MINATO MAS TE VALE QUE TU HIJO IDIOTA NO HAYA HECHO ESO DE LO CONTRARIO SUFRIRA LAS CONSECUENCIAS" grito hiashi con furia activando su byakugan.

Hinata estaba brillado como árbol de navidad y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarse.

"Claro que no" entre grito y tartamudeo hinata.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh que alivio" gimió minato soltando un suspiro que no sabia que estaba conteniendo.

"Entonces que ocurrió" pregunto shibi seriamente.

"Naruto-kun dejo el pueblo, anoche trate de convencerlo de que no lo hiciera pero empezó a despotricar cosas acerca de que el pueblo lo limitaba y otras locuras, quise detenerlo pero después se me nublo la vista y ya no recuerdo nada" dijo hinata sin dejar de llorar.

Todos entraron en shock al escuchar eso, ellos sabían muy bien que naruto era un potencial de fuga pero realmente no querían creer que realmente traicionaría al pueblo.

"HINATA ESTAS SEGURA DE ESTO" grito minato no queriendo creerlo pero la mirada de dolor de hinata solo lo comprobaba.

"ES VERDAD SE LO JURO TENEMOS QUE EVITAR QUE LO HAGA" grito hinata con lagrimas.

"Hinata cálmate" dijo hiashi tratando de calmar a su hija.

"Itachi necesito que traigas a las siguientes personas" ordeno minato viendo a cuervo el cual asintió mientras minato le decía a quienes debía traer, itachi asintió antes de desaparecer en un shunshin, los jefes de clan regresaron a sus compuestos mientras hiashi trataba de calmar a su hija.

**Con naruto**

Naruto recorría los bosques de hi no kuni a toda velocidad, sus nuevas vestimentas consistían en una sudadera de cierre con capucha blanca con negro y una calavera en el pecho, pantalones y botas de combate negros y su medallón de seis magatamas, había guardado su haori en su dimensión de bolsillo para que no se dañara durante la batalla, después de un rato de caminar llego al valle del fin cerca de la frontera, rápidamente entro al escondite de su abuelo tras la cascada.

"Ah pasado tiempo desde que entre aqui" murmuro para si mismo mientras descansaba unos minutos en el sofá, después de descansar se mordió el pulgar y realizo sellos de mano.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu**" grito naruto mientras un pequeño fénix aparecia frente a naruto.

"**¿Llego la hora naruto-sama?**" pregunto el ave fénix con voz infantil femenina.

"A si es midori, ah llegado el momento de iniciar mis planes, cuando el proceso termine quiero que tu me lleves mis cosas cuando te invoque" ordeno naruto mientras hacia un clon de sombra.

"**Esta seguro de esto naruto-sama, recuerde que ya no hay marcha atras**" dijo midori seriamente.

"Ahora que el viejo ah muerto ya no tengo ninguna conexión con el pueblo, jiraiya es igual a mi y ya esta enterado de mi plan" respondió naruto con frialdad.

"**¿Qué planea exactamente naruto-sama?**" pregunto midori con curiosidad.

"Hahahaha tranquila es una sorpresa, lo entenderás en su momento" dijo naruto con una risa oscura antes de que su clon comenzó a inyectar anestesia en el. "_Pronto konoha, pronto mis planes estarán concluidos jajajaja_" fue lo ultimo que pensó naruto antes de caer inconsciente.

**Konoha**

En la torre hokage se encontraban ni mas ni menos que un equipo formado por shikamaru nara, menma senju, sasuke uchiha, chouji akimichi, neji hyuga y kiba inuzuka, minato quería originalmente enviar jounin para evitar que naruto saliera del país del fuego pero lamentablemente la mayoria estaban en misiones y no llegarían hasta dentro de unas horas, el equipo de itachi ya tenia una misión agenda da asi que no le quedaba mas opción que enviar a los únicos gennin disponibles puesto que los demás estaban en misiones, junto a el estaba kushina llorando.

"¿Mama que sucede?" pregunto menma al ver a su madre en tan mal estado.

"Naru-chan porque lo hiciste" gimio kushina ignorando la pregunta de su hijo, menma gruño ante la mención de su hermano, una vez mas el era el causante del dolor de sus padres.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" pregunto shikamaru con su tono aburrido que siempre usa.

"A noche durante la madrugada naruto namikaze dejo la aldea de konoha" dijo minato tratando de mantener un tono profesional con las manos entrelazadas.

"NANII" gritaron todo en la habitación.

"¿Cómo paso esto?" grito shikamaru después de salir en shock.

"Simple, anoche trato de escapar, hinata hyuga intento detenerlo pero fue puesta en un genjutsu, uno poderoso y escapo del pueblo" dijo minato mientras menma apretaba los puños.

"_Ese bastardo que no se cansa de hacer daño_" pensó menma furioso.

"Debido a esto me veo forzado a asignarte tu primera misión como chunin shikamaru, estas al mando del grupo, la misión es traer a naruto de vuelta" dijo minato mientras todos asentían.

"En ese caso debemos actuar rápido, no se que estaba pensando el dobe pero lo detendré, sin importar que con mis llamas de la juventud" murmuro sasuke con convicción pero con su seriedad de siempre. (Hahahahahaha lo siento no me resisti)

"Debes dejar de estar en sesiones de entrenamiento con kakashi-sensei, gai y lee" dijo menma con una gota de sudor.

"_En que demonios estabas pensando naruto, tu de todas las personas siendo alguien tan orgulloso caes tan bajo como para convertirte en un traidor_" pensó shikamaru con el ceño fruncido.

"NO DEJARE QUE ESE PERDEDOR ESCAPE, NO SIN HABERLO VENCIDO" grito kiba mientras akamaru ladraba.

"Tienen 30 minutos para prepararse y salir de la aldea, con la velocidad de naruto no me sorprendería que ya este muy lejos, tengan cuidado chicos, odio admitirlo pero naruto es muy poderoso, no deben subestimarlo, si usan el trabajo en equipo no pueden fallar" ordeno minato mientras los gennin asentían.

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA" gritaron todos antes de salir de la oficina.

"Crees que podrán traer a Naru-chan" pregunto kushina secándose las lagrimas.

"Claro que si kushi-chan confió en que lo lograran, no se que lo orillo a cometer semejante locura pero cuando regresen volveremos a ser una familia" dijo minato tratando de confortar a kushina.

Los gennin iban en dirección a las puertas de la aldea con la determinación de traer a la oveja negra del clan senju, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Despues de unos minutos llegaron a las puertas de la aldea.

"LISTOS HAA VAMOS ANDANDO CHICOS SIGANME TODOS" grito menma alzando el puño hacia el cielo.

Todos lo veian con una mirada inexpresiva.

"Menma se supone que yo soy el líder del equipo, se que es problemático y todo eso pero….." dijo shikamaru con fastidio.

"Realmente eres el mas indicado para dirigir esta operación, no te ves muy confiable…." Murmuro menma con un puchero.

"Que te pasa porque de repente actúas como si estuvieras a cargo menma, digo recibir ordenes de un perezoso como shikamaru no es precisamente de mi agrado pero aun asi" dijo kiba con simplicidad mientras akamaru asentía.

"Nadie aquí decidirá quien es el líder, shikamaru es el único aquí que es chunin lo que significa que los lideres lo consideran apto para estar a cargo de esta mision" dijo chuji con una seriedad inusual en el.

"Si ese es el caso deberías comenzar a pensar un plan, conociendo a namikaze muy probablemente ya nos este esperando y ya tenga un plan entre manos" dijo neji sombríamente.

"Estoy de acuerdo con neji, el dobe siempre ah sido demasiado astuto y tiene esa molesta cualidad de pensar incluso en posibilidades que muchos pensarían son imposibles" dijo sasuke seriamente.

"Dicho esto tengo que decir que no se hasta que punto este dispuesto a llegar naruto, esta misión será de persecución y por lo que dice sasuke el tiene una ventaja importante sobre nosotros, eh diseñado una formación que nos ayudara a repeler cualquier ataque sorpresa, si alguno de ustedes no obedece mis ordenes, todos vamos a morir" dijo shikamaru mientras todos se tensaban antes de asentir, shikamaru comenzó a indicar sus posiciones a los demás, una vez explicado shikamaru decidió terminar. "Reserve lo mas importante para el final, pese a que lo conozco hace mucho tiempo naruto y yo nunca fuimos amigos, de hecho no me cae nada bien" dijo shikamaru mientras todos reían nerviosamente excepto neji. "Pero el sigue siendo un ninja de konoha, es un compañero y hare todo lo posible para traerlo de vuelta, ese es el espíritu de nuestra aldea, se que han de pensar que soy un holgazán, pero hoy no, porque hoy también soy responsable de sus vidas" concluyo shikamaru mientras todos asentían con determinación.

"Wow, jamás pensé ver a shikamaru actuando como un chunin, impresionante" murmuro kiba con una sonrisa.

"Bien en cuanto revise el armamento nos vamos, muéstrenme sus armas" dijo neji mientras todos asentían y le enseñaban sus armas.

"_Grandísimo idiota, porque tenias que hacer esto, te traeré cueste lo que cueste_" pensó menma apretando los puños.

"Bien hay que irnos" ordeno shikamaru mientras se preparaban para irse.

"ESPEREN" grito hinata mientras corría hacia el equipo.

"Hinata-chan" murmuro menma con los ojos abiertos.

"Hinata-sama" dijo neji con pesar.

"Hokage-sama nos conto todo hinata, lo siento pero no puedo llevarte en esta misión, incluso tu no pudiste convencerlo de no irse, ahora debemos traerlo por la fuerza tu ya no puedes hacer nada" dijo shikamaru seriamente.

"Menma-kun tu eres el único que puede hacer entrar en razón a naruto-kun, por favor tráelo de vuelta a casa" suplico hinata con lagrimas.

Menma puso una sonrisa triste antes de asentir.

"Te lo prometo hinata-chan" fue lo ultimo que dijo menma antes de irse con todo el equipo.

Los gennin de konoha corrieron durante horas con la determinación de traer de vuelta a naruto, cada uno en guardia ante cualquier trampa. Durante todo este tiempo tuvieron que lidiar con todo tipo de trampas, desde algunas que pudieron haberlos matado hasta algunas que solo eran bromas tontas hechas con mucha estrategia y sellos.

"Ese maldito dobe cuando lo vea juro que lo matare" dijo sasuke con simplicidad mientras algunos se resistían de reír al verlo con el cuerpo cubierto de plumas y un guante de látex en la cabeza, esto lo hacia parecer una gallina.

"Ese maldito" gruño menma mientras su cola de caballo estaba desatada y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pintura café.

"Esto es tonto debemos mantener la calma, el solo quiero hacernos enojar para que cometamos errores" dijo neji estoicamente mientras su rostro tenia maquillaje de mujer y tenia puesto un sosten.

"Me siento ridículo" lloro chouji mientras veía la cola de cerdo pegada a su trasero.

"Auch me pica" gruño un kiba cubierto de polvo blanco.

"Esto se esta volviendo molesto" dijo shikamaru con una peluca de payaso,

"Hahahahahaha neji siempre supimos que eras del otro bando pero no me esperaba que lo reconocieras abiertamente" dijo una voz que todos reconocieron como la de naruto.

"DONDE ESTAS MALDITO MUESTRATE" grito neji mientras todos se ponían en guardia en búsqueda de su objetivo.

De entre las sombras salió ni mas ni menos que naruto acompañado por los 4 del sonido detrás de el, todos quedaron aterrados al ver a los 4 ninjas los cuales tenían las bandas ninja de otogakure.

"MALDITO NOS ESTAS TRAICIONANDO PARA IR CON OROCHIMARU ¿Que NO LO RECUERDAS? ESTOS TIPOS AYUDARON A MATAR AL SANDAIME, ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA" grito menma con furia al ver a su hermano con los ninjas de oto.

"Hahahahahaha hermanito tonto, no hables de lo que no sabes, ¿Crees que seria tan estúpido para ir con la serpiente? Estos tipos se infiltraron anoche en la aldea para llevar a sasuke con orochimaru con el fin de obtener el sharingan para el, yo solo los tengo controlados para que sus patéticas existencias sirvan de algo, a fin de cuentas ellos vendieron su alma al diablo y mataron a muchos inocentes solo para obtener mas poder, no tiene nada de malo haberles dado un propósito real" dijo naruto con una risa mientras los 4 del sonido miraban todo sin emociones.

Los gennin quedaron en shock puro cuando vieron que lo que decía naruto era verdad, los 4 ninjas estaban controlados y sin emociones, tenían miradas vacias.

"¿Qué demonios estas pensando dobe? Déjate de estupideces y regresa con nosotros al pueblo" gruño sasuke con frialdad mientras los demás gennin asentían.

"Lo siento hermanito tonto pero eh planeado esto durante mucho tiempo, si abandonara mis planes ahora te aseguro que la aldea no tardaría demasiado en descubrir muchas cosas, cosas que traerían problemas a futuro" dijo naruto con una mirada cruel.

"**Mocoso algo esta mal**" gruño shiro kyuubi desde el interior de menma.

"¿_De que hablas bola de pelos_?" pregunto menma con seriedad.

"**La presencia de ese mocoso no es la misma de siempre, es mucho mas fría y aplastante de lo que era antes, peor que eso, no solo siento chakra a su alrededor, siento otra cosa, otra cosa enorme, no lo subestimes de lo contrario moriras**" dijo shiro kyuubi en uno de sus raros momentos de cooperación con su contenedor.

"Naruto, tu y yo no no llevamos bien eso es un hecho, es mas casi no hemos cruzado palabras, pero creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que no tienes oportunidad contra todos nosotros, ríndete ahora y regresa a konoha, si lo haces tal vez el hokage y el consejo sean indulgentes con tu castigo por haber intentado dejar la aldea" dijo shikamaru seriamente, para su sorpresa naruto simplemente comenzó a reir de forma sarcástica.

"Hahahahahaha realmente crees que voy a hacerlo solo por que tu lo dices shikamaru, hahahaha que patéticos, tienes suerte de que aun tengo asuntos que atender de lo contrario te mataría ahora mismo, enfréntense a estos tipos, si sobreviven los espero en el valle del fin, tu menma y tu sasuke enfrentaran a mis clones de sangre programados con un poder a la par con el de ustedes, nos vemos" explico naruto antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

"Mierda eso fue el hiraishin" grito sasuke en shock.

"No puede ser….." murmuro menma en shock.

"Ya nos preocuparemos por eso despues" dijo neji con seriedad.

"Es cierto tenemos que acabar con estos tipos primero" dijo kiba mientras veía a los 4 del sonido, de entre los arbustos salió ni mas ni menos que dos clones de naruto.

"Parece ser que no tenemos opción, cada quien tome a su oponente" ordeno shikamaru mientras los demás asentían.

(Las demás batallas son como en el canon exceptuando la de menma y los de suna no fueron en su auxilio)

Mnema había tumbado al clon de su hermano y estaba encima suyo sujetándolo de las ropas dándole una mirada furiosa.

"Maldito bastardo, cual es tu maldito problema, volverás a la aldea te guste o no" grito menma con enojo sin importarle que era un clon, después de todo naruto y sus clones eran técnicamente la misma persona.

"Haha siempre supe que tu y yo estábamos destinados a pelear, tal vez no lo entiendas pero nuestro linaje lo dictaba después de todo, siempre supe que esa chica hyuga algún dia me traería problemas, yo esperaba no llamar la atención en mi escape pero bueno no soy un arrogante que no previo esto" dijo naruto con una mirada entre fría y divertida.

"Maldito" gruño menma con enojo.

"Hahaha te dire lo que le dije a la hyuga, mi tiempo de jugar con ustedes al ninja se acabo asi que déjame en paz, regresa a konoha, ahora que no estaré tendrás la oportunidad de consolar a la hyuga no te parece nii-san hahahahahahahahahahaha" dijo naruto riendo con diversión ante la miraba asustada de menma.

"¿Porque?... porque nos haces esto hermano… porque nos lastimas a tu familia y a tus amigos… en que te has convertido" grito menma con tristeza e impotencia mientras la mirada de naruto se volvía fría y cruel.

"¿Familia? ¿Amigos? Nunca eh conocido eso en esa aldea, eres un tonto si no lo entiendes, tal vez tu no lo recuerdes, tu y kasumi siempre fueron los especiales, los héroes, los niños de la profecía, los talentosos y los amados, todas esas estupideces por las que nuestros padres los adoraban mientras yo vivía en mi soledad, incluso cuando intente ser parte de la familia fui despreciado, hasta que me di cuenta de que ustedes no eran mas que estorbos para mi potencial, ahora tengo bien definido el destino que quiero forjarme, ese destino no esta en konoha" gruño naruto ante la mirada de tristeza de menma.

"Lo siento por eso pero padre ya te lo dijo infinidad de veces, fue por el bien del pueblo, entiéndelo de una puta vez" gruño menma mientras naruto reia.

"El bien del pueblo el bien del pueblo, esa maldita frase comienza a fastidiarme, para mi no es mas que la escusa de los kages para sentirse menos mal cuando hacen un acto abominable para volverse mas poderoso, aun eres ingenuo hermano, no entiendes lo oscura que realmente es la aldea, perdi la fe en ella hace mucho, nuestros antepasados estarían decepcionados" dijo naruto sin sentimiento alguno.

"¿De que demonios hablas? Padre solo ah hecho lo necesario para proteger a la aldea" gruño menma ante la risa sarcástica de naruto.

"Eso no me interesa, lo único que me interesa es cumplir con mi objetivo, ese objetivo no esta en konoha, si insistes en interferir no me dejas otra opción" dijo naruto antes de tomar a menma por el cuello de la ropa y levantarlo con brusquedad.

"Ahhhhh suéltame" gruño menma mientras trataba de soltarse pero era inútil.

"Con gusto hermanito" dijo naruto antes de soltar a menma y darle un potente puñetazo en el estomago que lo mando a volar y a estrellarse con un árbol.

"_Mierda, si esta es solo la fuerza del clon cual será la fuerza del original, como demonios se volvió tan fuerte, en la academia y en los exámenes ya era muy poderoso pero esto es demasiado_" pensó menma escupiendo algo de sangre y saliendo del hueco del árbol.

"Estas loco, deja de decir tonterías y regresa a konoha" grito menma lanzándose contra naruto pero este lo recibió con un rodillazo en el estomago y una patada en la mandíbula.

"¿Loco? Haha que irónico, yo me siento mas cuerdo que nunca, ese niño que quería ser hokage, un jefe de clan, un ninja reconocido y admirado por todos, el que quería vencerlos a todos era el loco, persiguiendo un objetivo simple y tonto, el verdadero yo despertó hace 10 años cuando lo que era mio por derecho me fue quitado, cuando incluso el apellido senju me fue quitado, todo por una profecía, yo no creo en esas tonterías hermano, las profecías no son mas que posibilidades futuras, los que rompen esas cadenas llamadas destino que no son mas que la limitante de los humanos pueden alcanzar su verdadero potencial, solo los que como yo han renegado de un destino podrido y han tomado las riendas de su existencia pueden alcanzar su potencial verdadero" dijo naruto en tono sombrío.

"Eres un estúpido, vendrás conmigo quieras o no, recapacita" grito menma con la esperanza de convencer a su hermano.

En respuesta naruto hizo un sello de mano.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu**" grito naruto escupiendo una enorme bola de fuego.

"**Doton: Doryuheki**" grito menma haciendo sellos de mano y poniendo las manos en el suelo, un gran muro de tierra salió del suelo protegiéndolo del ataque de fuego, menma volvió a hacer sellos de mano.

"**Futon: Daitoppa**" grito menma lanzando una ráfaga de viento hacia naruto.

"Hmm que aburrido" gruño naruto antes de esquivar el ataque y hacer sellos de mano. "**Raiton: Cadenas electricas**" grito naruto mientras de sus manos salian cadenas de electricidad que se enroscaron en menma.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito menma con dolor al sentir que su cuerpo era electrificado antes de sustituirse con un tronco cercano.

Menma se lanco contra naruto y trato de dar golpes y patadas que naruto esquivaba hábilmente, naruto trato de dar un puñetazo a menma pero este lo detuvo con una de sus manos, naruto maniobro con la mano sujetando a menma por la muñeca y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro.

"Hahahaha eso es todo lo que tienes" se burlo naruto hasta que menma comenzó a golpearlo también con su mano libre.

"Dos pueden jugar a lo mismo" gruño menma con enojo mientras ambos seguían golpeándose.

"Basta de esto" gruño naruto dándole un potente cabezazo a menma mandándolo hacia atrás.

En un estallido de velocidad apareció frente a su hermano que todavía iba en dirección hacia atrás le dio una serie de patadas en el estomago y otra patada en la cabeza estrellándolo en el suelo.

Menma se recupero rápidamente y junto las palmas.

"**Futon: Reppusho**" grito menma generando una poderosa ráfaga de viento que iba en dirección a naruto.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" grito naruto de dolor mientras múltiples cortes adornaban su pecho.

"Lo logre" festejo menma antes de sentir un horrible dolor en el estomago, volteo hacia abajo y vio a naruto con su puño enterrado en su estomago.

"Eso es todo" pregunto naruto con voz fría antes de patear a menma en el pecho y dar una serie de golpes en su rostro. "**Katon: Hosenka no jutsu**" grito naruto escupiendo múltiples bolas de fuego las cuales menma esquivaba con dificultad.

"**Futon: Shinkuha**" grito menma inhalando aire y girando sobre su cuerpo expulsando una inmensa hojas de viento que naruto apenas esquivo.

"Buen ataque pero debió consumir mucho chakra, a pesar de ser un jinchuriki no tienes las reservas de uno" dijo naruto con aburrimiento.

"_Mierda, se dio cuenta_" pensó menma con enojo.

Naruto creo 3 clones de sombras y comenzaron a hacer sellos de mano.

"**Katon: Goryuka no jutsu**" grito naruto y uno de sus clones escupiendo dos gigantescos dragon de fuego.

"**Futon: Furyudan no jutsu**" gritaron dos clones escupiendo dragones hechos de viento.

Los dragones se combinaron desatando algo que solo puede ser descrito como el infierno.

"MIERDA **Kage bunshin no jutsu**" grito menma creando alrededor de 4 clones los cuales comenzaron a hacer sellos de mano. "**Doton: Doryuheki**" gritaron los menmas creando 4 muros de tierra que apenas y los protegieron de semejante técnica.

"**Futon: Shinkugyoku**" grito menma escupiendo varias balas de viento que naruto esquivaba con esfuerzo pero varias le dieron en partes importantes.

"**Chidori**" grito naruto corriendo a una enorme velocidad hacia menma el cual miraba con terror la técnica asesina del estudiante de su padre.

"**Rasengan**" grito menma preparando un rasengan en su mano.

Ambos jutsu impactaron el uno contra el otro luchando por el dominio pero a pesar de todo termino en un empate que genero una esfera de poder que exploto dañando a ambos niños.

"¿Cómo demonios conoces ese jutsu? Kakashi-nii solo se lo enseño a sasuke" pregunto menma con el ceño fruncido.

"No es una técnica difícil" dijo naruto encogiéndose en hombros respirando con dificultad.

"Jajajaja parece ser que tu chakra también esta por agotarse porque no terminamos con esto" dijo menma con burla mientras naruto fruncía el ceño.

Se lanzo contra menma apunto de dar una patada en su cabeza pero menma la esquivo con su antebrazo, tomo el tobillo de naruto con su brazo libre y lo estrello contra el piso, dio un salto en el aire y cayo con la rodilla por enfrente dando un rodillazo en el estomago de naruto. No tuvo tiempo de recuperarse porque menma le dio una patada en la barbilla levantándolo ligeramente, dio una serie de golpes y patadas en su estomago que lo hicieron escupir sangre y finalmente preparo otro rasengan en su mano.

Tan distraído estaba en su técnica que no noto la sonrisa victoriosa de naruto.

"**Rasengan**" grito menma dándole con el rasengan en la cabeza disipando al clon que se esfumo en una explosión de sangre. "Lo logre" dijo menma respirando con dificultad.

"**Rasengan**" grito otra voz y apenas pudo ver como otro naruto aparecía frente a el golpeándolo con un rasengan en el pecho.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito menma mientras sentía un terrible dolor en el pecho, daba gracias a dios que naruto no hizo el rasengan lo suficientemente fuerte para matarlo.

"Hahaha bien hecho hermanito, venciste al clon de sangre pero aun te falta ir con el original, buena suerte" dijo naruto con voz infantil antes de disiparse en humo.

"_No puede ser…._" Fue el ultimo pensamiento de menma antes de caer inconsciente.

**1 hora después**

Menma comenzó a despertar con dificultad, su vista era borrosa pero podía ver que habia a su alrededor muchas personas, se levanto con dificultad y se tallo los ojos para aclarar su vista. Vio algo que lo dejo sorprendido, frente a el estaban ni mas ni menos que sus padres, ambos cun su uniforme jounin y su padre con su haori del hokage, junto a su abuela tsunade y su aprendiz shizune, también estaban los jefes de clan excepto shibi que estaba en una misión con su hijo shino.

Vio como los jounin arrastraban los cadáveres de los 4 del sonido mientras shizune curaba a sus amigos los cuales estaba seriamente heridos.

"MENMA" gritaron minato y kushina abrazando a su hijo.

"Mama, papa descuiden, solo estoy algo herido" dijo menma no queriendo preocupar a sus padres.

"Si claro, tenias varias heridas serias y tu chakra estaba casi agotado mientras dormías mocoso, de no ser porque te cure pudiste haber empeorado" gruño tsunade con enojo.

"Oba-cha…." Murmuro menma pero una mirada de muerte de tsunade lo silencio.

"¿Qué sucedió hijo? ¿Quién te dejo en este estado?" pregunto minato seriamente y algo enojado.

"Mi hermano….." murmuro menma con tristeza mientras los jefes de clan, los jounin, tsunade, y sus padres entraban en shock puro.

"Noooooo no puede ser….." dijo kushina cubriéndose la boca tratando de reprimir un jadeo.

"Menma no puedes hablar en serio, naruto no podría ….. o si" dijo minato con algo de incredulidad.

"Papa, el ya no es el mismo, no se que demonios paso, pero es nuestra culpa" dijo menma con lagrimas mientras comenzaba a relatar lo sucedido.

Todos estaban estáticos ante lo sucedido, minato y kushina tenían lagrimas en sus ojos, los jefes de clan y los jounin permanecían impasibles , tsunade y shizune entristecieron pero mantenían la compostura.

"Pensar que un clon de naruto era asi de poderoso, maldición, que tan fuerte será el original" gruño inoichi con irritación.

"No lo se pero tendremos que averiguarlo, esta situación se ah complicado demasiado, lo mejor será ir al valle del fin" dijo tsunade seriamente.

"Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aqui?" pregunto menma con curiosidad.

"Como dijo mi madre, las cosas se han complicado, poco después de que ustedes partieron llegaron a mi oficina unos documentos sellados por el propio daimyo, me temo que naruto planeo mejor de lo esperado todo esto, entre los archivos estaban no solo unos documentos que eran la renuncia de naruto como ninja de konoha, sino también estaban otros en los que yo renunciaba a su custodia y a traerlo de vuelta a konoha, todo esto y otras cosillas estaban, según los documentos si traigo de vuelta a naruto por la fuerza el ninja que realice la misión será ejecutado por las leyes del país del fuego y no puedo ponerlo como ninja renegado" dijo minato fríamente ante la mirada de shock de menma.

"SIGNIFICA QUE NOS QUEDAREMOS AQUÍ SIN HACER NADA" grito menma con enojo.

"Claro que no, dudo que el daimio pueda ejecutarnos a todos, por eso vinimos aquí con el kunai del hirashin que tienes tu, eh cometido muchos errores pero traeré a tu hermano de vuelta cueste lo que cueste" dijo minato con convicción.

"Tu regresaras con shizune a la aldea mientras nosotros vamos por Naru-chan" dijo kushina mientras menma se preparaba para replicar pero una mirada de kushina lo hizo asentir a regañadientes.

Los jefes de clan estaban preocupados por sus hijos (sobrino en el caso de hiashi) pero confiaban en que shizune cuidaría bien de ellos.

Sin mas que decir todos salieron a toda velocidad rumbo al valle del fin con la determinación de traer a naruto de vuelta.

**1 hora despues**

Los ninjas de konoha iban a toda velocidad por los bosques de hi no kuni, estaban a poco de llegar al valle del fin.

"Hokage-sama el olor del cachorro esta cerca" dijo tsume mientras olfateaba el aire.

"Yo también lo huelo minato-sensei" dijo kakashi mientras concentraba chakra en su nariz.

"Puedo verlo, según mi byakugan esta sentado en una de las estatuas" dijo hiashi mientras minato y kushina asentían.

Corrieron a toda velocidad hasta que finalmente llegaron al valle del fin, en la estatua de uchiha madara estaba naruto sentada en posición de meditación con los ojos cerrados, abrió sus ojos y miro analíticamente a los presentes.

"Tardaron demasiado saben, la mensajería debería actualizarse un poco, tomo mucho tiempo para que te llegaran los documentos yondaime" dijo naruto con sarcasmo mientras minato y los demás fruncían el ceño y shikaku abría mucho los ojos.

"Naruto tienes que volver al pueblo" dijo minato en tono casi suplicante.

"Por favor Naru-chan, todo será diferente, vuelve" suplico kushina con lagrimas.

"Problemático, tenias planeado desde el principio que nosotros viniéramos aquí verdad" dijo shikaku con tono de fastidio mientras los demás lo miraban con curiosidad.

"Si tuviera sombrero me lo quitaría ante usted shikaku-san, descubrió mis intenciones fácilmente" dijo naruto algo divertido.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso shikaku?" pregunto chouza con curiosidad.

"El tenia planeado todo este tiempo que nosotros viniéramos aquí, esperaba que mandarían a gennin a capturarlo para que cuando llegaran los documentos sellados por el daimyo todos nosotros viniéramos rápidamente preocupados por nuestros hijos, aun no entiendo sus motivos pero el quería que el hokage viniera con nosotros" dijo shikaku fríamente.

"Bravo bravo usted descubrió mis planes fácilmente, mi objetivo era traer al hokage y a su esposa hasta aquí para resolver asuntos familiares" dijo naruto con diversión.

"Naruto por favor recapacita, se que eh cometido errores pero al menos tratemos de solucionarlo" dijo minato tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su hijo.

"Como le dije a menma nunca me eh sentido mas cuerdo que ahora, me parece irónico, parece que tu y yo estábamos obligados a pelear tomando en cuenta de nuestros linajes, padre" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras minato lo miraba con confusión. "Supongo que tendré que explicártelo, empecemos por nuestros clanes, fugaku-san, yondaime, díganme que saben sobre los clanes uchiha y senju" pregunto naruto inocentemente mientras fugaku y minato enarcaban las cejas.

"Lo que todo mundo sabe, ambos pelearon durante generaciones en las guerras de clanes hasta que el shodai hokage y madara uchiha fundaron konoha" dijo fugaku algo irritado por usar un momento como este para lecciones de historia.

"Hahahahahaha que explicación tan mas endeble, la historia de nuestros clanes es mucho mas profunda de lo que usted cree, empecemos por el clan senju, son conocidos por ser el clan de las mil habilidades, su dominio sobre las artes shinobi es tal que casi todos sus ninja eran expertos en todas las ramas del arte ninja, también eran conocidos por sus grandes habilidades físicas y su poderoso chakra, el clan uchiha por otro lado fue conocido como el clan de la guerra por todos sus poderosos ninja, su dominio del elemento fuego y el sharingan, pero hay algo que casi todo el mundo desconoce" dijo naruto enigmáticamente ganando miradas curiosas de todos. "Ambos clanes en algún momento fueron uno solo, en algún momento el poder de los dos clanes perteneció a un solo ser" dijo naruto sombríamente ante la mirada de shock puro de todos.

"No puede ser…." Murmuro minato con incredulidad.

"Tiene que ser una broma" dijo kushina encontrando semejante revelación difícil de creer.

"Eso es una tontería" exclamo fugaku igual que minato y kushina.

"Que estupideces estas diciendo mocoso" gruño tsunade.

"Problemático" gruño shikaku.

Los demás jefes estaban con la misma reacción.

"Es difícil de creer lo se, al igual que ustedes me costo mucho creerlo cuando lo supe, creo que tengo que explicarme mejor" dijo naruto sacando un cigarrillo de entre sus ropas, encendió su cigarrillo y se preparo para explicar una de las revelaciones mas importantes de la historia, prefería decírselos el mismo en lugar de que ellos investigaran y descubrieran cosas que es mejor que permanezcan en el olvido.

"Todo empezó hace mas de mil años cuando el hombre no conocía el concepto de magia o de chakra, las guerras se libraban usando solo las armas y la fuerza, pero todo esto cambio cuando una princesa de nombre Kaguya Otsutsuki hizo algo que cambio el mundo para siempre, existía un árbol conocido como **El dios del árbol**, este árbol fue venerado y protegía a los humanos, cada cierto tiempo este árbol daba un fruto que por ley divina no podía ser tocado, pero una guerra que tiño los mares de rojo azoto al mundo, la princesa kaguya en un intento por detener la guerra comió el fruto obteniendo poderes mas allá de lo divino, gobernó el mundo trayendo la paz a este, con su inmenso poder los humanos la llamaban la **Diosa Conejo** y algunos la llamaban **Demonio**, le dio a los humanos el poder de la magia y el chakra, pero sin embargo el dios del árbol se enfureció cuando fue tomado de el su fruto y estaba dispuesto a recuperarlo, causo mucha destrucción y muerte, se convirtió en una bestia de 10 colas, el Juubi" dijo naruto seriamente ante el shock y la incredulidad de los presentes.

"No me quieres decir que…" murmuro inoichi pero una mirada de naruto lo silencio.

"Nadie interrumpa hasta que termine" gruño naruto con enojo.

"La bestia era un ser divino en si mismo, nadie tenia oportunidad contra el excepto una persona, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, el hijo de kaguya, el primer humano nacido con el poder de la magia y el chakra, el hombre que en el futuro recibiría el nombre de Rikudou Sennin, hagoromo enfrento a la bestia, se dice que fue una batalla de proporciones titánicas pero al final hagoromo venció a la bestia sellándolo en su propio cuerpo convirtiéndose en el primer jinchuriki, con el poder del juubi hagoromo obtuvo un poder que era el de un verdadero dios, por mucho superior al de cualquier ninja o mago actual" dijo naruto mientras todos seguían escuchando con interés, no todos los días podías oír una historia que se creía perdida en el tiempo. "Rikudou uso ese poder para descubrir los secretos del chakra y la magia, predico sus enseñanzas en un intento de traer la paz al mundo pero lamentablemente ni siquiera el era inmortal, antes de poder ver su sueño hecho realidad su edad se convirtió en un impedimento, durante su vida tuvo dos hijos a los cuales decidió encomendar su sueño" dijo naruto tomando una respiración. "El hijo mayor fue el primer uchiha, este heredo los ojos de su padre, el creía que el poder era necesario para crear la paz" dijo naruto mientras fugaku sentía que casi le daba un ataque al corazón al escucharlo. "Su hijo menor fue el primer senju y a diferencia de su hermano el heredo la energía física del sabio, el creía que el amor era la clave para la paz" dijo naruto mientras minato, tsunade y kushina quedaban sorprendidos al saber que eran descendientes del rikudou. "Poco antes de su muerte dividió al juubi en 9 partes creando a los 9 bijuus que hoy conocemos, fueron creados a base de su energía espiritual y su cuerpo fue encerrado en lo que hoy se conoce como la luna" dijo naruto mientras todos se tomaban unos momentos para asimilar todas estas revelaciones. "Rikudou decidió nombrar al hermano menor como su heredero pero al mayor no le agrado esto, ambos se declararon la guerra la cual duro hasta la alianza entre los legendarios Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju, pero lo que incluso hoy casi nadie sabe es que hay dos ramas dentro de ambos clanes, la principal y los plebeyos, la diferencia entre los dos es que la rama principal son descendientes de los dos hermanos mientras que los plebeyos no son mas que plebeyos que los hermanos infundieron una parte de su ADN para aumentar sus fuerzas militares, el clan uzumaki es una ramificación de la elite senju" dijo naruto mientras un silencio letal por semejante información.

"Como demonios sabes todo esto" pregunto fugaku saliendo del shock.

"Simple fugaku-san, la raza uchiha de elite hoy en dia esta casi extinta pero la senju aun vive, la descendencia del shodai hokage somos descendientes de rikudou" dijo naruto con la mirada ensombrecida. "Dime algo madre, que sabes sobre tus padres" pregunto naruto con inocencia fingida.

"¿A que viene todo esto? Mi abuelo nunca me dijo nada sobre ellos" dijo kushina algo avergonzada al no saber sobre sus orígenes.

Minato estaba tratando de deducir como diablos naruto estaba tan informado.

"Nunca te lo dijo para protegerte de hambrientos de poder, ¿Si te dijera que yo se quienes son que dirias?" pregunto naruto con curiosidad.

"Eso es ridículo, como puedes saberlo si ni yo misma lo se" pregunto kushina retóricamente.

"Tu madre fue kiyomi uzumaki, la hija del nidaime uzukage y la antigua princesa de uzushiogakure" dijo naruto simplemente ante el shock de todos.

"NANII COMO DEMONIOS SABES ESO DATEBANE" grito kushina por una vez no importándole su tic verbal.

"Me eh movido en las sombras todos estos años, estar bien informado es mi trabajo" dijo naruto encogiéndose en hombros. "Créeme esa revelación no se comparara cuando sepas quien es tu padre" dijo naruto con una risa salvaje.

"¿Quién es?" pregunto kushina con tono suplicante.

"Madara Uchiha" dijo naruto fríamente.

Un silencio letal cayo sobre los ninjas de konoha, tenían expresiones de terror en sus rostros y de incredulidad.

Kushina era un mar de emociones, su padre el mayor traidor de konoha, uno de los hombres mas temidos de su tiempo, el que casi era considerado un dios entre los hombres, no tenia sentido, el murió hace mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?.

Los demás estallaron en protestas no creyendo semejante tontería.

"Sabia que reaccionarían asi después de todo kushina no tiene sharingan y es muy difícil de creer que el hombre que se supone murió en este valle es el padre de kushina, permítanme probárselos" dijo naruto antes de activar su sharingan.

Si, es oficial, todo pensaban que todo era problemático, sus dudas habían sido disipadas, pero muchas nuevas habían nacido.

"¿Como?" pregunto minato con tono aturdido.

"Cuando nació kushina madara sello su kekkei genkai para que nadie supiera de su relación con el y la protegió desde las sombras, el sobrevivió a la batalla con el shodai hokage y usando técnicas prohibidas mantuvo su juventud, lamentablemente el ya murió, yo se todo esto porque tropecé con su tumba hace 10 años" dijo naruto esto ultimo mintiendo. "Todas y cada una de las revelaciones que les dije y muchas cosas mas estaban en esa tumba junto a los secretos mas oscuros de la aldea, el sello normalmente habría impedido que alguien en la familia despertara el sharingan pero algo salió mal y el sello en mi fue destruido, después de investigar durante años llegue a la conclusión de que el kyuubi quiso destruir tu línea de sangre cuando el sello estaba débil y evitar ser controlado en el futuro, el aprovecho cuando estabas embarazada que el sello estaba débil y quiso destruir la línea en ti, en menma en kasumi y en mi pero a pesar de que la línea fue destruida en ustedes cuando llego mi turno algo fallo y mi sangre uchiha fue liberada" dijo naruto ante el shock de minato y kushina.

"Usando los secretos de la tumba de madara puede llevar mi entrenamiento a limites mayores, descubrí el porque el y el shodai eran considerados dioses entre los hombres, incluso en mi nivel actual soy nada comparado con ellos, eh decidido cambiar eso, quedarme en konoha no es mas que una limitante para mi objetivo, los traje aquí porque tome la decisión de terminar esto donde empezó" termino de explicar naruto mientras dos clones aparecían de la nada tras minato y kushina y los tomaban de los hombros y desaparecían en un destello amarillo.

"Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama" gritaron los jefes de clan.

"Minato, Kushina" grito tsunade a su hijo y nuera.

"Alcáncenos si pueden" dijo naruto antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

Minato y Kushina aparecieron en un bosque cercano al valle del fin, ambos tenían expresiones tristes al ver en lo que se habia convertido su hijo, era su culpa que es lo peor de todo, pero no habia tiempo para lamentaciones.

"Bueno creo que es el momento de iniciar con este baile" murmuro naruto para si mismo antes de que una barrera transparente apareció a su alrededor y parecía tener letras extrañas, naruto uso un genjutsu para ocultar el circulo mágico bajo sus pies, no era el momento para revelar que podía usar magia.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto minato con interés, este tipo de barrera era algo que nunca habia visto en un vida.

"Esta barrera no es cualquier cosa, esta barrera me permite escribir ciertas reglas que las personas dentro de la barrera tenemos que obedecer, las reglas son simples, no puedes usar técnicas espacio-tiempo fuera del perímetro de la barrera y no puede ser destruida hasta que cualquiera de los dos bandos pierda" dijo naruto con una sonrisa al ver el shock del yondaime.

"Increíble" dijo kushina sin saber si estar orgullosa por ser capaz de usar semejante técnica o triste por que las usa contra sus propios padres.

"Bueno comencemos con esto, esta es la oportunidad de demostrar que soy mucho mejor que ustedes" dijo naruto con frialdad.

"Por favor Naru-chan aun estas a tiempo de evitar esto" suplico kushina con lagrimas.

"Este es el camino que eh elegido madre, y nada podrá hacerme cambiar de parecer" gruño naruto.

"Naruto, sabes las consecuencias de lo que estas apunto de hacer ¿Estas seguro de que no vas a recapacitar?" pregunto minato con seriedad y firmeza.

"Asi es" dijo naruto seriamente, minato le dio una mirada triste a kushina la cual con lagrimas asintió.

"Naruto, perdóname por todos los errores que eh cometido, al final todo lo peor siempre te toco a ti, no sabes lo avergonzado que me siento, por eso no puedo permitir que entres a un camino de oscuridad y odio, como hokage es mi deber asesinarte yo mismo para evitar eso" dijo minato con lagrimas lo ultimo mientras kushina asentía con las mismas lagrimas.

"Hm masi que como líder estas dispuesto a matar a tu propio hijo eh, sabes me alegra que me lo digas, ahora los escasos remordimientos que sentía se han ido, ahora puedo pelear y olvidar que ustedes son mis padres" dijo naruto con voz monótona antes de prepararse para la batalla.

El viento resoplaba, un silencio tenso invadía a los 3 combatientes, una hoja de un árbol cercano cayo, y como si fuera una señal la batalla comenzó.

Minato saco de su bolsa de armas varios kunai del hiraishin, kushina saco su espada del clan uzumaki hecha de un metal muy resistente y naruto saco su gunbai de un sello de almacenamiento.

"_En situaciones normales pensara que seria fácil, pero después de todo lo sucedido no puedo darme el lujo de confiarme, el puede usar mi hiraishin a un nivel superior por que en ningún momento lo eh visto usar sellos, por lo que eh visto durante los exámenes y su carrera ninja puede usar 4 elementos de la naturaleza, su taijutsu es brutal y a juzgar por esta barrera el tiene un alto nivel de fuijutsu, además no se que tan buen dominio tenga de su sharingan, tendremos que usar todo nuestro poder si queremos derrotarle_" pensó minato analíticamente mientras kushina realizaba sellos de mano.

"**Futon no yoroi**" exclamo kushina mientras una armadura de viento envolvía su cuerpo y cortaba un poco el piso en el proceso.

"Hahahahaha parece que la sangre llama después de todo hahaha **Katon no yoroi**" exclamo naruto mientras era envuelto en una armadura de fuego.

"**Kunai Kage Bunshin no jutsu**" grito minato mientras lanzaba sus kunai de tres puntas y hacia sellos de mano, los kunai se multiplicaban por mucho y quedando esparcidos por todo el lugar.

"Muy astuto" elogio naruto, gracias a su sharingan había visto con facilidad donde habían quedado los kunai.

"**Corte de viento**" exclamo kushina mientras hacia un corte al aire con su espada, gracias a su futon no yoroi la espada libero una especie de ráfaga de viento que naruto esquivo saltando hacia atrás.

"**Rasengan**" grito minato apareciendo junto a naruto con uno de sus kunai y apunto de golpear a naruto con el rasengan pero naruto desapareció en un destello amarillo.

"Como" gruño kushina con confusión.

"Es el kami no kosen una técnica espacio tiempo superior al hiraishin, no requiere sellos" dijo naruto simplemente antes de que el fuego de su armadura envolvió su gunbai. "**Rafaga del infierno**" grito naruto agitando su gunbai y enviando una poderosa ráfaga de fuego hacia minato el cual desapareció en un destello amarillo.

"**Fuken**" exclamo kushina apareciendo frente a naruto apunto de golpearlo pero naruto la esquivo hábilmente enviando una poderosa corriente de viento detrás de el.

Ambos se enfrascaron en una feroz pelea de taijutsu, kushina trataba de darle golpes y patadas a naruto pero este los esquivaba hábilmente gracias a su sharingan.

"Sabes madre normalmente soy un caballero y no soy del tipo de golpear mujeres o niños amenos de que estos sean demasiado poderosos asi que are una excepción contigo" dijo naruto antes de paralizar por un momento a kushina con su sharingan y darle una patada en el estomago que la mando a volar.

En un destello amarillo minato apareció frente a el apunto de darle un puñetazo pero naruto lo esquivo haciendo a un lado la cabeza, estaba apunto de contraatacar cuando sintió que una fuerza invisible lo golpeaba en la mejilla.

"Senjutsu" murmuro naruto separándose del yondaime y sobándose la mejilla.

"Resististe eso, eres muy fuerte naruto" elogio minato pero naruto apareció frente a el y le dio un poderoso rodillazo en el estomago, no conforme con eso comenzó a dar una serie de golpes en su rostro, después dio una serie de poderosas patadas en el pecho y por ultimo rodillazos en el estomago mandándolo a estrellarse contra un árbol.

"Minato" grito kushina con preocupación, eso normalmente no habría afectado al yondaime en senjutsu pero naruto estaba usando chakra en sus músculos para aumentar su fuerza física y golpear a minato.

Minato se levanto gimiendo de dolor, esos golpes habían roto algunas de sus costillas pero su resistencia lo ayudaba a seguir.

"Kushina, tengo un plan, ya sabes que hacer" dijo minato mientras kushina asentía y minato creaba un clon de sombras.

"**Cadenas de chakra**" grito kushina mientras cadenas salían del piso y envolvían a naruto.

"Ahhh maldicion" grito naruto enojado tratando de escapar pero las cadenas le impedían usar su kami no kosen.

"**Suiton: Suishoha**" grito minato escupiendo una enorme cantidad de agua la cual golpeo a naruto.

"**Senpo: Raiton: Jibashi**" grito minato mientras una corriente eléctrica salía de sus manos, la corriente envolvió a las cadenas provocando un poderoso choque eléctrico que fue incrementado por el agua.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito naruto de dolor mientras el poderoso ataque lo hacia sentir un inmenso dolor.

Cuando la técnica termino naruto respiraba con dificultad, con una mirada enfurecido rápidamente tomo represalias.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**" grito naruto mientras creaba alrededor de 30 clones, los clones comenzaban a aparecer y desaparecer usando kami no kosen golpeando a minato y kushina con poderosos golpes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" gritaban minato y kushina mientras sentían que eran golpeados una y otra vez con golpes mejorados con chakra, minato tomo a kushina y trataba de escapar con su hiraishin pero los clones estaban por todos lados y podían aparecer donde sea.

Naruto disipo los clones y miraba a sus padres respirando con dificultad y apoyándose el uno al otro para resistir el dolor, kushina había desactivado el futon no yoroi y minato solo permanecería unos minutos mas en modo sennin.

El mismo no estaba mejor, había usado kami no kosen demasiadas veces y estaba agotado.

"**Senpo: Odama Rasengan**" grito minato apareciendo en un destello amarillo frente a naruto con un gran rasengan en mano.

"**Susano**" grito naruto mientras sus sunano en forma completa aparecía frente a el protegiéndolo del ataque.

"Tiene el ems" jadeo kushina en shock.

Naruto desactivo su ems y preparo una de sus técnicas mas poderosas.

"**Futon: Rasenshuriken**" grito naruto lanzando el rasenshuriken ante la mirada de terror de minato.

"Completo el rasengan" grito minato en shock.

Kushina protegió a si misma y a minato con una barrera con sus cadenas.

"Hahaha nada mal pero veamos como superas esto" grito naruto creando unos 10 clones. "**Choodama Rasen Tarengan**" grito naruto mientras múltiples rasengans gigantescos golpeaban la barrera la cual se rompió y minato y kushina tuvieron que escapar con el hiraishin de minato pero parte de la explosión los golpeo.

Naruto respiraba con algo de dificultad, esa técnica habia consumido mucho de su poder, miro a sus padres los cuales tenían multiples heridas y parecían llegar a su limite.

"Hahaha han llegado lejos pero creo que es hora de terminar con esto" dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

"Tienes razón Naru-chan es hora de terminar con esto" dijo kushina seriamente antes de que ella y minato desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

"_Kage bunshin_" pensó naruto en shock mientras buscaba con su sharingan a sus padres.

"**Taikyoku Rasengan**" gritaron al unisonó minato y kushina apareciendo en un destello amarillo frente a naruto impactando con el poderosos jutsu a su hijo.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nooooooooooooooooooo ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" gritaba naruto mientras sentía un horrible dolor al ser impactado por semejante técnica.

Despues de la explosión naruto se levanto con dificultad y respirando pesadamente, su mirada reflejaba furia y enojo.

"PAGARAN POR ESTO" grito elevando su chakra a niveles gigantescos provocando que la tierra tiemble y que el suelo se destroce.

"_Que chakra mas terrible…._" Pensó kushina con horror.

"_Es mucho mas grande que el mío, naruto, estoy muy orgulloso_" pensó minato con tristeza.

"**Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku**" grito naruto escupiendo un enorme muro de fuego que minato y kushina miraron con horror.

Minato y kushina crearon varios clones y saco varios pergaminos de sellado.

"**Fuka Hoin**" gritaron minato y kushina sellando las poderosas llamas.

"**Cho Odama Rasengan**" gritaron minato y sus clones apunto de golpear a naruto.

"**Mokuton: Mokujoheki**" grito naruto mientras era protegido por una cúpula de madera que increíblemente, resistió los rasengans gigantes.

**Con los demás ninjas**

Tsunade y los demás jefes de clan finalmente habían llegado al lugar de la batalla, impresión era la única forma de definir lo que sentían, ver a un joven de no mas de 14 años pelear a la par con su hokage y su esposa era algo que no se ve todos los días, el mokuton fue el ultimo clavo del ataúd.

"Maldición, el mokuton si que fue una sorpresa, pero como diablos puede usarlo, ningún senju además de mi abuelo había sido capaz de usarlo, eso mas el sharingan lo hace muy peligroso" dijo tsunade seriamente mientras trataba de destruir la barrera con su súper fuerza pero era inútil.

"Como es que esa cosa puede resistir el ataque de minato" pregunto hiashi con seriedad.

"El mokuton de mi abuelo era tan poderoso que podía resistir una bijuudama, resistir el rasengan de minato es un juego de niños" dijo tsunade con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo peor de todo es que ambos están al limite, esta batalla pronto terminara" dijo tsume con enojo.

"Problemático, pero solo esperemos que hokage-sama y kushina-sama puedan ganar" dijo shikaku con seriedad.

"Debe ser muy difícil para minato pelear a muerte con su propio hijo" dijo chouza con algo de tristeza.

"Si, pero no puede permitir que ese mocoso sea aun mas poderoso, si escapa ahora y no lo detiene será imparable en unos años" dijo fugaku mientras los demás a regañadientes no podían dejar de asentir.

"Me duele decirlo pero fugaku tiene razón, tan solo con 14 años ya puede pelear con una kunoichi kage nivel y un ninja SS en igualdad, si se le da la oportunidad se volverá invencible" dijo tsume sombríamente.

**De vuelta a la batalla**

Minato y kushina respiraban con dificultad, esta batalla ya era de un nivel completamente diferente, tenían que actual con cuidado.

"**Mokuton: Senbonzakura**" grito naruto mientras varios arboles de sakura rodeaban a minato y kushina, usando su ems las flores comenzaron a prenderse en fuego negro, las hojas comenzaban a moverse por si solas cortando y quemando a minato y kushina, los cuales tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para escapar con ayuda del hiraishin de minato.

Kushina uso sus cadenas de chakra para atrapar a naruto y infundio chakra de viento en estas para cortar a el cual gritaba de dolor.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" gritaba naruto al sentir como si un cuchillo caliente cortaba su piel, kushina tuvo que usar todo su auto control para no soltarlo, no quería hacer esto, pero era necesario, solo quería que su hijo dejara su oscuro camino.

Minato se preparaba con un dolor en el corazón para hacer su ataque.

"**Odama Rasengan**" grito minato golpeando a naruto con el odama rasengan.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh malditos ahhhhhhhhhhhh" gritaba naruto con odio mientras kushina lo liberaba de las cadenas, un gran cráter se formo alrededor de naruto el cual sangraba profundamente, en un estallido de velocidad apareció frente a minato es cual ya estaba muy débil y comenzaba a golpearlo.

"Ahhhhh" gimió minato con dolor mientras trataba de bloquear los ataques de naruto. Para la sorpresa de minato naruto lo mordió en la parte de arriba del brazo provocando que minato gritara de dolor. "Ahhhhhhhh" gritaba minato mientras kushina aparecía y pateaba a naruto lejos de minato.

"MALDITOS AUN NO ESTOY DERROTADO" grito naruto preparando una larga secuencia de sellos de mano pero varias cadenas salieron del piso enterrándose en un cuerpo y frenando sus movimientos.

"Naru-chan espero que puedas perdonarnos" dijo kushina sosteniendo a naruto es cual hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para liberarse.

"Naruto, estoy muy orgulloso, eres mas poderosos que yo eso es un hecho, por favor perdóname" dijo minato antes de que ambos sujetaban la espada de kushina y se la clavaban en el pecho a naruto.

Naruto sentía que su corazón latia con menos fuerza, sentía su respiración irse, no tenia la fuerza para moverse, solo pudo decir una sola cosa.

"Los maldigo a todos" fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer muerto al piso.

Minato y kushina lloraban a mares mientras sujetaban el cuerpo muerto de su hijo, la barrera había desaparecido, los demás ninjas de konoha corrían hacia sus jefes y los veían con simpatía.

"Naruto lo siento" fue lo ultimo que dijeron antes de caer inconscientes producto del cansancio.

Fugaku y hiashi tomaban al hokage y su esposa los cuales estaban totalmente agotados. Chouza y Inoichi tomaban el cadáver de naruto y corrian rumbo hacia konoha.

"Tenemos que apresurarnos, ambos han perdido mucho chakra y sangre, están en ceros" ordeno tsunade mientras veía el cadáver de naruto con tristeza.

"_Este es otro mas de nuestros fracasos, joven y con un futuro tan prometedor, dan debes estar odiándome donde quiera que estés_" pensó tsunade apretando los puños con rabia.

Los cielos comenzaron a nublarse y una terrible lluvia caía sobre la tierra, como si los cielos lloraran la muerte de un gran ninja.

**Cuatro días después**

Ya han pasado 4 dias desde la épica batalla entre los lideres senju-uzumaki con su hijo rebelde, después de dos días cuando el yondaime y su esposa despertaron habían experimentado una fuerte crisis producto de la culpabilidad de haber matado a su propio hijo, tsunade tuvo que tomar temporalmente el mando de la aldea junto a los jefes de clan e informar al consejo de todo lo ocurrido.

Por supuesto omitió algunos detalles sobre las revelaciones que les hizo naruto, ella sabia muy bien que los clanes senju y uchiha podían salir muy perjudicados si los ancianos y civiles se enteraban de su verdadero origen, la sola idea de que los viejo específicamente danzou intenten hacer matrimonios forzados entre uchihas y senjus para hacer ninjas tan poderosos como lo era naruto le enfermaba.

Además de que si esa información se filtraba a otras aldeas, harían hasta lo imposible para secuestras uchihas y senjus de konoha o en el peor de los casos atacar konoha para desaparecer ambos clanes de una vez por todas.

Cuando los aldeanos y ninjas se enteraron de la deserción de naruto la mayoría gritaba palabras de odio hacia el chico y lo tachaban de traidor por haber querido matar a su precioso yondaime pero estas tonterías fueron frenadas cuando minato y kushina se recuperaron y después de casi matar a los tontos que gritaban todo eso decidieron poner orden en la aldea.

Los novatos de konoha y los senseis sentían algo de tristeza por la muerte de naruto pero ninguno mas que menma, kasumi y shikamaru.

Este ultimo por haber fallado su primera misión como chunin que le costo la vida al que se supone tenían que traer de vuelta.

Menma y Kasumi por la forma en que trataron a su hermano durante toda su vida.

Actualmente se celebraba una reunión muy importante en el consejo, el objetivo era resolver una interrogante que no habían podido decidir durante los últimos días, ¿Qué hacer con el cuerpo de naruto?.

"Entonces que deberíamos hacer con el cuerpo de namikaze, los secretos de ese cadáver son demasiado valiosos para ser desperdiciados" dijo homura con frialdad.

"Quémenlo, quemen a ese traidor en una fiesta para el pueblo"

"Tírenlo a los lobos"

"Háganlo picadillo"

Eran los gritos de odio de los civiles que fue sofocado por los instintos asesinos de minato, kushina y tsunade.

"Deberían entregarme el cuerpo del chico para poder estudiarlo, podríamos replicar su mokuton y hacer mas ninjas como tenzo, además su sharingan es muy poderoso y podríamos usarlo para proteger a konoha" dijo danzou salivando ante la idea de tener un poderoso sharingan perteneciente a un descendiente del mismísimo madara en su arsenal.

"MALDITO MONSTRUO NO TE DEJARE EXPERIMENTAR CON EL CUERPO DE MI HIJO" grito kushina mientras los jefes de clan y el hokage asentían.

"Estoy de acuerdo con danzou, el mokuton y el sharingan del mocoso son muy valiosos, konoha no puede darse el lujo de desperdiciarlos, yondaime entréganos el cuerpo" ordeno koharu con una sonrisa fría pero lo que paso a continuación sorprendió a todo el consejo.

Tsunade apareció frente a koharu y le dio un poderoso golpe en el rostro.

"MALDITA BRUJA COMO PUEDES DECIR SEMEJANTE ASQUEROCIDAD, ACABAN DE PERDER A SU HIJO POR EL AMOR DE KAMI" grito tsunade mientras kushina aparecia frente a koharu y con su espada comenzaba a cortarla de forma cruel y ruin.

"MALDITA" gritaba kushina mientras los demás concejales veian con terror la escena.

"Kushina sueltala" ordeno minato mientras esta a regañadientes asentía.

Minato apareció frente a koharu y la tomo del cuello.

"Es un hecho de que me eh vuelto débil desde el ataque del kyuubi, ese error costo la vida de mi hijo pero todo cambiara, apartir de ahora el consejo solo existe para aconsejar, yo soy el hokage y esto es una dictadura, ninguno de ustedes me ordenara que hacer" dijo minato fríamente liberando su instinto asesino y arrojando a koharu contra los viejos y civiles. "SI VUELVEN A SUGERIR SI QUIERA EXPERIMENTAR CON EL CUERPO DE MI HIJO LOS MATARE A TODOS ESCUCHARON" grito minato mientras los concejales muy asustados asentían.

"Por lo menos has aprendido algo de todo esto yondaime" dijo jiraiya fríamente entrando a la habitación.

"Jiraiya-sensei" dijo minato con tristeza mientras jiraiya lo miraba con decepción.

"No digas nada, solo vengo a entregarte mi carta de renuncia, tengo permiso del daimio del fuego asi que no trates de detenerme, me voy de konoha, podría decirte muchas cosas minato pero la culpa de lo que tus acciones causaron es mas que suficiente castigo" dijo jiraiya fríamente mientras se daba la vuelta. "Olvidate del contrato de los sapos nada justifica que intentaste matar a tu propio hijo" concluyo jiraiya antes de salir de la habitación.

Minato no hizo nada para detenerlo, solamente mantenía la mirada perdida.

"Hokage-sama, quiere que hagamos los preparativos para el sepelio" pregunto uno de los anbu a su jefe.

"No, esos idiotas de los viejos tratarían de robar su cuerpo, lo enterraremos en los bosques lejos de la aldea y pondré sellos del clan para que solo podamos entras yo y kushina" dijo minato con voz monótona.

**Con Jiraiya**

Jiraiya caminaba hacia las puertas de konoha ignoran do las conversaciones chismosas de los aldeanos sobre la muerte del traidor de konoha, llego a las puertas y dio una ultima mirada al monumento de los hokages mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una nota.

"_Naruto no se como diablos has hecho esto pero tengo fe en que no me estés mintiendo_" pensó jiraiya antes de salir de la aldea mientras miraba la nota.

**(ESTOY CON VIDA NOS VEMOS EN WAVE EN 10 DIAS)**

**(NARUTO NAMIKAZE)**

**Bosques de hi no kuni**

**(4 dias después)**

Fieles a su palabra, minato y kushina habían enterrado el cuerpo de naruto en una capilla de los bosques lejanos a konoha y lo habían protegido con sellos especiales, la capilla en si era un cuarto de piedras negras hecho con jutsus doton y una puerta de madera fina.

Dentro de la capilla esta un ataúd de madera con un gunbai sobre de el.

Una nube de humo apareció dentro del cuarto revelando a midori con un enorme baúl cargando con su pequeño cuerpo.

"**Maldición, yo aun no entiendo el plan de naruto-sama pero tendré que averiguarlo**" murmuro midori para si misma que flotaba encima del ataúd de su jefe y comenzaba a quemar la tapa con sus llamas.

Una vez quemada se podía ver a un naruto con los ojos cerrados y con unos pantalones de combate negros, botas negras, un collar de 6 magatamas en el cuello y sin camisa, su cuerpo era adornado por varias cicatrices.

"**¿Naruto-sama?**" pregunto midori con preocupación.

El **cadáver **abrió los ojos revelando dos ojos sharingan, el ojo izquierdo se volvió blanco y el ahora despierto naruto se levanto y salió del ataúd.

"Asi que ya pasaron los 8 dias" murmuro naruto para si mismo mientras miraba a midori.

"**NANII**" grito midori en shock.

"Jejeje hiciste un buen trabajo midori" elogio naruto mientras midori lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

"**¿Como?**" fue lo único que pudo preguntar el ave fénix.

"Izanagi, un jutsu prohibido que puede conectar la realidad con la ilusión durante un breve instante en el tiempo, el sharingan puede usar técnicas que no se activaran hasta después de tiempo, es lo que use para fingir mi muerte, me trasplante los ojos de otro uchiha que estaban en el laboratorio del abuelo y use su mangekyo para usar este jutsu" respondió naruto simplemente mientras midori lo miraba aun con duda.

"Te explicare mi plan desde el inicio, primero me cobre un par de favores que el daimyo le debía a mi abuelo para conseguir dejar konoha por la via legal, conseguí que mi padre los firmara usando la técnica menos esperada" dijo naruto con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

"**¿Qué tecnica?**" pregunto midori con curiosidad.

"**Reika no jutsu**, la técnica de mi abuelo, Dan Namikaze, una técnica que literalmente permite al usuario transformarse en un fantasma y controlar tu propio espíritu, el sandaime me la dio cuando fui exiliado del clan, pensó que era mi derecho, pocos pueden entender el potencial de esta técnica, bien usada puede ayudar a tomar el cuerpo de una persona siempre y cuando tenga una voluntad mas débil que la tuya, yo use esta técnica para tomar el cuerpo de minato y controlarlo" dijo naruto simplemente.

"**Usted pudo haberlos derrotado fácilmente porque fingir su muerte**" pregunto midori no entendiendo a naruto.

"Solamente porque no quería que me siguiera buscando, fingir mi muerte fue la mejor solución, también hice los documentos que lo deslindaban de cualquier control sobre mi porque se que tarde o temprano sabrá que estoy vivo, solo son un seguro por asi decirlo, incluso selle mi poder total solo para ser capaz de pelear a la par con esos dos" dijo naruto encogiéndose en hombros.

Se acerco al baúl y de este saco un contenedor con sus ojos originales y con ayuda de un clon se los trasplanto, luego saco una bandeja con un liquido raro, bebió el liquido y vomito un pedazo de carne envuelto en una capa de poder mágico.

"¿**Qué es eso**?" pregunto midori inocentemente.

"Es el adn de minato, incluso si tengo muestras del shodaime estas no son eternas, el adn senju pura sangre esta casi extinto y el mio y el de mis hermanos esta mezclado con el de uzumaki y uchiha, esto es un tesoro que puede servir a futuro" dijo naruto con seriedad antes de tocar la cabeza midori y con una técnica prohibida vio a las personas a las que midori vigilo durante su **muerte**¸ vio la reunión del consejo a sus padres y muchas cosas mas.

"**¿No siente tristeza naruto-sama?**" pregunto midori mientras veía a su jefe el cual solo desvio la mirada.

"Vámonos" ordeno naruto fríamente mientras lagrimas de sangre caían por sus ojos.

**Asi termina el capitulo, como dije antes es una reescritura del capitulo original que encontré en mis archivos de la compu, originalmente naruto iba fingir su muerte con un cuerpo falso pero esto me pareció mejor, espero que les haya gustado.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lemon especial**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**Esto lo escribí yo mismo como una compensación a los que decepciones por la suspensión de este fic son algunas de las muchas aventuras que naruto tuvo en konoha, aclaro que no es un harem solamente son sus experiencias de vida.**

**A muchos les disgusto la actitud de naruto en el capitulo anterior pero como dije antes el planeo todo de antemano, si no quería que se enteraran de sus planes y por muchos factores el asumió esa actitud siniestra que mostro en el capitulo, lo deje claro cuando lloro al final del capitulo, la mala personalidad fue fingida por el algo asi como lo que hacia itachi con sasuke.**

**Disfrútenlo**

**Mujeriego**

¿Yo un mujeriego? Que tontería, solo trato de llenar ese vacio en mi pecho que no puedo comprender, hay un mundo de diferencia entre hacer el amor y el sexo. El sexo no es mas que pasar un rato placentero con una mujer que busca lo mismo que tu, mi regla personal es no hacerlo con alguien que sienta algo mas que atracción física por mi, eso no me haría diferente de un pervertido cualquiera Hacer el amor es cuando haces un acto especial con esa persona que te hace sentir el sujeto mas afortunado del mundo, esa persona con la que quieres estar pero te encuentras con tu cruda realidad que estas lejos de ella y tratas de llenar el vacio de tu corazón con un rato de placer físico con otras mujeres

Naruto Namikaze

**Princesa del agua y de la roca**

Naruto suspiro con molestia mientras subía las escaleras de uno de los mejores hoteles de la aldea, se maldecía a si mismo por ser tan imbécil y permitir que precisamente la mizukage y la nieta del tsuchikage lo descubrieran usando su mokuton, ahora tenia que averiguar que querían a cambio de su silencio.

Entro a la habitación de la mizukage donde fue recibido por una escena que nunca se habría imaginado, dentro lo esperaban mei y kurotsuchi ambas solo en bragas y sujetador sentadas en la cama.

"Veo que llegaste, naru-kun" dijo mei con una sonrisa seductora.

"Comenzábamos a desesperarnos" ronroneo kurotsuchi.

"Que demo…" no pudo terminar su frase porque fue silenciado por un beso de kurotsuchi en los labios.

"Esta es tu situación, namikaze-kun, nosotras no diremos lo que vimos siempre y cuando nos mantengas satisfechas durante las próximas horas" dijo mei con voz profunda mientras naruto entraba en shock.

"Mis planes valen todos los sacrificios" dijo naruto con dolor fingido separándose de kurotsuchi antes de profundizar el beso con kurotsuchi mientras deslizaba su mano por debajo de sus bragas y acariciar su condición de mujer.

"Ahhhh" gimio kurotsuchi mientras naruto la acariciaba y metia su lengua en su boca, mei tomo la mano libre de naruto y la guio hacia su coño y metió dos dedos en ella.

"Ahhhhh" gimieron ambas mientras eran masturbadas por naruto.

Naruto dejo de besar a kurotsuchi y comenzó a besar a mei la cual devolvía el beso con lujuria.

Naruto continuo masturbando a las dos concentrando algo de chakra en sus dedos para aumentar la estimulación durante un rato considerable hasta que ambas no pudieron mas.

"Me vengo" grito kurotsuchi sonrojada.

"Yo también" grito mei.

Ambas llegaron al climax mientras naruto se recostaba en la cama quitándose la ropa, ambas se deslizaron hacia la cama mirando con hambre el miembro de naruto.

"Wow que bien equipado estas Naru-kun" dijo mei mientras tomaba el pene de naruto y comenzaba a chuparlo con los ojos cerrados degustando su sabor.

"Oye yo también quiero" chillo kurotsuchi mientras le quitaba el pene a pene y comenzaba a lamerlo a lo largo y después lo metió todo en su boca.

Ambas kunoichi comenzaron a chupar el pene de naruto degustándolo como si fuera un caramelo mientras naruto estaba en el séptimo cielo por el placer que le daban las dos.

Continuaron asi durante un buen rato hasta que naruto ya no aguanto mas.

"Me vengo" dijo naruto mientras su pene lanzaba una carga de semen que entro en las bocas de ambas.

"Wow es bastante cuando llegues a la edad adulta será fantástico" dijo kurotsuchi mientras con sus dedos se limpiaba el semen de su cara y lo chupaba.

"Totalmente de acuerdo" dijo mei mientras chupaba el pene de naruto limpiándolo del liquido seminal.

"Porque no pasamos al plato principal mizukage-sama" pidió kurotsuchi con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

"Con gusto kuro-chan" dijo mei con lujuria mientras ambas se quitaban el sujetador y las bragas.

Mei se posiciono en la herramienta de naruto y sintió una oleada de placer recorre su cuerpo cuando sintió que el pene de naruto entraba en ella.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiii Naru-kun eres fantastico" grito mei mientras naruto la tomaba de la cintura y comenzaba a follarla con fiereza.

"Puedo serlo aun mas mizukage-sama" dijo naruto con una sonrisa burlesca mientras con un brazo envolvía a la mizukage por la cintura y con el otro comenzaba a acariciar los pechos de mei.

"Ohhhhh por dio si tómalos son todos tuyos ohhhhhhhhhhhh kami" grito mei mientras naruto se inclinaba hacia enfrente y comenzaba a chupar uno de sus pezones. "Ahhhhhhhhh naruto mi amor" grito mei mientras abrazaba a naruto profundizando mas las embestidas.

Kurotsuchi no queriendo quedarse atrás hizo señas a naruto para que volviera a recostarse, este asintió mientras kurotsuchi posicionaba su coño en el rostro de naruto, este comenzó a lamer su entrada ganando gemidos de kurotsuchi.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh asi vamos naruto-kun es todo tuyo ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh eres el mejor siiiiiiiiiiiiii" gritaba kurotsuchi loca de placer.

Los gemidos de las dos kunoichis resonaron por la habitación, ambas estaban locas de placer que en estos momentos no les importaba nada.

"Perdóname por esto kuro-chan" dijo mei antes de besar a kurotsuchi mientras ambas montaban a naruto, kurotsuchi correspondió al beso con lujuria desbordante.

Pasaron un rato hasta que los tres se sentían cerca.

"Me vengo" grito mei mientras kurotsuchi asentía.

"Yo también" murmuro naruto sin dejar de comer el coño de kurotsuchi.

"Vamos los tres" grito kurotsuchi mientras los tres llegaban al climax al mismo tiempo.

Mei y kurotsuchi se quitaron de naruto respirando con pesadez, mei sentía su estomago lleno del liquido caliente de naruto.

"Mi turno" dijo kurotsuchi mientras cambiaba de posición con mei reiniciando el acto sexual y el beso lésbico.

"_Ohh kami ero-sennin se moriría de envidia si viera esto_" pensó naruto mientras lamia el coño de mei y envestía con violencia a kurotsuchi, cosa que esta amaba.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Naru-kun siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" grito kurotsuchi.

"Eres el mejor ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" gritaba mei mientras besaba a kurotsuchi.

Mei y kurotsuchi montaban a naruto con bobas sonrisas en sus caras hasta que sintieron llegar a limite una vez mas.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" gritaron ambas antes de llegar al climax, naruto saco su miembro de kurotsuchi y mei se quito de su rostro.

Una sonrisa siniestra adorno su rostro cuando vio que ambas estaban en cuatro respirando con dificultad, creo un clon de sombra que se acerco discretamente a kurotsuchi mientras el se acercaba a mei.

Mei y kurotsuchi sintieron que algo las tomaba por las caderas, voltearon y vieron a dos narutos con sonrisas oscuras en sus rostros.

"Que planeas Naru-kun" pregunto mei con algo de miedo.

"Algo que les gustara" respondió su clon antes de que ambos encajaron sus miembros en los culos de mei y kurotsuchi ganando gritos de placer de ambas.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh Naru-kun dame bien fuerte" gritaba kurotsuchi mientras naruto tomaba sus pechos y los acariciaba mientras embestía con fiereza el culo de kurotsuchi.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh dio Naru-kun ahhhhhhhhh tu si eres un hombre" grito mei mientras naruto la tomaba del mentón y la besaba mientras embestía su culo.

Paso un rato considerable mientras naruto continuaba follandolas estilo perrito hasta que una vez mas sintió llegar a su limite.

"Me vengo" grito naruto mientras ambas gritaban.

"Córrete en mi amor" grito kurotsuchi.

"Hazlo Naru-kun" grito mei.

Naruto se corrió en ambas mientras su clon desaparecía, saco su miembro del culo de mei mientras ambas respiraban con dificultad.

"Ohhhh dios, Naru-kun eres todo un semental" dijo mei mientras kurotsuchi asentía.

"Señoritas esto es solo el comienzo" dijo naruto con malicia antes de que su amiguito volvió a pararse.

Durante el resto de la tarde los gritos y gemidos resonaron por toda la habitación, los empleados del hotel no se acercaron en todo el rato a la habitación.

**Mas tarde esa noche**

Minato y los jefes de clan se acercaban a la habitación de la mizukage con una propuesta para el tratado de no agresión entre sus aldeas, eligieron la noche para venir porque no querían que los civiles hicieran algo estúpido y hacer enojar a la mujer.

Se acercaban a la puerta pero por mas que tocaban nadie salía.

"Creo que deberíamos entrar" dijo minato sacando una llave que le dio un empleado del hotel.

"No creo que sea buena idea minato, dentro de esa habitación huele a sexo probablemente la mizukage este acompañada" dijo tsume seriamente y algo sonrojada.

"Si claro, quien querría acercarse a esa mujer sin arriesgarse a que les vaporice las bolas" dijo fugaku con un gruñido.

"Estoy de acuerdo con fugaku" dijo minato en broma antes de entrar a la habitación y vio algo que lo hizo palidecer, vio a su hijo dormido en una cama con la mizukage y la nieta del tsuchikage en brazos.

Cerro la puerta rápidamente.

"¿Qué ocurre hokage-sama?" pregunto shibi al ver la expresión de pánico del hokage.

"ESE TIPEJO… LE VOY A REBENTAR LA MAGUTA A ESE PELAJO….. ESTUPIDO HIJO DE….. PINCH…..E….PERRO…..MALDITO" eran los gritos extraños de minato mientras se jalaba el pelo con frustración.

(Minato grito durante por lo menos una hora hasta quedarse afónico, después de eso tuvo que ser enviado de emergencia al hospital después de ser casi asesinado por kushina cuando trato de contenerla de matar a su pervertido hijo, después sus bolas casi son derretidas por mei y kurotsuchi por comenzar una discusión con naruto, las negociaciones de paz salieron de maravilla, onoki convencido por kurotsuchi firmo un tratado de paz donde se comprometía a no dañar a la familia del yondaime ni a naruto, durante el tiempo que mei y kurotsuchi vivieron en konoha recibieron visitas casi diarias de naruto, este durante los exámenes chunin tuvo que tomar muchas pastillas para concentrarse y no pensar solo en sexo)

**ANBU**

(Esta es una relación de amigos con derechos, yugao dejo de hacerlo con naruto cuando comenzó a salir con hayate)

Naruto caminaba hacia las regaderas del edificio donde los anbu hacían sus reuniones con una mueca de fastidio en su rostro, habia pensado que era buena idea teñir la ropa de los hyuga de un color rosa chillón junto a su compuesto para una broma, el viejo sandaime lo había castigado enviándolo a pintar una vez mas el compuesto a su color original, sus ropas actuales eran unos tenis negros, shorts azules y una playera blanca, todos sucios de pintura.

El edificio estaba solo ya que la mayoría de los anbu estaban en misiones o en casa disfrutando sus días libres, llego a la zona de los casilleros y se quito la camisa , estaba punto de quitarse los tenis cuando fue interrumpido por una voz fría.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Esta zona es solo para los anbu" dijo yugao acercándose a naruto, llevaba sus ropas anbu sin su mascara.

"El viejo me castigo, ya termine y venia a darme una ducha" dijo naruto encogiéndose en hombros.

"Muy bien" dijo yugao fríamente.

"Oh bien" dijo naruto antes de irse a las duchas para desvestirse ahí pero fue interrumpido por la voz de yugao.

"El edificio esta solo, planeaba darme una ducha y este edificio estará solo por el siguiente par de horas, alguna idea interesante" pregunto yugao con una sonrisa seductora.

"Me gusta como piensas neko-chan" dijo naruto con una risa antes de que el y yugao terminaron de desvestirse, la tomo en brazos estilo nupcial y tranco la puerta de las duchas.

Dentro de las duchas y con la regadera abierta naruto comenzó a besar a yugao con lujuria mientras esta respondía de la misma forma abrazando a naruto.

"Eh estado ansiosa de esto durante toda la mision" murmuro yugao entre jadeos.

"Yo también" respondió naruto metiendo su lengua en la boca de yugao la cual la recibió gustosa.

Ambos amantes se iniciaron en un a batalla de lenguas mientras naruto envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de yugao apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, por falta de aire tuvieron que cortar el beso.

"Eres increíble lo sabias" dijo naruto respirando con pesadez con un hilo de saliva uniéndolo a yugao.

"Los se" dijo yugao con una risa antes de hincarse ante naruto y tomar su herramienta. "Te extrañe" dijo antes de darle una lamida a su cabeza.

Con su lengua comenzó a lamer lo largo del pene de naruto antes de meterlo por completo en su boca, sorprendentemente a pesar de lo frio del agua tocando su piel totalmente desnuda ella se sentía en un horno.

Cerro los ojos disfrutando del sabor de naruto junior, naruto excitado las increíbles mamadas de yugao la tomo por la cabeza y comenzó a follarle la boca, a esta no parecía importarle tomando en cuenta que no es la primera vez que lo hacia.

Cuando finalmente se corrió yugao comenzó a limpiar el pene de naruto disfrutando el sabor de su leche.

"¿Pasamos al plato principal?" pregunto naruto con un puchero.

"Deja de jugar y cógeme bien fuerte" gruño yugao con firmeza.

"Como ordenes ohhh capitana neko-chan" se burlo naruto antes de tomar a yugao y acorralarla contra la pared, esta inconscientemente abrazo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos a su cuello. "Lista" pregunto naruto.

"Hazlo" dijo yugao antes de que naruto empezó a envestirla salvajemente. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh naruto ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh siiii vas mejorando" eran los gritos de yugao mientras naruto la besaba.

Yugao correspondió al beso con gran lujuria mientras era embestida por naruto, ohh como extrañaba esto.

"Naruto mas fuerte ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito yugao mientras naruto aumentaba el ritmo ganando mas gritos de yugao.

"Ohhhh como las extrañaba chicas" dijo naruto mientras besaba el cuello de yugao bajando hasta sus pechos, tomo uno con sus manos y comenzó a amasarlo mientras yugao apretaba el agarre de sus pierna profundizando las embestidas.

"Ahhhhhh si tócalo ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" gritaba yugao mientras plantaba besitos en el cuello de naruto mientras el jugaba con sus pechos.

Soltó un jadeo cuando sintió que naruto mordía sus pezones, siguieron en esa posición durante un buen rato hasta que ambos sentían llegar al limite.

"Me vengo" grito yugai encajando sus uñas en naruto.

"Vamos juntos" grito naruto sin importarle que yugao le encajara las uñas, ambos llegaron soltando un grito de placer.

"Lista para el segundo raund" pregunto naruto con burla.

"Lista" dijo yugao mientras recargaba sus manos sobre la pared.

Naruto alineo su miembro contra el culo de yugao, entrelazo sus manos con las de yugao y sin mas comenzó a embestirla mientras le mordía la oreja.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh siiii" grito yugao en extasis mientras sentía como naruto mordía su oreja y la embestía con fuerza.

"Yugao-chan eres increíble" gruño naruto mientras soltaba las manos de yugao y comenzaba a jugar con sus pechos.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh naruto eres ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh increíble ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" gritaba yugao loca por el placer.

El sonido de piel chocando con piel resonó por el baño mientras naruto y yugao follaban como no hay mañana, paso un rato hasta que naruto se sentía al limite.

"Yugao-chan me vengo" dijo naruto tomando a yugao del rostro y besándola.

"Hazlo en mi" dijo yugao correspondiendo al beso, naruto se corrió mientras sacaba su miembro de una exhausta yugao.

Ignoro la sensación fría del agua mientras se enjuagaba su miembro, yugao noto que su miembro volvía a pararse y se lamio los labios con lujuria.

"_Esta será la ducha mas larga de mi vida_" pensó antes de tomar la polla de naruto con sus manos.

(Naruto y yugao estuvieron un rato considerable encerrados en la ducha hasta que los demás anbu que llegaban de sus misiones comenzaron a tocar las puertas, ambos se vistieron rápidamente y naruto escapo por la ventana)

**Adoro las misiones clase D**

Naruto iba rebosante de alegría mientras caminaba al compuesto inuzuka a una misión tipo D, muchos pensaran que es una estupidez sentir alegría con semejantes misiones aburridas, pero esta no era una misión cualquiera, todo empezó hace una semana cuando el sandaime noto que tenían demasiadas misiones de este nivel asi que después de conversarlo con minato decidieron que en lugar de hacerlas por equipo los gennin podrían hacerlas de forma individual lo que ayudaría a que estos recibieran mas dinero porque mientras las misiones en equipo el pago es dividido entre los ninjas que la hacen y la aldea, haciendo las misiones D ellos solos el pago se dividiría entre la aldea y un solo ninja, era una buena oferta.

El había recibido la misión de ayudar a hana a pasear a los perros inuzuka ya que estos eran demasiados, después de pasear a los perros y haber tenido una conversación amigable una cosa llevo a la otra y otra a la otra y antes de darse cuenta estuvieron encerrados en la habitación de hana durante horas, desde entonces usaba cualquier excusa para ir al compuesto inuzuka para **Ayudar **a hana con los perros.

Llego al compuesto inuzuka donde fue recibido por una visión enloquecedora, una hana con el pelo suelto con solamente un short hasta los muslos y una camisa de manga corta ajustada.

"Estas hermosa hana-chan" elogio naruto con una risa.

"Y tu muy guapo naruto-kun" dijo hana mientras literalmente jalaba a naruto de la playera hacia dentro de su casa y cerraba la puerta con llave.

"¿No hay nadie?" pregunto naruto con cautela, aun recordaba la ocasión donde casi son descubiertos por kiba.

"En absoluto" dijo hana antes de besar con lujuria a naruto.

"Estas ansiosa hana-chan" murmuro naruto antes de tomarla por la cintura y corresponder al beso con lujuria y fuerza.

Hana le quito la chaqueta y la playera con rapidez sin dejar de besarlo, naruto no se quedaba atrás y metió su mano por su playera tomando uno de sus generosos pechos y amasándolo, hana gemía de aprobación.

Ambos cayeron en el sofá, hana enrosco sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, naruto seguía besándola mientras jugaba con su pecho, se separaron de golpe para tomar el valioso oxigeno para vivir.

"Hoy estas muy ansioso también naruto-kun" dijo hana mientras un hilo de saliva los unia.

"Jejeje mira quien habla" dijo naruto mientras hana lo empujaba y a una velocidad comparable con el hiraishin abría el cierre de sus pantalones y sacaba el miembro erecto de naruto.

"Una semana sin esto, no deberías castigarme de esa forma" dijo hana con una voz sexy que envió escalofríos a naruto antes de comenzar a chupar el pene de naruto ganando gemidos de este, usando su legua lamio todo lo largo de la polla de naruto, siguió degustando el sabor de su alfa un rato antes de meterlo totalmente en su boca.

Naruto estaba en el paraíso mientras hana lamia su pene con maestría, hana saco el pene de su boca y hizo algo que a naruto le fascinaba, comenzó a masturbar su pene con sus pechos ganando gemidos de aprobación de naruto.

"Te fascinan mis pechos verdad naruto" pregunto hana con voz infantil.

"Me encantan hana-chan" dijo naruto acariciándole el rostro.

Hana continuo masturbando a naruto con sus pechos hasta que este llego a su limite y se corrió expulsando una gran carga de semen.

"Delicioso" exclamo hana mientras bebía la carga y comenzaba a limpiar el pene de naruto.

"Creo que debo devolver el favor" dijo naruto antes de empujar a hana a la cama y arrancarle el short y las bragas dejando su condición de mujer al aire libre.

Naruto comenzó a comer su entrada ganando grito de placer de hana.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh naruto-kun ahhhhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiii" gritaba hana mientras naruto chupaba su coño, hana enrosco sus piernas a la cabeza de naruto aumentando el ritmo de las lamidas.

Después de un rato llego a su limite.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh me vengo" grito hana mientras naruto terminaba su tarea.

"Lista para la verdadera acción" pregunto naruto con lujuria.

"Vamos muchacho" dijo cana con voz deseosa.

Hana se recostó en el sofá con naruto encima de ella, abrazando sus piernas a su cintura y abrazándolo naruto comenzó a embestirla.

Ohhhhhhhhhhh dios si ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito hana loca de placer mientras naruto le daba salvajes embestidas.

"Ahhhhh hana-chan eres tan…." gimió naruto mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello dejando algunos chupetones.

Hana siguió su ejemplo mientras naruto con una de sus manos comenzaba a jugar con sus pechos.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh si vamos mi alfa" grito hana mientras sentía que naruto aumentaba su ritmo y mordía sus pechos, siguieron de esta forma por bastante rato.

"Me vengo" grito naruto.

"Yo también córrete conmigo, llena a tu perra con tu leche naruto-kun" grito hana mientras le daba un beso en los labio mientras ambos se corrían.

Hana se puso en cuatro patas sobre el sofá mientras naruto comenzaba a alinear su polla en su culo.

"Adoro esta posición" murmuro hana con lujuria.

Naruto ensarto su polla en el culo de hana y comenzó a follarla como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Hana-chan ahhhhhhh eres tan apretada" grito naruto mientras con una de sus manos la envolvía por la cintura y con la otra jugaba con sus pechos.

"Ahhhhhh naruto-kun soy tu perra ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh como mi alfa dame mas fuerte ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" gritaba hana mientras naruto obedecía y aumentaba las embestidas y comenzaba a besarla.

Para el final ambos amantes estuvieron entregándose al placer durante horas ignorando los golpes a la puerta y los gritos de tsume de que no podía entrar.

**En la sala de misiones**

El equipo 7 estaba mas que molesto, su compañero de equipo llevaba horas retrasado, sakura y sasuke murmuraban insultos contra naruto, kakashi leia su icha-icha sin el menor cuidado del mundo, hiruzen fumaba su pipa esperando pacientemente.

La puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a un naruto con las ropas desarreglados, el pelo mas alborotado que de costumbre, el cuello lleno de chupetones, unas bragas se asomaban de su bolsillo y una sonrisa estúpida en su cara.

"Jiji las tetas… quiero decir los perros inuzuka fueron paseados con exito" dijo naruto con un suspiro mientras los demás lo miraban con duda.

"_Jiraiya-kun si lo vieras ahora tenlo por seguro que llorarías de orgullo_" pensó sarutobi con una lagrima de alegría.

**En la actualidad**

"Que buenos tiempos, tal vez debería tomar la oferta de ero-sennin de escribir un nuevo libro del icha-icha con el" murmuro naruto para si mismo mientras iba en una barca en las costas de hi un kuni después de haber dejado su tumba. "Pero a pesar de todo aun siento ese horrible vacio en mi corazón, como si algo me faltara" murmuro esta vez con tristeza.

"Mama, papa, hermanos, parece que al final si se redimieron, es una lastima que ya inicie mis planes, no es mi intención proteger a konoha y aun estoy muy confundido pero cuando los entienda, tal vez… solo tal vez" murmuro viendo al horizonte.

**Asi termina este especial de las aventuras eróticas de naruto espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO ¿?**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**Como dije antes el capitulo de la batalla de naruto contra sus padres era una reescritura del original que ya tenia escrito con detalles menores, les dejo la versión original que volvi a escribir para que escojan cual desean que continúe el fic. El original no era muy diferente del reescrito solo que cuando lo escribí desconocía lo del izanagi**

**Como continua el fic dependerá de sus comentarios.**

**Disfrútenlo**

**¿La muerte de un héroe?**

**(15 de octubre)**

La mañana en konoha era perfecta por decir lo menos, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, los civiles realizaban sus actividades cotidianas, los ninja se preparaban para otro dia mas, en fin era un dia muy normal e inusualmente tranquilo, actualmente un pequeño grupo anbu se encontraba recorriendo konoha en búsqueda de amenazas, si bien las cosas se habían calmado un poco después de la invasión por parte de suna engañados por orochimaru no podían darse el lujo de bajar la guardia, tomaría un tiempo para que recuperen su posición como el pueblo mas fuerte.

"Son esta clase de días los que me hacen pensar que estábamos mejor como jounin que como anbu, no ah ocurrido nada de acción desde la invasión" murmuro un anbu con mascara de oso.

"No digas esas cosas, normalmente estos días demasiado tranquilos son el augurio de tormentas por venir" dijo un anbu con mascara de cuervo con voz monótona.

"Vamos taicho no sea tan negativo, no hay necesidad de preocuparse tanto solo porque es un dia tranquilo" dijo un anbu con mascara de pájaro con despreocupación.

"Ellos tienes razón debería de relajarse mas taicho" dijo uno con mascara de tigre.

"Hmm, a veces me pregunto con esa despreocupación que tienen como diablos llegaron a anbu" murmuro cuervo con un suspiro.

El equipo siguió con su búsqueda cuando notaron un pequeño cuerpo escondido entre los arbustos, sigilosamente se acercaron ya que bien podría tratarse de un ataque enemigo, si bien quedaron conmocionados cuando vieron a la heredera hyuga inconsciente no lo demostraron.

"Los jefes de clan están en la torre hokage, llevemos a hinata con hiashi-sama" ordeno cuervo mientras tigre tomaba a hinata inconsciente.

"HAI TAICHO" gritaron los anbu mientras seguían las ordenes de su capitán.

**Torre hokage**

Minato estaba actualmente en una reunión con los jefes de clan, estaban discutiendo sobre la situación actual de la aldea, tenían que recuperar su fuerza lo mas rápido posible.

"Hokage-sama" grito cuervo entrando a la sala con su equipo.

"Que sucede cuervo" pregunto minato mientras miraba al anbu.

"Hinata" grito hiashi al ver que los anbu tenían a hinata, estos rápidamente entregaron a hinata con hiashi.

"La encontramos inconsciente en la entrada de la aldea entre los arbustos" explico cuervo mientras los demás asentían.

"Esta en un genjutsu" murmuro fugaku mientras miraba a hinata con su sharingan.

"KAI" grito el yondaime mientras disipaba el genjutsu.

Hinata despertó violentamente y con la respiración entre cortada.

"NARUTO-KUN" grito hinata con una expresión de terror.

"Cálmate hinata y explícanos que te sucedió" dijo tsume lo mas calmada posible.

"Naruto-kun" gimió hinata llorando a mares.

Todos le dieron miradas serias al escuchar eso.

"_Oh no, ahora que hizo_" pensó minato sintiendo un dolor de cabeza venir, su relación con naruto no había sido la mejor desde los exámenes chunin, odiaba admitir que si los exámenes no hubieran sido interrumpidos por orochimaru naruto habría sido el vencedor indiscutible, después de todo el venció a gaara sin relativo esfuerzo el cual a su vez venció a rock lee, ninguno de los demás gennin habrían tenido oportunidad, pero el era paciente, naruto no era mas que un muro que sus hijos tenían que superar para ser verdaderos niños de la profecía, la actitud fría y grosera que mostraba cada vez que hablaban no ayudaba en absoluto. "_No será que….._" De repente una mueca de espanto apareció en su rostro, desde que se convirtió en gennin había recibido mas de 30 quejas de concejales civiles, padres celosos, hermanos enojados, madres sobre protectoras y novios despechados acerca de las **aventuras** de su hijo idiota, recordaba bien como los habia ignorado como personas codiciosas que querían tener conexiones con la familia del hokage, después de todo el y kushina habían educado a menma y a kasumi para ser personas puras y que deberían esperar al matrimonio para tener sexo con el objetivo de evitar que cometieran errores y que otras familias obtuvieran los linajes senju uzumaki, el pensaba que naruto era igual, habia sido un completo idiota y tuvo que quitarse la venda de los ojos de la peor forma, ver a tu hijo en su cabaña teniendo sexo con 3 mujeres que solo kami sabe de donde salieron y encontrarlo en un hotel con la mizukage y la nieta del tsuchikage no eran exactamente las mejores experiencias, aun recordaba como tuvo que contener a kushina para no matarlo y a regañadientes guardar en secreto esa ultima ocasión para evitar una guerra con iwa, de hecho la razón de que las quejas que muchos concejales le habían enviado por **deshonrar **a sus hijas no le causaron problemas fue porque increíblemente las chicas implicadas abogaron en la defensa de naruto, el sabia muy bien que hinata tenia sentimientos por naruto y le aterraba la idea de que naruto la haya convencido de tener sexo para luego tirarla como un trapo viejo, el no creía que el fuera capaz de eso pero no podía descartar la posibilidad, sabia que hiashi no reaccionaria muy bien si eso pasara, tampoco quería imaginar la reacción de menma el cual estaba enamorado de hinata.

Con ese pensamiento en mente hizo algo que hizo que muchos sudaran la gota.

"Hinata por favor dime por lo que mas quieras que mi estúpido hijo no tuvo relaciones contigo y luego te dejo" dijo minato mientras lloraba y se inclinaba.

"NANII" gritaron todos con espanto.

"Problematico" murmuro shikaku.

"Yondaime como se te ocurre decir eso" grito tsume con enojos.

"MINATO MAS TE VALE QUE TU HIJO IDIOTA NO HAYA HECHO ESO DE LO CONTRARIO SUFRIRA LAS CONSECUENCIAS" grito hiashi con furia activando su byakugan.

Hinata estaba brillado como árbol de navidad y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarse.

"Claro que no" entre grito y tartamudeo hinata.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh que alivio" gimió minato soltando un suspiro que no sabia que estaba conteniendo.

"Entonces que ocurrió" pregunto shibi seriamente.

"Naruto-kun dejo el pueblo, anoche trate de convencerlo de que no lo hiciera pero empezó a despotricar cosas acerca de que el pueblo lo limitaba y otras locuras, quise detenerlo pero después se me nublo la vista y ya no recuerdo nada" dijo hinata sin dejar de llorar.

Todos entraron en shock al escuchar eso, ellos sabían muy bien que naruto era un potencial de fuga pero realmente no querían creer que realmente traicionaría al pueblo.

"HINATA ESTAS SEGURA DE ESTO" grito minato no queriendo creerlo pero la mirada de dolor de hinata solo lo comprobaba.

"ES VERDAD SE LO JURO TENEMOS QUE EVITAR QUE LO HAGA" grito hinata con lagrimas.

"Hinata cálmate" dijo hiashi tratando de calmar a su hija.

"Itachi necesito que traigas a las siguientes personas" ordeno minato viendo a cuervo el cual asintió mientras minato le decía a quienes debía traer, itachi asintió antes de desaparecer en un shunshin, los jefes de clan regresaron a sus compuestos mientras hiashi trataba de calmar a su hija.

**Con naruto**

Naruto recorría los bosques de hi no kuni a toda velocidad, sus nuevas vestimentas consistían en una sudadera de cierre con capucha blanca con negro y una calavera en el pecho, pantalones y botas de combate negros y su medallón de seis magatamas, había guardado su haori en su dimensión de bolsillo para que no se dañara durante la batalla, después de un rato de caminar llego al valle del fin cerca de la frontera, rápidamente entro al escondite de su abuelo tras la cascada.

"Hmm parece que ah llegado la hora" murmuro naruto para si mismo antes de hacer un clon de sombra. "Necesito que me ayudes con esto, es demasiado doloroso para hacerlo yo mismo, cuando termines méteme en la cámara de recuperación y activas los sellos restauradores de energía" ordeno naruto mientras su clon asentía.

Entraron a una habitación recientemente construida por naruto, eran lo que parecían ser unas aguas termales que naruto descubrió durante su tiempo en este lugar, la habitación estaba rodeada por unos sellos extraños, detrás de una roca saco lo que parecía ser un féretro con sellos de preservación.

"Ya sabes que hacer" dijo naruto sombríamente mientras el clon asentía.

**Konoha**

En la torre hokage se encontraban ni mas ni menos que un equipo formado por shikamaru nara, menma senju, sasuke uchiha, chouji akimichi, neji hyuga y kiba inuzuka, minato quería originalmente enviar jounin para evitar que naruto saliera del país del fuego pero lamentablemente la mayoria estaban en misiones y no llegarían hasta dentro de unas horas, el equipo de itachi ya tenia una misión agenda da asi que no le quedaba mas opción que enviar a los únicos gennin disponibles puesto que los demás estaban en misiones, junto a el estaba kushina llorando.

"¿Mama que sucede?" pregunto menma al ver a su madre en tan mal estado.

"Naru-chan porque lo hiciste" gimió kushina ignorando la pregunta de su hijo, menma gruño ante la mención de su hermano, una vez mas el era el causante del dolor de sus padres.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" pregunto shikamaru con su tono aburrido que siempre usa.

"A noche durante la madrugada naruto namikaze dejo la aldea de konoha" dijo minato tratando de mantener un tono profesional con las manos entrelazadas.

"NANII" gritaron todo en la habitación.

"¿Cómo paso esto?" grito shikamaru después de salir en shock.

"Simple, anoche trato de escapar, hinata hyuga intento detenerlo pero fue puesta en un genjutsu, uno poderoso y escapo del pueblo" dijo minato mientras menma apretaba los puños.

"_Ese bastardo que no se cansa de hacer daño_" pensó menma furioso.

"Debido a esto me veo forzado a asignarte tu primera misión como chunin shikamaru, estas al mando del grupo, la misión es traer a naruto de vuelta" dijo minato mientras todos asentían.

"En ese caso debemos actuar rápido, no se que estaba pensando el dobe pero lo detendré, sin importar que con mis llamas de la juventud" murmuro sasuke con convicción pero con su seriedad de siempre. (Hahahahahaha lo siento no me resisti)

"Debes dejar de estar en sesiones de entrenamiento con kakashi-sensei, gai y lee" dijo menma con una gota de sudor.

"_En que demonios estabas pensando naruto, tu de todas las personas siendo alguien tan orgulloso caes tan bajo como para convertirte en un traidor_" pensó shikamaru con el ceño fruncido.

"NO DEJARE QUE ESE PERDEDOR ESCAPE, NO SIN HABERLO VENCIDO" grito kiba mientras akamaru ladraba.

"Tienen 30 minutos para prepararse y salir de la aldea, con la velocidad de naruto no me sorprendería que ya este muy lejos, tengan cuidado chicos, odio admitirlo pero naruto es muy poderoso, no deben subestimarlo, si usan el trabajo en equipo no pueden fallar" ordeno minato mientras los gennin asentían.

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA" gritaron todos antes de salir de la oficina.

"Crees que podrán traer a Naru-chan" pregunto kushina secándose las lagrimas.

"Claro que si kushi-chan confió en que lo lograran, no se que lo orillo a cometer semejante locura pero cuando regresen volveremos a ser una familia" dijo minato tratando de confortar a kushina.

Los gennin iban en dirección a las puertas de la aldea con la determinación de traer a la oveja negra del clan senju, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Despues de unos minutos llegaron a las puertas de la aldea.

"LISTOS HAA VAMOS ANDANDO CHICOS SIGANME TODOS" grito menma alzando el puño hacia el cielo.

Todos lo veian con una mirada inexpresiva.

"Menma se supone que yo soy el líder del equipo, se que es problemático y todo eso pero….." dijo shikamaru con fastidio.

"Realmente eres el mas indicado para dirigir esta operación, no te ves muy confiable…." Murmuro menma con un puchero.

"Que te pasa porque de repente actúas como si estuvieras a cargo menma, digo recibir ordenes de un perezoso como shikamaru no es precisamente de mi agrado pero aun asi" dijo kiba con simplicidad mientras akamaru asentía.

"Nadie aquí decidirá quien es el líder, shikamaru es el único aquí que es chunin lo que significa que los lideres lo consideran apto para estar a cargo de esta mision" dijo chuji con una seriedad inusual en el.

"Si ese es el caso deberías comenzar a pensar un plan, conociendo a namikaze muy probablemente ya nos este esperando y ya tenga un plan entre manos" dijo neji sombríamente.

"Estoy de acuerdo con neji, el dobe siempre ah sido demasiado astuto y tiene esa molesta cualidad de pensar incluso en posibilidades que muchos pensarían son imposibles" dijo sasuke seriamente.

"Dicho esto tengo que decir que no se hasta que punto este dispuesto a llegar naruto, esta misión será de persecución y por lo que dice sasuke el tiene una ventaja importante sobre nosotros, eh diseñado una formación que nos ayudara a repeler cualquier ataque sorpresa, si alguno de ustedes no obedece mis ordenes, todos vamos a morir" dijo shikamaru mientras todos se tensaban antes de asentir, shikamaru comenzó a indicar sus posiciones a los demás, una vez explicado shikamaru decidió terminar. "Reserve lo mas importante para el final, pese a que lo conozco hace mucho tiempo naruto y yo nunca fuimos amigos, de hecho no me cae nada bien" dijo shikamaru mientras todos reían nerviosamente excepto neji. "Pero el sigue siendo un ninja de konoha, es un compañero y hare todo lo posible para traerlo de vuelta, ese es el espíritu de nuestra aldea, se que han de pensar que soy un holgazán, pero hoy no, porque hoy también soy responsable de sus vidas" concluyo shikamaru mientras todos asentían con determinación.

"Wow, jamás pensé ver a shikamaru actuando como un chunin, impresionante" murmuro kiba con una sonrisa.

"Bien en cuanto revise el armamento nos vamos, muéstrenme sus armas" dijo neji mientras todos asentían y le enseñaban sus armas.

"_Grandísimo idiota, porque tenias que hacer esto, te traeré cueste lo que cueste_" pensó menma apretando los puños.

"Bien hay que irnos" ordeno shikamaru mientras se preparaban para irse.

"ESPEREN" grito hinata mientras corría hacia el equipo.

"Hinata-chan" murmuro menma con los ojos abiertos.

"Hinata-sama" dijo neji con pesar.

"Hokage-sama nos conto todo hinata, lo siento pero no puedo llevarte en esta misión, incluso tu no pudiste convencerlo de no irse, ahora debemos traerlo por la fuerza tu ya no puedes hacer nada" dijo shikamaru seriamente.

"Menma-kun tu eres el único que puede hacer entrar en razón a naruto-kun, por favor tráelo de vuelta a casa" suplico hinata con lagrimas.

Menma puso una sonrisa triste antes de asentir.

"Te lo prometo hinata-chan" fue lo ultimo que dijo menma antes de irse con todo el equipo.

Los gennin de konoha corrieron durante horas con la determinación de traer de vuelta a naruto, cada uno en guardia ante cualquier trampa. Durante todo este tiempo tuvieron que lidiar con todo tipo de trampas, desde algunas que pudieron haberlos matado hasta algunas que solo eran bromas tontas hechas con mucha estrategia y sellos.

"Ese maldito dobe cuando lo vea juro que lo matare" dijo sasuke con simplicidad mientras algunos se resistían de reír al verlo con el cuerpo cubierto de plumas y un guante de látex en la cabeza, esto lo hacia parecer una gallina.

"Ese maldito" gruño menma mientras su cola de caballo estaba desatada y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pintura café.

"Esto es tonto debemos mantener la calma, el solo quiero hacernos enojar para que cometamos errores" dijo neji estoicamente mientras su rostro tenia maquillaje de mujer y tenia puesto un sosten.

"Me siento ridículo" lloro chouji mientras veía la cola de cerdo pegada a su trasero.

"Auch me pica" gruño un kiba cubierto de polvo blanco.

"Esto se esta volviendo molesto" dijo shikamaru con una peluca de payaso,

"Hahahahahaha neji siempre supimos que eras del otro bando pero no me esperaba que lo reconocieras abiertamente" dijo una voz que todos reconocieron como la de naruto.

"DONDE ESTAS MALDITO MUESTRATE" grito neji mientras todos se ponían en guardia en búsqueda de su objetivo.

De entre las sombras salió ni mas ni menos que naruto acompañado por los 4 del sonido detrás de el, todos quedaron aterrados al ver a los 4 ninjas los cuales tenían las bandas ninja de otogakure.

"MALDITO NOS ESTAS TRAICIONANDO PARA IR CON OROCHIMARU ¿QUE NO LO RECUERDAS? ESTOS TIPOS AYUDARON A MATAR AL SANDAIME, ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA" grito menma con furia al ver a su hermano con los ninjas de oto.

"No insinúes semejante cosa hermano tonto, recuerda que el viejo era como un abuelo para mi, ir con orochimaru seria lo ultimo que haría, estos tipos venían anoche tras sasuke para llevar el sharingan a orochimaru, solo los uso un poco para mi escape" dijo naruto con una expresión fría mientras los 4 del sonido miraban todo sin emociones.

Los gennin quedaron en shock puro cuando vieron que lo que decía naruto era verdad, los 4 ninjas estaban controlados y sin emociones, tenían miradas vacías.

"¿Qué demonios estas pensando dobe? Déjate de estupideces y regresa con nosotros al pueblo" gruño sasuke con frialdad mientras los demás gennin asentían.

"Lo siento sasuke pero ya eh perdido mi tiempo en ese lugar por mucho tiempo, ya me aburrí de proteger un lugar que me importa un bledo y que nunca ah reconocido mi existencia" dijo naruto con una mirada fría.

"**Mocoso algo esta mal**" gruño shiro kyuubi desde el interior de menma.

"¿_De que hablas bola de pelos_?" pregunto menma con seriedad.

"**La presencia de ese mocoso no es la misma de siempre, es mucho mas fría y aplastante de lo que era antes, peor que eso, no solo siento chakra a su alrededor, siento otra cosa, otra cosa enorme, no lo subestimes de lo contrario moriras**" dijo shiro kyuubi en uno de sus raros momentos de cooperación con su contenedor.

"Naruto, tu y yo no no llevamos bien eso es un hecho, es mas casi no hemos cruzado palabras, pero creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que no tienes oportunidad contra todos nosotros, ríndete ahora y regresa a konoha, si lo haces tal vez el hokage y el consejo sean indulgentes con tu castigo por haber intentado dejar la aldea" dijo shikamaru seriamente, para su sorpresa naruto simplemente comenzó a reir de forma sarcástica.

"Como si fuera a hacer eso solo porque tu me lo ordenas, parece ser que no me conoces para nada shikamaru, enfréntense a estos tipos, si sobreviven los espero en el valle del fin, tu menma y tu sasuke enfrentaran a mis clones de sangre programados con un poder a la par con el de ustedes, nos vemos" explico naruto antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

"Mierda eso fue el hiraishin" grito sasuke en shock.

"No puede ser….." murmuro menma en shock.

"Ya nos preocuparemos por eso después" dijo neji con seriedad.

"Es cierto tenemos que acabar con estos tipos primero" dijo kiba mientras veía a los 4 del sonido, de entre los arbustos salió ni mas ni menos que dos clones de naruto.

"Parece ser que no tenemos opción, cada quien tome a su oponente" ordeno shikamaru mientras los demás asentían.

(Las demás batallas son como en el canon exceptuando la de menma y los de suna no fueron en su auxilio)

Mnema había tumbado al clon de su hermano y estaba encima suyo sujetándolo de las ropas dándole una mirada furiosa.

"Maldito bastardo, cual es tu maldito problema, volverás a la aldea te guste o no" grito menma con enojo sin importarle que era un clon, después de todo naruto y sus clones eran técnicamente la misma persona.

"Me parece irónico e hipócrita de tu parte hermano, antes tu me considerabas una vergüenza para konoha y ahora precisamente tu me quieres obligar a regresar a ese lugar" murmuro naruto con algo de enojo.

"Maldito no lo hago por ti, vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a hinata-chan, a nuestros padres y haber traicionado la voluntad de fuego" gruño menma con enojo.

"No eh traicionado esa voluntad hermano, eh traicionado al pueblo que la ah deshonrado, eres demasiado inocente aun para entender mis motivos hermano pero yo que eh conocido los secretos mas oscuros de las aldeas shinobi incluyendo konoha eh perdido fe en esta" dijo naruto con una mirada oscura.

"Tu eres el tonto hermano, ese es nuestro estilo de vida hermano, ninjas hacemos todo lo necesario por el bien de konoha, las acciones cometidas por nuestra aldea fueron siempre para bien" grito menma ante la mirada fría de narutol.

"Quieres decir que abandonar a un hijo a favor de otro era para bien, asesinar inocentes era para bien, permitir que bastardos como danzou y los civiles operen con impunidad era para bien, que ese debilucho de nuestro padre deje que el consejo haga lo que quiera con el, si eso era para bien entonces yo prefiero ser un maldito sin corazon" gruño naruto ante la mirada de tristeza de menma.

"Lo siento por eso pero padre ya te lo dijo infinidad de veces, fue por el bien del pueblo, entiéndelo de una puta vez" gruño menma mientras naruto reía.

"El bien del pueblo el bien del pueblo, esa maldita frase comienza a fastidiarme, para mi no es mas que la escusa de los kages para sentirse menos mal cuando hacen un acto abominable para volverse mas poderoso, aun eres ingenuo hermano, no entiendes lo oscura que realmente es la aldea, perdí la fe en ella hace mucho, nuestros antepasados estarían decepcionados" dijo naruto con algo de enojo.

"¿De que demonios hablas? Padre solo ah hecho lo necesario para proteger a la aldea" gruño menma ante la risa sarcástica de naruto.

"No vale la pena entablar un debate con esto, para poder ver hacia el futuro debo dejar el pasado atrás, konoha será mi pasado y quiero avanzar hacia el futuro" dijo naruto antes de tomar a menma por el cuello de la ropa y levantarlo con brusquedad.

"Ahhhhh suéltame" gruño menma mientras trataba de soltarse pero era inútil.

"Con gusto hermanito" dijo naruto antes de soltar a menma y darle un potente puñetazo en el estomago que lo mando a volar y a estrellarse con un árbol.

"_Mierda, si esta es solo la fuerza del clon cual será la fuerza del original, como demonios se volvió tan fuerte, en la academia y en los exámenes ya era muy poderoso pero esto es demasiado_" pensó menma escupiendo algo de sangre y saliendo del hueco del árbol.

"Estas loco, deja de decir tonterías y regresa a konoha" grito menma lanzándose contra naruto pero este lo recibió con un rodillazo en el estomago y una patada en la mandíbula.

"¿Loco? Haha que irónico, yo me siento mas cuerdo que nunca, ese niño que quería ser hokage, un jefe de clan, un ninja reconocido y admirado por todos, el que quería vencerlos a todos era el loco, persiguiendo un objetivo simple y tonto, el verdadero yo despertó hace 10 años cuando lo que era mio por derecho me fue quitado, cuando incluso el apellido senju me fue quitado, todo por una profecía, yo no creo en esas tonterías hermano, las profecías no son mas que posibilidades futuras, los que rompen esas cadenas llamadas destino que no son mas que la limitante de los humanos pueden alcanzar su verdadero potencial, solo los que como yo han renegado de un destino podrido y han tomado las riendas de su existencia pueden alcanzar su potencial verdadero" dijo naruto en tono sombrío.

"Eres un estúpido, vendrás conmigo quieras o no, recapacita" grito menma con la esperanza de convencer a su hermano.

En respuesta naruto hizo un sello de mano.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu**" grito naruto escupiendo una enorme bola de fuego.

"**Doton: Doryuheki**" grito menma haciendo sellos de mano y poniendo las manos en el suelo, un gran muro de tierra salió del suelo protegiéndolo del ataque de fuego, menma volvió a hacer sellos de mano.

"**Futon: Daitoppa**" grito menma lanzando una ráfaga de viento hacia naruto.

"Hmm que aburrido" gruño naruto antes de esquivar el ataque y hacer sellos de mano. "**Raiton: Cadenas electricas**" grito naruto mientras de sus manos salian cadenas de electricidad que se enroscaron en menma.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito menma con dolor al sentir que su cuerpo era electrificado antes de sustituirse con un tronco cercano.

Menma se lanco contra naruto y trato de dar golpes y patadas que naruto esquivaba hábilmente, naruto trato de dar un puñetazo a menma pero este lo detuvo con una de sus manos, naruto maniobro con la mano sujetando a menma por la muñeca y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro.

"Hahahaha eso es todo lo que tienes" se burlo naruto hasta que menma comenzó a golpearlo también con su mano libre.

"Dos pueden jugar a lo mismo" gruño menma con enojo mientras ambos seguían golpeándose.

"Basta de esto" gruño naruto dándole un potente cabezazo a menma mandándolo hacia atrás.

En un estallido de velocidad apareció frente a su hermano que todavía iba en dirección hacia atrás le dio una serie de patadas en el estomago y otra patada en la cabeza estrellándolo en el suelo.

Menma se recupero rápidamente y junto las palmas.

"**Futon: Reppusho**" grito menma generando una poderosa ráfaga de viento que iba en dirección a naruto.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" grito naruto de dolor mientras múltiples cortes adornaban su pecho.

"Lo logre" festejo menma antes de sentir un horrible dolor en el estomago, volteo hacia abajo y vio a naruto con su puño enterrado en su estomago.

"Eso es todo" pregunto naruto con voz fría antes de patear a menma en el pecho y dar una serie de golpes en su rostro. "**Katon: Hosenka no jutsu**" grito naruto escupiendo múltiples bolas de fuego las cuales menma esquivaba con dificultad.

"**Futon: Shinkuha**" grito menma inhalando aire y girando sobre su cuerpo expulsando una inmensa hojas de viento que naruto apenas esquivo.

"Buen ataque pero debió consumir mucho chakra, a pesar de ser un jinchuriki no tienes las reservas de uno" dijo naruto con aburrimiento.

"_Mierda, se dio cuenta_" pensó menma con enojo.

Naruto creo 3 clones de sombras y comenzaron a hacer sellos de mano.

"**Katon: Goryuka no jutsu**" grito naruto y uno de sus clones escupiendo dos gigantescos dragon de fuego.

"**Futon: Furyudan no jutsu**" gritaron dos clones escupiendo dragones hechos de viento.

Los dragones se combinaron desatando algo que solo puede ser descrito como el infierno.

"MIERDA **Kage bunshin no jutsu**" grito menma creando alrededor de 4 clones los cuales comenzaron a hacer sellos de mano. "**Doton: Doryuheki**" gritaron los menmas creando 4 muros de tierra que apenas y los protegieron de semejante técnica.

"**Futon: Shinkugyoku**" grito menma escupiendo varias balas de viento que naruto esquivaba con esfuerzo pero varias le dieron en partes importantes.

"**Chidori**" grito naruto corriendo a una enorme velocidad hacia menma el cual miraba con terror la técnica asesina del estudiante de su padre.

"**Rasengan**" grito menma preparando un rasengan en su mano.

Ambos jutsu impactaron el uno contra el otro luchando por el dominio pero a pesar de todo termino en un empate que genero una esfera de poder que exploto dañando a ambos niños.

"¿Cómo demonios conoces ese jutsu? Kakashi-nii solo se lo enseño a sasuke" pregunto menma con el ceño fruncido.

"No es una técnica difícil" dijo naruto encogiéndose en hombros respirando con dificultad.

"Jajajaja parece ser que tu chakra también esta por agotarse porque no terminamos con esto" dijo menma con burla mientras naruto fruncía el ceño.

Se lanzo contra menma apunto de dar una patada en su cabeza pero menma la esquivo con su antebrazo, tomo el tobillo de naruto con su brazo libre y lo estrello contra el piso, dio un salto en el aire y cayo con la rodilla por enfrente dando un rodillazo en el estomago de naruto. No tuvo tiempo de recuperarse porque menma le dio una patada en la barbilla levantándolo ligeramente, dio una serie de golpes y patadas en su estomago que lo hicieron escupir sangre y finalmente preparo otro rasengan en su mano.

Tan distraído estaba en su técnica que no noto la sonrisa victoriosa de naruto.

"**Rasengan**" grito menma dándole con el rasengan en la cabeza disipando al clon que se esfumo en una explosión de sangre. "Lo logre" dijo menma respirando con dificultad.

"**Rasengan**" grito otra voz y apenas pudo ver como otro naruto aparecía frente a el golpeándolo con un rasengan en el pecho.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito menma mientras sentía un terrible dolor en el pecho, daba gracias a dios que naruto no hizo el rasengan lo suficientemente fuerte para matarlo.

"Hahaha bien hecho hermanito, venciste al clon de sangre pero aun te falta ir con el original, buena suerte" dijo naruto con voz infantil antes de disiparse en humo.

"_No puede ser…._" Fue el ultimo pensamiento de menma antes de caer inconsciente.

**1 hora después**

Menma comenzó a despertar con dificultad, su vista era borrosa pero podía ver que habia a su alrededor muchas personas, se levanto con dificultad y se tallo los ojos para aclarar su vista. Vio algo que lo dejo sorprendido, frente a el estaban ni mas ni menos que sus padres, ambos cun su uniforme jounin y su padre con su haori del hokage, junto a su abuela tsunade y su aprendiz shizune, también estaban los jefes de clan excepto shibi que estaba en una misión con su hijo shino.

Vio como los jounin arrastraban los cadáveres de los 4 del sonido mientras shizune curaba a sus amigos los cuales estaba seriamente heridos.

"MENMA" gritaron minato y kushina abrazando a su hijo.

"Mama, papa descuiden, solo estoy algo herido" dijo menma no queriendo preocupar a sus padres.

"Si claro, tenias varias heridas serias y tu chakra estaba casi agotado mientras dormías mocoso, de no ser porque te cure pudiste haber empeorado" gruño tsunade con enojo.

"Oba-cha…." Murmuro menma pero una mirada de muerte de tsunade lo silencio.

"¿Qué sucedió hijo? ¿Quién te dejo en este estado?" pregunto minato seriamente y algo enojado.

"Mi hermano….." murmuro menma con tristeza mientras los jefes de clan, los jounin, tsunade, y sus padres entraban en shock puro.

"Noooooo no puede ser….." dijo kushina cubriéndose la boca tratando de reprimir un jadeo.

"Menma no puedes hablar en serio, naruto no podría ….. o si" dijo minato con algo de incredulidad.

"Papa, el ya no es el mismo, no se que demonios paso, pero es nuestra culpa" dijo menma con lagrimas mientras comenzaba a relatar lo sucedido.

Todos estaban estáticos ante lo sucedido, minato y kushina tenían lagrimas en sus ojos, los jefes de clan y los jounin permanecían impasibles , tsunade y shizune entristecieron pero mantenían la compostura.

"Pensar que un clon de naruto era asi de poderoso, maldición, que tan fuerte será el original" gruño inoichi con irritación.

"No lo se pero tendremos que averiguarlo, esta situación se ah complicado demasiado, lo mejor será ir al valle del fin" dijo tsunade seriamente.

"Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aqui?" pregunto menma con curiosidad.

"Como dijo mi madre, las cosas se han complicado, poco después de que ustedes partieron llegaron a mi oficina unos documentos sellados por el propio daimyo, me temo que naruto planeo mejor de lo esperado todo esto, entre los archivos estaban no solo unos documentos que eran la renuncia de naruto como ninja de konoha, sino también estaban otros en los que yo renunciaba a su custodia y a traerlo de vuelta a konoha, todo esto y otras cosillas estaban, según los documentos si traigo de vuelta a naruto por la fuerza el ninja que realice la misión será ejecutado por las leyes del país del fuego y no puedo ponerlo como ninja renegado" dijo minato fríamente ante la mirada de shock de menma.

"SIGNIFICA QUE NOS QUEDAREMOS AQUÍ SIN HACER NADA" grito menma con enojo.

"Claro que no, dudo que el daimio pueda ejecutarnos a todos, por eso vinimos aquí con el kunai del hirashin que tienes tu, eh cometido muchos errores pero traeré a tu hermano de vuelta cueste lo que cueste" dijo minato con convicción.

"Tu regresaras con shizune a la aldea mientras nosotros vamos por Naru-chan" dijo kushina mientras menma se preparaba para replicar pero una mirada de kushina lo hizo asentir a regañadientes.

Los jefes de clan estaban preocupados por sus hijos (sobrino en el caso de hiashi) pero confiaban en que shizune cuidaría bien de ellos.

Sin mas que decir todos salieron a toda velocidad rumbo al valle del fin con la determinación de traer a naruto de vuelta.

**1 hora despues**

Los ninjas de konoha iban a toda velocidad por los bosques de hi no kuni, estaban a poco de llegar al valle del fin.

"Hokage-sama el olor del cachorro esta cerca" dijo tsume mientras olfateaba el aire.

"Puedo verlo, según mi byakugan esta sentado en una de las estatuas" dijo hiashi mientras minato y kushina asentían.

Corrieron a toda velocidad hasta que finalmente llegaron al valle del fin, en la estatua de uchiha madara estaba naruto sentada en posición de meditación con los ojos cerrados, abrió sus ojos y miro analíticamente a los presentes.

"Tardaron demasiado saben, la mensajería debería actualizarse un poco, tomo mucho tiempo para que te llegaran los documentos yondaime" dijo naruto con sarcasmo mientras minato y los demás fruncían el ceño y shikaku abría mucho los ojos.

"Naruto tienes que volver al pueblo" dijo minato en tono casi suplicante.

"Por favor Naru-chan, todo será diferente, vuelve" suplico kushina con lagrimas.

"Problemático, tenias planeado desde el principio que nosotros viniéramos aquí verdad" dijo shikaku con tono de fastidio mientras los demás lo miraban con curiosidad.

"Si tuviera sombrero me lo quitaría ante usted shikaku-san, descubrió mis intenciones fácilmente" dijo naruto algo divertido.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso shikaku?" pregunto chouza con curiosidad.

"El tenia planeado todo este tiempo que nosotros viniéramos aquí, esperaba que mandarían a gennin a capturarlo para que cuando llegaran los documentos sellados por el daimyo todos nosotros viniéramos rápidamente preocupados por nuestros hijos, aun no entiendo sus motivos pero el quería que el hokage viniera con nosotros" dijo shikaku fríamente.

"Bravo bravo usted descubrió mis planes fácilmente, mi objetivo era traer al hokage y a su esposa hasta aquí para resolver asuntos familiares" dijo naruto con diversión.

"Naruto por favor recapacita, se que eh cometido errores pero al menos tratemos de solucionarlo" dijo minato tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su hijo.

"Como le dije a menma nunca me eh sentido mas cuerdo que ahora, me parece irónico, parece que tu y yo estábamos obligados a pelear tomando en cuenta de nuestros linajes, padre" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras minato lo miraba con confusión. "Supongo que tendré que explicártelo, empecemos por nuestros clanes, fugaku-san, yondaime, díganme que saben sobre los clanes uchiha y senju" pregunto naruto inocentemente mientras fugaku y minato enarcaban las cejas.

"Lo que todo mundo sabe, ambos pelearon durante generaciones en las guerras de clanes hasta que el shodai hokage y madara uchiha fundaron konoha" dijo fugaku algo irritado por usar un momento como este para lecciones de historia.

"Hahahahahaha que explicación tan mas endeble, la historia de nuestros clanes es mucho mas profunda de lo que usted cree, empecemos por el clan senju, son conocidos por ser el clan de las mil habilidades, su dominio sobre las artes shinobi es tal que casi todos sus ninja eran expertos en todas las ramas del arte ninja, también eran conocidos por sus grandes habilidades físicas y su poderoso chakra, el clan uchiha por otro lado fue conocido como el clan de la guerra por todos sus poderosos ninja, su dominio del elemento fuego y el sharingan, pero hay algo que casi todo el mundo desconoce" dijo naruto enigmáticamente ganando miradas curiosas de todos. "Ambos clanes en algún momento fueron uno solo, en algún momento el poder de los dos clanes perteneció a un solo ser" dijo naruto sombríamente ante la mirada de shock puro de todos.

"No puede ser…." Murmuro minato con incredulidad.

"Tiene que ser una broma" dijo kushina encontrando semejante revelación difícil de creer.

"Eso es una tontería" exclamo fugaku igual que minato y kushina.

"Que estupideces estas diciendo mocoso" gruño tsunade.

"Problemático" gruño shikaku.

Los demás jefes estaban con la misma reacción.

"Es difícil de creer lo se, al igual que ustedes me costo mucho creerlo cuando lo supe, creo que tengo que explicarme mejor" dijo naruto sacando un cigarrillo de entre sus ropas, encendió su cigarrillo y se preparo para explicar una de las revelaciones mas importantes de la historia, prefería decírselos el mismo en lugar de que ellos investigaran y descubrieran cosas que es mejor que permanezcan en el olvido.

"Todo empezó hace mas de mil años cuando el hombre no conocía el concepto de magia o de chakra, las guerras se libraban usando solo las armas y la fuerza, pero todo esto cambio cuando una princesa de nombre Kaguya Otsutsuki hizo algo que cambio el mundo para siempre, existía un árbol conocido como **El dios del árbol**, este árbol fue venerado y protegía a los humanos, cada cierto tiempo este árbol daba un fruto que por ley divina no podía ser tocado, pero una guerra que tiño los mares de rojo azoto al mundo, la princesa kaguya en un intento por detener la guerra comió el fruto obteniendo poderes mas allá de lo divino, gobernó el mundo trayendo la paz a este, con su inmenso poder los humanos la llamaban la **Diosa Conejo** y algunos la llamaban **Demonio**, le dio a los humanos el poder de la magia y el chakra, pero sin embargo el dios del árbol se enfureció cuando fue tomado de el su fruto y estaba dispuesto a recuperarlo, causo mucha destrucción y muerte, se convirtió en una bestia de 10 colas, el Juubi" dijo naruto seriamente ante el shock y la incredulidad de los presentes.

"No me quieres decir que…" murmuro inoichi pero una mirada de naruto lo silencio.

"Nadie interrumpa hasta que termine" gruño naruto con enojo.

"La bestia era un ser divino en si mismo, nadie tenia oportunidad contra el excepto una persona, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, el hijo de kaguya, el primer humano nacido con el poder de la magia y el chakra, el hombre que en el futuro recibiría el nombre de Rikudou Sennin, hagoromo enfrento a la bestia, se dice que fue una batalla de proporciones titánicas pero al final hagoromo venció a la bestia sellándolo en su propio cuerpo convirtiéndose en el primer jinchuriki, con el poder del juubi hagoromo obtuvo un poder que era el de un verdadero dios, por mucho superior al de cualquier ninja o mago actual" dijo naruto mientras todos seguían escuchando con interés, no todos los días podías oír una historia que se creía perdida en el tiempo. "Rikudou uso ese poder para descubrir los secretos del chakra y la magia, predico sus enseñanzas en un intento de traer la paz al mundo pero lamentablemente ni siquiera el era inmortal, antes de poder ver su sueño hecho realidad su edad se convirtió en un impedimento, durante su vida tuvo dos hijos a los cuales decidió encomendar su sueño" dijo naruto tomando una respiración. "El hijo mayor fue el primer uchiha, este heredo los ojos de su padre, el creía que el poder era necesario para crear la paz" dijo naruto mientras fugaku sentía que casi le daba un ataque al corazón al escucharlo. "Su hijo menor fue el primer senju y a diferencia de su hermano el heredo la energía física del sabio, el creía que el amor era la clave para la paz" dijo naruto mientras minato, tsunade y kushina quedaban sorprendidos al saber que eran descendientes del rikudou. "Poco antes de su muerte dividió al juubi en 9 partes creando a los 9 bijuus que hoy conocemos, fueron creados a base de su energía espiritual y su cuerpo fue encerrado en lo que hoy se conoce como la luna" dijo naruto mientras todos se tomaban unos momentos para asimilar todas estas revelaciones. "Rikudou decidió nombrar al hermano menor como su heredero pero al mayor no le agrado esto, ambos se declararon la guerra la cual duro hasta la alianza entre los legendarios Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju, pero lo que incluso hoy casi nadie sabe es que hay dos ramas dentro de ambos clanes, la principal y los plebeyos, la diferencia entre los dos es que la rama principal son descendientes de los dos hermanos mientras que los plebeyos no son mas que plebeyos que los hermanos infundieron una parte de su ADN para aumentar sus fuerzas militares, el clan uzumaki es una ramificación de la elite senju" dijo naruto mientras un silencio letal por semejante información.

"Como demonios sabes todo esto" pregunto fugaku saliendo del shock.

"Simple fugaku-san, la raza uchiha de elite hoy en dia esta casi extinta pero la senju aun vive, la descendencia del shodai hokage somos descendientes de rikudou" dijo naruto con la mirada ensombrecida. "Dime algo madre, que sabes sobre tus padres" pregunto naruto con inocencia fingida.

"¿A que viene todo esto? Mi abuelo nunca me dijo nada sobre ellos" dijo kushina algo avergonzada al no saber sobre sus orígenes.

Minato estaba tratando de deducir como diablos naruto estaba tan informado.

"Nunca te lo dijo para protegerte de hambrientos de poder, ¿Si te dijera que yo se quienes son que dirias?" pregunto naruto con curiosidad.

"Eso es ridículo, como puedes saberlo si ni yo misma lo se" pregunto kushina retóricamente.

"Tu madre fue kiyomi uzumaki, la hija del nidaime uzukage y la antigua princesa de uzushiogakure" dijo naruto simplemente ante el shock de todos.

"NANII COMO DEMONIOS SABES ESO DATEBANE" grito kushina por una vez no importándole su tic verbal.

"Me eh movido en las sombras todos estos años, estar bien informado es mi trabajo" dijo naruto encogiéndose en hombros. "Créeme esa revelación no se comparara cuando sepas quien es tu padre" dijo naruto con una risa salvaje.

"¿Quién es?" pregunto kushina con tono suplicante.

"Madara Uchiha" dijo naruto fríamente.

Un silencio letal cayo sobre los ninjas de konoha, tenían expresiones de terror en sus rostros y de incredulidad.

Kushina era un mar de emociones, su padre el mayor traidor de konoha, uno de los hombres mas temidos de su tiempo, el que casi era considerado un dios entre los hombres, no tenia sentido, el murió hace mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?.

Los demás estallaron en protestas no creyendo semejante tontería.

"Sabia que reaccionarían asi después de todo kushina no tiene sharingan y es muy difícil de creer que el hombre que se supone murió en este valle es el padre de kushina, permítanme probárselos" dijo naruto antes de activar su sharingan.

Si, es oficial, todo pensaban que todo era problemático, sus dudas habían sido disipadas, pero muchas nuevas habían nacido.

"¿Como?" pregunto minato con tono aturdido.

"Cuando nació kushina madara sello su kekkei genkai para que nadie supiera de su relación con el y la protegió desde las sombras, el sobrevivió a la batalla con el shodai hokage y usando técnicas prohibidas mantuvo su juventud, lamentablemente el ya murió, yo se todo esto porque tropecé con su tumba hace 10 años" dijo naruto esto ultimo mintiendo. "Todas y cada una de las revelaciones que les dije y muchas cosas mas estaban en esa tumba junto a los secretos mas oscuros de la aldea, el sello normalmente habría impedido que alguien en la familia despertara el sharingan pero algo salió mal y el sello en mi fue destruido, después de investigar durante años llegue a la conclusión de que el kyuubi quiso destruir tu línea de sangre cuando el sello estaba débil y evitar ser controlado en el futuro, el aprovecho cuando estabas embarazada que el sello estaba débil y quiso destruir la línea en ti, en menma en kasumi y en mi pero a pesar de que la línea fue destruida en ustedes cuando llego mi turno algo fallo y mi sangre uchiha fue liberada" dijo naruto ante el shock de minato y kushina.

"Usando los secretos de la tumba de madara puede llevar mi entrenamiento a limites mayores, descubrí el porque el y el shodai eran considerados dioses entre los hombres, incluso en mi nivel actual soy nada comparado con ellos, eh decidido cambiar eso, quedarme en konoha no es mas que una limitante para mi objetivo, los traje aquí porque tome la decisión de terminar esto donde empezó" termino de explicar naruto mientras dos clones aparecían de la nada tras minato y kushina y los tomaban de los hombros y desaparecían en un destello amarillo.

"Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama" gritaron los jefes de clan.

"Minato, Kushina" grito tsunade a su hijo y nuera.

"Alcáncenos si pueden" dijo naruto antes de desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

Minato y Kushina aparecieron en un bosque cercano al valle del fin, ambos tenían expresiones tristes al ver en lo que se habia convertido su hijo, era su culpa que es lo peor de todo, pero no habia tiempo para lamentaciones.

"Bueno creo que es el momento de iniciar con este baile" murmuro naruto para si mismo antes de que una barrera transparente apareció a su alrededor y parecía tener letras extrañas, naruto uso un genjutsu para ocultar el circulo mágico bajo sus pies, no era el momento para revelar que podía usar magia.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto minato con interés, este tipo de barrera era algo que nunca habia visto en un vida.

"Esta barrera no es cualquier cosa, esta barrera me permite escribir ciertas reglas que las personas dentro de la barrera tenemos que obedecer, las reglas son simples, no puedes usar técnicas espacio-tiempo fuera del perímetro de la barrera y no puede ser destruida hasta que cualquiera de los dos bandos pierda" dijo naruto con una sonrisa al ver el shock del yondaime.

"Increíble" dijo kushina sin saber si estar orgullosa por ser capaz de usar semejante técnica o triste por que las usa contra sus propios padres.

"Bueno comencemos con esto, esta es la oportunidad de demostrar que soy mucho mejor que ustedes" dijo naruto con frialdad.

"Por favor Naru-chan aun estas a tiempo de evitar esto" suplico kushina con lagrimas.

"Como le dije a menma madre, yo eh perdido mi fe en konoha, planeo forjar mi destino a mi manera pero konoha es un estorbo para ello, incluso si voy con ustedes no dudo de que me entregaran a danzou y a los ancianos para convertirme en su arma" gruño naruto mientras minato y kushina a regañadientes no podían dejar de negar que si todo el consejo se ponía de acuerdo no podrían evitar esa posibilidad.

"Naruto, sabes las consecuencias de lo que estas apunto de hacer ¿Estas seguro de que no vas a recapacitar?" pregunto minato con seriedad y firmeza.

"Asi es" dijo naruto seriamente, minato le dio una mirada triste a kushina la cual con lagrimas asintió.

"Naruto, perdóname por todos los errores que eh cometido, al final todo lo peor siempre te toco a ti, no sabes lo avergonzado que me siento, por eso no puedo permitir que entres a un camino de oscuridad y odio, como hokage es mi deber asesinarte yo mismo para evitar eso" dijo minato con lagrimas lo ultimo mientras kushina asentía con las mismas lagrimas.

"Hm masi que como líder estas dispuesto a matar a tu propio hijo eh, sabes me alegra que me lo digas, ahora los escasos remordimientos que sentía se han ido, ahora puedo pelear y olvidar que ustedes son mis padres" dijo naruto con voz monótona antes de prepararse para la batalla.

El viento resoplaba, un silencio tenso invadía a los 3 combatientes, una hoja de un árbol cercano cayo, y como si fuera una señal la batalla comenzó.

Minato saco de su bolsa de armas varios kunai del hiraishin, kushina saco su espada del clan uzumaki hecha de un metal muy resistente y naruto saco su gunbai de un sello de almacenamiento.

"_En situaciones normales pensara que seria fácil, pero después de todo lo sucedido no puedo darme el lujo de confiarme, el puede usar mi hiraishin a un nivel superior por que en ningún momento lo eh visto usar sellos, por lo que eh visto durante los exámenes y su carrera ninja puede usar 4 elementos de la naturaleza, su taijutsu es brutal y a juzgar por esta barrera el tiene un alto nivel de fuijutsu, además no se que tan buen dominio tenga de su sharingan, tendremos que usar todo nuestro poder si queremos derrotarle_" pensó minato analíticamente mientras kushina realizaba sellos de mano.

"**Futon no yoroi**" exclamo kushina mientras una armadura de viento envolvía su cuerpo y cortaba un poco el piso en el proceso.

"Parece que la sangre llama después de todo hahaha **Katon no yoroi**" exclamo naruto mientras era envuelto en una armadura de fuego.

"**Kunai Kage Bunshin no jutsu**" grito minato mientras lanzaba sus kunai de tres puntas y hacia sellos de mano, los kunai se multiplicaban por mucho y quedando esparcidos por todo el lugar.

"Muy astuto" elogio naruto, gracias a su sharingan había visto con facilidad donde habían quedado los kunai.

"**Corte de viento**" exclamo kushina mientras hacia un corte al aire con su espada, gracias a su futon no yoroi la espada libero una especie de ráfaga de viento que naruto esquivo saltando hacia atrás.

"**Rasengan**" grito minato apareciendo junto a naruto con uno de sus kunai y apunto de golpear a naruto con el rasengan pero naruto desapareció en un destello amarillo.

"Como" gruño kushina con confusión.

"Es el kami no kosen una técnica espacio tiempo superior al hiraishin, no requiere sellos" dijo naruto simplemente antes de que el fuego de su armadura envolvió su gunbai. "**Rafaga del infierno**" grito naruto agitando su gunbai y enviando una poderosa ráfaga de fuego hacia minato el cual desapareció en un destello amarillo.

"**Fuken**" exclamo kushina apareciendo frente a naruto apunto de golpearlo pero naruto la esquivo hábilmente enviando una poderosa corriente de viento detrás de el.

Ambos se enfrascaron en una feroz pelea de taijutsu, kushina trataba de darle golpes y patadas a naruto pero este los esquivaba hábilmente gracias a su sharingan.

"Sabes madre normalmente soy un caballero y no soy del tipo de golpear mujeres o niños amenos de que estos sean demasiado poderosos asi que are una excepción contigo" dijo naruto antes de paralizar por un momento a kushina con su sharingan y darle una patada en el estomago que la mando a volar.

En un destello amarillo minato apareció frente a el apunto de darle un puñetazo pero naruto lo esquivo haciendo a un lado la cabeza, estaba apunto de contraatacar cuando sintió que una fuerza invisible lo golpeaba en la mejilla.

"Senjutsu" murmuro naruto separándose del yondaime y sobándose la mejilla.

"Resististe eso, eres muy fuerte naruto" elogio minato pero naruto apareció frente a el y le dio un poderoso rodillazo en el estomago, no conforme con eso comenzó a dar una serie de golpes en su rostro, después dio una serie de poderosas patadas en el pecho y por ultimo rodillazos en el estomago mandándolo a estrellarse contra un árbol.

"Minato" grito kushina con preocupación, eso normalmente no habría afectado al yondaime en senjutsu pero naruto estaba usando chakra en sus músculos para aumentar su fuerza física y golpear a minato.

Minato se levanto gimiendo de dolor, esos golpes habían roto algunas de sus costillas pero su resistencia lo ayudaba a seguir.

"Kushina, tengo un plan, ya sabes que hacer" dijo minato mientras kushina asentía y minato creaba un clon de sombras.

"**Cadenas de chakra**" grito kushina mientras cadenas salían del piso y envolvían a naruto.

"Ahhh maldicion" grito naruto enojado tratando de escapar pero las cadenas le impedían usar su kami no kosen.

"**Suiton: Suishoha**" grito minato escupiendo una enorme cantidad de agua la cual golpeo a naruto.

"**Senpo: Raiton: Jibashi**" grito minato mientras una corriente eléctrica salía de sus manos, la corriente envolvió a las cadenas provocando un poderoso choque eléctrico que fue incrementado por el agua.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito naruto de dolor mientras el poderoso ataque lo hacia sentir un inmenso dolor.

Cuando la técnica termino naruto respiraba con dificultad, con una mirada enfurecido rápidamente tomo represalias.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**" grito naruto mientras creaba alrededor de 30 clones, los clones comenzaban a aparecer y desaparecer usando kami no kosen golpeando a minato y kushina con poderosos golpes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" gritaban minato y kushina mientras sentían que eran golpeados una y otra vez con golpes mejorados con chakra, minato tomo a kushina y trataba de escapar con su hiraishin pero los clones estaban por todos lados y podían aparecer donde sea.

Naruto disipo los clones y miraba a sus padres respirando con dificultad y apoyándose el uno al otro para resistir el dolor, kushina había desactivado el futon no yoroi y minato solo permanecería unos minutos mas en modo sennin.

El mismo no estaba mejor, había usado kami no kosen demasiadas veces y estaba agotado.

"**Senpo: Odama Rasengan**" grito minato apareciendo en un destello amarillo frente a naruto con un gran rasengan en mano.

"**Susano**" grito naruto mientras sus sunano en forma completa aparecía frente a el protegiéndolo del ataque.

"Tiene el ems" jadeo kushina en shock.

Naruto desactivo su ems y preparo una de sus técnicas mas poderosas.

"**Futon: Rasenshuriken**" grito naruto lanzando el rasenshuriken ante la mirada de terror de minato.

"Completo el rasengan" grito minato en shock.

Kushina protegió a si misma y a minato con una barrera con sus cadenas.

"Hahaha nada mal pero veamos como superas esto" grito naruto creando unos 10 clones. "**Choodama Rasen Tarengan**" grito naruto mientras múltiples rasengans gigantescos golpeaban la barrera la cual se rompió y minato y kushina tuvieron que escapar con el hiraishin de minato pero parte de la explosión los golpeo.

Naruto respiraba con algo de dificultad, esa técnica habia consumido mucho de su poder, miro a sus padres los cuales tenían multiples heridas y parecían llegar a su limite.

"Hahaha han llegado lejos pero creo que es hora de terminar con esto" dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

"Tienes razón Naru-chan es hora de terminar con esto" dijo kushina seriamente antes de que ella y minato desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

"_Kage bunshin_" pensó naruto en shock mientras buscaba con su sharingan a sus padres.

"**Taikyoku Rasengan**" gritaron al unisonó minato y kushina apareciendo en un destello amarillo frente a naruto impactando con el poderosos jutsu a su hijo.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nooooooooooooooooooo ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" gritaba naruto mientras sentía un horrible dolor al ser impactado por semejante técnica.

Después de la explosión naruto se levanto con dificultad y respirando pesadamente, su mirada reflejaba furia y enojo.

"PAGARAN POR ESTO" grito elevando su chakra a niveles gigantescos provocando que la tierra tiemble y que el suelo se destroce.

"_Que chakra mas terrible…._" Pensó kushina con horror.

"_Es mucho mas grande que el mío, naruto, estoy muy orgulloso_" pensó minato con tristeza.

"**Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku**" grito naruto escupiendo un enorme muro de fuego que minato y kushina miraron con horror.

Minato y kushina crearon varios clones y saco varios pergaminos de sellado.

"**Fuka Hoin**" gritaron minato y kushina sellando las poderosas llamas.

"**Cho Odama Rasengan**" gritaron minato y sus clones apunto de golpear a naruto.

"**Mokuton: Mokujoheki**" grito naruto mientras era protegido por una cúpula de madera que increíblemente, resistió los rasengans gigantes.

**Con los demás ninjas**

Tsunade y los demás jefes de clan finalmente habían llegado al lugar de la batalla, impresión era la única forma de definir lo que sentían, ver a un joven de no mas de 14 años pelear a la par con su hokage y su esposa era algo que no se ve todos los días, el mokuton fue el ultimo clavo del ataúd.

"Maldición, el mokuton si que fue una sorpresa, pero como diablos puede usarlo, ningún senju además de mi abuelo había sido capaz de usarlo, eso mas el sharingan lo hace muy peligroso" dijo tsunade seriamente mientras trataba de destruir la barrera con su súper fuerza pero era inútil.

"Como es que esa cosa puede resistir el ataque de minato" pregunto hiashi con seriedad.

"El mokuton de mi abuelo era tan poderoso que podía resistir una bijuudama, resistir el rasengan de minato es un juego de niños" dijo tsunade con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo peor de todo es que ambos están al limite, esta batalla pronto terminara" dijo tsume con enojo.

"Problemático, pero solo esperemos que hokage-sama y kushina-sama puedan ganar" dijo shikaku con seriedad.

"Debe ser muy difícil para minato pelear a muerte con su propio hijo" dijo chouza con algo de tristeza.

"Si, pero no puede permitir que ese mocoso sea aun mas poderoso, si escapa ahora y no lo detiene será imparable en unos años" dijo fugaku mientras los demás a regañadientes no podían dejar de asentir.

"Me duele decirlo pero fugaku tiene razón, tan solo con 14 años ya puede pelear con una kunoichi kage nivel y un ninja SS en igualdad, si se le da la oportunidad se volverá invencible" dijo tsume sombríamente.

**De vuelta a la batalla**

Minato y kushina respiraban con dificultad, esta batalla ya era de un nivel completamente diferente, tenían que actual con cuidado.

"**Mokuton: Senbonzakura**" grito naruto mientras varios arboles de sakura rodeaban a minato y kushina, usando su ems las flores comenzaron a prenderse en fuego negro, las hojas comenzaban a moverse por si solas cortando y quemando a minato y kushina, los cuales tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para escapar con ayuda del hiraishin de minato.

Kushina uso sus cadenas de chakra para atrapar a naruto y infundio chakra de viento en estas para cortar a el cual gritaba de dolor.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" gritaba naruto al sentir como si un cuchillo caliente cortaba su piel, kushina tuvo que usar todo su auto control para no soltarlo, no quería hacer esto, pero era necesario, solo quería que su hijo dejara su oscuro camino.

Minato se preparaba con un dolor en el corazón para hacer su ataque.

"**Odama Rasengan**" grito minato golpeando a naruto con el odama rasengan.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh malditos ahhhhhhhhhhhh" gritaba naruto con odio mientras kushina lo liberaba de las cadenas, un gran cráter se formo alrededor de naruto el cual sangraba profundamente, en un estallido de velocidad apareció frente a minato es cual ya estaba muy débil y comenzaba a golpearlo.

"Ahhhhh" gimió minato con dolor mientras trataba de bloquear los ataques de naruto. Para la sorpresa de minato naruto lo mordió en la parte de arriba del brazo provocando que minato gritara de dolor. "Ahhhhhhhh" gritaba minato mientras kushina aparecía y pateaba a naruto lejos de minato.

"MALDITOS AUN NO ESTOY DERROTADO" grito naruto preparando una larga secuencia de sellos de mano pero varias cadenas salieron del piso enterrándose en un cuerpo y frenando sus movimientos.

"Naru-chan espero que puedas perdonarnos" dijo kushina sosteniendo a naruto es cual hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para liberarse.

"Naruto, estoy muy orgulloso, eres mas poderosos que yo eso es un hecho, por favor perdóname" dijo minato antes de que ambos sujetaban la espada de kushina y se la clavaban en el pecho a naruto.

Naruto sentía que su corazón latia con menos fuerza, sentía su respiración irse, no tenia la fuerza para moverse, solo pudo decir una sola cosa.

"Los maldigo a todos" fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer muerto al piso.

Minato y kushina lloraban a mares mientras sujetaban el cuerpo muerto de su hijo, la barrera había desaparecido, los demás ninjas de konoha corrían hacia sus jefes y los veían con simpatía.

"Naruto lo siento" lloraban minato y kushina mientras comenzaba llover.

"Todo termino" murmuro tsunade con tristeza, dan debía estar odiándola desde la otra vida por la forma en que terminaron las cosas.

"Por lo menos ya…"

"¿Estoy muerto?" pregunto una voz cantarina mientras el **cadáver **de naruto era atraído por una fuerza invisible, miraron como el cadáver era atraído hasta una montaña cercana y fue sujetado por una sombra.

Los ninjas de konoha cargando a minato y kushina que apenas y se mantenían conscientes corrieron hacia la montaña y vieron algo que les helo la sangre, parado en la montaña era ni mas ni menos que naruto con un manto negro con capucha sobre su cuerpo sujetando literalmente su propio cadáver.

"¿Como?" fue lo único que pudo preguntar un minato muy agotado mientras kushina lloraba al ver que naruto vivia.

"Llámalo una forma de aplastar su espíritu, quería demostrar que aun sin todo mi poder podía vencerlos, lo irónico es que si yo hubiera querido podía haberlos matado pero eso es lo que me hace mejor que tu, mientras tu quisiste matarme por tu preciosa konoha yo incluso si tengo que aguantar futuras persecuciones de tu parte no los eh matado porque aunque no me guste siguen siendo mi familia por sangre, es lo único que evita que los mate" dijo naruto antes de dejar el cuerpo en el suelo y de el salió una especie de flama azul que se poso en la mano de naruto. "¿Te suena la técnica **Reika no jutsu**?" pregunto naruto inocentemente.

"Es la técnica que usaba dan cuando estaba vivo, permitía al usuario transformarse en un fantasma y controlar su espíritu, ¿Cómo sabes de esa tecnica?" pregunto tsunade sintiendo una sensación terrible en su pecho.

"Linda explicación aunque algo endeble, lo conozco desde que fui expulsado del clan senju-uzumaki, el sandaime me lo dio porque creía que merecía tenerlo ya que a partir de ese entonces usaría el apellido del abuelo dan, pensar que tu nunca usaste una técnica de semejante potencial, yo pensé que eras un genio padre, el reika no jutsu bien usado permite incluso manipular el cuerpo de una persona si tienes una voluntad mas fuerte que la de este, de hecho fue la inspiración de orochimaru para investigar sobre la inmortalidad" dijo naruto mientras los ojos de todos se abrían como platos.

"Eso no explica como diablos sobreviviste" dijo fugaku algo temeroso.

"Simple, el poder del clan senju y uchiha puede hacer cosas fuera de la imaginación, fui capaz de crear un clon mio sin alma alguna, incluso su adn es similar, usando mi poder y dominio superior del reika no jutsu por asi decirlo tome un trozo de mi alma y lo implante en ese cuerpo dándole una porción de mi poder y permitiéndole tener vida, esta llama es ese trozo de alma, cuando ustedes lo mataron esa porción fue salvada por un sello especial en el clon, de esa manera cuando yo apareciera ya tendría mis poderes al 100%" dijo naruto antes de devorar la llama azul y quemar con un jutsu de fuego su cuerpo falso.

"Imposible…." Murmuro kushina con incredulidad.

Naruto comenzó a elevar sus poderes provocando que la lluvia se vuelva mas fuerte, la tierra tiemble con violencia, la montaña empiece a agrietarse y las rocas alrededor de naruto se eleven, los truenos rugían y el viento era mas fuerte, los ninjas sentían como si el peso del océano cayera sobre sus hombros, el inmenso poder que emitía era mucho mas grande que el de antes.

"No lo malinterpretes padre, tu no eres débil, solamente llegue a un nivel que esta fuera de tu liga, madara y el shodai tenían los poderes suficientes para acabar con 5 kages sin usar su 100%, yo aun no llego a ese nivel pero estoy cerca de lograrlo" explico naruto ante la mirada de terror de todos.

"Tiene un poder abominable, es muy diferente al de antes, es mas tranquilo y cálido pero mas aplastante tambien" murmuro kushina cayendo de rodillas.

"El shodai hokage, si esto es cercano a su nivel era sin duda un dios entre los hombres" murmuro hiashi respirando con dificultad.

"Maldicion…." Gruño tsunade aterrada.

"Les dare un ultimo consejo, nunca vuelvan a buscarme de lo contrario no tendre piedad la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos no tendre piedad" dijo naruto antes de desaparecer en un destellos amarillo.

**Asi termina el capitulo, como dije antes es la versión original antes de tener conocimiento del izanagi, espero que les haya gustado.**


	10. Chapter 10

**LA LUZ DE LOS OLVIDADOS**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**Aclaraciones**

**La decisión fue unánime, el fic lo continuare a partir del capitulo de la batalla original en lugar del del izanagi.**

**Un nuevo inicio**

**Konoha**

**5 días después**

Un desastre era lo único que podía describir la situación actual de konoha, después del enfrentamiento con naruto, los jefes de clan y tsunade llevaron al hokage y kushina de vuelta a la aldea mientras tsunade los curaba en el camino, cuando llegaron a la aldea mientras la pareja durmió durante dos días tsunade se hizo cargo de la aldea, rápidamente explico la situación al consejo omitiendo la información sobre rikudou sennin con ayuda de los jefes de clan ya que a ningún clan le convenía que otros pueblos o danzou se enteraran de semejante información. Los civiles rápidamente pidieron la sangre de naruto por haber lastimado a su precioso yondaime, los ancianos estaban muy preocupados, en situaciones normales habrían exigido la captura de naruto para usarlo como una arma pero no eran tan tontos para no darse cuenta de que eso era imposible ahora, incluso si enviaban a los ninjas mas poderosos a capturarlo serian asesinados, si tuvo las habilidades para derrotar a una kunoichi nivel kage y al legendario Kiiroi senko, un ninja de nivel SS siendo tan solo un clon con un trozo del alma del original, entonces el verdadero naruto destrozaría a sus ninjas sin siquiera intentarlo. Danzou se maldecía por no habérsele ocurrido enviar a una de sus kunoichi de raíz a seducir al hombre, de haberlo hecho con lo mujeriego que es posiblemente tendría un hijo de naruto en su poder para hacerlo su arma definitiva.

Los novatos de la aldea no sabían que pensar, menma y kasumi estaban en un estado depresivo por la forma en que trataron a su hermano durante los últimos años, shikamaru se sentía culpable al ver como sus compañeros habían sido heridos y que habían fallado la misión.

El consejo civil rápidamente extendió la palabra de lo sucedido por todo el pueblo lo que provoco que naruto fuera conocido por apodos como el mayor traidor de konoha, la oveja negra senju y el mas popular, nidaime uchiha madara.

Cuando minato y kushina despertaron estos cayeron en una crisis emocional debido a la culpabilidad, apenas hace un rato se recuperaron de esta lo que nos lleva a la situación actual. En estos momentos el consejo se encuentra reunido para discutir el destino de naruto namikaze.

"No entiendo aun que esperamos para poner a ese mocoso en el libro bingo" gruño un consejal civil.

"Ejecútenlo por haber lastimado a nuestro príncipe menma" gruño otro civil.

"CONVIERTANLO EN NUESTRA ARMA"

"ASESINENLO"

"MATENLO"

Eran los gritos de los civiles.

"No olviden que el planeo todo con anticipación, con los documentos que preparo si lo hacemos todos aquí seremos ejecutados" dijo hiashi con el ceño fruncido.

"Pero tenemos que hacer algo, ese chico tiene dos kekkei genkai que pertenecen a konoha, no solo eso sino que tiene los poderes para vencer a nuestro hokage y a su esposa, además de que puso de rodillas a la elite de konoha solo elevando su poder, lo peor de todo, tiene la sangre del uchiha mas poderoso, de 3 de nuestros hokages, del clan uzumaki y por si fuera poco de una de los 3 legendarios sannin, si lo dejamos solo en unos años será imparable" exclamo koharu muy enojada.

"Estoy de acuerdo con koharu, tenemos que encontrar una solución a este problema" gruño danzou apretando su bastón.

"Nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubiéramos metido al chico a la raíz como danzou sugirió al principio" gruño homura con algo de enojo.

"Problemático" murmuro shikaku describiendo perfectamente la situación.

"¿Que quieren que haga eh? ¿Matarlo? Quieren enfrentar a la furia del daimyo por romper sus leyes" pregunto minato retóricamente mientras el consejo desviaba la mirada. "El único culpable de todo esto soy yo pero no puedo hacer, no solo es mucho mas poderoso que yo sino que lo peor de todo esta mejor informado, si lo provocamos solo tratara de dañar a konoha" exclamo minato enojado.

"Parece ser que aun tienes algo de sentido común minato" gruño jiraiya entrando a la sala del consejo.

"Jiraiya-sensei" exclamo minato sorprendido pero fue recibido por un potente puñetazo en el rostro.

"No vuelvas a llamarme a si minato, todo esto es por tu culpa, te lo advertí miles de veces, si seguías jugando a favoritos con tus hijos naruto tarde o temprano estallaría, agradece que a diferencia tuya el si es compasivo y no te mato, el niño siempre busco tu reconocimiento pero solo recibió desprecios de tu parte, tu, kushina y tsunade son los culpables de todo esto, solo vengo a decirte que me largo del pueblo, tengo un permiso del daimio asi que no trates de detenerme, y olvídate del contrato de los sapos, fukasaku-sensei dice que ya no lo mereces" gruño jiraiya antes de salir de la habitación dejando en shock al consejo.

**Naruto**

**Ubicación desconocida**

**Naruto miraba el lugar con el ceño fruncido, estaba en lo que parecía ser un cielo estrellado con una luna llena, lo curioso era que estaba flotando en el cielo y abajo solo se podía ver un vacio.**

"**Eh visto cosas raras pero esto es simplemente ridiculo" murmuro para si mismo mientras flotaba.**

"**Si eso te parece raro menos mal que no viste el escenario que mi madre quería que usara" dijo una voz que llamo la atención de naruto, Volteo y vio a la que era posiblemente la persona mas extraña que había visto en su vida.**

**Era un hombre viejo de pelo canoso en punta con dos cuernos sobre su cabeza y dos colas en sus orejas con vendas, la piel blanca, ojos rinnegan y un tercer ojo rojo con forma de remolino que por alguna razón le recordaba mucho a su sharingan, tenia barba larga y puntiaguda como la de un chivo. Su atuendo consistía en un manto blanco de cuello alto con seis magatamas rodeándole el cuello, un medallón igual al suyo, en su mano sostenía un báculo que de un extremo era un circulo con seis aros dentro y el otro extremo era en forma de C, unas esferas negras lo rodeaban. Lo que lo dejo en shock no era la apariencia del anciano sino el reconocimiento mismo de este, esta frente a ni mas ni menos que la leyenda viviente mas grande en existir, el fundador de la magia y el chakra, uno de los seres mas poderosos en existir, era ni mas ni menos que Hagoromo Otsutsuki, el rikudou sennin.**

"**Se acabo, abandonare la bebida" murmuro para si mismo mientras que se tallaba los ojos y trataba de ver si el hombre no era una alucinación, pero no lo era. "Esto se esta poniendo ridículo, muy bien alucinación o lo que seas, mejor me voy de aquí, la ultima vez que me detuve a conversar con alguien que apareció en mis sueños no termino nada bien" dijo naruto a hagoromo antes de que sintió un golpe en su cabeza producto de un bastonazo de hagoromo.**

"**Eso no fue una alucinación ¿Verdad? Por dios eres tan despistado como ashura pero un irrespetuoso como mi estúpido hijo Indra" gruño hagoromo mientras naruto se sobaba el chichón en su cabeza.**

"**Ohhhh eso dolió…. Un momento eso dolio….. ohhhhhhhhhh mierda eres real" grito naruto señalando a hagoromo.**

"**Asi es mocoso, tienes técnicamente mi presencia dentro tuyo, gracias a la transmigración pude aparecer ante ti en este lugar" dijo hagoromo mientras naruto asentía.**

"**¿Qué quieres conmigo? Dudo que un ser que es casi un dios como tu se me aparezca no mas por que si" dijo naruto con curiosidad.**

"**Eres listo mocoso, ire directo al grano, como tu probablemente sabes la historia del juubi, mi madre y todo eso por tu abuelo asi que te lo dire directamente, naruto tu eres la reencarnación de mis hijos, Indra y Ashura, los primeros uchiha y senju" dijo hagoromo seriamente mientras naruto abría los ojos en shock.**

"**NANII" grito naruto con incredulidad.**

"**Asi es, incluso irónicamente tu relación con tus padres es parecida a la mia con mi hijo indra con la diferencia de que yo no lo ignoraba" dijo hagoromo mientras naruto desviaba la mirada con el ceño fruncido. "No se si lo que hiciste estuvo bien o mal pero tu tomaste las riendas de tu destino, eres rebelde, grosero, inteligente, necio, testarudo y odias con la misma facilidad con la que amas, al igual que mi hijo indra, pero también tienes determinación, amas a los que ah estado contigo en tus horas oscuras, sabes perdonar puesto que te arrepientes de haber herido a tus padres, deseas poder para cumplir tus sueños y proteges tus ideales con tu vida, en eso te pareces mucho a mi hijo menor ashura, esas son las características que te hacen único" dijo hagoromo con sabiduría.**

"**Gracias viejo…. Pero como sea, dime que haces aqui" dijo naruto saliendo de sus pensamientos.**

"**Tiempos oscuros se aproximan naruto, el mundo necesitara de tu fuerza, no puedo darte detalles pero eh venido a darte algo que te ayudara a sobreponerte a las adversidades, se que eres muy orgulloso asi que no aceptaras ningún poder gratis, lo pondré en tu cuerpo y lo despertaras cuando estés listo" dijo hagoromo antes de que en la punta de su baculo salieron dos esferas blanca y negra que entraron en el cuerpo de naruto el cual gritaba de dolor.**

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" grito naruto cayendo al suelo de rodillas. "¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto naruto respirando con dificultad.**

"**Es el poder que debía heredar a mis hijos ahora te pertenece, con el tiempo lo despertaras" dijo hagoromo seriamente.**

"**Gracias….. no se que sea lo que pasara en el futuro pero no te decepcionare" dijo naruto con determinación.**

"**Se que no lo harás, me voy, buena suerte" fue lo ultimo que dijo hagoromo antes de desaparecer.**

Naruto despertó abruptamente con la respiración entrecortada, ese sueño había sido uno de los mas raros que había tenido en toda su vida, han pasado 5 dias desde su batalla con konoha, después de haber escapado se había pasado los últimos días en uno de sus escondites principalmente descansando y preparando todo para su huida del continente, tenia que prepararse lo mas rápido posible, aunque konoha había tratado de evitar que información sobre el se filtre de sus fronteras sabia bien que en una semana a lo mucho los demás pueblos sabrían sobre el, si bien no le preocupaba la reacción de los 5 grandes pueblos ya que sabia bien que estos no serian tan estúpidos como para atacarlo sin saber sus verdaderos limites los pueblos menores sin duda harían todo lo posible para hacerse con su poder, con la esperanza de convertirse en uno de el sexto gran pueblo o algún otro objetivo estúpido.

Se levanto del sofá donde estaba durmiendo y se dirigió a la ducha con la intención de tomar un buen baño antes de dirigirse a nami no kuni a reunirse con su padrino pervertido.

Entro a unas aguas termales diseñadas por el y con un katon jutsu calentó el agua, dejo escapar un suspiro mientras sentía el contacto del agua caliente aliviar las dolencias de su cuerpo, aunque no lo parecía la batalla con konoha lo había dejado muy herido, no porque le hayan dado dificultades, incluso en su nivel actual el era mas poderoso que ellos, la razón de su agotamiento era debido a que cortar un trozo de su alma con el reika no jutsu era mas doloroso de lo que parecía, incluso después de 5 dias y con su regeneración le había tomado mucho tiempo recuperarse de usar semejante técnica ya que el método aun era experimental, cortar un pedazo del alma y volverlo a unir era muy riesgoso, le tomo años solo para reducir casi todos los riesgos de ello, aun asi el único riesgo que era muy fastidioso era el inmenso dolor que sentía después de hacerlo.

Una nube de humo se formo en medio del agua revelando algo que no se esperaba, era un pequeño sapo naranja con marcas negras.

"Ahhhhhhhhh esto es vida, tienes buenos gustos naruto" gimió el sapo con una expresión relajada.

Naruto miro al sapo con una mirada inexpresiva, este era gamakichi, uno de los hijos del jefe sapo, gamabunta, lo conoció cuando firmo el contrato de los sapos durante los exámenes chunin, normalmente algunos contratos son renuentes a que un invocador firme mas de un contrato, pero el clan fénix y los sapos no eran de esos.

"Gamakichi, tu eres un sapo, si te quedas en el agua hirviendo durante demasiado tiempo tendrás que convertirte en mi cena" dijo naruto con una risa al ver que gamakichi se ponía palido como fantasma.

Salto del agua y se poso sobre la cabeza de naruto.

"Fukasaku-sama quiere verte, tiene una proposición para ti, en dos días te reunirás con jiraiya-sama pero prefirió no informarle de esto para evitar riesgos con konoha ya que probablemente los hombres del tipo momia lo estén siguiendo" dijo gamakichi inusualmente serio.

"Hmm, si no le informo a ero-sennin que ya lleva muchos años de ser un invocador debe ser algo importante" murmuro naruto con el ceño fruncido. "Voy enseguida solo deja termino de bañarme" dijo naruto mientras terminaba de enjuagarse el cuerpo.

Después de secarse con una toalla tomo de una canasta sus ropas nuevas que consistían en un pantalón de combate blanco, unas botas amarillas con un cristal verde, una chaqueta de doble fondo blanca y negra con una capucha y su siempre presente collar de 6 magatamas. (De la cintura para bajo la ropa de naruto es igual a la de broly excepto la faja y el cinturón)

"Bien vámonos" murmuro naruto mientras ambos desaparecían en una nube de humo.

**Monte myoboku**

Naruto y gamakichi aparecieron en el monte myoboku, mas específicamente en una cascada con un aceite raro y varias estatuas de sapos rodeándolos. Frente a ellos estaba fukasaku.

"Finalmente llegaron naruto-chan" dijo fukasaku mientras saltaba hacia los recién llegados.

"Fukasaku-sama" dijo gamakichi con respeto.

"Viejo fukasaku" saludo naruto.

"Te preguntaras porque te traje aquí naruto-chan, también te preguntaras porque no informe a jiraiya-chan" dijo fukasaku ganado un asentimiento de naruto. "Te lo explicare en un rato pero primero tenemos que comer" dijo fukasaku mientras era seguido por naruto y gamakichi.

"Por fin… no tuve ni tiempo de comer" murmuro naruto con su estomago gruñendo.

"Me encantan los platillos de Ma" dijo gamakichi.

**Minutos después**

Naruto miraba los platillos en la mesa tan palido como un fantasma, francamente no se esperaba esto, la mesa estaba llena de orugas, insectos y cosas por el estilo, gamakichi y fukasaku comían a mas no poder. Ma se acerco dejando aun mas comida en la mesa.

"Ahora coman, trabaje mucho para preparar toda esta comida" exclamo shima con una sonrisa mientras naruto se resistía a no vomitar. "Anda come no seas timido, prueba estas orugas" dijo ma viendo a naruto.

"Gracias" murmuro naruto tomando una profunda respiración.

Tomo una cuchara y con algo de vacilación probo lo que solo podía describir como una sopa de gusanos, sabia extraño siendo honestos pero no queriendo ser descortés se comió todo lo que le sirvieron, rápidamente guiados por fukasaku llegaron a una especie de cascada donde naruto dejo escapar lo que llevaba conteniendo mucho rato.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh" gruño naruto mientras vomitaba con una mueca de asco.

Gamakichi le palmeaba la espalda para ayudarlo a asentar su estomago.

"A Ma le dará un ataque si te ve asi" dijo fukasaku mientras miraba a naruto vomitar.

"Me lo trague todo ¿No?" gruño naruto respirando con pesadez.

"Cuando tienes hambre tu estomago no es exigente, ya te iras acostumbrando" dijo fukasaku con seriedad.

"_Cuando eso pase dejare de ser humano_" pensó naruto algo asustado.

"Ahora te explicare porque te llame, naruto te propongo enseñarte senjutsu" dijo fukasaku ante el shock de naruto.

"¿Quieres enseñarme senjutsu?" pregunto naruto en shock y incredulidad.

"Asi es, jiraiya me había platicado que estabas interesado en ello, cuando le enseñe a jiraiya y minato ambos fueron dos de los estudiantes mas prodigiosos en existir, les tomo años dominarlo y jiraiya fue de los mas dotados en existir, minato en cambio fue capaz de dominarlo por completo sin tener rasgos de sapo pero tu tienes dos ventajas que te dan el potencial de superarlos a los dos" dijo fukasaku mientras naruto le daba una mirada curiosa.

"¿Ventaja? ¿Qué ventaja?" pregunto naruto muy curioso.

"Como jiraiya ya te habrá explicado, el senjutsu consiste en reunir energía natural del entorno y combinarlo con tu chakra, en pocas palabras el senjutsu combina energía espiritual, física y natural, normalmente usamos el aceite de la cascada para entender el concepto" dijo fukasaku mientras tomaba con su dedo el aceite de la cascada y lo frotaba en el brazo de naruto.

Naruto sentía algo raro entrar por su piel pero no se sentía muy diferente de su poder mágico.

"Este aceite es muy útil para el entrenamiento pero el riesgo es que cuando los estudiantes nuevos lo usan no pueden controlar la energía natural y se convierten en ranas" dijo fukasaku mientras golpeaba con su baston a naruto.

"AUCH" grito sobándose la cabeza y mirando con enojo al viejo sapo.

"Este baston normalmente sirve para disipar la energía natural y evitar la transformación en sapo" explico antes de señalar a las estatuas de piedra de los sapos. "Estas estatuas fueron los estudiantes que fallaron, se convirtieron en sapos y después quedaron petrificados, como habrás notado la energía natural no es nada que no hayas sentido antes y por alguna razón no te convertiste en rana" dijo mientras naruto lo miraba con mas enojo.

"Si no me convertía en sapo porque me golpeaste" gruño mirando al viejo sapo.

Fukasaku ignoro la pregunta y continuo su explicación.

"La razón de esto es muy simple, tu puedes usar magia además de tu chakra, magia es la combinación de energía espiritual y natural, tu cuerpo ya recibe constantemente energía natural, solo tienes que mejorar la absorción de esta y entrenar para combinarlas, si mi teoría no falla no solo podrías usar senjutsu para aumentar el poder de tus jutsus sino que también de tus técnicas mágicas, además tienes la ventaja de tener muchísimo mas poder que minato y jiraiya juntos, en pocas palabras el senjutsu es perfecto para ti" termino de explicar fukasaku ante la impresión de naruto.

"Eso es increíble, jamás se me habría ocurrido eso" murmuro naruto en evidente shock.

Fukasaku se acerco hacia una de las estatuas y realizo una posición de manos.

"Increíble, mira como fukasaku-sama reúne toda esa energía natural" murmuro gamakichi mientras naruto podía sentir el increíble poder entrando en fukasaku.

"Este es el poder del modo sennin" exclamo fukasaku antes de hacer algo que dejo helado a naruto.

Con un solo brazo levanto una de las enormes estatuas de los sapos.

"Increíble" murmuraron naruto y gamakichi viendo como el viejo sapo dejaba la estatua en el suelo y respiraba por el esfuerzo.

"Ahora inténtalo tu sin usar tu chakra o tu magia" pidió fukasaku mientras naruto asentía.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y con esfuerzo levanto la estatua con gran esfuerzo ya que era muchisimo mas pesada de lo que parecia, ambos sapos miraban con asombro como naruto fue capaz de levantar la estatua.

"¿Como?" pregunto fukasaku mientras naruto soltaba la estatua.

"Mi regeneración cura mis músculos cuando estos se desgarran, eso aumento mi fuerza física con los años" respondió naruto encogiéndose en hombros. "Por cierto porque no le dijiste a ero-sennin de lo del senjutsu, y que quiso decir gamakichi acerca de que lo estaban siguiendo, no lo entiendo" dijo naruto confuso.

"Jiraiya-chan ya no es un ninja de konoha y además le hemos quitado el contrato de los sapos a minato, el abandono de un hijo no es algo que nosotros toleremos, el daimyo del fuego dio ordenes estrictas de no dañar o poner a jiraiya-chan en el libro bingo, pero sabes tan bien como yo que ese tipo momia que llaman danzou no se detendrá hasta matar a jiraiya-chan" dijo fukasaku mientras naruto se limitaba a asentir no sabiendo como reaccionar. "Si bien ningún ninja en konoha excepto minato podría derrotar a jiraiya-chan, si le notificaba de esto posiblemente alguien que lo este siguiendo lo escuche y de esta información a danzou, eso no nos conviene a nadie" termino de decir fukasaku mientras naruto asentía.

**Dos días después**

Han pasado dos días desde su ida al monte myoboku, después de haber aceptado la propuesta de fukasaku naruto había regresado ah su escondite y después de preparar sus cosas y poner a cultivar las células que su clon había mordido de minato para usos futuros habia remado en una barca por dos días en dirección a nami no kuni. Iba con su capucha en su cabeza para no ser reconocido y con una expresión impasible en su rostro.

Llego a la ciudad la cual había progresado mucho desde que la libero de gato y perdono a zabuza y haku los cuales habían comenzado a viajar por el mundo, lo que antes era una ciudad en condiciones que rozaban lo infrahumano ahora era mucho mas hermosa y eficiente, no podía dejar de sorprenderse con su rápido progreso, cuando gato murió tazuna se hizo con el control de la compañía a petición popular de los aldeanos pudiendo hacer negocios con otras ciudades fuera del continente las cuales a pesar de no ser fuertes militarmente eran mucho mas modernizadas que la mayoría de los países del continente elemental.

Entro a un bar de la ciudad, se acerco a un camarero y le susurro unas palabras.

"Quiero hablar con el **Gran Epitome de la Masculinidad **dígale que soy el **Sapo Dragon Junior**" dijo naruto apretando los dientes con enojo tragándose el orgullo para decir los estúpidos nombres clave que se le ocurrieron a jiraiya.

"Sígame por aquí junior-sama, el señor lo espera" dijo el camarero guiando a naruto a una habitación detrás del bar.

Abrió una cortina donde se escuchaban risitas de mujeres cosa que hizo suspirar a naruto.

"Jiraiya-sama la persona que me dijo esta aqui" dijo el camarero mientras naruto miraba por encima de su hombro.

Dentro estaba jiraiya sentado en un sofá con una mesa con botellas de alcohol frente a el, a sus lados estaban dos mujeres abrazadas a el.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh claro hazlo pasar, lo siento chicas pero nuestra reunión será mas tarde" dijo jiraiya con voz cantarina.

"Nos vemos jiraiya-sama" se despidieron las mujeres antes de salir de la habitación, naruto entro mientras se quitaba la capucha.

"Si vas a contratar mujeres por lo menos haz algo interesante con ellas ero-sennin" dijo naruto soltando un suspiro.

"Hahahahaha tu no eres quien para hablar gaki, tu has tenido muchas aventuras también, es una lastima que no estuve presente pude haber obtenido mucho material para mis investigaciones hahahaha estoy muy orgulloso" dijo jiraiya soltando lagrimitas tipo anime.

"Hahahahaha nunca cambias ero-sennin" dijo naruto antes de que jiraiya puso una expresión seria.

"¿Qué haras ahora gaki? Sabes muy bien que pronto ningún lugar del continente será seguro para ti, konoha ah usado todos sus recursos disponibles y yo eh metido mano con mi red de espionaje para evitar que las demás naciones sepan sobre lo que ocurrió, pero eso no será posible por mucho tiempo, el hecho de que el hijo del kage gobernante, descendiente de 3 hokages, dos clanes fundadores, el senju y el uchiha, el descendiente de un clan aliado, el uzumaki, y por si fuera poco con los poderes de dos de los shinobi mas poderosos en existir, el hecho de que tu lograste lo que muchos considerarían imposible, lograste abandonar la aldea por vía legal con el respaldo del daimyo, usaste a la elite de orochimaru contra la futura elite de konoha, hiciste creer a el hokage y su esposa que habías muerto solo para revelarte a ti mismo y abrumarlos con tu poder, información de ese calibre llegara hasta los confines del continente, no dudes que tu nombre será leyenda, los enemigos de la aldea querrán usar toda esta información contra el pueblo, muchos querrán reclutarte y incluso algunos querrán matarte, debes entender esto y tener un plan, ¿O me equivoco?" explico jiraiya con semblante sombrío.

"Como siempre me conoces muy bien ero-sennin, tengo un plan, planeo abandonar el continente" dijo naruto ante la mirada de shock de jiraiya.

"¿NANII? Mocoso sabes muy bien que esas tierras son desconocidas para cualquier shinobi, incluso yo en mi vida eh estado ahí, lo mas que sabemos es cuando recibimos alguna misión de un país lejano pero incluso entonces no tenemos casi nada de información, quieres ir a otros continentes sin saber nada de ellos" pregunto kiraiya con incredulidad, para su sorpresa naruto solo sonrió.

"Cuando te hablo e mi entrenamiento con el abuelo no te lo conté todo, como sabes al igual que mi chakra puedo usar magia, que mejor lugar para aprenderla que en la propia earth-land, de hecho mi abuelo se escondió en ese continente durante gran parte de su vida para evitar que konoha supiera que estaba vivo, incluso ahora es el mejor lugar para esconderse además de que tengo algunos aliados ahí" dijo naruto mientras jiraiya solo podía asentir.

"Has planeado todo esto bien gaki, supongo que te acompañare" dijo jiraiya con una sonrisa.

"¿Pero y tu red de espionaje?" pregunto naruto algo confundido.

"Ya no tiene sentido, incluso con mi permiso del feudal del fuego y aunque minato me haya permitido salir de la aldea no dudes que danzou y las otras momias enviaran algunos de sus ninjas a matarme, este continente tampoco es seguro para mi por el momento, además con los sobres magicos que me diste puedo recibir la información de mis contactos incluso sin estar ahi" dijo jiraiya mientras naruto asentía.

"¿Por cierto el viejo fukasaku planea enseñarme senjutsu?" dijo naruto mientras jiraiya lo miraba confuso.

"Y porque no me informo" pregunto jiraiya algo irritado, el llevaba siendo invocador desde que era un mocoso y naruto siendo técnicamente un invocador junior se entera de cosas que el no.

"Porque pensábamos que danzou te seguía" dijo naruto encogiéndose en hombros.

"Buen punto, de hecho mate a un grupo de sus anbu de camino hacia acá" dijo jiraiya con el ceño fruncido.

"Entonces voy a buscar a tazuna para que me prepare el barco que le encargue, tengo que ir a conseguir algunas cosas también" dijo naruto levantándose de su asiento.

"Yo ire mientras a hacer mi investigación" dijo el super pervertido con una risa infantil.

"Con todas las golpizas no aprendes verdad ero-sennin" murmuro naruto algo irritado mientras salía del bar.

**1 semana después**

Naruto y jiraiya habían desembarcado en las costas de los países fronterizos del continente de earth-land y actualmente caminaban por una ciudad en dirección a una tienda de armas.

"¿No entiendo por que tenemos que ir a comprar armas cuando apenas llegamos?" pregunto jiraiya confundido.

En respuesta naruto saco de entre sus ropas sacaba un cartel de se busca y se lo entrego a jiraiya, este lo leyó y palideció visiblemente, cuando vio una foto de naruto y debajo una generosa cifra de 300,000,000 (Trescientos millones) ofrecida por los nombres de organizaciones que no conocía.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" pregunto jiraiya mirando a naruto.

"En este continente en lugar de aldeas ocultas hay gremios, en estos gremios los magos pueden unirse y recibir trabajos de personas por recompensas bastante decentes, todos los gremios son controlados por el consejo mágico, el órgano de gobierno de los magos, ellos ponen las leyes de los magos que si no son seguidas son catalogados como magos oscuros, también existen gremios oscuros, en pocas palabras son lo mas parecido a un pueblo oculto que encontraras aquí, las leyes aquí son mas flexibles pero a la vez mas estrictas, mientras que en el continente shinobi puedes matar a alguien y poder evitar consecuencias si sabes mover bien tus cartas aquí corres el riesgo de ir a la cárcel si la persona a la que has matado no es un mago oscuro o no habia un motivo muy poderoso para hacerlo, ellos personalmente prefieren hacer sufrir a un criminal en una cárcel por el resto de su vida que darle una muerte rápida, normalmente se hace un juicio donde se decide si se es culpable o inocente, los nombres que vez ahí son todos los gremios oscuros que me quieren ver muerto, ellos normalmente ponen a magos de alto rango en el consejo o a magos poderosos independientes o de gremios legales recompensas muy altas para que otros magos oscuros los maten, mi recompensa es una de las mas altas junto al del presidente del consejo mágico y algunos otros magos, eso es mas que suficiente para justificar una masacre si un gremio oscuro viene tras nosotros, si bien los dos podemos lidiar con un gremio oscuro con facilidad nunca esta de mas estar prevenidos" termino de explicar naruto mientras jiraiya se limitaba a asentir, sin duda este continente era interesante.

Caminaron en silencio durante otro par de minutos hasta que llegaron a una tienda de armas mágicas, la tienda era un local pintado de blanco con el logotipo de alguna empresa en la ventana, a través de la ventana podían verse varias espadas, armaduras y algunas pistolas mágicas.

(Muchos lo creerán ridículo pero si existen las armas mágicas como las de alzack y bisca, las lacrimas explosivas y un cañón Júpiter entonces todo es posible)

Entraron a la tienda donde fueron recibidos por un joven de aproximadamente 19 años, pelo blanco, piel blanca y mirada aburrida, su vestimenta consistía en una chaqueta verde, pantalones y zapatos negros y una gorra roja (Oc). La tienda en si era impresionante, tenia varios muestrarios con armaduras mágicas, espadas, pistolas, lacrimas y otros tipos de armas mágicas, también había unas escaleras que guiaban al segundo piso.

"Joven namikaze, su arsenal esta listo" dijo el hombre con tono profesional.

"Bien" respondió naruto mientras el joven los guiaba por las escaleras.

"¿Quién es este tipo?" susurro jiraiya a naruto.

"Es Ryu, estudio sobre armas, que su apariencia no te engañe tiene 30 años y es un genio con las armas, incluso en ocasiones el consejo lo llama para verificar las defensas, tiene este local y vende las mejores armas en el mercado" respondió naruto mientras jiraiya asentía.

Llegaron al segundo piso que era similar al primer piso, con sus llaves el ahora identificado como ryu abrió una habitación con otra escalera que los llevo a la azotea, en la azotea habia tres baúles, dos grandes y uno de tamaño medio, abrió el primer baúl el cual estaba repleto de pistolas, escopetas, rifles y todo tipo de armas mágicas, también habían varias municiones.

"Estas son las pistolas, escopetas y rifles que pidió, también están las balas especiales que encargo" dijo ryu mientras sacaba del baúl una caja mas pequeña hecha de madera fina de la cual saco dos pistolas. (Como las de coyote stark de bleach)

"Impresionantes" murmuro naruto para si mismo mientras examinaba las pistolas, concentro su magia energy-make en las pistola y apunto hacia el cielo, comenzó a disparar múltiples y poderosos rayos azules. (Como el cero de stark)

Jiraiya miraba en shock como los poderosos rayos azules salían de las pistolas, un disparo de eso sin duda seria mortal.

"Excelente trabajo como siempre Ryu" dijo naruto con una risa.

"Mis obras siempre son de la mejor calidad joven namikaze" respondió ryu con autosuficiencia.

Naruto se acerco al siguiente baúl en el cual estaba lleno de espadas, katanas, tonfas, chacos, bastones, kuanis de 3 puntas mandados a hacer por el y algunos otros artilugios.

"Increíble arsenal….. sin duda la calidad es excelente" elogio jiraiya mientras miraba las armas con interés.

Finalmente naruto se acerco al ultimo baúl y vio algo que lo dejo en shock, el baúl estaba repleto de lacrimas explosivas y también había un lanzagranadas negro.

"¿Yo no pedí esto?" dijo naruto confundido.

"Considérelo un regalo especial para un gran cliente" dijo ryu con una sonrisa.

Naruto solo dio un gracias antes de examinar la vista del lanzagranadas. Naruto saco de un pergamino un maletín con dinero y se lo entrego a ryu,

"Como siempre un excelente servicio ryu" dijo naruto antes de usar su kamui para guardar los baúles en su dimensión de bolsillo excepto las pistolas que guardo en su dimensión mágica y los cuchillos del hiraishin a los cuales les puso su sello y los guardo en sus bolsas de armas.

Naruto y jiraiya salieron de la tienda de armas y entraron a un bar con la intención de comer algo y beber algo.

"Tenias todo muy bien planeado no gaki" dijo jiraiya mientras pedía algo a un camarero.

"Jejeje podría decirse" dijo naruto con una risa nerviosa.

"Y que haremos ahora gaki" pregunto jiraiya genuinamente curioso.

"Iremos a ver a un viejo amigo, con el obtendremos trabajos de alto nivel para obtener dinero, mientras hare el entrenamiento con el viejo fukasaku" dijo naruto encogiéndose en hombros. "Me tomare un año para entrenar y luego iremos a ver a alguien importante" murmuro naruto esto ultimo con un sonrojo.

"¿Alguien importante?" dijo jiraiya algo curioso, noto el sonrojo en las mejillas de su ahijado y su detector de futuras investigaciones se encendió. "¿Ohhh alguien especial?" pregunto el superpérvertido con una sonrisa pervertida.

"Cállate ero-sennin" gruño naruto mientras el camarero les entregaba sus comidas y bebidas.

"¿Alguna amiguita?" pregunto jiraiya burlándose de naruto.

"Ella no es una amiguita mas ero-sennin, ella si es importante para mi" gruño naruto fríamente antes de taparse la boca al ver que había hablado de mas.

Jiraiya ya no pregunto mas, siendo un superpervertido y estando tras tsunade durante años sabia muy bien la diferencia entre pasar un rato con una mujer y tener sentimientos serios por otra.

Comieron en un cómodo silencio, después pagaron la cuenta y tomaron un tren rumbo a ERA.

**ERA**

**Tiempo después**

Naruto y jiraiya caminaban hacia el castillo del consejo cada uno con sus propios pensamientos, jiraiya no podía dejar de silbar de la impresión al ver la imponente construcción que era el castillo del consejo, en su vida había visto pocas construcciones tan elaboradas en el continente elemental, tal vez solo los palacios de los damyo o el monumento de los hokages.

"Tu dijiste que este era el edificio del consejo gaki, ¿A quien vinimos a ver?" pregunto jiraiya con gran interés.

"Venimos a ver al presidente del consejo mágico, Ryoku Fujimoto, el único mago conocido que es mas poderoso que yo actualmente, aunque podría haber otros mas que no conozco" dijo naruto mientras jiraiya se estremecía al pensarlo, habia visto una vez el poder de su ahijado y pensar en alguien mas fuerte le estremecía.

"¿El presidente? No es como las momias del consejo de la aldea ¿Verdad?" pregunto jiraiya algo nervioso.

"En cuanto a la edad si pero en lo demás es completamente diferente, a diferencia de la mayoría de los consejeros que buscan eliminar a los gremios oscuros por cualquier medio necesario ryoku se preocupa realmente por el país, no tolera la corrupción, de hecho cuando un concejal es demasiado sospechoso, corrupto o afecta al país lo investiga y ordena su asesinato y lo hace parecer un accidente para evitar pánico entre los demás miembros del consejo, si mi padre hubiera hecho eso con danzou, homura y koharu konoha habría progresado hace mucho" murmuro naruto mientras jiraiya no podía dejar de darle la razón ya que danzou y los viejos perjudicaban demasiado a konoha.

Llegaron a la entrada del castillo que estaba siendo vigilada por varios rune knight, naruto le susurro algo al oído a uno de los guardias, este asintió y los guio por un pasillo y unas escaleras hasta llegar a la oficina de ryoku, entraron y vieron al viejo haciendo su papeleo.

"Naruto, tiempo sin vernos" saludo el anciano al ver a naruto el cual solo asintió con la cabeza. "¿Quién es el?" pregunto ryoku mirando a jiraiya.

"El es mi padrino, Jiraiya" presento naruto a su padrino mientras los ojos de ryoku se abrían como platos, jiraiya iba a hacer una de sus presentaciones ridículas pero una mirada de naruto lo silencio.

"¿Usted es jiraiya, el increíble escritor de estas maravillosas obras?" pregunto ryoku sacando un libro naranja icha-icha de su gaveta que le había dado naruto.

"Ehhh bueno yo…."

"Perdone mi descortesía jiraiya-sama, no soy digno de su presencia, es un honor estar ante un escritor de su calibre, mi nombre es ryoku fujimoto, líder de los 10 magos santos y un fan de su trabajo" dijo ryoku inclinándose ante jiraiya, naruto se palmeo la cara ante la actitud del viejo, el era uno de los pocos que sabia que eran en realidad un pervertido.

"_Maravilloso, mis grandiosas obras también son famosas aquí T_T_" pensó jiraiya llorando de felicidad.

Pasado ese ridículo momento, pasaron la siguiente media hora explicando los hechos recientes de la huida de naruto, después de eso ryoku se quedo pensativo durante un par de minutos.

"Entiendo, quieres que te envié mas trabajos, estas de suerte ya que tengo varios trabajos que no puedo confiar a cualquier mago o gremio, solo alguien con tus habilidades podría realizarlo, los magos santos llaman demasiado la atención y gildarts de fairy tail tiene demasiados trabajos en estos momentos" dijo ryoku mientras naruto asentía.

"Hmm yo podría establecer una red de espionaje aquí, de esa forma les podría brindar información de forma mas sencilla" sugirió jiraiya mientras ryoku lucia interesado y naruto confuso.

"Ero-sennin crees que sea necesario tener una red de espionaje en este lugar, aquí no hay guerras entre naciones como en el continente elemental, dudo que sea necesario" dijo naruto pero ryoku y jiraiya le dieron miradas serias.

"De hecho es buena idea mocoso, el numero de gremios oscuros se ah incrementado en los últimos años ya no solo en fiore sino en toda eath-land, una red de espías haría mas fácil las cosas, incluso en tiempos de paz la información siempre es vital" dijo ryoku mientras naruto se limitaba a asentir.

Conversaron durante otro par de horas hasta que finalmente naruto y jiraiya salieron del castillo del consejo, se hospedaron en un hotel hasta que tuvieron que escapar de una turba de mujeres furiosas que jiraiya había espiado en los baños. Al dia siguiente iniciaría su entrenamiento en el monte myoboku.

**Esta historia continuara…..**

**Asi termina este capitulo espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima, los comentarios, criticas, sugerencia y todo lo demás son bienvenidos, a lo que han comentado, sugerido y otras cosas se los agradezco.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Despertar: A jiraiya le aterra el rojo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**LA LUZ DE LOS OLVIDADOS**

**No soy dueño de naruto, fairy tail ni de ninguno de los animes o técnicas mencionados, solo los que yo cree me pertenecen.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Se que ah muchos les gustara ver las reacciones de las grandes naciones en lo que respecta a naruto, el akatsuki no pondré nada de ellos por el momento ya que su líder en este fic será la persona mas inesperada de todas, aclaro que no es adan de ryu no arashi, es alguien a quien naruto la tendrá incluso mas dificil, el fic inicia días después de la batalla contra minato y kushina pero después de eso inicia el timeskip de 1 año.**

**Me dedicare por lo menos otros dos capítulos a este fic antes de seguir escribiendo los capítulos de mis otros fics, lo eh descuidado demasiado y creo que es hora de darle el tiempo que merece, sigo abierto a sugerencias sobre que hacer con akatsuki en renacer divino, tengo dos ideas potenciales para ello pero aun tengo que pensarlo.**

**Despertar: A jiraiya le aterra el rojo**

**Iwagakure no sato**

Han pasado 10 días desde la deserción de naruto hacia konoha, a pesar de los esfuerzos de konoha por evitar que se filtre la información todo había sido en vano, en estos momentos el nombre de Naruto Namikaze era el tema de moda en todo el continente, el príncipe uchiha, el héroe que abandono sus raíces, dios de la guerra, shinobi no kami, todos estos y muchos mas nombres eran usados para describir a naruto, el joven de tan solo 14 años que abrumo a la elite de konoha elevando solo su poder, el que fue capaz de burlar al sistema de konoha y evitar ser catalogado como criminal.

El sandaime tsuchikage, Ryotenbin no onoki, miraba la información frente a el con los ojos muy abiertos, francamente no se esperaba que ese chico, Naruto Namikaze, el hijo exiliado del clan senju había logrado todo lo que había escuchado, ayer por la mañana todos los periódicos o medios del continente hablaban sobre el temo y envió a sus espías a comprobar dicha información, la veía frente a el y a regañadientes tenia que aceptar que era verdad, se estremeció visiblemente al pensar en un segundo madara corriendo libremente por ahí, recordaba aun como el y el nidaime tsuchikage habían enfrentado al hombre cuando era joven y habían sido dominados con toda la cruel facilidad.

Suspiro y se sobo la cabeza, francamente se estaba haciendo viejo para esta mierda, miro a su nieta y a kitsuchi frente a el.

"Quiere que envié a algunos anbu a cazarle tsuchikage-sama" pregunto kitsuchi con seriedad.

Kurotsuchi miro a su padre y a su abuelo con preocupación, a pesar de que la relación entre ella y naruto fue solo sexo ella lo consideraba de cierta forma un amigo, esperaba no tener que enfrentarle.

"No, enfrentar a ese chico es un lujo que no podemos darnos, apenas recién nos recuperamos de la ultima guerra, si ese chico es en algo igual a madara ninguno de nuestros ninjas tiene oportunidad, haber vencido al kiiroi senko no es mas que una prueba de su poder" dijo onoki con seriedad.

Kurotsuchi suspiro aliviada.

"Entonces no haremos nada" pregunto kitsuchi con incredulidad.

"Haha aunque no lo parezca esto me alivia kitsuchi, el hecho de que deserto a konoha puede ser beneficioso para nosotros, no solo konoha ah perdido un poderoso elemento sino que también perdió credibilidad, es nuestra oportunidad para recuperar nuestra fuerza sin llegar a la guerra o alguna táctica sucia, konoha perderá algunos clientes que buscaran otras aldeas a las cuales contratar" dijo onoki con una sonrisa.

Kitsuchi y kurotsuchi sonrieron ya entendiendo lo que quería decir el tsuchikage.

**Kirigakure no sato**

La godaime mizukage, Mei Terumi, miraba la información recolectada por sus espías con una expresión seria en su rostro, Naruto Namikaze, ese nombre estaba resonando en todas las naciones en estos momentos, un sonrojo apareció en su rostro al pensar en el chico con el que había tenido sexo, aun recordaba lo jodidamente bueno que era en la cama, también lo buen amigo que era, es una lastima que era demasiado joven, en situaciones normales ella habría sospechado del chico por su sharingan ya que la técnica con la que controlo a los ninjas de orochimaru sonaba muy similar a lo que sea que hubiera controlado al yondaime mizukage, pero en el poco tiempo que conoció a naruto ella estaba segura que no seria capaz de eso.

"Siempre supe que estabas destinado a grandes cosas Naru-kun, donde quiera que estés te deseo suerte" murmuro para si misma mientras bebía algo de sake.

Dio una ultima mirada a su ventana antes de volver a enfrentar a su nemesis eterno, el papeleo.

**Sunagakure no sato**

Gaara miraba los documento frente a el con una mirada impasible, el consejo lo había puesto a hacer algunos tramites para irse acostumbrando para cuando fuera el kazekage, miraba los informes sobre su amigo naruto con impresión, el sabia bien sus planes pero escuchar sobre ello no le quitaba impresión, se encogió en hombros antes de regresar a enfrentar al papeleo.

**Kumogakure no sato**

El yondaime raikage, A, miraba los informes sobre el recientemente famoso naruto namikaze con una mirada loca en su rostro, el siempre considero al yondaime hokage un rival pero al escuchar que fue derrotado por su propio hijo y que este era mucho mas poderoso que el había cambiado muchas cosas, sentía algo que no había sentido desde la ultima guerra, emoción, sed de batalla, espíritu de luchar, tenia que encontrar a ese joven y pelear con el.

"Darui" grito A mientras darui entraba en su oficina.

"Raikage-sama" dijo darui inclinándose ante su líder.

"Quiero que tengas a todos nuestros informantes buscando a naruto namikaze" ordeno A ante la mirada de pánico de darui.

"Pero raikage-sama no ah escuchado los rumores sobre el" tartamudeo darui tratando de razonar con el raikage.

"Por eso precisamente, hace mucho que no tengo una batalla emocionante" gruño A con una sonrisa.

**Earth-land: Ubicación desconocida**

**1 año después**

En alguna zona remota de earth-land lo que antes era una zona montañosa ahora solo eran varios cráteres, destrucción y arboles arrancados del piso, en una zona protegida por una barrera vemos a jiraiya, fukasaku, shima y gamakichi observando todo con miradas de orgullo.

"Pensar que en tan solo un año ah logrado este nivel, sus antepasados estarían orgullosos" murmuro jiraiya con orgullo.

"Los ah superado en senjutsu, debes estar orgulloso jiraiya-chan, es una lastima que minato y kushina hayan sido tan ciegos" dijo fukasaku mirando todo.

"Tengo que aceptarlo, el chico ah llegado lejos, creo que ya es hora de descansar y confiarle el futuro a la siguiente generación" dijo shima mientras jiraiya asentía.

Ha pasado un año desde la huida de naruto de konoha, durante el ultimo año naruto se había dedicado de lleno a su entrenamiento y a cumplir trabajos, jiraiya había establecido su red de espionaje. El nivel de naruto en el ultimo año según palabras de jiraiya, se habia elevado a niveles simplemente monstruosos, orgullosamente podía decir que estaba a la par con hashirama en su mejor momento, aunque habia una técnica que encontró entre las cosas de madara que fue por mucho uno de sus mejores logros, una de las técnicas del elemento yin-yang mas poderosas de todas, el **Cero (Técnica de bleach)**, era una técnica muy versátil de usar, no consumía mucha energía y podía crear gran cantidad de versiones, una de sus mejores era el **Cero Metralleta**, el cual usaba con sus pistolas.

Actualmente naruto estaba peleando con 4 de sus clones de sangre para comprobar sus limites, la destrucción causada hasta ahorita era enorme, después de horas de pelea seguida naruto estaba sangrando profundamente y respirando con dificultad, sus clones también tenían algunos problemas.

Naruto había crecido bastante el ultimo año, ahora era de 1.70 de altura y su físico segundo las mujeres era casi esculpido por los dioses, su vestimenta era la misma.

Sus ojos eran anillados purpura, este era el legendario rinnegan, lo había despertado hace unos días durante un entrenamiento junto al verdadero poder del senjutsu que le dio hagoromo, esto también le hizo dos tatuajes en forma del sol y la luna en las palmas de sus manos.

Ahora estaban apunto de usar todo al limite para terminar de una vez por todas.

"**Enton: Gouka Mekkyaku**" grito uno de sus clones escupiendo un muro de llamas negras.

"**Cero Metralleta**" grito otro clon apuntando su pistola hacia naruto original lanzando a gran velocidad ceros.

"**Arte secreto: Bomba sagrada del dragon de la tormenta**" grito otro clon lanzando una enorme esfera de rayos blancos.

"**Raiton: Rey dragon celestial**" grito el ultimo clon mientras su cuerpo brillaba en chakra eléctrico y lanzando un colosal dragon a gran velocidad. (Parecido al golpe del dragon de goku en dragonball Z pero hecho de truenos)

"_Mierda_" pensó naruto antes de concentrar una enorme cantidad de energía. "**Shinra Tensei**" grito naruto mientras flotaba en el aire y repelía los cuatro poderosos ataques y derrotando a sus clones.

"Increíble…." Murmuro gamakichi con asombro mientras miraba como el shinra tensei generaba un gigantesco cráter.

"_Lo logre…._" Fue lo ultimo que pensó naruto antes de comenzar a caer inconsciente hacia el suelo.

Jiraiya apareció justo a tiempo para atrapar a naruto.

"Lo has hecho bien mocoso" murmuro jiraiya antes de llevar a algún lugar a sanar a naruto.

**Hosenka**

**Dias despues**

La ciudad de hosenka tiene los mejores spas de fiore, la ciudad en su mayoría recuerda mucho a oriente, naruto y jiraiya caminaban tranquilamente por la ciudad, venían después de que naruto derroto a un gremio oscuro con la intención de descansar un poco, o esa era la intención de naruto, las de su padrino eran muy diferentes.

"Si los rumores sobre esta ciudad son ciertos solo puede significar que es el lugar perfecto para mis investigaciones" murmuro jiraiya con una sonrisa pervertida.

"Er-sennin solo no hagas que casi nos maten otra vez, siempre que andas de fisgón tenemos que escapar de alguna mujer loca o en el peor de los casos un ejercito de ellas" gruño naruto algo irritado, a estas alturas se había rendido en hacer que jiraiya deje de ser pervertido, a regañadientes tenia que aceptar que parte de la perversión de su padrino se le había pegado, la mayoría de sus aventuras en el continente elemental habían sido por los consejos de jiraiya.

"Antes me tenias respeto mocoso, recuerdo cuando tenias 3 años y me llamabas jiraiya-jiji, a los 4 comenzaste a llamarme ero-sennin, ¿Algún dia volverás a tenerme respeto?" lloro jiraiya dramáticamente.

"Te lo dije muchas veces, cuando dejes de ser pervertido te dejare de llamar ero-sennin" respondió naruto con una sonrisa astuta.

"Eso nunca pasara" exclamo jiraiya antes de salir corriendo en dirección a los baños termales.

"Tengo un horrible presentimiento" murmuro naruto para si mismo antes de encogerse en hombros. "Tengo hambre, creo que ire a comer algo, en el peor de los casos puedo salvarlo con kami no kosen" fue lo ultimo que dijo naruto antes de irse hacia el restaurante.

**En alguna otra parte de la ciudad**

Caminando por la ciudad vemos a una joven de alrededor de 15-18 años, alta de pelo rojo largo, ojos marrones, piel blanca y figura curvilínea, su atuendo consistía en una coraza de heart Kreuz, falda azul hasta los muslos y botas negras hasta la rodilla. Esta joven es Erza Scarlet, mago clase S de fairy tail y mejor conocida como titania no erza.

Junto a ella iban dos niños de alrededor de 13 años y, ¿Un gato azul volador?. La primera era una niña de pelo blanco corto, ojos azules y piel blanca, su atuendo era un vestido rojo con unas mangas sujetadas por pulseras y unas botas. Esta es Lisanna Strauss, maga de fairy tail. El segundo era un chico de pelo rosa en puntas y ojos oscuros, su atuendo era un pantalón blanco por debajo de las rodillas, sandalias negras y chaleco azul con detalles dorados. Este niño es Natsu Dragneel, mago de fairy tail y recientemente conocido como salamander.

"Maldita sea natsu, no puedo creer que destruyeras ese restaurante, tu y gray nunca entienden" gruño erza con una expresión molesta.

"Mira quien lo dice, la que destruyo la librería y golpeo a varios civiles" gruño erza ganándose una mirada de erza.

"¿Dijiste algo natsu?" pregunto erza con voz amenazante.

"No … claro que no erza" tartamudeo natsu no queriendo llegar al lado malo de erza.

"Erza, no seas tan dura con natsu" dijo lisanna en defensa de natsu.

"Eres muy indulgente con el lisanna" respondió erza tranquilamente.

"Se gussstan" chillo happy enrollando su lengua.

"Ya te eh dicho que no enrolles la lengua" regaño natsu enojado.

"Pareces un padre regañando a su hijo" dijo lisanna mientras natsu se sonrojaba.

"¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el padre?" pregunto natsu cruzado de brazos.

"Yo no quiero un papa asi" dijo happy mientras natsu lo miraba con enojo.

"Pero es asi, ya que yo soy tu esposa" dijo lisanna con una risa.

"¿Sigues con eso?" pregunto natsu soltando un suspiro de resignación.

"A si que ya te resignaste a que serán marido y mujer eh natsu" pregunto erza algo divertida, normalmente ella es el miembro estricto y serio del gremio pero aunque sean pocas veces tiende a hacer una pequeña broma o burla, tal vez sea una tendencia que tomo de naruto, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente ante ese pensamiento, habían pasado 4 años desde que se vieron y pensar en el le hacia sentir soledad, necesidad de estar con el.

"¿Estas bien erza?" pregunto lisanna al ver que por unos segundos una mirada triste apareció en el rostro de erza.

"Si estoy bien, esta ciudad tiene los mejores spas, deberíamos ir antes de regresar al gremio" dijo erza cambiando radicalmente el tema.

"Suena bien, ojala mira-nee hubiera podido venir, a ella le gustan los spa" murmuro lisanna mientras erza fruncía el ceño.

Aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta a ella también le hubiera gustado que mira viniera, con ella aquí tendría con quien competir ya que aunque natsu era fuerte no era todavía lo suficientemente bueno como para estar al nivel de ella o mira, pero ella se encontraba tratando de ayudar a elfman con su magia take over.

"Yo voy por algo de comer" dijo natsu antes de separarse de las 2 mujeres. "Vamos happy" dijo mientras su siempre leal compañero felino lo seguía.

Caminaron en un cómodo silencio, bueno en el caso de happy voló, caminaron durante un rato hasta que llegaron a uno de los restaurantes mas populares de la ciudad, el super express, atendido por un chef cabezón. Se sentó en uno de los bancos de la barra junto a happy y estaba apunto de pedir su orden cuando happy lo interrumpió.

"Mira natsu, alguien que tiene el mismo estomago que tu" dijo happy señalando hacia otra parte de la barra.

Vio algo que lo impresiono y de cierta forma abrió su apetito, había otro chico rubio casi de la edad de erza con una montaña de platos vacios a un lado y frente a el otro platón con varias carnes y pescado. Happy voló hacia el platón de naruto y veía con estrellitas en los ojos uno de los pescados de naruto.

Naruto comía tranquilamente cuando vio con curiosidad que un gato con alas se acercaba y veía sus pescados con estrellitas.

"¿Quieres?" pregunto naruto mientras tomaba uno de sus pescados y se lo daba a happy el cual ronroneo mientras comía. "¿Es tu gato?" pregunto naruto a natsu.

"Si, el es happy mi amigo" respondió natsu con una sonrisa.

"Aye sir" ronroneo happy mientras naruto enarcaba la ceja al ver que el gato hablaba pero no le sorprendió, a estas alturas pocas cosas podían impresionarlo.

"Interesante…. Yo soy Naruto y tu eres…." Pregunto naruto extendiendo su mano.

"Natsu" respondió natsu mientras pedía su comida.

Ambos jóvenes comían a montones en un cómodo silencio, naruto miro con interés la forma en que el niño comia, casi lo mismo que el mismo y eso que tenia estomago de dragon.

"Comes bastante" murmuro naruto mientras le daba un trago grande a su cerveza.

"Tu también" respondió natsu mientras el chef le daba un vaso de leche y encendiendo su mano la calentó.

"¿Eres un mago?" pregunto naruto con interés.

"Si, soy el dragonslayer de fuego de fairy tail" respondió natsu con orgullo ante el shock de naruto.

"¿Tu también?" pregunto naruto en shock.

"También….." murmuro happy dejando de comer su pescado.

"Yo soy el dragonslayer de la tormenta" respondió naruto mientras le mostraba su mano a natsu envuelta en rayos blancos.

Natsu quedo en un silencio letal mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a naruto, se mantuvo asi durante un par de minutos antes de tomarlo por los hombros y zarandearlo.

"¿ERES UN DRAGONSLAYER? ¿QUIEN ES TU DRAGON? ¿SABES DONDE ESTA IGNEEL?" grito natsu llenando de preguntas a naruto.

"En primer lugar cálmate" gruño naruto quitándose las manos de natsu de sus hombros. "En segundo lugar si soy un dragonslayer, mi dragon es arashi el dragon de la tormenta, en cuanto a donde esta el tal igneel, no me temo que no lo se" respondió naruto llenando de tristeza a natsu. "No te preocupes mi dragon también desapareció, debe ser algo importante y creo que estarán bien" dijo naruto con una sonrisa.

"¿Perteneces a un gremio?" pregunto happy tratando de cambiar de tema de conversación.

"Por el momento soy un mago independiente pero tengo intenciones de unirme a cierto gremio" respondió naruto con una sonrisa enigmática.

"¿Cual?" pregunto natsu comenzando a beber su leche.

"Fairy tail" respondió naruto mientras natsu escupía su leche.

"Enserio" grito natsu con emoción.

"Claro, tengo que ir a ver a una vieja amiga" murmuro naruto esto ultimo con nostalgia.

Natsu y happy quedaron curiosos ante eso ultimo pero no dijeron nada y continuaron comiendo.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que natsu decidió hablar.

"¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?" pregunto natsu mirando a naruto.

"Aye" chillo happy de acuerdo.

"Tal vez pero debo buscar primero a mi idiota padrino" gruño naruto esto ultimo por lo bajo.

"¿Padrino?" preguntaron natsu y happy.

Naruto iba a responder pero un temblor y una explosión en las cercanías los interrumpió.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto happy posándose en la cabeza de natsu.

"Fue en los baños donde estaban las chicas" respondió natsu que se había levantado para asomarse por la puerta.

"No puede ser…." Murmuro naruto irritado.

Naruto salió corriendo con los magos de fairy tail tras de el.

"_Si esas mujeres no te matan te juro que yo lo hare ero-sennin_" pensó naruto mientras saltaba por los tejados en busca de jiraiya.

**Con erza y lisanna**

**Minutos antes**

Erza y lisanna estaban en los baños relajándose en el agua caliente, lisanna tenia todo el cuerpo sumergido en el agua mientras erza estaba sentada en una roca con una toalla que apenas cubría sus pechos.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh este es un buen baño" gimió erza mientras se quitaba la talla y entraba al agua.

"Estoy de acuerdo, no hay nada como sumergirte en el agua después de un trabajo" dijo lisanna con una sonrisa.

"No fue tan difícil, solo era un trabajo clase A" dijo erza encogiéndose en hombros.

"Para ti no fue difícil pero para nosotros…." Murmuro lisanna por lo bajo con un escalofrio.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de risitas pervertidas que se escuchaban fuera de los baños, lisanna se hundió mas en el agua dejando ver solo de su nariz para arriba, la expresión de erza se volvió fría, envolvió una vez mas su toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y una espada apareció en su mano, miro por la barda que rodeaba los baños y vio a un hombre mayor de pelo blanco atado en una cola montado en un sapo muy grande anaranjado mirando a través de un hoyo en los baños de a lado.

"Jijiji esto es perfecto para mi investigación" murmuro el hombre con una risa perversa mientras su sapo solo croaba.

Erza miraba al hombre con una expresión de evidente disgusto en su rostro, apretó con mas fuerza su espada y salto la barda.

"¿Quién eres tu pervertido?" pregunto erza con voz glacial que habría hecho mojar los pantalones pero el hombre que habia estado en muchas situaciones de peligro y el hecho de que no estaba mirando no se sintió intimidado en lo mas mínimo, en su lugar opto por presentarse.

"GRACIAS POR PREGUNTAR" exclamo mientras hacia un raro baile kabuki. "Soy el santo maestro del monte myoboku, también conocido como el gama-sennin, soy el epitome de la masculinidad, cuando te juntas con alguien como yo, las mujeres caen a tus pies, YO SOY EL LEGENDARIO JIRAIYA-SAMA EL SABIO DE LOS SAPOS" grito jiraiya terminando con una pose sumamente ridícula.

Erza tenia un tic en el ojo ante la presentación tan ridícula de este sujeto, en su mente estaba mas que dispuesta a castigarlo por atreverse a espiar a las mujeres. Jiraiya miro por primera vez a la joven frente a el y todo el color fue drenado de su rostro, inconscientemente recordó a la esposa de su ex estudiante y la madre de naruto, Kushina Uzumaki, pero esta era mucho peor, se veía mucho mas joven, sus tonos de cabello eran mas escarlatas y su mirada de furia daba mucho mas miedo, esa espada en su mano solo la hacia ver mas intimidante. Su sapo desapareció en una nube de humo.

"Maldito como osas espiar a estas mujeres" gruño erza con una mirada furiosa.

"Cállate mocosa que te escucharan, arruinaras mi investigación" grito jiraiya en pánico pero lamentablemente las mujeres en el baño escucharon.

"ESCUCHARON ESO"

"UN MIRON"

"KYA VAMONOS DE AQUI"

"UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO"

Eran los gritos de las mujeres en el baño, jiraiya volvió a asomarse por su agujero y miro con tristeza como las mujeres salian del baño.

"Viste lo que hiciste niña, has arruinado mi husmeada… quiero decir mi investigación" grito jiraiya llorando lagrimas estilo anime y señalando acusadoramente a erza.

"¿Investigación?" pregunto erza con furia contenida mientras jiraiya adoptaba una pose de orgullo.

"Soy un novelista y escribo estas maravillosas" exclamo mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas uno de sus libros icha-icha.

Erza se sonrojo cuando reconoció el libro, en el ultimo año se había vuelto muy famoso en fiore, se convirtió en el libro para mayores mas popular de todos debido a sus grandiosas escenas eróticas, de hecho ella tenia uno en su habitación que le había quitado a macao y a wakaba, se impresiono al saber que este viejo era el autor de dicho libro pero no lo demostró, tenia una reputación que mantener además de que ella no toleraría que estuviera espiando.

"Viejo cochino" gruño erza mientras jiraiya se enojaba.

"MOCOSA NO HAY NADA COCHINO EN ESTO, SOLO SOY UN ARTISTA QUE SE INSPIRA VIENDO MUJERES HERMOSAS" grito jiraiya tratando de excusarse.

"No me importa como haya sido, no te dejare escapar sin enfrentar tu castigo, viejo pervertido" gruño erza con una expresión fría y cruel que por algún motivo a jiraiya se le hizo muy similar a la de su ahijado. "**Rengoku no yoroi**" grito erza con una expresión diabólica mientras un brillo la envolvía, cuando el brillo termino erza estaba cubierta por una armadura negra algo demoniaca con varios picos, su cabello mismo se había vuelto un poco de punta, en su mano tenia una maza gigante de picos.

"_Mierda_" pensó jiraiya muy aterrado haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mojar sus pantalones.

"Erza…." Exclamo lisanna asomándose por la barda con sus ropas ya puestas y vio con miedo lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Lisanna quédate aquí mientras yo castigo a este pervertido" ordeno erza ante la mirada de confusión de lisanna.

"¿Cuál pervertido?" pregunto lisanna con curiosidad.

Erza volteo hacia donde anteriormente estaba jiraiya y vio con furia como este había desaparecido dejando solo un muñeco ridículo.

"ESE MALDITO QUE NI CREA QUE ESCAPARA" grito erza muy enojada antes de salir corriendo en busca de jiraiya seguida de lisanna.

Jiraiya saltaba por los tejados como si su vida dependiera de ello, estaba aterrado, de todas las mujeres aterradoras que había visto en su vida esa mocosa se llevaba el primer premio, eso que no aparentaba mas de 15 años, cuando llegara a la edad adulta seria algo simplemente espeluznante, casi sentía lastima por su futuro marido.

"_Creo que la perdí_" pensó soltando un pesado suspiro y saltando de un techo hacia un parque, se sento en una banca y descanso después de varios minutos de haber corrido a todo lo que daba. "_Debo encontrar al gaki para poder largarnos de aquí, conociéndolo posiblemente este vaciando el bufet de algún restaurante o terminando con algún bar_" pensó jiraiya antes de saltar de su banca justo a tiempo para esquivar el golpe de un enorme maza con picos que causo dejo un cráter y la banca destrozada.

"Tienes buenos reflejos" elogio erza apareciendo frente a jiraiya.

"Maldición, es rápida para haberme alcanzado tan rápido" murmuro jiraiya para si mismo algo asustado.

Erza trataba de golpear a jiraiya con su arma y este esquivaba los golpe con mucho esfuerzo, estaba impresionado con la habilidad de la chica con las armas, era mucho mejor que esa chica de konoha, tenten, era bastante buena para alguien tan joven pero el no fue uno de los 3 legendarios sannin por nada.

"DEJA DE ESQUIVAR Y ENFRENTA TU CASTIGO COMO UN HOMBRE" grito erza frustrada tratando de golpear al pobre jiraiya, uno de sus picos rozo las partes nobles de jiraiya rompiendo sus pantalones.

"_MIERDA ESO PUDO HABER DOLIDO_" pensó jiraiya pálido como un fantasma.

"**Tenrin no yoroi**" exclamo erza mientras reequipaba en una armadura plateada con alas, se elevo en el aire e invoco varias espadas. "Bailen mis espadas" murmuro por lo bajo mientras las espadas giraban a su alrededor.

"_Eso va doler_" pensó jiraiya mientras esquivaba las espadas que erza le lanzaba, de nuevo muchas rozaron sus partes nobles y algunas de sus partes vitales.

"Recibe tu castigo" murmuro con voz helada enviando aun mas espadas hacia jiraiya.

Las espadas estaban apunto de golpear al sapo sabio cuando un borrón de velocidad apareció de la nada generando una nube de polvo y a una velocidad inigualable desvió todas y cada una de las espadas, erza miro con el ceño fruncido que alguien había desviado todas sus espadas, espero a que se despejara y vio a alguien que le helo la sangre, frente a ella estaña ni mas ni menos que Naruto Namikaze, su héroe de la infancia, su mejor amigo y mentor, la persona a la que mas admiraba y de cierta forma la hizo sentir protegida, este miraba hacia jiraiya con una mirada de irritación.

"Gaki que bueno que estas aqui" exclamo jiraiya viendo a su salvador pero naruto solo negó con la cabeza.

"Maldición ero-sennin, siempre sucede lo mismo, espías a alguna mujer y tenemos que huir por nuestras vidas o tengo que salvarte la vida, sabio pervertido" regaño naruto con algo de molestia.

"MALDITO GAKI IRRESPETUOSO CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO" grito jiraiya muy enojado.

"Si ya lo se, eres un súper pervertido, jiraiya el galante, el epitome de la masculinidad, todos esos nombre de tanto que los repites han perdido su genialidad" dijo naruto mientras jiraiya se deprimía.

"Pero no as escuchado el ultimo" dijo jiraiya llamando la atención de naruto.

"¿Y cual es?" pregunto naruto con interés.

"AHORA SOY **EL GRAN SANTO SABIO DE LOS PERVERTIDOS**" exclamo mientras hacia una pose ridícula ganando un poker face de naruto.

"Tengo que aceptarlo eso estuvo genial" murmuro naruto por lo bajo antes de encarar al posible asesino de jiraiya.

Se le helo la sangre cuando vio a la persona que quería asesinar a su padrino, no importa cuanto haya cambiado, jamás olvidaría a la chica que el mismo salvo, entreno y curo de su ojo, esa mirada que lo hacia sentir esa extraña sensación en el estomago.

Se miraron durante lo que parecían ser minutos, la tensión era palpable en el aire, jiraiya no entendía lo que pasaba pero era obvio que esta mujer y su ahijado se conocían.

"ERZA" gritaron lisanna, natsu y happy llegando a la escena.

"Lisanna" chillaron natsu y happy acercándose a lisanna.

"Natsu" grito lisanna mientras miraba a su **Marido **y a happy.

"¿Er-chan?" murmuro naruto rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

"¿Naruto?" murmuro erza recién recuperándose del shock.

Erza reequipo en su ropa normal sin su coraza y se lanzo hacia naruto en un abrazo el cual rápidamente respondió, jiraiya y los magos de fairy tail estaban en completo shock, jiraiya esperaba que la mujer tratase de matar a naruto, no esto, su radar de futuras investigaciones se encendió pero no lo diría en voz alta hasta por lo menos unos 3 años, su regla de oro era nada que ver con mujeres menores de 18 años, los magos de fairy tail ni siquiera sabían que pensar, nunca en su vida habían visto a erza actuar….. Como decirlo….. ¿Mujer?.

Erza enterró su rostro en el pecho de naruto soltando pequeñas lagrimas mientras naruto tenia sus brazos rodeando su cintura.

"Te extrañe" gimió entre lagrimas mientras naruto también sentía deseos de llorar pero no lo demostraría.

"Yo también te extrañe erza-chan" susurro naruto apretando el cuerpo de erza contra el suyo.

Pasaron unos minutos en esa posición durante minutos hasta que erza decidió hablar.

"Naruto…" susurro por lo bajo antes de darle un poderoso rodillazo a naruto en el estomago ganando un gruñido de dolor de este.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" gruño naruto mientras escupía algo de saliva por el golpe y se separaba de erza rodeando su estomago con sus brazos. "¿Por qué fue eso?" pregunto naruto gimiendo.

"Por tenerme preocupada por ti los últimos años" grito muy enojada antes de darle un puñetazo en el rostro mandándolo a volar pero fue sujetado por jiraiya.

La mano de erza se hincho y le dolía, la piel de naruto era muy dura, naruto salió ileso del golpe mientras sonreía con algo de orgullo.

"Has mejorado mucho er-chan, ese fue un buen golpe" elogio naruto con una risa.

"¿COMO DIABLOS SE CONOCES?" grito natsu ya harto de ser ignorado.

"Yo también quisiera saber" dijo lisanna con una sonrisa algo picara.

"Aye" animo happy.

"Se acabo, abandonare la bebida" murmuro jiraiya tallándose los ojos cuando vio al gato hablar.

"¿Conoces a este pervertido naruto?" pregunto erza con voz helada.

"Ehhh, oh si es mi padrino del que te hable" dijo naruto con una risa nerviosa antes de susurrarle algo al oído. "Es uno de los pocos que se preocupo por mi en ese lugar" le susurro en voz baja al oído mientras la mirada de erza se suavizo.

"Bien…" susurro antes de darle una mirada cruel al superpervertido. "Pero si lo veo una vez mas espiando en mi presencia le cortare lo que lo hace hombre" amenazo con una mirada aterradora.

Jiraiya solo se limito a asentir con rapidez no queriendo llegar al lado malo de erza. Naruto noto que natsu lo miraba con enojo ya que estaban siendo ignorados y soltó un pesado suspiro.

"Mejor vamos al restaurante y ahí explicamos todo" dijo naruto mientras todos asentían.

Caminaron hacia el restaurante y todos se sentaron en una mesa, natsu seguía comiendo a mares junto a happy, lisanna, erza y jiraiya comían con tranquilidad algo sencillo y naruto que ya había comido solo bebía una cerveza.

"Creo que mejor yo explico todo" dijo erza mientras todos prestaban atención. "Naruto y yo nos conocimos hace 4 años cuando éramos niños en circunstancias poco agradables" explico erza no queriendo hablar de su pasado, no porque no confiara en sus amigos, simplemente era algo de lo que no quería hablar. "Me salvo de cierto problema y viaje con el por un tiempo, nos separamos cuando yo me uní a fairy tail y naruto siguió con su viaje y asuntos pendientes" dijo erza mientras lisanna y natsu asentían con solo jiraiya y naruto entendiendo a lo que se refería con asuntos pendientes.

"¿Tu de donde conoces a natsu?" pregunto erza con curiosidad.

"Lo conocí hace unos momentos en este restaurante" respondió naruto mientras natsu asentía.

"Asi que vienes con nosotros a fairy tail" pregunto lisanna con curiosidad.

"Mmmmmm no lo se ¿Ero-sennin tu vienes?" pregunto naruto a su padrino.

"Lo siento gaki pero yo no podre acompañarte, sabes bien que no es mi estilo permanecer por mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, además tengo dos redes de espionaje que mantener, pero te visitare cuando pueda" respondió jiraiya mientras naruto hacia una mueca pero asentía.

Comieron el resto del rato entre risas y bromas cuando llego la tarde, salieron del restaurante mientras jiraiya y naruto se miraban fijamente.

"Supongo que esto es un hasta luego gaki" dijo naruto con una mirada triste.

"Por el momento asi es gaki, estoy orgulloso de ti, buena suerte" fue lo ultimo que dijo jiraiya antes de darle un abrazo paternal a su ahijado.

"Gracias por todo ero-sennin" murmuro naruto con una mirada triste.

Jiraiya camino en otra dirección mientras naruto sentía que erza le apretaba la mano dándole apoyo.

"Esta bien naruto, algún dia lo volverás a ver" dijo erza con una sonrisa.

"Lo se, aunque me preocupa que no tendrá quien salve su vida durante sus investigaciones" murmuro naruto con una mueca.

**Konoha**

**(Esto ultimo no tiene relevancia en el fic amenos que ustedes como lectores asi lo decidan, esto muchos entenderán a que viene)**

El ultimo año en konoha no había sido el mejor de todos, como casi todo mundo esperaba konoha había perdido muchos clientes y algunas alianzas por lo ocurrido en la familia senju-uzumaki, según los rumores muchas aldeas menores habían intentado reclutar a naruto pero nadie en el continente lo habia visto en el ultimo año, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, el consejo entro en pánico por el hecho de que no tenían ninguna pista sobre naruto ya que conociéndolo y sin contar lo elaborados que eran sus planes posiblemente se estaba moviendo en las sombras ideando algún plan siniestro, eso era lo que pensaban ellos.

La familia del hokage no había vuelto a ser la misma, minato se había vuelto mucho mas estricto como hokage y le había arrebatado casi todo su poder al consejo civil y a los ancianos, naruto siempre se lo reprochaba que a pesar de ser muy poderoso como ninja era un débil para ser hokage, sus errores fueron los que alejaron a naruto y estaba por lo menos dispuesto a cambiarlos, poco sabia que cometería pronto un nuevo error.

Menma y Kasumi actualmente chunins de la aldea habían redoblado su entrenamiento para traer a su hermano de regreso, todos los novatos de su generación se habían vuelto chunin mientras que neji y lee ahora eran jounins.

Kushina a pesar de ser la misma de cierta forma su personalidad se habia vuelto mas seria y algo fría producto de la depresión que le provoco haber sido la culpable de la huida de naruto.

Tsunade solo había aumentado su vicio por las apuestas y el alcohol al punto de que minato tuvo que invertir dinero en la construcción de casinos para no seguir recibiendo quejas de los pueblos aledaños, esto aumento un poco la economía de konoha.

Pero hubo un pequeño milagrito que trajo algo de felicidad a la familia, poco después de la huida de naruto kushina comenzó a experimentar mareos, desmayos y apetitos raros, al principio lo atribuyeron a su depresión pero cuando tsunade le hizo un examen medico descubrieron algo que dejo en shock a todos, kushina una vez mas estaba embarazada, de dos bebes por si fuera poco, esto de cierta forma alegro a la familia y los saco de su depresión.

El consejo estaba de buen humor ya que con mas hijos el clan senju y uzumaki se restaurarían mas rápido, algunos civiles ya estaban haciendo planes para casar a sus hijos (as) con alguno de los futuros bebes con la esperanza de llegar al lado bueno de la familia del hokage.

Poco sabían que la historia estaba por repetirse.

**Esta historia continuara…**

**Asi termina este capitulo espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima, los comentarios, criticas, sugerencia y todo lo demás son bienvenidos, a lo que han comentado, sugerido y otras cosas se los agradezco.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Fairy Tail.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCULPAS A TODOS**

**A todas las personas que leen y siguen mis fics posiblemente estarán molestos y sinceramente no los culpo, si alguno de los autores de los fics que sigo me hiciera esto yo también estaría un poco molesto pero desafortunadamente las circunstancias están mas alla de mi, desafortunadamente hace ya un tiempo mi computadora sufrió una descompostura por motivos que prefiero no platicar, son simplemente demasiado estúpidos y el solo recordarlo me pone de mal humor, la descompostura arruino por completo la computadora y solo me eh podido conectar por mi celular, afortunadamente ya tengo una nueva computadora y después de pasar por todas las formalidades de configurarla ya estoy de vuelta, desgraciadamente perdi demasiada información en la vieja computadora además de que eh tenido muy poco tiempo libre en los últimos tiempos ya que pronto volveré a retomar mis estudios y sin contar con mis actividades cotidianas, además por la información que perdi tardare un poco en actualizar pero seguire escribiendo por eso no se preocupen, lo se merezco que me odien, lamentablemente me veo forzado a cancelar dos de mis fics ya que con esos dos simplemente perdi la inspiración debido al accidente, Ryu no arashi y La luz de los olvidados serán actualizados el domingo, ambos fics fueron los primeros que escribi y cancelarlos seria lo ultimo que haría, por el momento me veo obligado a cancelar Renacer Divino y El remolino de fairy tail, se que muchos estarán decepcionados pero tengan paciencia, sabre recompensárselos subiendo algo nuevo esta noche.**

**Sin mas que decir me despido.**


	13. Chapter 13

**ADOPCION**

**Les informo a todos los seguidores de el remolino de fairy tail que la historia fue adoptada por un nuevo autor que llevo un rato chateando por fanfiction, originalmente no planeaba darla en adopción o mas bien no se me habia ocurrido pero me gusta apoyar a los nuevos autores asi que no pude negarme, me platico algunos cambios que tiene planeados para la trama que me interesan y a los seguidores de esta historia se que les gustaran, se los recomiendo y espero que este autor actualiza pronto.**

**El nombre del autor es 18.**

**También les informo que los retos que puse en el fic de naruto otsutsuki aun siguen disponibles y espero aun respuestas de interesados, les recomiendo principalmente los de Namikaze Boss y Fairy tail 2.0.**

**Tambien les informo a los que ya leyeron el capitulo recientemente subido de mi crossover de naruto y bleach que cometi un error de archivos ya que estaba en la computadora de un primo puesto que cuando lo subi no me encontraba en casa, tenia ya dos capitulos de ese fic escritos, el caso es que subi el capitulo 3 en lugar del 2, les arruine la sorpresa a muchos porque el 3er capitulo tenia algunas revelaciones que queria hacer esperar pero bueno ya ni modo, corregire la falla en el menor tiempo que me sea posible.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Otro más de mis retos**

**No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes, series, canciones ni ninguna de las cosas mencionadas en mis fics, solo mis creaciones me pertenecen, lo demás pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**

Primero que nada este mensaje es con el fin de darle un agradecimiento a todos los que siguen mis historias, yo sé que me atraso muy seguido en las actualizaciones ya sea por motivos personales o por simple falta de inspiración, de verdad agradezco su paciencia.

El motivo de esta nota es muy sencillo, primero que nada yo sé que muchos siguen este fic que me tome el gran orgullo de llamar "La luz de los olvidados" tengo muy bien definido el futuro de este fic pero me gustaría hacer una encuesta para escuchar su opinión, todos los que han seguido esta historia desde sus inicios saben tan bien como yo que por razones que me da flojera explicar no escribí varios capítulos de este fic y salte de golpe hasta la batalla en el valle del fin donde naruto uso el reika no jutsu para engañar a konoha, lo que quiero decir es que quiero hacer una votación para que me den sus opiniones, reescribir el fic pero sin hacer cambios realmente importantes en lo que ya llevo, más bien solo escribir lo que me falto pero con cambios aun mejores, o la segunda opción escribir tal cual cómo voy y dejar para un futuro esos capítulos, uno de los cambios seria que en lugar de que los exámenes chunin sean entre suna y konoha participen las 5 naciones shinobi con el fin de escribir una pelea estilo Gokage vs naruto pero en genin.

Es su decisión y espero sus respuestas en sus comentarios.

El segundo motivo de esta nota es muy sencillo, podría decirse que es una publicidad para dos de mis fics, "Amanecer de los reyes" y "Una dinastía marcada por la venganza", ambos fics tienen una temática oscura.

Si eres fan de los fics del tipo de naruto desterrado y has leído fics de naruto kage o naruto emperador **amanecer de los reyes** es tu historia.

Por otro lado **Una dinastía marcada por la venganza **sin duda es uno de mis favoritos personales, sin duda será lo más oscuro y trágico que eh escrito, si quieres ver el lado más oscuro de konoha y a naruto dando rienda suelta a sus más oscuros deseos pero también su momento más emocional, si quieres ver el lado más oscuro de konoha, si quieres ver la historia de un hombre luchando contra una maldición ancestral provocada por sus antepasados y por los poderes dados por su padre dragón, la historia de un joven metido en una serie de problemas del mundo del manga y anime pero también en una serie de problemáticas reales, el amor no correspondido, la tristeza, el odio y una fuerte adicción a las drogas y al alcohol, su lucha de vida contra su odio y su destino, si quieres ver esto y mucho mas no puedes perderte **una dinastía marcada por la venganza **un fic donde el pasado y el futuro serán uno solo.

Jejejeje ya se me escuche muy de comercial pero bueno…

Antes de que se me olvide me gustaría aclarar que no planeo abandonar ningún fic, mucho menos planeo abandonar ryu no arashi pero la verdad es que aunque suene una reverenda mama…da mi mente no funciona de forma consecutiva si podríamos llamarla así, cuando estoy inspirado en una cosa no puedo parar de escribir sobre ello lo que me permite tener grandes adelantos e incluso a veces anoto cosas que me llegan en el momento a mi cabeza en borradores de Word con el fin de no olvidarlos y darles usos futuros, los que llevan tiempo siguiendo mis historias pueden dar fe de ello, cuando empecé ryu no arashi yo podía llegar a escribir hasta 4 capítulos en tres días por el sencillo hecho de que estaba demasiado inspirado, cuando llego a mi mente la luz de los olvidados fue una larga de semana de actualizaciones constantes ya que de nuevo estaba muy inspirado y así sucesivamente, planeo seguir escribiendo mis otros fics pero necesito encontrar mi momento de inspiración para poder escribir sin parar, amanecer de los reyes es un tema complicado ya que estoy súper inspirado con el pero estoy en una recolección de datos para elegir con precisión los poderes que planeo darle a naruto.

Sin embargo mientras escribo y encuentro lo que podríamos llamar mi Musa….bueno mal ejemplo pero ustedes me entienden, mientras se me ocurrió hacer algo que hace mucho que no hago, muchos de estos son proyectos alternos que llegaron a mí en mis momentos de inspiración, de hecho tengo uno capítulos escritos de dichas historias pero que por perdida de inspiración o sencillamente de interés no las complete, espero que a ustedes les valla mejor que a mí en estas ya que eh decidido ponerlas en forma de retos.

**Reto # 1**

**Zenpō ni idō**

**Crossover entre Naruto y Fairy Tail**

**Basado en series como Drake &amp; Josh, Malcolm in the middle y muchas más series y películas de este tipo.**

Esta historia es sin duda algo de lo más raro, es un universo muy alternativo donde los países del continente elemental y de earth-land viven en un mundo moderno similar al nuestro pero sin tanto desmadre político como en la vida real, en este universo naruto viene de una familia de alta posición mejor conocida como los Namikaze de la cual minato es dueño de Namikaze Corp, la familia más rica de Konoha City, en este universo naruto es víctima de una fuerte negligencia de parte de su familia a favor de sus hermanos más dotados, son la típica familia adinerada que se preocupa más por el que dirán que por sí mismos, los primeros años de su vida naruto sufre la negligencia de sus padres, la indiferencia de sus hermanos y un Bullying muy serio en Konoha Gakuen, la mejor escuela de la ciudad, un día a los 7 años de edad y harto de toda la situación toma una actitud rebelde y despreocupada, pasa de ser un buen estudiante educado, cumplido y en pocas palabras un niño bueno a ser todo lo contrario convirtiéndose en el verdugo de todos aquellos que tratan de abusar de los más débiles, un día después de una pelea donde deja seriamente herido a otro chico es expulsado del instituto.

A sus padres esto les importa poco dando como resultado que naruto se convierte en lo que en México llamamos NiNi (Ni estudia Ni trabaja, un término muy pendejo lo sé pero que se le va a hacer), sin embargo y decidido a salvarlo de los malos pasos de la nada aparecer el abuelo de Naruto, Uchiha Madara, el dueño de Akatsuki Corp y uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo, de alguna forma el consigue que Minato y Kushina le cedan la custodia de Naruto y lo lleva a otro país más específicamente a Fiore decidido a hacerse cargo de su educación, una vez ahí madara lleva a naruto al instituto fairy tail, una escuela llena de chicos problema pero a pesar de ello uno de los mejores institutos del mundo, veremos a un naruto igual de problemático pero tomando su vida más enserio.

Esta historia originalmente tenía planeado basar al personaje de naruto en los personajes más problemático de las series que mencione al principio, llámese Francis de Malcolm y Drake, aunque en este ultimo cambiarían un poco sus gustos musicales ya que el rock de este actor no es muy lo mío, tenía planeado algo del estilo de Asking Alexandria, Avenged Sevenfold o incluso de Black Veil Brides, pero eso será decisión de quien tome esta historia, le deseo suerte al quien decida usarla.

**Reto # 2**

**El amanecer de una traición**

Otro fic muy inusual de mi imaginación ya que va en contra de mi estilo que ha sido el naruto ignorado o el naruto abandonado pero sorprendentemente fue una de mis mejores ideas, en este fic al igual que en el canon ocurrió el ataque del kyuubi pero con una gran diferencia, minato y kushina sobrevivieron sin embargo a causa de una traición de parte de danzo, los ancianos y el concejo civil minato se ve forzado a huir junto a kushina y naruto, lo demás ustedes se lo imaginaran, esta historia es básicamente un konoha bashing con sus contadas excepciones, la historia del joven matrimonio luchando contra el mundo con el único fin de mantener a su más preciado tesoro con vida, aunque tengan que ceder a su lado más oscuro y enfrentar a la aldea por la que alguna vez estuvieron dispuestos a dar sus vidas.

**Reto # 3**

**Bleach**

**El legado de una legión**

Algo una vez más fuera de mi estilo pero igual muy interesante, leí una vez algo similar en el idioma español pero fue hace ya unos 3 años cuando recién comenzó a leer fics, cuando lo recordé no pude evitar escribir sobre ello pero con elementos actuales del manga pero por falta de inspiración ya no pude continuarlo, este proyecto trata de cómo la sociedad de almas, los shinigami y los Quincy murieron durante la batalla con Juha Bach o Ywach no recuerdo como chingados se escriba pero ustedes me entienden, solo quedan las almas inocentes sin protección alguna y los hollows, esta historia es básicamente la vida de algún hijo de ichigo y rukia nacido tiempo antes de la guerra de los mil años, siguiendo los pasos de sus padres dando nacimiento a sus poderes como shinigami, en mi historia el estaba viviendo con Yuzu y su familia pero eso ya queda a decisión de ustedes.

**Eso sería todo y espero que alguien acepte estos retos que estuvieron a punto de ser historias publicadas por mi pero por falta de inspiración no fue posible, si alguien los quiere mándeme un mensaje.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Otro más de mis retos Parte 2**

**No soy dueño de ninguno de los animes, series, canciones ni ninguna de las cosas mencionadas en mis fics, solo mis creaciones me pertenecen, lo demás pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**

¿Qué más puedo decir?, el publico ha hablado jeje, leí todos sus reviews y por ende queda decidido que este fic continuara donde lo deje y sin retroceder por mayoría de votos, actualmente me estoy releyendo el fic para poder meditar mis ideas y escribir el capitulo lo más rápido posible, tengan paciencia y gracias a todos los que comentaron mi anterior nota, de verdad me hizo mucho más fácil tomar una decisión.

Pero mientras esperan les dejo aquí estos retos, mi reto **Zenpo ni ido **ya fue aceptado por el usuario **Shinryutei **y solo me queda desearle buena suerte, los otros dos retos aun están disponibles en caso de que alguien desee usarlos solo deje su comentario o mándeme un inbox.

Al igual que mis otros retos los retos plasmados aquí son historias que yo escribí hasta el cuarto o quinto capítulo pero por mi falta de inspiración nunca pude publicarlas ni menos darles un final, me gustaría que algún usuario les diera el inicio y el final que se merecen por lo cual las plasmo aquí.

**Reto # 4**

**Unknown**

Fue un fic muy inusual para mí ya que a diferencia de la mayoría de mis ideas, en este minato y kushina si están muertos, naruto no tiene hermanos y la mayoría de konoha incluyendo a sarutobi ven a naruto como solamente una herramienta mientras jiraiya, tsunade y demás personajes lo odian con pasión porque lo culpan de la muerte de minato y kushina, este fi estuvo abierto a muchas posibilidades ya que la trama principal consistía en naruto de 6 años escapando de un grupo de chunins que querían golpearlo después de una de sus típicas bromas, sin querer escucha una conversación entre hiruzen y danzo sobre los planes que tienen para el, yo personalmente puse que bloquearon sus capacidades en un 98%, naruto huye de konoha tomando con el tiempo una personalidad apocalíptica, no odia pero tampoco ama, el ve a las naciones shinobi como un obstáculo hacia la paz y está decidido a destruirla, no odia a konoha porque se considera un ser superior, sencillamente los destruirá porque son estorbos, pero lo interesante de este fic es que estaba abierto a cualquier villano de otro anime para ser el maestro de naruto, incluso pensé seriamente en poner un oc, existe una gran cantidad de villanos casi omnipotentes en el anime que hubieran sido perfectos, yo por ejemplo decidí usar al personaje de Alucard y a naruto le di un complejo de dios tipo Light Yagami, pero por mi mente cruzaron grandes posibilidades, antes que Alucard pensé seriamente en usar a Yhwach de bleach, a Hades de Saint Seiya y otro candidato fuerte para usar fue sin duda Voldemort de la franquicia de Harry Potter, pero para mis gustos personales gano alucard, ustedes pueden elegir al villano que deseen menos de dragon ball ya que eso seria exagerar.

El nombre de este fic literalmente está basado en la trama del fic ya que a diferencia de lo que normalmente hacemos la mayoría de los autores de naruto godlike incluyéndome en gran cantidad de ocasiones es que naruto se da mucho a notar, en este fic naruto es el perfecto ejemplo de un desconocido, actúa sin dejar el mas mínimo rastro de su existencia, nadie sabe su nombre, su rostro, su edad, ni siquiera saben si es hombre o mujer, es solo un rumor, un enigma, un tal vez lo vi, mueve grandes cantidades de soldados y dinero sin darse a conocer, mueve los hilos sobre las naciones sin que estas incluso lo sepan, por eso llame al fic Unknown.

Quien quiera ser el artista que de vida a esta historia comuníquese conmigo y lo ayudare dentro de lo posible.

**Reto # 5**

**¿Yo? ¿Rey?**

**Crossover entre Naruto y muchos animes más**

Originalmente esta historia estaba destinada a tener elementos de Tokyo Ghoul ya que eh de reconocer que antes de darme valor para verlo yo tenía mis prejuicios contra esta serie, ¿Monstruos en forma humana comiendo humanos?, me asqueaba la mera idea y yo me imaginaba que era algo tan gore como elfen lied, fue hasta que me tome el tiempo para verlo que borre todo prejuicio de mi mente, la historia es bastante dramática pero hasta cierto punto interesante, de verdad yo llegue a pensar que ese personaje de Tsukiyama era joto con verlo gritar como vieja oliendo la sangre de kaneki, pero sin embargo aun no veo completa la serie, ni siquiera eh terminado de ver la temporada 1 y además tengo curiosidad por el manga ya que muchos estarán de acuerdo conmigo que aunque el anime da menos hueva el manga es mucho más preciso.

Por todo lo antes mencionado decidí cambiar considerablemente de trama, para no andar con rodeos esta historia consistía en una sociedad de entres espirituales donde su rey ha muerto, el concejo de ese gobierno espiritual necesita un rey con urgencia asi que desesperados buscan la línea de sangre de su rey en el mundo humano, ahí es donde entra naruto, vive una vida normal dentro de lo que cabe, sus padres están divorciados, problemas personales, ustedes saben básicamente vive de la ching… pero todo cambia cuando el concejo envía un grupo de elite a infiltrarse como estudiantes en la escuela de naruto y protegerlo del reino enemigo.

Si quieren más detalles de este fic comuníquense conmigo por inbox, escribí 4 capítulos de esta trama pero lo deje por falta de inspiración y jamás fue publicado.

**Reto # 6**

**Kuroi no Chikara**

**Crossover entre naruto y fairy tail**

Este crossover es posiblemente uno de mis favoritos y yo aun no puedo concebir como diablos se me fue la bitch inspiración, de este fic nació "Una dinastía marcada por la venganza" escribí unos 5 capítulos antes de perder mi inspiración ya que llego a mi mente otra cosa, este fic nació cuando yo veía algunos foros de internet que hablaban sobre zeref y teorías sobre él, la verdad poco o nada se sabe de el mundo mágico de fairy tail a diferencia del mundo ninja del que conocemos bastante gracias a los databooks dejados por kishimoto, yo siempre eh sido de la idea de que zeref se hizo malvado porque cuando niño sufrió grandes abusos y soledad ya que su magia era inestable y todo a su alrededor moría, ¿Por qué no?, tal vez incluso sus propios padres, esa es mi teoría y también siempre me pregunte, ¿Cuál es el origen de la magia de zeref?, no encontré respuesta para todo eso así que decidí crear mi propio fic de un AU dando esa respuesta.

La trama originalmente consistía en un naruti ignorado pero no odiado por el pueblo como normalmente es, naruto nació sin rastro alguno de chakra lo que provoco que minato y kushina no le prestaran ninguna atención a favor de sus hermanos, sin embargo naruto con el tiempo va despertando el poder de la magia, siendo su primer portador en el mundo, todo a su alrededor muere, animales, plantas, incluso aldeanos lo que le da una personalidad trágica sintiéndose siempre solo, todo el pueblo le teme por todo lo anterior, un dia en su octavo cumpleaños cuando minato decide nombrar a los hermanos de naruto los herederos de los clanes uzumaki y namikaze además de nombrar a su hermano menma como el próximo hokage algo en la mente de naruto se rompe, desafía a sus hermanos por el título, ya saben la típica pelea de este tipo de fics, naruto a punto de morir por el chakra del kyuubi que poseen sus hermanos desata por primera vez su poder mágico dando como resultado a un naruto desterrado por minato después de casi matar a sus hermanos.

Naruto pasa los próximos años experimentando con su magia, básicamente creando muchas de las que vemos en fairy tail, difunde su conocimiento y poder entre muchas personas iniciando así la era de los magos, su único fin en el mundo es destruir las naciones elementales, destruir la vieja era para dar inicio a una nueva.

**Esos fueron mis retos y si alguien desea tomar alguno mándeme un inbox y nos ponemos de acuerdo, de verdad desearía que estos fics tengan el final que merecen y una vez mas les recomiendo enormemente los fics de Amanecer de los reyes y Una dinastía marcada por la venganza.**


End file.
